Opposites
by Rothak
Summary: The Merfolk are only part of the story. We, the Beastfolk, have the land like they have the seas. I'm one of those who keep the fish from getting too uppity. This is my story of dealing with the Seto Outfit. If I were anyone else, I might find it funny. (Repost of something I took down)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just something I have been toying with for a while now. I own nothing from Seto no Hanayome (My Bride is a Mermaid) Or any other anime references that may appear.**

Masa's voice was low. "Yeah, boss, I don't think that anyone outside of the gang knows about Nagasumi and Sun just yet. When she leaves the Seto that will change."

The scarred face of the Seto boss frowned at the mention of the maggot. "What about those multi-tailed pains in my…"

Masa had anticipated the question and answered before the vulgar man could finish. "I don't think that we have to worry about the Special Division just yet boss. They don't have anyone who could blend in well enough. Not only that, but they would likely send someone who knew how the Seto gang operated. Even then, it would take a few weeks for them to have convincing reasons that will stand up to scrutiny. Maki said she's goin' too. We can have her keep an eye out for any new faces."

The Seto boss nodded. "Good. Now we can get away from the cat that makes me as angry as that stupid maggot."

* * *

Jugo slowly walked into the cave. His time in the Special Division as an Inquisitor had been tumultuous. Regardless of his status as a prodigy and being dubbed a child genius, he was often ignored. That both helped and hindered him. Between playing cat and mouse with the Seto Gang and having to earn respect every step of the way among the Special Division, he had been busy. He had gained a bit of a reputation among both sides. His observational and deductive abilities had been noted, and after the initial disbelief, the Inquisitor Squad made full use of his abilities. The Setos called him the Black and White Tiger. This was on account of his bakeneko form was black with white stripes. He had broken up several deals and expansion attempts.

While he was ruthless in a fight, if the enemy couldn't fight back, they were left alone. Many members of the Seto outfit had scars because of him. In fact, Jugo was responsible for the scar on Fujishiro's head. It only showed when he was in his shark form. But it was not all violence. He also had prevented retribution from both sides. He had been known to stop his fellow Inquisitors from harming the wives and children of the Seto Outfit members. He also stopped other Inquisitors from going too far when they were fighting. People only called him weak once. His team ended up in the hospital once because they wanted their pound of flesh from the families of Yakuza members. Strangely, none of them admitted why they were there. After that, his fellow Inquisitors knew that if the boy was on their team that he would not allow certain lines to be crossed. The Seto Gang knew that if he showed up, any not involved wouldn't be injured, but those who were involved would be bleeding. At fourteen he already had a hit issued. The amount grew every time he stopped the Setos from doing anything illegal. This, more than anything else had caught the attention of the higher-ups in the Special Division. From what he heard from Intel, his reputation had started to spread to other Merfolk locales. This attitude was a little hypocritical for the boy. He wanted nothing but to get a bloody, humiliating revenge against those who injured his father and ended his career. Some of these individuals were highly placed in the Seto Outfit.

Jugo had been called in today on a rather urgent matter. The last time there had been an urgent matter he had to wait in the rain for hours to tail Gozaburou to a meeting that was meant to forge a business alliance that would have strengthened the Setos' hold in the region. He nervously shifted the case for his swords. The warmth of the case was rather comforting; it helped soothe his nervousness. This might be about his report. Two days ago had been the Bon Festival. He had gotten quite a few pictures of Gozaburou Seto being verbally abused by his daughter. Those were always worth some cash and a laugh at Headquarters. He also pinpointed more members of the Seto gang from the girl's actions. He was curious about the boy who was following the klutzy mermaid around. From watching the actions of known Seto vendors, it seemed like the Seto Gang didn't like the boy. He had been looking into it, but it seemed like he was a visitor from another mermaid clan. He hadn't been able to get close enough to hear anything that had been going on. Jugo frowned. The boy didn't act like any mermaid that he had encountered.

With his eyes he wouldn't need it, but his tails twitched, lighting a fire to illuminate the cave. The door to Headquarters was only able to be seen when illuminated by fire generated from kitsune or bakeneko, such as him. They also moved it around to prevent anyone from following tracks. There were no other clans currently making up the Special Division in the Seto region.

As he walked through Headquarters, Jugo wondered why he had been summoned. He knew that he hadn't been caught doing anything. Sometimes if a member of the Special Division gave him too much grief, Jugo retaliated. They were always unable to pin it down to him, but he was the top and only suspect. So that was out. The Seto gang had limited their activities and his undercover work had stopped them from expanding their foothold in Seto. In fact, he had pulled their fins out of a few key areas.

Pushing open the door, he was pointed to a conference hall. Upon entering, Jugo went to one knee. There, before him was the General of the Seto Inquisitor Division. His normal behavior would have not been suited to this serious meeting.

"I came as quickly as I could Ma'am."

The old kitsune's tails twitched. "Jugo. We have a…situation."

Jugo nodded and waited for the woman to continue.

"There has been a development with the Seto gang. Their daughter was seen in her mermaid form."

Jugo was confused. "How is this our problem?"

The Kitsune smirked, "The boy who saw her is now engaged to her so that both the boy and the girl may live. It is a rare exception to the Mermaid Law."

Jugo narrowed his eyes. This was not normal behavior for the Seto outfit. What were they up to? That would explain the Setos' reactions at the festival. "Do you think this is the Setos trying to expand their territory?"

The kitsune nodded. "Indeed. While it is possible that is not the case; that is the most likely scenario."

Jugo looked confused. "If I may ask Ma'am, why was I called in?"

A folder was slid across the stone table. "You will be going in undercover. This is your transfer paperwork to Isono Eighth. You will be doing double duty as an Exam Administrator and Inquisitor. There is a list of all Beastfolk in the area. You will be provided a food budget, an apartment, and also the necessary funds to purchase appropriate attire and items needed to keep your cover. Should you discover that the Setos are trying to expand their turf, you know what to do. You have proven effective in doing exactly that. You are to stay undercover until the Seto family leaves Saitama for good. We only came across this intel and confirmed it today. The Main Seto family is likely mobilizing. Should they begin to establish a criminal presence in the area we will form a Saitama Inquisitorial Branch."

Jugo nodded. He would be dealing directly with the head family of the Seto gang. He would have to be very careful.

"Who is my police contact in the area if the Setos are expanding?"

"The Superintendant General of Saitama."

Jugo looked confused. "How is he aware of our existence? Usually it is only people higher up the chain."

"He is a recessive. His gifts were such that they helped him rise quickly in rank. Our backing gave him the necessary push to finally gain his current position. His daughter might be a strong recessive or an emerging neko. Should she be Beastfolk, you know what to do. There is also the local captain. He is the owner of the convenience store that is next to your apartment building. He has been informed of your arrival."

"Understood. One question Ma'am."

"You may ask it."

"If this is something else and not the Seto gang trying to expand their operations, how should I proceed?"

The kitsune paused; his reaction could be good or bad. "I picked you for two reasons. First, you are the appropriate age and rank to handle this assignment. Second, should our assumptions prove to be invalid, I'm sure you can cook a few things up to make the Setos' stay in Saitama more lively. Even if our assumptions are invalid, you are to stay there until they return to this region. Your reputation precedes you. Any Beastfolk that routinely tricks the Trickster Race and doesn't get caught should be able to cook up a few things for his enemies. Just keep things professional in your reports."

Jugo looked confused and hopeful, "You mean I get to _play_ with the Setos as long as I don't get caught?"

The older woman nodded in response.

A wicked grin was on the boy's face. "When do I leave Ma'am?"

"Your train to Saitama leaves in the morning. You are to try to be in the same car as Sun and the boy's family. Their names and photos are in the folder. I want you to take the evening and familiarize yourself with your cover story and undercover role."

Jugo nodded and stood. When he returned to his house, he saw his father in the middle of cooking. Even though he only had one good leg, he was still completely mobile.

"Father. I have a new assignment. They want me to leave tomorrow."

The older man nodded and continued cooking. "Are you going to be investigating the Seto gang or someone else?"

"The daughter of Gozaburou Seto is engaged to a human."

Renji tilted his head to the side. "That is likely the influence of her mother. She always tried compassion before killing."

Jugo looked at his father. "How can you sound respectful of them after what they did to you?"

The older bakeneko smiled. "Jugo, we've been over this. The Seto's were being manipulated by someone higher up the chain. A leg is a small price to pay to keep the peace between Beastfolk and Merfolk. Not only that, those I faced should always fear cats from now on. Besides, I did manage to scar Gozaburou pretty bad. Who else can say that? While they saved his eye; every time he looks in the mirror he will remember our fight and the only way they could take me down was fifteen on one. Even then, I only fell after the Conch scratched me with the Slice of Fugu." Renji smiled, "It's not all bad. After all, that is how I met your mother. So some good did come out of it." He paused then continued, "Well then, I wish you luck. Your mother will be due home soon, wash up and we'll have a nice dinner before you have to leave."

Jugo nodded. He walked up to his room and began packing. With the department providing most of his necessities, all he would need would be some clothes, battle gear, and a few personal items. He packed his personal swords, the family swords, and two more matched pairs of katana. After packing the duffel and suitcase he went to his desk and began reading the file.

Nagasumi Michishio: Age 14, currently resides in Saitama. There were included floor plans and a picture of the house. No known linkage to either the Merfolk or Beastfolk worlds. No special skills. Grades mid-range, nothing special. Short-legged, unimpressive, likely good-for-nothing. Jugo frowned. How had the boy survived the Setos? He went back to reading. No previous criminal record. Here was something interesting. He is currently friends with the daughter of the Superintendent General.

"So how did he end up engaged to Sun Seto of all people?" The report of this information was from a snake Beastman that had watched one of the Seto liquidators try to kill the boy but was stopped by the girl. It was lucky that snake was able to hide on the boat and get back to the mainland. With that, they had been able to confirm what some of the watchers at the festival had noted. The boy knew about the mermaid's true form. It was a surprise that the boy was a regular human. With the information about the engagement, Intel had managed to put quite a bit together. Ultimately, it was guesswork, but given what they knew about the family; it was likely they were rather accurate assumptions.

The folder was closed by the white furred hand of his mother. "Jugo, your father has dinner ready. You know the rules. No business at the table."

Jugo slid the folder into his satchel and followed his mother down to dinner.

His younger sister had arrived home from being out with her friends and took the news in an odd fashion. One moment she was happy that her brother had such an important assignment. The next she was lamenting the fact her brother would be gone. She promised to at least come for a visit.

The next morning, Jugo made it to the train station early to make sure to catch the Michishio family as they got on the train. He saw two of the Seto family guards sweep the platform and knew it was almost time to move. Gozaburou was known for being insanely overprotective. Jugo smirked. The boss of the Seto outfit was anything but happy about the engagement. Just getting the chance to see the overbearing fish get riled up over a human would be worth it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

He saw the Michishio family come up onto the platform. They were accompanied by Ren and Sun Seto. While the group was saying their goodbyes, Jugo got on the train

On the train ride to Saitama, he sat opposite the family, close enough to hear what was going on, but also far enough away to be inconspicuous. He pretended to doze, but was startled out of it by the teary face of Gozaburou Seto outside the rapidly moving train. He seemed to be yelling something at Nagasumi. The boy then pulled the blind over the window and then hit it rather hard. Moments later Jugo saw the Seto's body fly by the windows. Apparently the old fish lost his grip. While Jugo would love to see that particular Seto unable to move from the neck down, he knew that a fall like that wouldn't put the fish out of commission.

He then narrowed his eyes at a voice he recognized and he saw a piece of poky fly out of the blue bag that Nagasumi had unzipped. His suspicion was confirmed as a small-purple headed figure jumped up and hugged Sun. Maki the Conch. Jugo grit his teeth. While her shell was formidable, her small sword would be easily avoidable. If the two of them were to fight, then he would avenge what she had done to his father.

Jugo had to hold back a chuckle at the blood running down the boy's forehead and the fact Sun didn't see anything wrong with the situation. 'I guess that was normal when growing up in a Yakuza household.' Jugo mused.

Once the train arrived, Jugo got off and followed his map to get settled in. The apartment was rather sparse, but he didn't really need anything fancy. After closing the blinds he relaxed and shifted into his bakeneko form. He looked like a humanoid black tiger with white stripes.

Once he was settled in, he made his way to the convenience store the local captain managed as a cover. Jugo picked up the basic necessities he would need for the next few days. When he went to pay for his purchase, the older man rang him out. The store was empty except the two.

"Have you seen anything that a curious cat needs to look into?"

The man froze. Jugo flashed his badge quickly. The man relaxed. "So you are the Inquisitor that Seto sent?"

Jugo nodded. "I am also the new Exam Administrator for the area."

The man looked nervous. "You have a dinner appointment tonight with the Superintendant General." He handed Jugo a slip of paper. "Here is his address. He actually lives nearby." He then handed Jugo a small bag. "This is a gift bag for the family as thanks for the sudden meeting. I was asked to put something together so you wouldn't head over there empty-handed."

Jugo nodded and paid for what he purchased. "Don't worry about any examination results on your part. Your exam for the year has already been completed." The look of surprise on the shopkeeper's face was odd. Barring certain circumstances, the Beastfolk never announced the Exam until after it was done. Still, the man should have gotten a notification. The Merfolk were blatant about it. There might even be an Examiner come through since the Seto outfit was in the area. "It would not be good for the local captain to be under review at the same time as this operation."

Jugo went back to his apartment and changed into more appropriate attire for meeting with his police contact.

(At Zenigata Household)

Mawari was helping her mother set the table. She was surprised when her mother handed her a fourth place setting. At her inquisitive look her mother replied, "It is for a guest. A relative of your father's is visiting and has business to discuss."

Mawari nodded and finished setting the table. She was rather curious as to who would be visiting. It was likely some adult cousin who was as enthusiastic about law enforcement as her father was, looking to join the local police force. She looked at the clock. Her father was running late. She heard the doorbell ring. That must be their visitor. She went to the door and opened it and was shocked by who was there. This couldn't be their visitor! The boy in front of her was around her age, was carrying a rectangular box normally used for carrying swords. It looked much larger than the normal ones she had seen. It also looked like it was made of stone. He had spiked up jet black hair with stark white streaks in it. He obviously was some kind of delinquent. Her hand inched towards the handcuffs she purloined from her father.

Jugo had rung the bell and was waiting. He shifted the case for his swords, settling it into a better position. The case wasn't as warm without the family swords. He heard footsteps approaching the door. When it opened, he saw a rather short girl with purple eyes and hair that was an odd color. One moment it seemed a light brown, the next; it had a light lilac shade. She kept it back from her face with a light blue clip on the left side of her face. She stood, staring at him, in the open doorway. She had an armband on her left arm with the kanji for Disciplinary Committee. Her face shifted from a welcoming gesture to a look of shock.

Jugo decided to get the ball rolling. "Is this the Zenigata residence?"

Mawari answered warily. "Yes…"

Jugo then nodded and held out a small bag. "Hopefully, I'm not too late. I apologize if I am. I am new to the area."

Mawari was silent. This couldn't be her dad's relative. She was surprised when the boy looked over her shoulder to her mother.

"Mrs. Zenigata I presume. My name is Jugo Semagawa. I was told that you were expecting me."

The older woman brightened. "A young man such as yourself is here on your own in Saitama?"

Jugo nodded. "My father is out of the country with work. When he returns, he will be working here in Saitama. My mother and sister are caring for my grandmother, she is very ill. I guess you could say I am on my own, at least for now. I think this is a test to see if I can be trusted." Jugo let out a sigh. "My parents are like that."

The older woman led the boy inside. After taking off his shoes, she led him into the living room. "I hope you don't mind, but my husband is running a little late. Why don't you and Mawari get to know each other? If you are going to be in the area, then she can show you around if you like."

Mawari narrowed her eyes. She still couldn't fathom that this boy was her father's relative. Before she could begin her interrogation, she was shocked by what he said.

"My hair isn't dyed. It is actually that color naturally." This derailed the girl's train of thought.

Mawari's jaw dropped.

Jugo chuckled. Reading body language of people not trained to hide it was easy. "You believe I am a delinquent because of my hair. You also likely were told that your father had a relative coming over and you probably automatically assumed that I would be an adult. Your hesitance to acknowledge my visit could also been because your father is the Superintendant General and likely a target by unsavory parties. This is likely reinforced by the presence of my sword case. I would also venture a guess that you didn't even notice my attire indicating that I am dressed merely for a semi-formal meeting and there is no evidence of hidden weapons. Am I right?" While a trained eye would see the tanto at the small of his back, it was unlikely she could.

Mawari shook her head. "How? But I didn't even..." This boy had out-interrogated her. She hadn't even stated and he had her pegged. Could he?

"No I'm not reading your mind." Jugo chuckled, "But then again, your body language is saying everything I need to know."

Mawari was shocked. Her dad's ability to read people was one of the main things that got him his position. "Can you teach me to do that?"

Jugo laughed. "It takes lots of practice. You have to try to see things in detail. However, reading body language is easy. You just need to learn. I can teach you the basics if you like."

Mawari looked excited. "I would appreciate that." Here was someone her age who could teach her to be a cop like her dad. Maybe he would want to join the Disciplinary Committee. Then again, the extremist faction was against most boys in general due to their attitudes. "I can show you around the area tomorrow if you like. I like to keep an eye on things. It will be helpful for when I am a police officer in the future."

Jugo nodded. The girl clearly wanted to be a cop. Then again, their family had been in law enforcement for generations.

Any further conversation was cut off by the door opening and a voice calling out, "I'm home!"

Mawari jumped up off the couch and ran to greet her father. Jugo watched the interaction smiling slightly. Jugo then bowed slightly to the man. "Mr. Zenigata, I want to thank you for seeing me, especially on such short notice."

The man returned the gesture. "We can discuss this later. My wife has prepared dinner. I think we should take advantage of that fact."

A voice rang from the kitchen, "You will if you know what is good for you."

This caused all three to smile. The dinner that followed was spent telling enough of his background story to appease the inquisitive Mawari. It was also close enough to the truth that she didn't suspect any manipulation of the truth. They also talked about the upcoming semester. Mawari was teased by her mother about seeing her crush again.

Jugo discovered that the identity of said crush was one of the few secrets that the girls kept from the man of the house. When Jugo asked why, the older woman's response was: "A girl has to have a few secrets doesn't she? I'm not going to tell her father unless she is okay with it."

After thanking the woman for dinner, Jugo followed Mr. Zenigata to his office. Once the door was shut, Mr. Zenigata became serious. "So why is a bakeneko Inquisitor here in Saitama? Particularly one so young."

Jugo folded his arms. "It concerns a Merfolk Yakuza group. The Seto Gang. Their main front is an online home shopping network. Don't ask me how it is supposed to work underwater. There are of course more traditional activities that they employ, but that is their legitimate business front. There is the possibility that they might be looking to expand here to Saitama."

The Superintendent looked rather irritated at this news. "We work hard to keep the Yakuza out of here. Another gang attempting to come here would have serious repercussions." He thought for a moment. "What evidence do you have of their intentions?"

Jugo fixed the man with a stare. "Nothing concrete. However, the daughter of the head of the organization was seen in her mermaid form by a human. Instead of the traditional response, she used a small loophole in Mermaid Law. The two are now engaged. Neither of them has to die. The boy is Nagasumi Michishio, the friend of your daughter. I am here as an Inquisitor to see if the Seto Outfit is making a move to expand to Saitama. I am also here to take care of a few Beastfolk Exams that need to be done."

The man was taken aback. If the boy was an Inquisitor, and as good as his file read, then he would know shortly after the boy did about the situation. "Engaged, at fourteen? While unheard of, that is rather young. I am assuming that this is likely to be kept a secret? It does however complicate things. I wonder how Mawari will take the news."

Jugo shrugged. "If I could venture a guess after meeting her, she likely will have a rather explosive reaction." Jugo looked at his watch. "I am also to keep an eye on her should her lineage assert itself."

The Superintendent nodded. "The Special Division is interested?"

Jugo replied, "If she has the skills. Given her father, I would easily guess that it is possible."

"If I may, is this why you are transferring in, and how have you kept up with your schooling while handling this situation?"

Jugo shrugged again. "Yes, and I don't have to for this assignment, or any other for that matter. Over three years ago, I tested out of all middle and high school classes. I was granted a special exemption and I finished my Criminal Justice degree one year ago. The past year I have worked in the Special Division keeping an eye on things near the Seto. It's not much, but there is a chance I can deal with the group who kept my father from rising to the top."

"Speaking of your father, are those?" he said, pointing to the case.

Jugo nodded. "No. While I do possess my family's swords, they are rather conspicuous. The Seto family knows them well. And I have recently passed out of the training stage. Even with one good leg, my father is a formidable opponent." He then looked at his watch. "I do need to get home to check in soon. I will keep you informed through our mutual contact. I have a feeling things will get interesting. Please thank your wife again for her hospitality."

(A few minutes earlier)

Mawari had to know what her father was talking about with a boy her age. What business did they have? It took her a few minutes to clean off the table. She went into the bathroom that shared a wall with her father's office. She took the glass on the edge of the sink and placed it on the wall. While she couldn't hear everything, she was shocked at what she heard:

Her father was speaking. "Engaged, at fourteen? While unheard of, that is rather young. I am assuming that this…secret? It does however complicate things…how Mawari will take the news."

Mawari was shocked. Was there an arranged marriage between her and this boy?

She then heard Jugo "If I could venture a guess … rather explosive reaction. I am also to keep an eye on her … lineage assert itself."

Her father spoke again, "The Special Division is interested?"

"If she has the skills... I would easily guess that it is possible."

What was the Special Division and why did they want her?

"If I may, is this why you are transferring in…kept up with your schooling…"

"Yes, and I don't have to …matter. Over three years ago, I tested out of all middle and high school classes…special exemption and I finished my Criminal Justice degree one year ago. The past…worked in the Special Division keeping an eye on things... It's not much…I can deal with the group who kept my father…"

Jugo was some kind of prodigy! He was already a cop! Her dad always tried to take the best talent, but he had missed this boy. That was very strange. If he was done with school, why would he be attending school with her? The possible engagement was becoming increasingly probable. But she liked Nagasumi. They had been together since they were kids. What did all this mean?

"Speaking of your father…"

"No… my family's swords… passed out of the training stage…my father is a formidable opponent. I barely beat him. I do need to get home... I will keep you informed through our mutual contact…things will get interesting

Mutual contact? Was it possible that she was reading the situation wrong? This was so confusing. She had to get more info out of Jugo.

She exited the bathroom as her father and Jugo left the office. She smiled, "Jugo, do you want me to show you around when I go run a few errands tomorrow?"

Jugo thought over it, and decided it would be useful to be introduced to Nagasumi. "Sure. Does sometime after noon work well for you?"

Mawari nodded. "Can you meet me here?"

Jugo nodded. "I thank you all for your hospitality." With this he put on his shoes and left the house.

As Jugo made his way home, his ears picked up the telltale signs of an Ultrasonic Wave Attack. Seeing no one on the street, he shifted to his bakenko form and jumped over the roofs and saw a body plummet to the ground. Jugo recognized the house as the Michishio residence. Looking at the destroyed section of a house, he saw two adults who were dancing around with a stack of what looked like gold coins. The figure of Sun Seto was wrapped in a pink towel and crouched over a naked Nagasumi who had blood streaming from his ears. Jugo could make out the girl apologizing for her overreaction. He also saw the adults holding a small figure. He heard the voice of the Conch. Jugo grinned. This would make it all the more interesting. Apparently the twerp wasn't too happy with Nagasumi. Jugo slipped away into the night.

The next morning, Jugo made a list of what he needed to do. His cover was a regular middle school student to keep an eye on Sun Seto. The outing with Mawari would be two fold, one get the stuff he needed for school, and be friendly enough with the girl that he could be introduced to Nagasumi easily enough that it wouldn't seem like he was being too forceful. The girl's enthusiasm was amusing and refreshing. All too often, anyone in his line of work was too serious.

The truth of his previous thoughts then hit Jugo like a pallet of bricks dropped from a high-rise. He had to go back to school. He also had to stay here until the Seto situation was resolved. An unearthly cry rang out. Birds took off in fright from the sound. People were looking around for the source, but it seemed to echo from more than one location. That old fox hadn't even smirked when she gave him the assignment. His eyes narrowed. There would be retribution for this.

Back at the Seto

The aforementioned kitsune sat at her desk sipping tea. She smiled. Jugo should never have added the dye to the hot spring. There were still pictures of her fur dyed in that atrocious color. Revenge is a dish best served cold. He likely never even suspected her of doing something like this. Youth and enthusiasm would always fall to old age and treachery.

Back in Saitama.

Jugo fumed. That fox was tricky. He would have to get her back for this. He slumped in defeat. How could he top this? The planning alone would be immense. Not only that, he couldn't in any way be linked to it, or there was a possibility of more retribution. She was still his boss, so it likely would be just as bad.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts out. That would have to wait. Jugo mentally made a list of what he needed to get and where he needed to go. In just the trip from the train station, he realized that it was bigger than what he was used to. He had visited Tokyo and Kyoto before, so he could deal with large groups of people. It was nice to have a greater variety for shopping. Unfortunately that also meant that he had to find the right shops to buy things.

After taking an hour or two to fully unpack he made his way back to the Zenigata residence. He got dressed in jeans and a shirt, and put a hat on his head to cover his rather distinctive hair. Jugo again mentally cursed the inability to dye his hair. It would last a week at most. He rang the bell once more and Mawari made her appearance.

She was dressed in a short-sleeved version of her school uniform. She was once again wearing her Disciplinary Committee armband. "Change of plans Jugo. Mother already did the grocery shopping this morning. What all is on your list? After that I can just show you around and let you get a feel for the town."

Jugo shrugged. "I need to stock up on school supplies. I also need uniforms for school. Other than that, maybe some of the best places for groceries around here. I would also like to find a place to practice with my swords."

Mawari nodded. She then began her carefully constructed set of questions.

Jugo was asked what were his hobbies, favorite subjects, foods, etc. He could tell the girl was trying to get info about him. It was likely for just regular girl gossip that his mom said happened. He was not looking forward to the flowing hormones of adolescence. He had heard his parents laughing about it last night when he called and spoke to his sister, Amane. Mawari showed him how to find the school, where the good restaurants were, and also where he could get supplies for a decent price. When she asked him about joining the Disciplinary Committee, Jugo thought for a moment then declined. The fewer people who noticed him the better.

As they were headed back to Zenigata residence, Mawari charged ahead, her conversation forgotten. She took out a whistle and blew it hard. Jugo shook his head. He didn't think that her skirt or her shirt had pockets, so where did that come from? He decided he didn't want to know.

He stepped up behind the shorter girl and set his bags down on the bridge.

"Maybe I should teach you the rules of this society!"

Everyone stared at the height difference between the petite girl and the smaller of the two thugs. Jugo turned to watch Sun, who was looking at Mawari with a light in her eyes. He didn't need his Beastfolk sense of hearing to make out her comment about the knightly spirit being alive. Inwardly Jugo laughed. The mermaid would probably freak out if she knew that the smaller girl was the daughter of a cop. He made sure his camera was easily reachable. He also noted that Nagasumi wasn't exactly happy with the situation. His expression was even more memorable as Mawari volunteered the boy to take out the thugs. It was taking all of his training to not laugh at this situation. Jugo did find it odd that Mawari paid no attention to Sun's statement about her being a failure as a wife. How did the girl miss the statement that Seto yelled about letting her husband shine? Maybe the Special Division wasn't a good fit for her after all. Then again, after a moment's observation, he could tell that Mawari liked Nagasumi. Suddenly everything became clear. Jugo could feel a large bead of sweat growing on the back of his head. Surely he didn't have any blind spots like that.

Jugo was further shocked when he saw the boy grab the pair of thugs then throw himself into the river below. What crazy tactics did this kid use? Then Mawari launched herself off the bridge as well. Sun followed shortly thereafter. Was the insanity contagious? Jugo wondered. Then again, he didn't feel like launching himself off the side of the bridge, so likely not.

Picking up his bags, Jugo had to laugh at Mawari's inability to swim. This was further proof that the girl was likely doing this in an attempt to get the notice of Nagasumi. As he jogged along the riverbank, he saw Nagasumi jump back in the river going after Sun. His eyes narrowed at arrival of the Conch. When Mawari arrived, Jugo slid down the concrete embankment. He noticed the telltale purple ribbon of Slice of Fugu. Nagasumi surrendered some of his dignity in treating the Conch like a doll. Jugo made sure to set his camera filming the event. Jugo made his presence known just before Sun came through the grass.

"So Mawari, are all of your days this exciting?" Jugo asked, smiling. "I feel like I have been forgotten."

"Jugo! Um, that is…"

"It's okay. In truth I found the whole thing amusing. I do have to ask, why did you jump in if you can't swim?"

Nagasumi gave a long-suffering reply. "She's always like that." He then noticed the odd boy with sacks and a sword case. "Who are you?"

Mawari answered that question. "He is a distant cousin on my dad's side. His father got a job transfer here and Jugo will be coming to school with us."

Sun pushed through the foliage and noticed the case on the boys back as well. "What kind of swords are in your case Jugo? I love swords ya see."

Jugo shrugged. "Well, I only take them out during a fight or to clean them, so you will have to wait until then."

Sun nodded, "Ya see, if you're any good, I would like to spar with you if that's okay."

Mawari nodded, "The school has a kendo hall. I can show it to you when school starts."

Once she got a promise of a spar out of the boy, Sun then turned to Mawari and began speaking with her. Jugo decided to mess with Nagasumi and the Conch.

"Nagasumi, I'm sure you didn't have that doll when you jumped. Who would leave something like that out here? And what happened to your shirt?"

Nagasumi was sweating. The boy had no poker face when it came to lying. "Well, the thing is, I just kind of found it when I was helping Sun to get dry. She was using my shirt to dry off."

Jugo nodded then took a closer look at the "doll." "I can see why someone would leave garbage like that out here. I mean look at the scowling face, poorly styled hair, and that shell just looks both ugly and stupid. Who would want a doll like that?"

Jugo could hear both Nagasumi's restrained laughter and the tiny girl's teeth grinding away. He then pried the sword from the tiny girl's grip. "And this sword, it doesn't even look real. It looks like a toy from a box of cereal." Jugo knew that taking the girl's sword was a major insult. Before she could react, he held it under the Conch's chin, "I wonder if it will even cut the plastic of this doll's ugly face." He could now see the sweat dripping down the mollusk's face. The threat of tetrodotoxin was enough to make the little mollusk nervous.

Nagasumi whirled away, hiding Maki behind his back. "No, I'm sure some collector somewhere would probably want her, I could get more money from selling her if she had all of her accessories. He then held the hand out for the blade. Jugo shrugged and carefully placed the sword on the boy's palm. The Conch would likely fume for a day or two she had been disarmed. Jugo needed to get a replica if that chance arose again. It was a possibility. The Conch held grudges.

Jugo turned and made sure that his camera got a picture as the realization of exactly who she was talking to hit Sun. Other Inquisitors paid good money for funny shots like these. Particularly if they could use them against the Seto as bargaining chips. Once Sun was done begging for the girl's forgiveness, the four separated and went on their way.

As they walked back to Mawari's house, Jugo looked at the girl and asked, "You like him don't you?"

Her red face and sputtering confirmed his suspicions. Mawari had forgotten about the other teen's observational skills.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." Jugo chuckled, shrugging off the girl's glare. He was surprised she didn't try to arrest him for something. He looked ahead and said in a soft voice, "I kind of envy you. My family has rather strict rules regarding anyone we have any sort of romantic feelings for." Jugo cursed himself for his slip-up.

Mawari looked curiously at him, "Are you already engaged then?"

Jugo shook his head. Where had that come from? "No, and don't worry about it."

Mawari was really confused. If he wasn't the fourteen year old who was engaged, then who was it? And if it was her, who was she engaged to?

Jugo thanked Mawari for her help and returned to his apartment.

 **AN: Thus ends the first chapter of this fun little jaunt.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Jugo is my creation, everything else, sadly, is not mine.**

The accursed day for school dawned. Jugo ate a quick breakfast and left early. It had been a few days since Mawari had shown him how to get to school. It was enough time for the pictures of the Conch's disgrace to be offered and emailed to members of the Special Division back in Seto. Jugo soon found himself walking opposite of Nagasumi and Sun. He then saw a person who he had to see if they were Beastfolk. His suspicion was further solidified when the boy wove through traffic like a demented and perverted ballerina. He heard Nagasumi introduce the boy to Sun as Sarutobi Hideyoshi. Judo narrowed his eyes. It seemed like he could start an exam today. There were only about a dozen or so families in the area of Beastfolk. The Hideyoshi family was listed and they did have a son. It was clear the boy didn't have full control over his changes. Why had they let him out in public? Seeing his reaction to Sun Seto, Jugo realized it was likely that the chimp was forced out of the house and people just took his odd looks to be normal for the boy. Jugo groaned, why couldn't humans realize that no normal parents would give birth to a child that looked like that?

Jugo made his way to the administration office. His paperwork had been processed and he had been assigned to the only class with open space. He looked at his schedule and found it odd. Why had the name of the homeroom teacher been scratched out? Likely a last-minute replacement.

He waited in the office and was soon noticed by an arriving Sun Seto.

"Jugo? You are going to school here too?"

Jugo nodded. "Yes I am. Have you been doing well?"

Sun nodded happily. "Nagasumi has shown me around and I'm looking forward to classes."

Jugo frowned at the reminder that as part of being undercover he had to actually attend school.

Sun seemed oblivious to Jugo's attitude. The secretary told the pair, "Your homeroom teacher will be here in just a moment to pick you up and introduce you to your class. Your request to wear something to cover your hair while in class has been denied. I have the note from your doctor saying that this is your normal hair coloring, so you are exempt from the normal rules regarding hair styles and colors. You may want to look into hair dye. Also, as a reminder Mr. Semagawa, while your case and sword are allowed in school, please keep in mind you cannot draw your sword outside of the kendo hall."

Jugo nodded. "I am aware, and I will follow the rules. I can never get the hair dye to match my natural color so I don't worry about it."

Jugo then turned to a figure that he hadn't been this close to his whole career. Jugo found himself itching to recant his words to the secretary. He may no longer be in the training stage as a swordsman, but he didn't have the strength yet to go against the Seto boss. He schooled his features and followed the pair of Setos. Sun looked downtrodden as she followed behind her father.

Jugo and Sun waited quietly outside the classroom as the new Mr. Seto the teacher greeted the class. Jugo then desperately wanted to begin filming the overly enthusiastic reaction from Mr. Seto. Tradition, however, demanded that he stay outside the room. Thankfully he shifted his camera so the lens was just inside the door. Sun was too distracted by her father to notice anything at the moment. There could be a horde of cats meowing behind her and she likely wouldn't notice them.

Gozaburou's face cleared and he smiled. "Allow me to introduce someone very special who will likely be a new friend to all of you." His voice had gone from intimidating Yakuza boss to that of a first-time father showing off their newborn child for the first time to their friends.

Jugo rolled his eyes. Sun was fourteen for crying out loud.

"You can come in now!" Sun went first.

Jugo noted that she looked absolutely mortified. Sun then took a moment to collect herself, then she faced the class with a smile.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sun Seto. I recently transferred here from the Seto Inland Sea. Everyone, I hope that we'll get along. It is a pleasure to meet all of ya."

Jugo was glad he filmed the entirety, including Seto the boss clapping for his daughter's introduction.

The students, then predictably connected the dots between father and daughter. The new teacher was oblivious to the mood of the class and was grinning like an idiot. Jugo made sure to get a picture of that. Thank heavens that he invested in a camera that was completely silent. He had an impression that he would get quite a bit of use out of his camera.

"Now, where should Miss Seto sit?" Gozaburou then sat his daughter down at a desk that hadn't been to the side of his thirty seconds prior. He then patted her head in paternal pride.

At this rate, Jugo would run out of storage space on his memory card.

Jugo rolled his eyes again. Like any of the students aren't going to notice that was weird. He then saw Sun get fed up with her father and go sit next to her fiancé.

This inevitably caused quite the confrontation between the teen and the adult. Sparks flew between them and the bell for the opening convocation began to ring. A quiet girl with glasses and green hair stopped by his side while Nagasumi helped the Chimp presumably to the Nurse's office.

"Are you the second new student we have for the class?" The girl's voice was quiet.

Thanks to his neko hearing, he easily made out the words. "Yes, although with the excitement of Miss Seto joining the class, it appears I will have to wait to be introduced."

The girl nodded. "I can add your name to the roster if you like. As the Class Representative, it is my job to do so."

Jugo nodded. "Very well, my name is Jugo Semagawa. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your name?"

The girl blushed lightly then went to speak when a group of students came up to talk to her and Jugo heard the sound of a commotion outside the school. Sadly he had to cut the conversation short. He moved faster than any normal human could see and jumped into a tree, shifting into his bakeneko form. Above, he saw a large octopus that was likely Nakajima and he also saw Masa below. Out of all the Setos, that fish was the deadliest. Not only was he a good fighter, but he fought smart too. He could read an opponent and take them apart. He briefly glanced at the tree before his attention was taken by a human with a massive shark's head. Chasing Nagasumi was Fujishiro. The shark was fast, but Nagasumi was rather agile. When Jugo saw Sun running, up he put his earplugs in. Most Beastfolk were susceptible to various mermaid attacks due to their heightened sense of hearing.

He was just in time as Sun stepped in front of the shark and used her Howling Voice technique and yelled, "Stop it Fujishiro!"

Even with the earplugs, it still caused his ears to ring.

The small girl looked angry. "I want to know exactly what is going on here. I went to check on Nagasumi and Mom was there."

Ren walked below the tree Jugo was hiding in.

"Dear, you did find out quicker than we thought you would."

"Dad is here as my homeroom teacher."

Gozaburou walked out from behind the building and asked, "What's with all the racket you're makin?"

"Masa, Fujishiro, Nakajima, all of ya are here!"

It seemed like an explosion was eminent.

"Maki even stowed away in my bag!"

From the way Nagasumi was standing, he was hoping for Sun to berate her family for following her. Jugo was hoping for that. Anytime the girl dressed down her father, the pictures always sold for triple his going rate. He readied his camera just in case.

"All of ya… All of ya... Thank you very much!"

Nagasumi turned white and Jugo's jaw dropped. Oh well, can't win them all.

Sun then went and hugged her mother. "Thank ya all fer worryin about me. I'm so lucky to have you."

Jugo shook his head and jumped through an open window when all the attention was on Sun. He also made a mental note to place some bugs at the Michishio residence to monitor there. With more members of the Seto outfit appearing, it is possible that Sun would let slip things in conversation.

The rest of the day went well, since it was the first day of the term, it was mostly getting to class and learning about what the term held in store for them.. Jugo spent most of his time formulating a plan. Knowing the Seto Outfit was in town, he needed to make a statement. While his chosen target was far from weak, they were ideal. After all, they likely wouldn't fight him once they realized he wasn't there for that reason.

Jugo waited until most of the class had left and he made his way to the bathrooms. He quickly changed into an outfit he put together once he got to Saitama. He couldn't be associated with his persona from Seto. It was a pair of black cargo pants, soft-soled shoes, and an armored long sleeve shirt. He strapped a new pair of matching of katana to his back. He also smeared a black paste over the white stripes visible on his head.

The area around the nurse's office was deserted. He quickly slipped into the office.

Ren was sitting working at her computer when the lights went out and the sliver of light coming from the hallway was the only illumination. She tensed. Ren went to stand when cold steel at her collarbone froze her in place. Water soaked her legs, causing her to have to concentrate to keep from shifting into her mermaid form. In a land-based fight it would give her a disadvantage. A patch of tape quickly covered her mouth while she was distracted.

Two balls of fire sprang into existence illuminating the area around her. The glow glinted off of the metal. Cold green-amber eyes glared at her. The light was such that was all she could make out of her attacker.

After a moment, the voice spoke. "I think you get the message that I am trying to convey Ren Seto." His transformation changed his voice to one that was lower and guttural. "I am a Beastfolk Examiner with the Special Division. I have been sent by the Inquisitors to inform you that the local Inquisitors have been briefed by the Seto unit as to what is going on. Since you are here on family business, particularly relating to your daughter's engagement to Nagasumi Michishio their hand is stayed for now."

Ren's eyes widened that they already knew. She thought it would take at least another week before those furry nuisances would notice anything different.

Jugo saw this and smirked. His fangs glinted clearly in the low light. "Did you really think they wouldn't notice a threat of your magnitude intruding on our town? The head Inquisitor in this area has decided to see what kind of trouble you are going to cause. While I have nothing against you or your daughter, I would love to carve out your husband's heart and eat it in a sushi roll. I do so love fish. But orders are orders." Jugo heard footsteps beginning to approach the office.

"If you and the rest of the Seto outfit do nothing to establish a presence in this area, Chief has decided to let you handle this matter as you see fit. However, should you set up shop here in Saitama; he will call in all surrounding units and wipe your gang from the face of the earth. Do we have an understanding?"

Ren nodded her head. The large cat was scary, even for someone who had beaten her fear of regular cats.

A dull ring sounded and another sword joined the first. The two balls of fire touched the exposed blades causing them to light up in the eerie flames. The rather muscled form of a bakeneko stood in front of her dressed for a fight.

"Tell your husband that if he gives me any reason I will not hesitate to finish the job Renji started." The swords were sheathed, bathing the office once more in darkness. "Don't cause too much trouble among the humans. You will only see me again if the Chief has a question for you or if things are getting out of hand. Consider my actions today respect for how dangerous you are. I will defend myself next time if you attack me. I am only the messenger. I have been sent in only to make sure the Inquisitors don't have to get involved. They make things messy." A towel landed on the woman's lap. Jugo moved in the dark. "One more thing. One of the Inquisitors saw something rather amusing. A few days ago, there a boy talking to Nagasumi who was treating little Maki like a doll. I paid top dollar for a copy of that video. He was right. She makes an ugly doll. Tell the Conch I said that. If I had been there, I would have taken the Slice of Fugu from him when the human ripped it out of her hands. Tell that little mollusk that I will be watching her especially."

Ren frowned. So the Special Division here made money off of the Outfit's embarrassing moments too. Maki hadn't mentioned anything like that. Ren saw the figure leave through the window. She had been completely caught by surprise. She had honestly thought that the cat was there to snuff her out. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried. It was the first time someone had come so close. He had come only to deliver a message. What shocked her more was the fact that he was the local Examiner. What were the Inquisitors like here? Since she wasn't bleeding out on the floor, the cat's words were likely true that the tape and the water were only there as a method to make sure she would listen and not attack. It was rare to see such underhanded tricks from the members of the Special Division. He could have finished her off then and there. The possibility for danger for their family had just increased. She doubted that her husband would do anything to move business along, since he was focused on Sun and Nagasumi. She took off the tape and dried her legs off. Just as she turned the lights back on, her husband came in.

She sat down at her desk. "Dear. We need to talk."

After taking quite a few deep breaths to calm himself, Jugo replaced his outfit with the standard school uniform and cleaned his face. Dealing with the grunts was one thing, but he had just threatened the Head Family. Jugo wondered if he hadn't made a mistake in doing so. Well, that would be something to think about later. Ren Seto had a reputation of being the only one who could make Gozaburou do anything. She had convinced him on more than one occasion through force. Jugo's father had said many times that she was the reason why things had been less violent these past few years.

Jugo groaned as he left the campus. He had to pay a visit to the Hideyoshi residence because of the monkey's transformation. As he was walking there, he saw Masa talking with Nagasumi. From the sounds of it, Masa wanted the boy to succeed in wooing Sun. Jugo wondered if Gozaburou knew that.

Jugo pulled a file out of his satchel. Upon arriving at the house, it looked completely normal. There was a garden situated to the side with plants Jugo knew to be standard fare for monkey- type Beastfolk, but difficult to get a hold of otherwise.

Jugo walked along the carefully manicured path and rang the bell. Hopefully more than just the chimp would be home. A rather happy looking woman answered the door.

"Hello? Are you a friend of Sarutobi's from school? We weren't expecting company."

Jugo shook his head. "No, but this matter does concern him. Mrs. Hideyoshi, I need to talk with you and your husband if he is available." Jugo then flashed his badge, causing the woman to pale.

"You're so young! But he hasn't…"

Jugo smiled. "I'm aware of that. However, due to the rules about transformations, I still need to speak with the two of you. May I come inside?"

The woman quickly moved out of the way allowing Jugo to enter the house.

Having a seat at the table, Jugo worked to calm the woman slightly. She seemed about ready to hyperventilate. "Both you and your husband passed the yearly exam over three months ago. The previous Exam Administrator was unable to evaluate your son before they were reassigned."

She nodded, calming slightly.

"As I am sure you are aware, your son will be tested and observed for any behavior that would reveal our world. However, since this is his first Exam, I am going to be giving the boy some leeway. I have met multiple Beastfolk that struggle with their transformations during puberty. I will be discussing some of the methods that they used with the all of you and I expect that you will help him with those as well."

The woman nodded fervently.

The door opened and Chimp's voice rang through the house, "Mom, I'm home."

The woman turned and the chair previously occupied by the young Exam Administrator was empty.

Sarutobi sauntered into the kitchen and picked up a banana from the bowl on the table. As he began to eat it, he noticed his mother's expression. "Everything okay mom?" As he went to take the first bite, the banana had disappeared.

A clawed hand rested on his shoulder, preventing him from turning to see the speaker.

"Sarutobi Hideyoshi, 14 class 2-1 at Isono Eighth Junior High. Monkey type Beastfolk. Known pervert and wannabe womanizer."

At this, Mrs. Hideyoshi's eye twitched and a tic mark appeared on her forehead.

"Succeeds moderately at keeping within standard expectations of being human. Perceptive on many issues, clueless on others. Needs to seriously work on his transformation to appear more human. Works well at downplaying his flawed transformation by calling attention to other attributes. Namely his perverseness. Recommended long-term observation to see improvement on transformation ability." The gravelly voice continued. "Congratulations on not immediately failing your first Exam." The hand lifted and Sarutobi turned and saw a rather imposing figure of a black bakeneko who had white stripes similar to a tiger, with an open file. "Make no mistake you are extremely close to failing."

Sarutobi gulped. He had thought that his Exams wouldn't start until high school.

"Go ahead and have a seat. You look like you're about to pass out Chimp."

The door opened one more time. "Honey, I'm home."

Mother and son looked towards the place where the bakeneko had been standing and there was a distinct lack of imposing cat.

Mr. Hideyoshi noticed his son and wife staring at a blank section of floor and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

The older monkey jumped into the air and was hanging onto the kitchen cabinets as a gravelly voice spoke from behind him.

"I don't think they have met an Exam Administrator of my caliber before." Jugo smiled. Their reactions made this better than being an Inquisitor.

He waved to the table. "Have a seat. We need to have a chat."

The next twenty minutes was spent giving an overview for Chimp as to what his problems were. Jugo explained that he would be observed over the next few weeks and if his ability with transformations improved then it was likely that he would likely earn a temporary passing grade, with a follow-up in six months as opposed to the usual year.

Jugo then stared at Chimp causing the normally talkative boy to fall silent. "I understand that with everything going on, it will be difficult. However, this is your chance to prove to me that you deserve to stay here and not go back to the mountains." Jugo had a sudden idea. It would make life at school that much more enjoyable. "I would ask one particular favor as a rider to this exam. The new teachers are also under investigation. I want you to do what you can to have them lose their tempers. From observing your class today I noticed that Mr. Seto is particularly wound up by his daughter interacting with Mr. Michishio. Consider not getting caught in irritating them bonus points. Assisting an Exam Administrator in his duties allows for leeway in your scoring should changing your transformation prove to be an uphill battle."

Jugo then tilted his head. "It is likely that you will discover who I am soon enough if you pay as much attention to that particular piece of information as you do the girls in your class. If you blow my cover, it is an automatic fail. Understand?"

Chimp nodded rapidly. He liked it here. The girls were better looking, the food was better, and he had friends here. Well, one friend anyway.

Jugo stood. "I apologize for making your dinner run late. This had to be discussed per the regulations of the Beastfolk Exam." With that, he disappeared again and the Hideyoshi family sat quietly at the table.

Mrs. Hideyoshi began the family conversation as she prepared dinner. "What is this I hear about you being a pervert and wannabe womanizer Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi gulped at the look on his mother's face. That stupid cat.

* * *

As Jugo shadowed Chimp the following day, He noticed him rile up Nagasumi over the fact that the Conch was in his bag. This of course set the tone for the whole day.

With the attention that Sun was paying Nagasumi as he was trying to live a "manlier life" Gozaburou Seto didn't even pay Jugo any attention. Jugo had chosen the seat closest to the door. It was almost as if he didn't cause a fuss, the scarred man didn't even pay him any attention.

Jugo had to hold back a laugh as the Kanji test they had was on terms that any member of the Seto outfit, or their watchers would know. He had to wonder if this would change as the year progressed. He was also using the Yakuza pronunciations the whole time.

Math was next and the problems were easy, once you got all the various amounts down as Masa spouted them off. Jugo had to wonder if Masa handled the financial side of things. It was like he didn't even have to think about the problems. Jugo made sure to keep track of the examples and check against the Seto's operations to see if any of the variables matched up. You never knew when you needed extra bargaining chips.

Home Economics featured cooking various seafood dishes. As a cat, Jugo snuck some raw pieces when no one was looking. Seafood tasted better that way. It was odd. The octopus arms that they used seemed larger than normal. Jugo shrugged it off, they didn't taste any different.

It wasn't until PE class that day when Chimp made his first attempt at messing with the Setos and Nagasumi. At least that is what the monkey-boy said he was doing when asked about it later. It did, however, put the boy's life in danger, and not just from the Seto family. Fuijishiro handled the situation just like any other he came across. His train of thought apparently only ran between the stations of: this is my problem and eat it to make it go away.

Moments later he heard the girls screaming and Mawari screaming for Nagasumi's arrest. Jugo sighed. Nagasumi must have run through the room the girls were changing in to escape from the shark.

From the sound of Mawari's voice she was not happy.

Once classes were done for the day Jugo found himself trailing Mawari as she dragged Nagasumi to the student counseling office and began to grill the poor boy. She had reduced Nagasumi to a sniveling wreck. Jugo mused; then again it was likely in conjunction with all of the other girls in that room that were angry at him as well. Mawari left the room in a huff, leaving Nagasumi to make his way out of the school.

Jugo followed her to a room where an observer could taste the feminine fury in the air. He stood unnoticed in the corner as Mawari and Sun tried to soothe the anger of the girls.

They were threatening the death of Nagasumi when Jugo spoke up. "You are angry at the wrong person."

This brought all attention to the boy.

Jugo continued. "Nagasumi saw Chimp going out onto the balcony. Chimp then admitted that he wanted to peep while you girls were changing. From what I heard, Nagasumi tried to convince him otherwise and when Mr. Fujishiro showed up, Chimp escaped. This left Nagasumi alone on the balcony. Chimp locked the door, either knowing or forgetting that Nagasumi wouldn't be able to follow him. Mr. Fujishiro must have used the tree to get up to the balcony because I saw him up there. I assume that Nagasumi got scared and ran. The only option he had was the door leading to where you were changing. At least that is what your screams and this gathering would indicate. So if you want to be angry at anyone, be angry at the right person. Nagasumi tried to stop a pervy Chimp." While Jugo had heard Nagasumi finally give in to the Chimp's letchosphere, he figured the boy deserved a break. Besides, since Chimp's eyes widened when he saw Jugo this morning, Jugo knew that Chimp had already sussed him out. That ought to keep the monkey on his toes.

Mawari and Sun looked shocked that someone was backing them up. The other girls seemed to be seeing Jugo for the first time. A well-put together boy who obviously practiced swordplay was in the room. The uniform shirt was stretched tight across his chest the top two buttons were undone, showing impressive definition for a fourteen year old. The light highlighted the fact that his features were rugged and handsome. He was also giving them evidence that gave them a far better target, one with no support from their peers. Most of the girls suddenly had hearts in their eyes.

Mawari came up to Jugo. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Jugo shrugged. "Simple. All of you were angry at the situation, and at Nagasumi. If I came forward just after class it is likely that none of you would have believed me. Only after an hour or two was everyone able to properly focus and hear what I had to say. Not only that, I was wondering if Chimp would admit his wrongdoing when Sun asked him about it after the last class of the day. I would also ask that you not spread it around that I was the one who told you what happened. After all, a source of information is useless once people realize who is giving it."

Mawari nodded. "I should have known you could read the situation." Mawari's eyes widened. "Is that why you declined joining the Disciplinary Committee? So you could act as an informant if there were things like this that happened?"

Jugo clapped twice. "Well done Mawari. Now, ladies if you will excuse me, I have the Kendo hall reserved for practice in fifteen minutes. Good day."

Sun stopped Jugo at the door. "Thank ya. I felt I was a failure for not being able to convince them."

Jugo nodded, "Thank me by not saying I was here."

Sun pouted, "I don't like keepin secrets."

Jugo shrugged. "Think of it like I'm the inside man on a job and you don't want me to get burned. What if Chimp pulls something like this again? If he knows that I spoke up, it is likely that next time he will wait until I am not around. By the way, I look forward to a spar from you. I haven't forgotten."

Sun thought about this, then smiled and nodded. "I can do that."

Jugo nodded once again to the class then slipped out of the room.

Sun followed moments later.

He was oblivious of the sea of hormones that his presence left behind.

Mawari was left answering questions about the mysterious student for at least twenty minutes. The fact that Mawari only knew slight tidbits about the boy added to his mystery. Coupled with his maturity level being higher than those they attended class with, it was like pumping gasoline onto a fire. Some of the girls then went to check out the Kendo hall. Jugo would be scared if only he knew what they were thinking. He also wouldn't have discarded his shirt when practicing that day. If he hadn't been so absorbed in his practice he would have noticed his watchers. As it was, with his lack of knowledge about how girls worked, he would be confused for quite some time. Why were all the girls around him so clumsy? He was catching the girls from falling on a regular basis.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I own nothing in regards to Seto no Hanayome.**

Jugo left earlier than usual that day. He had to make a report today and it was better if he did so before he left for school. While every other member of the Special Division used a computer, the Chief refused, saying that the technology was useless. Ancient old fox. Under the pretense of helping the old man open his shop, he handed a sheaf of papers to the shopkeeper and went on his way. Jugo also noticed that by going to school earlier, there were no clumsy girls on his walk into school. That was enough of a reason to head out earlier.

Arriving early, he saw the Class Representative had already arrived and was getting the classroom ready for the day.

Jugo surprised her. "Hello again. I need to thank you for adding my name to the roster. I wonder if Mr. Seto even realizes I sit at my desk most days."

"It's no problem Jugo."

Jugo snapped his fingers, "You know, we got interrupted the other day and I never caught your name."

The green haired girl blushed and began speaking

She was cut off when Mawari burst into the room, "Hey Class Rep! You beat me here today." She then proceeded to talk about how the flowers in the room looked so nice.

The rest of the class began trickling into the room just after that.

At lunch Jugo sat snacking on his lunch; he grew irritated at the boys behind him. They had apparently seen Nagasumi looking at Sun and were teasing him about it. Just as his hand grabbed his case to smack the boys, multiple sets of handcuffs flew through the air. Jugo was amazed that all of the boys had been cuffed and a set that seemed to be for a large bear was over Chimp's and another boy's heads. Jugo stared at the short girl. He made a decision that he _really_ didn't want to know where she kept that extra large set. Where had she even gotten a set that large? He had been taught how to see most hidden weapons on a male or female. There hadn't been any telltale bulges of weaponry on the girl. There hadn't even been a hint. Jugo made a note to talk to her father about what he had showed the girl. It might come in handy.

Jugo listened in as Sarutobi told Sun a little of Nagasumi and Mawari's history. This included their karuta duels. At the mention of the card game, Mawari pressed Nagasumi into a game. Jugo was surprised as it became increasingly violent. He wondered where the arrow Chimp had been stabbed with had come from.

Jugo noted the change in Mawari's voice at Nagasumi's comment but put it out of his mind. Girls made no sense. They always seemed to be staring at him when they thought he wasn't looking. Granted he knew he was the new guy, but it wasn't like he was that bizarre. He even explained to a few of them that yes that was the natural coloring of his hair, and yes it was not just his head that was like that. This apparently seemed funny because they giggled and blushed before going over to a corner to talk in tones that he couldn't make out due to the general noise in the classroom. It was even worse when he said that he only opened his sword case for a worthy opponent. Why that set the girls off giggling he didn't want to know.

That night, Jugo set up a meeting in two nights with the Superintendent General. Concealing weapons better was always something he felt he needed to know. Not only that, the girl's accuracy could either be a sign of her being a recessive, or her lineage asserting itself. Nekos had better reflexes and aim than most other Beastfolk. That is why the brunt of them worked in the police force.

The following morning Jugo left early again. It was nice not to be surrounded by clumsy girls who seemed to want him to make sure they didn't trip on the way into school. When he called his parents the previous night and asked them about the odd behavior, his mother sighed and said, "One day he would understand." Whatever that meant.

When he asked his father how to better understand girls and their behavior, the older bakeneko apparently laughed so hard he fell off the chair. Jugo was just confused at the whole situation. It would be better to avoid it for the time being. After all, his father always said that women were a mystery even to the wisest of men. Jugo decided that girls were irritating.

Jugo also didn't want to ask any of the Inquisitors he worked with because it would get back to the Chief. If that mangy fox knew he was having trouble understanding something, he would never hear the end of it. While he was young, he could do his job. He did it very well, after all. He had earned distinctions in one year that most did not earn in five. He was quickly learning that he just didn't understand everything outside of his job.

As Jugo neared the school he heard a high pitched scream. He couldn't really determine the source.

Entering the classroom, he once more encountered the Class Representative setting things up.

Jugo nodded to the green haired girl. She came up to him and said, "In answer to your question yesterday…"

Mawari barged into the room pushing the pair out then dragged Nagasumi in and began an interrogation. Apparently she had seen Nagasumi and Sun leaving the Michishio residence together.

Jugo grinned. This might actually be amusing. He stood back and watched as it was revealed that Sun and Nagasumi were living together and that her father was their homeroom teacher. Jugo made sure to snap a photo of Ren beating her husband with an iron maiden. Yet no one questioned that she was able to lift it. Were people that unobservant? Jugo watched as the Class Representative tripped, spilling a vase of water on Sun's kneeling form.

Nagasumi sprang towards the girl and pulled a towel out from under his shirt and began drying the girl's legs off. Where the hairdryer had come from was a curiosity. The boy's bag maybe? Did it run on batteries? And if so, why was there a cord? This whole situation was irritating.

Jugo then noticed Mawari's reaction. Judging by the look on her face, it was highly likely she had seen Sun's tail. This was furthered when the boys of the class decided to beat the unfortunate boy to a pulp and Mawari lifted up the towel and looked at Sun's legs as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Jugo added that to what he had to discuss with the Superintendant.

The next day in science class, Jugo saw Nagasumi effectively block the attempt to get Sun wet. If Mawari succeeded, her link to being the daughter of a recessive could shield her if he stepped in. He would likely have to have a talk with her and her father revealing everything to the girl.

When she upended a fish tank, Jugo tried talking to her to drop it. Sadly, she ignored his attempts. Jugo decided to follow the girl in case she did something stupid. He had to stop to take a call from the Superintendant General's office confirming the appointment. Jugo watched the confrontation from a nearby rooftop. The girl's ability to control regular cats was another indicator that her lineage might be asserting itself. He was too far away to intervene when she ran out in front of a vacant lot into the path of a car.

Nagasumi jumped in front of his friend. Jugo ran up and helped pick the prone girl up. Luckily they were only two streets away from the hospital. Jugo was lucky that his ears were only slightly ringing after that Howling Voice. If he had been any closer, it could have knocked him unconscious. They carried her in and after a quick examination it was determined the girl had a concussion. They put Mawari in a recovery room and Jugo called her parents to let them know what had happened. He assured her mother that he would get her safely home.

He took a place leaning against the wall waiting for the short girl to wake up. He made sure to 'accidentally' kick the bag that the Conch was currently peeking out of. He also made sure to mutter, "So she kept the ugly doll." He was sure the little mollusk twitched at his comment.

He watched from next to Sun's chair as Chimp did a good job of covering things up. The boy could be really smart when he wanted to be. Bonus points for the primate. His whisker marks even disappeared for a moment. So the monkey had been working on it after all.

When Mawari tied up Chimp, Jugo decided to step in. "Mawari, I called your parents and they want me to walk you home."

Once they had left the hospital, Jugo untied the boy and convinced Mawari that it wasn't worth it to punish the boy too much for almost revealing that she liked Nagasumi. The look Sarutobi got from Jugo further emphasized to not push the issue.

Once they arrived at the Zenigata residence, Mawari's mother made show of checking the girl over. Her father had come home early and made sure to give his little girl a comforting hug.

After a delicious meal, Jugo and the Superintendant went to the man's office.

"So what can I do to help the Special Division today?" The man inquired warmly.

Jugo replied. "There are three issues I need to discuss with you. The first being is that I sent a message. A non violent message was given to the Setos that they are under surveillance."

"What happened?"

"I immobilized Ren, the boss' wife and told her that we knew why they were here. I also told her that they would be left alone as long as they focused on the family matter and did not work to expand their foothold to this region."

The man blanched. "Why did you do that?"

Jugo responded, "Two reasons. First, the Special Division has minimal resources in the area. The Setos don't know this or else they would already be thinking about expanding. I needed to bluff a show of force to keep them from doing so. Second, Ren Seto is known as trying to take an alternative with little bloodshed. If I approached Gozaburou with the same statement, he would want to attack me no questions asked. He wouldn't even consider it. His wife is the only one who can make him do anything. I reviewed the recording from the bug I left in the woman's office of a conversation between the two where she convinced him that trying to set up operations here would be detrimental and he couldn't focus on Sun as much as he wanted to if he did that."

The Superintendant blinked repeatedly. "That actually worked?!"

Jugo shrugged. "It is well known the man is obsessive about the wellbeing of his daughter. From watching him, he still thinks she is three. He isn't happy about the engagement."

The man laughed. "If it was Mawari, I would feel the same."

Jugo continued. "My second item is simple." Jugo paused and then practically screamed out, "What did you teach your daughter about concealment? I have no idea where she keeps those handcuffs. I've been trained pretty well, but I couldn't see anything." Jugo continued in a lower voice, "Part of me is curious. Another part of me doesn't want to know." His mother had told him once how she concealed some of her weaponry. Jugo never asked again.

The man sighed. "I have only taught her through the act of taking them away from her. She is constantly raiding my supplies and I have to keep taking them from her. She has become rather adept at hiding them about her person. I normally get at least ten pairs from her every morning. This past week I have been unable to check her before she left for school because I had obligations at work."

Jugo was disappointed. He would have to ask the girl where she kept them. She would probably want information from him in return. This situation was irritating.

Jugo became more serious as he changed the topic once more. "I think it is time to tell her about the worlds of Beastfolk and Merfolk."

The older man narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Jugo ticked points off of his fingers. "She threw four sets of handcuffs at targets easily fifteen feet away and they all connected and closed properly. The fourth set was rather large and landed around two boy's heads. I know cuffs like that aren't standard issue, I'm not going to ask where she got them or what they are intended for." The older man blushed slightly at this information and Jugo shook it off. "Her athletic ability is impressive. She jumped easily twenty feet and landed on a thug's head that was below her. She can control cats to a degree. I witnessed it myself today. Finally she saw Sun Seto's mermaid tail." At the man's Jugo then explained what happened and Mawari's attempts to get the girl's legs wet.

The man nodded. "I am assuming that as the local Inquisitor, you will be witnessing this?"

Jugo nodded.

"Please wait here." The Superintendant left the office then returned moments later with his daughter.

Jugo sat silently as the two got situated.

Mawari looked nervous. Her mother hadn't let her out of sight, so she hadn't had a chance to eavesdrop on what her father and guest were discussing.

Once the door was shut, Jugo took up the conversation. "Mawari, your father and I need to discuss with you what happened yesterday and today."

Mawari began to try to explain herself when her father cut her off. "Mawari. I need you to understand something. What you saw was no illusion, no trick of the light, and no daydream. Your reaction is the reason we are having this talk."

"You mean she really is a fish?" Mawari blurted out.

Jugo shook his head. "The term you are looking for is mermaid. And yes she is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her father raised his hand to hold her questions. "Mermaids aren't the only beings of legend that exist." At this he gestured to Jugo.

Jugo taking the cue, shifted into his bakeneko form. Mawari's reaction was predictable.

"A cat monster! It's gonna eat me!"

Jugo laughed and reverted his transformation. "No I won't. Besides, humans taste gamey." The smile on his face showed he was joking. Not that it did any good.

This got a disapproving look from the man across the desk. "Anyway. The reason you are allowed to know this is because you are a part of this world."

Mawari looked confused. The neko monsters of legend always ate people. Her father was saying she was a part of this world, how was that possible?

The Superintendant continued. "The Beastfolk, like Jugo here, occupy the land, and the Merfolk, like Sun Seto, the water. As you can see they can pass among humans with relative ease. There is even some trade between the neutral parties of both sides. Jugo works with a part of the police force called the Special Division to ensure that normal humans don't find out about either world and that the Merfolk keep out of places where they shouldn't poke their noses. They also work to bring in criminals; both human and non-human. There are different kinds of both Merfolk and Beastfolk. Everything from police officers, grocers, technology suppliers, even Yakuza. Each group is policed internally. Jugo's job is two-fold. He ensures that the more potentially dangerous elements do not gain a foothold in human society. He also keeps an eye out for Beastfolk who aren't doing a good job at hiding. For the most part, they have succeeded, but there are a few groups that they fight against."

Mawari asked, "You mean like a mix the special crime squads for Yakuza and a special case cop?"

Her father nodded. "Now as to the reason that you are linked to all of this is because I am what is called a recessive." At his daughter's confused look he continued. "For whatever reason, I did not develop any Beastfolk traits. That is because one of my parents is human. However, that means that and offspring from my children to my great-great grandchildren could spontaneously develop the same traits. Your mother is aware of this, but it took quite a bit to convince her of this fact."

Mawari thought about that. "Does that mean I am turning into an animal?"

Jugo laughed. "No, but should your lineage assert itself, you need to be aware of that fact. If any humans see your changed form, there are rather stiff penalties. In the past the Beastfolk used to do as the mermaids still do and kill the human. Now, with the advent of high-grade sake and certain medications we can get people to pass it off as a drunken vision or trippy dream. It is from these instances where some of the legends were born. The change usually happens during puberty. Given what I have observed about your abilities, it is a possibility this will happen to you. Should you feel suddenly extremely odd or wake up one morning with different features, contact me or your father. The reason why we are telling you now is that since you are in close contact with Sun Seto, it is possible that you will undoubtedly witness her transformation and according to Mermaid law, which would mean your life is forfeit. The only thing that would save you is by telling them that you are a recessive Beastfolk. Certain members of society, such as your father know about both worlds."

"So Jugo, are you keeping an eye on the Setos?"

Jugo nodded. "They are only here for family reasons. I am here to keep them from establishing a foothold in Saitama. But they are Yakuza, but as Yakuza go, they aren't as bad as some of the others. They have a code that each member adheres to. They call it their Honor Among Thieves. While we do work to keep them from spreading their influence we also have an odd partnership with them. It is a recent development. They pass along information of people who would cause problems for both worlds. We do the same in return."

"So is Nagasumi a Merfolk or Beastfolk?"

Jugo shook his head. "To our knowledge, the boy is one-hundred percent human."

"So how does he know about the Merfolk?"

Jugo shook his head. "That is a question you need to ask him or Sun. But you need to be extremely careful in doing so." Jugo added in his head, 'But Sun gives enough clues away to figure it out.' He then stood. "I will fill out the appropriate paperwork so that she is protected on our end should any incidents arise. Should I notice anyone from the Merfolk Offices in Kyoto, I will make them aware of that as well. Good evening Superintendant General, Mawari."

Mawari was stunned by all the information she received. Suddenly some of the questions she had were answered, but it caused so many more to show up.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As stated before, I own nothing**

After yet another irritating and pointless day of school, Jugo was headed to the kendo hall. He was surprised when Sun Seto was standing with a duffle slung over her shoulder waiting for him at the doors to the kendo hall. Maki's head was peeking out of the zippered pocket.

"Jugo! Ya see, I was wonderin,' can we have that spar now?"

Jugo nodded. It would be good to get a read on the mermaid's abilities. "What about Nagasumi?"

Sun shrugged. "He said he won a ticket to a concert. He couldn't take me too, so I said it was okay for him to have fun."

Jugo laughed. "It's like the two of you are an old married couple."

This caused the mermaid to blush.

"Did Nagasumi give you that ugly doll? I thought he would have thrown it away by now. That thing would scare children."

Any further conversation was cut off at the arrival of Ren Seto. However, the Conch's grinding teeth could still be heard.

Jugo could have sworn he heard, "I hate him even more than the Sea Louse."

She looked at Jugo and said, "Sun told me that the two of ya will be sparrin' today. We normally have someone to supervise Sun. Her regular instructor is busy right now and her father, well, he's a little tied up at the moment."

Back in the Nurse's office the man was chained down and sedated. He had said that he wouldn't let some sleazy human touch his precious, precious daughter even if it was just a spar.

"Ya see, Sun has been real excited about practicing with someone. She loves swords ya see. She hasn't had the chance since we came here. She's pretty good too."

Jugo nodded. Good thing he was just planning on using weighted wooden swords today. Bad things happened whenever he used bladed weapons. He still hadn't lived that spar down. After he got changed into a practice outfit, he pulled three of the wooden bokken from the walls. Two he tucked into his belt, the third he tossed to Sun. "We only have time for a few rounds. There is an event here later today."

Ren found this odd. "Why don't ya use the bamboo shinai?"

Jugo merely replied. "Never liked them all that much. Some people do, but I prefer practicing with something the shape and size of what I would actually use."

Ren smiled. "Sun has said the same thing."

Sun nodded and her face seemed to fade from the normal air-headed girl into one that was much more serious.

Jugo himself settled into his own personal mind-frame for fighting. He was up against a mermaid. He could not lose against a fish. He also could not change from his human form. That would blow his cover. He was so focused on the upcoming fight that everything else had faded. He really should have paid attention to the time and the door behind him.

The pair faced each other sizing the other up. Sun looked at Jugo and saw he was holding his arms in an odd position. He hadn't even put his hands on his swords. Maybe he was going easy on her because she was a girl. She would show him what Seto mermaids were made of. She charged to score the first point. What happened next shocked her.

Jugo waited until Sun was just within striking range and executed a double quick draw and slash technique. He angled the blades so that the opposing hits would cause opposing forces that tore practice sword from the mermaid's grip. Jugo then sidestepped and used the back of the blades to trip the girl, sending her sprawling. Before she could recover, he stood over her prone form and rested the dual points on back of her neck. "Point to me."

Sun immediately rolled over and had stars in her eyes. "That was amazing! Let's go again."

Ren Seto was shocked. A human had defeated her daughter in as much time as it took her to blink.

As Sun stood, she asked, "Can ya teach me how to do that?"

Jugo shook his head. "That is strictly a family technique. The people outside of my family who have ever learned it can be counted on one hand. It is only taught when a debt of honor is owed. Some of our techniques are never taught outside the family. That is an opening move used in spars only if we deem someone worthy of respect. From how you held yourself and attacked, you deserved it. Show me I wasn't wrong."

Sun nodded. After all, her family had their Honor Among Thieves. Even humans had family honor.

Jugo put one of his bokken back in his belt and stood in a guard stance. The girl attacked with a diagonal slash that was easily blocked, she then jumped over his follow-up swing and tried to score a point to his head. Jugo dropped to the floor and took out the girl's legs once again and rested the point of his sword on her nose. "Point to me."

Sun muttered to herself, "I won't hold back this time."

For the third exchange, Jugo quickly had to shed his outer protective shirt to keep his mobility. Sun was attacking much faster than normal. He only had a sleeveless practice shirt on as well as his pants. The look on the girl's face was one that she would win this round no matter what. Sun narrowed her eyes at how defined the boy's arms were. She had underestimated him earlier and had paid the price.

It was clear that Sun was using both her mermaid speed and strength and completely forgetting to hold back. Jugo, using both swords, stayed on the defensive for easily ten to fifteen minutes. He dodged, deflected, and redirected her swings until there was an opening he could use without drawing suspicion to his own non-human abilities.

When she yelled, then dashed towards him he jumped and flipped over the girl, trailing the tip of one of his swords from her chin along the ridge of her nose, along the top of her head and when he landed it was again resting at the base of the girl's skull. The wooden edge of the second sword rested against her throat. Jugo was breathing heavily, he smiled and said again. "Point to me."

Sun dropped her sword in shock. She was surprised that a human had beaten her not once, but three times. She fell to her knees. "I lost?"

Jugo helped the girl up. "You are rather good. It takes a bit to put me on the defensive with both swords and you are a lot stronger than you look. I must admit, your style is one I haven't encountered before. It was good to practice against it. Don't feel bad about your loss. I have been training since I could walk. If I could offer you a bit of advice, you telegraph your moves far too much. I could read what you were going to do very easily. Reduce that and you might have gotten that point instead. Your strikes also have to be faster."

Ren laughed, patting her daughter on the shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself Sun." She seemed to think. "Ya know Sun, if this was olden times and if he had a family style, and ya beat him, you would have to marry him, so count yerself lucky."

Jugo chuckled, "Only once I was no longer in training. But since I'm past that, it could happen. Well, that's how it works with my…" Jugo trailed off. He really needed to watch what he said. Particularly regarding his family. He picked up his shirt.

Both of the mermaids looked at him in shock. Sun tilted her head. "You mean that is how it still works in your family?"

Jugo hung his head. He was too tired to lie. It was too late to do so anyway. Working to deflect her blows and keep from changing and using his bakeneko strength, thereby revealing his form to the Setos had severely taxed him. He suddenly realized why his father had him train so much in human form. He nodded. "Yes. It is only if a formal challenge is made and I am defeated, then the woman who beat me would be my bride. The only way to change that would be for another girl to challenge her and win. Since I am out of my training phase, it is now a possibility."

Ren seemed to be looking into the distance and tilted her head, "Then what if no one can beat you?"

Jugo shook his head. "There is one other rule. If my life is truly endangered and I am saved by a woman, then the same rules apply. That is how my parents got married." Jugo replaced his pair of bokken on the wall rack. "That is why I have trained so hard. If neither event has happened before I am twenty five, I am free to choose for myself. Love is something that everyone deserves." He raised his shirt to wipe his face, forgetting where he was for the moment.

There was a sudden intake of breath, causing Jugo to turn and face a sizeable crowd of female Kendo practitioners. The bottom of his shirt was still in his hand, inches from his face, exposing his chest and abs to the hormonal crowd of girls who all had seen his rather impressive display of swordsmanship. Jugo cursed and quickly put his gear back on.

There were matches set up for today after his practice time. Both the Middle and High schools had events here today and they were early. Hairballs! From the looks of it, even the opposing team had seen his display as well. There were even friends of the girls who were looking at him strangely. They were all clustered around the door in various states of shock. Some of the coaches looked stupefied at what they had seen. Jugo heard one of them whispering to his team that what they had seen was superb swordsmanship and they should try to get the boy to teach them instead. One of the girls was recording this on a camera. The tables had turned. He had to bury that video before it got out. If that old fox found out about this, he would never hear the end of it. He got a good look at the girl who had done so and made a note to find out who she was and have her computer hacked that night.

His eyes were the size of dinner plates as Jugo stuttered, "H-h-how long have they been there?" Jugo once again cursed his stupid tunnel vision. Since it had been just a spar he hadn't even tried to be aware of his surroundings.

Ren laughed. "Since the beginning of your bout with Sun. They looked rather impressed. I would have to say I am as well." She seemed to find the entire situation amusing.

Jugo swore internally. His family worked to keep that tradition secret for a reason. Now it was out. Hairballs!

Jugo decided that women were just as irritating as girls. Shooting a glare at the older mermaid, Jugo beat a hasty retreat and slid out the changing room window. He would have to practice somewhere else from now on. Why was life so irritating? He could hear Sun answering questions about her style and how he defeated her each time.

Jugo seriously underestimated the speed at which rumors travel among adolescent and teenage girls. That night, scores of females decided to sign up for their school's Kendo club or private lessons. Until he left Saitama, his life wouldn't be peaceful again.

* * *

Nagasumi smiled. He had won a ticket to a Lunar promo concert. Sun said it was okay for him to go. He smiled. Lunar had an amazing voice. Chimp would be so jealous. He even got a spare promo decal for his friend. As he walked up the steps to the attic, Sun's parents, Maki, and Sun were sitting at the table having a conversation. Nagasumi ignored it and went to bed.

"But on the last one I wasn't holdin' back ya see. He still beat me. I didn't think a human could move like that. He didn't change at all, even when I used my mermaid speed and strength. So he had to be human."

Gozaburou began ranting. "That worthless human scum, how dare he hurt my precious daughter? I'll rip him…" He was silenced by a frying pan that Ren promptly handed back to Mrs. Michishio.

"Do you want me to take care of the human Boss?" Maki piped up

Ren glared at her husband and the liquidator. "You will do nothing of the sort. Besides, I think life is about to get interesting for him. His family apparently has a tradition that whatever girl beats him after challenging him to a duel is to be his future bride. This was revealed to the entirety of the girl's Kendo club."

Gozaburou looked confused. Although this could be related to his recent head trauma.

Ren continued. "After beating our daughter so soundly, he will have to fend off advances from any girl with a sword who is interested in him. Judging by the girl's reactions as he fought, there will be quite a few. Just think if one of those girls gets lucky. He'll be trapped. I thought it was an appropriate response."

Maki laughed. "Serves that stupid human right for callin' me ugly."

Sun then asked, "What do you mean Mom?"

Ren smiled. "That boy will now have to fight any girl that is interested in him. With the amount of girls at the kendo hall today it is likely that information will be over the entire city by now. From how he spoke he doesn't want his bride chosen for him by a contest. I thought that the possibility of constant challenges was enough of a payback for defeating Sun." She turned to her husband, "Don't you agree dear?"

Gozaburou merely fell forward, his head resting on the table. After speaking for another few minutes the adults left and Sun went to bed.

Once he reviewed the conversation transmitted by his bugs, Jugo would be cursing the Flower of the Seto Gang almost as much as that mangy fox for weeks.

* * *

The next day, Jugo once again went to class early. Today he had taken to jumping rooftops and hiding in his full cat form. The Beastfolk grocer had informed him that there was a squad of girls, young and old, waiting along his street that morning with practice swords of different shapes and sizes. Jugo thanked him for the information and groaned.

Jugo slipped into the classroom well before anyone else showed up. The Class Representative blushed as he once again asked her name and this time, she got out, "My name is..." She then screamed in frustration as a group of girls came into the classroom looking for Jugo and the boy seemed to have disappeared.

Every time Jugo passed Ren in the halls he would glare at her and get a laugh in response.

Minus having to dodge girls outside of classes, the day progressed as normal. Sadly for Jugo, one of the girls from the high school kendo team caught him at lunch. In fact, she was the captain. She threw a letter in his face. While she was only two years older than the boy, he was as tall as her classmates and more muscular than most of them. Better looking too. The fact he knew his way around a sword was just a bonus. The way he talked about people deserving love showed his maturity. She couldn't let him get away.

Looking at the girl in her distinctive, not junior high, uniform he asked, "Aren't you skipping class?" She merely pointed to the letter in response. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Taking the letter, Jugo read it and sighed with resignation. "Very well. Directly after school bring a witness. Meet me in the kendo hall." He pulled out a few papers. How had his father known he would need them? "Read and sign these before you show up. Bring your preferred sword. Bokken and Shinai are not allowed in this challenge." Not seeing the shocked look on the girl's face, he walked away grumbling. Why was life so irritating?

News of the happening spread like wildfire.

The Setos were waiting in front row seats. Ren had a vicious smirk on her face. Mawari was there keeping things from getting too out of control.

The main area was clear and Jugo stood with his case unopened and an irritated look on his face. He hadn't even changed out of his school uniform. Once the girl strode in, the atmosphere tensed. Others who were angry that she had beaten them to the punch were watching with anticipation. There were quite a few members of the Disciplinary Committee watching.

Jugo opened his case and took out his pair of practice katana. No sense in using the good ones. He shut it then slid the scabbards into his belt. The case was held by the moderator. She was shocked at its weight.

Once he reviewed all of the paperwork, he nodded to the girl his challenger had brought as a witness.

Jugo faced off against the older girl. It was obvious by her stance that while she hadn't been training as long as he had, or even as long as Sun had, she was good. Jugo hoped that he likely wouldn't have to draw his sword. Bad things happened when he sparred with girls with a real blade.

At the shout of "Begin!" the girl lunged forward. Jugo calmly stepped aside and used his palms to trap the weapon in place. A violent twist wrenched it out of her grasp and had it resting against the back of her neck as he shifted his grip. The girl froze. She had been beaten so fast. The previous fights she witnessed weren't flukes. It was like she had been standing still. She was the best in the high school. She had even won the competition last night. She was both shocked and stunned.

Jugo asked, "Do you acknowledge your defeat?"

The girl nodded once, careful of the blade.

Jugo then looked at the girl. "Per our agreement, you are to handle all challenges for the next week. If anyone beats you, you cannot challenge me again for two weeks. Good day." It would be at least a week before he had to go through this again.

Jugo smirked at the Setos' looks of shock. While the hall was in shock at how fast it had been, he left. He lifted his nose and sniffed. Rain. Eyes widening, he ran past a strolling Nagasumi and Sarutobi. Jugo turned a corner and proceeded to pour on the speed.

He vaulted the next corner and saw Maki the Conch embedded in a pole. Taking a quick picture of the event, he ran faster. His jostling of a pink-haired girl caused her to spin like a top. He could smell the rain coming. Like all cats, he hated getting wet. There were a few exceptions, but in general he hated it. There were two rather beefy looking suited figures that pursued him until the rain started. He heard the high pitch of an ultrasonic attack. The two men gave up the chase when this happened. Jugo only got partially wet. He proceeded to change into dry clothes quickly. He walked over to his computer and forwarded the photos he had to the Technology Department. They had, for a price, deleted the video from the girl's computer. Luckily the tech who he worked with thought that Maki's humiliation was best, and laughed heartily over the photos.

Jugo turned on the monitoring feed and discovered that Nagasumi had seen another mermaid's true form. Jugo sighed. Once he caught the girl's name Jugo immediately requested info about the Edomae group. Part of him had to laugh about the two girls fighting over Michishio.

Once the info about Lunar Edomae appeared, Jugo wanted to cry. The girl was probably riddled with emotional and mental problems.

He spent the rest of the night reading the info about the Edomae gang and Lunar in particular. After listening to one of her songs, he got a pounding headache. It was proof enough that she used her mermaid's voice while singing. No wonder she was popular.

He then decided to surprise the Class Rep. For weeks he had been trying to learn the girl's name. Every single time there had been an interruption and the girl's shyer nature had her clamming up. It started out as amusing, now it was predictable. He used a backdoor to access the student records and was surprised when she was only listed as Class Rep. Jugo blinked. Did no one know this girl's name? What kind inebriated sot kept records like these? His headache at this whole situation returned. He would lay money on the fact that the stupid fox knew what was going on and was laughing at him.

At the end of the day Jugo collapsed into bed. It had become irritating how things had fallen into place here in Saitama.

The following morning, he wasn't accosted by any girls. He found it to be a pleasant change. He decided that maybe the demonstration that he didn't go easy on a challenger, even if she was female was enough to cause most of them to back off. Sadly, that was far from the truth. This conclusion was proof that Jugo had much to learn about girls. Most of the girls now saw the boy as the knight in shining armor, or at least samurai robes. He had shown he would be able to defend them from harm. There had been quite a few girls who decided that in order to win their prize; they would need to use the second option to catch the impressive swordsman. Yes, Jugo now officially had fan girls. For the moment, the boy was unaware of the evil that stalked him.

Jugo shook his head. When he arrived at school he followed the Class Rep to home room. He stood in front of the door. "You know, almost every day either I asked or you tried to tell me your name and we have been interrupted. Would you please just tell me? Calling you Class Rep is just annoying."

The girl blushed, "You see, my name is…"

Without looking, Jugo brought his sword case down hard on the heads of the pair of boys who barged into the room, talking excited about something. The fell like marionettes with cut strings.

He motioned for her to continue. He then threw a desk that impacted a fleeing Chimp, pushing him back out into the pathway of a rather irritated group of girls.

"Juliet Takahasi." There was a smile on her face. Someone in her class knew her name. She preferred it would have been everyone, but this boy was a start. Even her friend Mawari called her Class Rep.

Jugo nodded. "Now that is out of the way, would you prefer Class Rep or Juliet?"

"N,n,not, Class Rep. Please call me…" Her answer was cut off again as the two boys regained consciousness. And Chimp hid in the cleaning cupboard.

Jugo nodded. Now he could complete the profile for everyone in his class. It had just taken weeks.

He walked over to the girl, "Juliet, do you need any help setting up?"

The girl shook her head and went about her daily activities with a smile on her face.

The day had an auspicious start as Mr. Seto vocally complained about a bad batch of sweet-potato booze.

Jugo ignored the unnecessary introduction of Lunar Edomae to their homeroom class. Luckily the possibly bipolar girl was a few desks away from him. It goes without saying that Jugo didn't cheer like the rest of the class when Lunar showed her public side to the class. Instead he went back to staring at the ceiling. He missed the look from Lunar at his indifference.

He did however laugh at Chimp's explanation of the situation. Jugo had been right on the money about the monkey's perceptiveness. The monkey was actually using rather advanced transformation skills to change his clothes and surroundings. Why he couldn't keep them up was a mystery. Once Japanese class had started, Jugo began beating his head against his desk at Lunar's manipulation of the class. She wasn't even attractive. He resumed his actions at the other side of the coin when the boys doting on Sun responded to her lack of paper. His headache returned with a vengeance. This whole situation was so irritating; he was tempted to begin beating his classmates with his case, like he had at the beginning of the day. Somehow that stupid fox had known this would happen. He. Would. Make. Her. Pay!

As the day progressed it was only made worse. In math class, Jugo looked at the problem and muttered out, X equals negative three, Y equals nine and put his head back on the desk. He was sure Masa had heard him because too much force was put on the chalk and it broke. Since his head was down, it was unlikely that Masa thought he was the one who answered. Masa called on Sun to answer the question.

What really irritated the bakeneko was when the boys of the class began fighting when Lunar admitted she didn't know how to solve the problem and Masa said it was an easy problem.

The class quickly got out of control as the boys began rooting for Sun and Lunar. Masa looked at the open door to his side and left. Jugo could hear Fujishiro's tones easily.

Chimp used another transformation to appear as a wise sage talking about the rift in the student population.

After Math class the school seemed to rapidly degenerate into a battleground. Jugo was confused at why the school looked like bombs had gone off when there had clearly been no explosions. He wondered if the entire scenery was even real. In a matter of hours graffiti was present, damage was done to the school building, and the entire landscape of the schoolyard was changed. The large piles of concrete and rebar looked like they were once part of the school, but there was far too much of it to still have the edifice standing. Where the various helmets and uniforms came from, Jugo decided that Lunar ordered them for her minions from the Edomae production company. That might explain why some boys were wearing school uniforms and others were in blue.

After an hour of trying to read on the school roof to avoid the entire problem, Jugo went down to try to attend Science class. Why hadn't the teachers stepped in to stop the boys? Jugo already had two tic marks and his eyebrow was twitching as he saw how fast things had degenerated. He was stopped simultaneously by two separate patrols. There were ten boys in each group. Each side was attempting to pressure him to join their side of Lunar or Sun. Jugo was beyond fed up. He snapped. The next few minutes were filled with screams and begging. The sword case caused many dents on the helmets of each group. A few members on each side even were granted groin shots when they dared to stand against the raging cat turned human. All twenty were knocked down in a manner of seconds. The rest of the time was spent beating them until his aggression ran its course. "Leave me alone you moronic examples of immature brainless scum! Take your obsessions somewhere else!" You could almost hear the sound of a tiger roaring in rage as he yelled this. The two parties limped away in terror. It was quickly spread around to not antagonize the boy. Instead they decided to find Nagasumi. He would be an easier target than the last boy not taking a side.

A group of Disciplinary Committee members were treated to the rare sight of Jugo Semagawa losing his temper. The main thought of all present was that maybe the idiot boys would learn something from the only decent example of their gender in class. This was followed up by how hot it looked while he was beating the other boys senseless. Jugo noticed their presence as the two patrols fled and apologized to the girls. "I am truly sorry that I lost my temper in front of all of you. Acting like that is rather inappropriate, especially around girls. I will work harder to keep it under control. I would ask that you forgive me for my unseemly outburst." It was like shooting fish in a barrel. The girls all agreed that he hadn't offended them in the slightest.

The following day was even worse. While the patrols in general left him alone, he found it pointless to be at the building. The teachers were all in their area drinking coffee and chatting away about how much freedom the administration had allowed them.

Jugo was surprised that the previous day's transformation had continued. The questions of where the motorcycles came from, the origins of the helmets for the Sun faction, who made the faction flags, and where the many pieces of pipe and weapons all came from quickly were shunted into the category of information that made no sense and if he thought about it would result in people being hurt. Since the barricades and razor wire looked to be owned by the police, it was possible Mawari had a hand in that. After yesterday Jugo didn't blame the girl. What was truly odd was when Lunar Edomae appeared wanting to talk to him.

"I didn't get to meet you before. Hello, I'm Lunar Edomae."

Jugo merely ignored the short mermaid.

"It's okay if you don't like our music, we can still be friends."

Jugo gave a long, measured look at the girl. What would be the best way to push the girl's buttons? "Never heard of any of your songs."

Judging by the girl's reaction, this both surprised and irritated her.

"We're surprised you haven't heard of a pop star like us before. Would you like me to sing a song for you?" Lunar knew that if she could get the boy that terrified both groups into leaving him alone that Sun's faction would fall and she would be victorious. All it would take is one little song.

Jugo closed his book and stood, making his way off of the roof. "No thanks, you're probably just some wannabe. Have a good day."

Lunar's eyebrow was twitching. "Where are you going?"

Jugo opened the door to leave the roof. "To find intelligent conversation. Sadly it may be a futile effort with everyone acting like they are right now." Jugo walked down the steps and nodded to Sun as she went up the steps.

Jugo began eating his lunch in the homeroom. The Disciplinary Committee appeared and was surprised that Jugo was calmly eating in his usual desk.

Mawari came up to speak to Jugo and asked rather quietly. "Is Lunar a mermaid too?"

Jugo nodded.

The girl then spoke in a louder voice. "Do you know what is causing all the boys," at Jugo's raised eyebrow she corrected herself, "almost all the boys to act like idiots?"

Jugo sighed and closed his lunch. "Chimp's rant about the two factions summed everything up rather well."

"Why don't Lunar and Sun stop them from fighting?"

Jugo rolled his eyes. "Two reasons. First there is rampant testosterone poisoning inhibiting higher brain functions in the majority of the males here. Second, Lunar and Sun have a bit of unfinished business between them. Their latest tussle is over the affections of Nagasumi Michishio."

Mawari pinked.

One of the other girls asked, "What do you mean?"

"Both of them want him for themselves, they are fighting over him. Don't ask me why, and I don't know why he hasn't picked a side." In truth, Nagasumi had chosen Sun, but Lunar was too stubborn to let it drop. Jugo couldn't reveal that without explaining about the Merfolk. Jugo then suggested, "Maybe you should find him and ask him that question. I'm heading home since the teachers aren't going to be stopping this insanity and I do not wish to become infected."

When Jugo returned home, he checked the Michishio house feeds for any information. Maki had apparently been found beaten and they were sure that Lunar's bodyguards had done the deed. They were discussing possible retribution. Jugo quickly called the emergency line for the Superintendent General. A Yakuza war in Saitama would be a very bad thing.

The man's response was "Stop it by any means."

Jugo changed into the outfit he had worn when talking to Ren Seto. He took care to black out his white stripes. Most of the Seto gang had issue with the Tiger. He took along Lunar's profile just in case. Instead of at his waist, he strapped the swords to his back. He then quickly made his way unnoticed to the Michishio residence. He had patched the feed into an ear bud. As sections of the house were removed via bullets, he heard Ren say that they would try to keep the Michishio family out of things.

Jugo crept into the house and deactivated his ear bud because he could hear everything.

"Aren't I your husband Sun? Doesn't that make me part of the Seto gang? I can't just let my family be put in danger."

"I know you're right Nagasumi, but then what should I do?"

Nagasumi was strangely silent.

Jugo broke the silence surprising all there. He did this by throwing a knife into the feed belt of Gozaburou's gun. He began, "You know Mrs. Seto, when I said that we would allow you to handle this family matter, that permission did not extend to starting a Yakuza gang war."

Masa and Ren were the only ones not quaking in terror at the sight of a large, armed, black humanoid cat standing in the doorway to the living room. Miss Michishio promptly passed out. Gozaburou and Fujishiro backed away.

Masa went to draw a wakizashi and Jugo raised his hand, "I'm not here to fight you, but I have fifty operatives outside ready to take each of you down if you want. Personally I think that you should listen to the boy."

Sun nervously asked Jugo, "Are ya here ta eat us?"

Jugo grinned ferociously, "Sadly, no. However, I do have a hankering for sushi and shark fin soup right now. Besides, even if I was here to fight you, I have nothing against you Miss Seto. Your family, well, that's a story for another time. I will warn you, draw that sword and I will make your fight with the human seem easy." Jugo waited until the girl no longer looked like she wanted to try her luck. "Earlier in the year I let your mother know that all of you would be left alone to handle the family affair of your engagement to Nagasumi. That would change if things got out of hand or the Seto outfit tried to expand into the area. If I meant harm to your family you would already know it. Now, let's get back to the issue at hand. This is between Sun and Lunar right now. From our surveillance, we doubt that Lunar harmed Maki. It was also not a member of our forces. Granted, you likely won't believe me on that point so it is irrelevant."

Jugo withdrew a file from inside his shirt. "Judging by the psychological profile that the Special Division has put together, Lunar is a rather vain girl, suffering from many issues related to many things. Some of which are as follows: her mother not being present, her father is rather distant and cannot relate to her. This has led to her current mental state of having a public persona of being accommodating and loveable and a private one of the exact opposite. Also there is some loss we are unaware of. Given her behavior towards Sun, it might be related to something in their shared past. It is also possible that she has other issues as well. Given her attitude when she is offstage and in public it is more than the average celebrity's public persona. We know that Lunar views her singing ability as superior to any other. She has focused solely on this attribute and is rather gifted. She has been heard to say that a mermaid's voice is her pride and weapon. It is likely that is the best target to attack to bring her down."

He then fixed Nagasumi with a glare that made the boy flinch. "Do you think that Sun could beat Lunar in a singing competition?"

Gozaburou temporarily regained his courage and started in, "Of course she could ya…" He quailed under the bared teeth and snarl of the large cat. Jugo's father hadn't lied. The scarred man still feared cats because of their encounter. Inside his mind Jugo knew the only reason he wasn't fighting to the death right now was because there was an unofficial truce. That and he was bluffing his pants off.

Jugo continued. "I didn't ask you. If Nagasumi thinks Sun can win, then she will win just to not fail him as his bride. How her classmates haven't caught on to their relationship is a mystery to me." He turned to Gozaburou, "Face it seaweed breath, right now that human is more important to your precious daughter than you are." Jugo was glad he was recording this as the man seemed to melt into a puddle. "He also is the only way of preventing this from being something that calls down the Special Division on all of you."

Ren turned to Nagasumi, "What do ya say? Do you think Sun can win?"

Nagasumi looked at the brown haired mermaid. "I don't think she will win. I know she will."

Sun eyes filled with tears. "Go tell Lunar I'm challenging her to a singing competition."

Nagasumi nodded and went to leave. He was stopped by the impressive cat. Jugo placed a sharp claw on the boy's chin, barely pricking the skin. "Nagasumi. While you are aware that your life is spared from Mermaid Law only because of Miss Seto; let me make one thing _painfully_ clear to you. My kind's law is different. You may know about us only since you know about mermaids. That said, should you mention my appearance to anyone not awake in this room, and I WILL find out if you do, we will have to see how much truth is in the legends of nekomata eating humans. Are. We. Clear?"

Nagasumi gulped heavily. This was just as scary as facing down Mr. Seto with a sword. He quickly left the house towards the school.

Once Nagasumi had left, Jugo replaced the folder in his shirt. "Hopefully any future dealings between us during your stay in Saitama will be just as civil. I will reiterate what I said earlier. You will only see me again if your actions warrant a visit."

He heard Sun lament quietly as he prepared to leave, "But I don't have any songs I can sing in front of humans."

Jugo merely laughed, causing all Merfolk to cringe. "Are you a Yakuza mermaid or aren't you? Steal one of hers."

With this he vanished. It took Gozaburou and Fujishiro a moment to regain their normal attitudes. Mrs. Michishio woke up, completely forgetting about the large cat that had caused her to faint.

The next day while preparations for the singing competition were underway, Jugo was talking to Mawari. "Because both girls are mermaids. It is likely that their voices will affect you and the other members of the Disciplinary Committee. I would advise staying away from where they will be holding this event."

Mawari sputtered, "But I can't just let those two keep things this crazy."

Jugo retorted, "So you would rather have all of your actions controlled by a girls' singing?"

Mawari blanched. "They can do that?"

Jugo nodded. "With their most powerful songs, yes. Certain Beastfolk and humans are able to build up a tolerance to it, but for those who have never been exposed to it, you would be helpless. Before you ask, yes I do have a tolerance to it, but I will also be wearing a special set of earplugs. No sense in tempting fate."

Mawari looked adrift. "What should we do?"

Jugo shrugged, "What would be the best thing to encourage the other members of the Committee to drop the issue?"

Mawari snorted, "If the boys were doing things that were shocking or disturbing. That would have the girls lose interest in beating them senseless."

"If you like, I can send you a text with the location of the concert if that happens."

Mawari thought about that option for bit. "I will have to take my time rounding up the members of the Disciplinary Committee for that to work."

"That works."

As the preparations for the sudden concert were completed, Jugo was hiding in the rafters. He had to be close to cut the feed from the cameras if things went beyond a singing contest. The device he had to scramble signals didn't have a large range.

Once the concert got underway Jugo made sure to put noise cancelling headphones over his sensitive ears. Just because he was tolerant didn't mean he wanted a migraine. He also made a recording of the proceedings for training other members to be able to resist the pull. Halfway through the song where Sun and Lunar were both singing, Jugo sent Mawari a text message. The effect of both of the mermaids' voices had begun to present itself. It was also shortly after this that Jugo jammed the video feed. Words cannot appropriately describe what was happening.

Jugo knit his eyebrows together when, after a moment, the boys started arranging themselves into rows facing off against each other. Lifting one side, he could barely hear the Song of War.

He was about to jump down when a glowing Nagasumi landed in the middle of the two groups. Then in a rather impressive display of fighting ability that Jugo was positive that was not natural for the boy, he subdued both sides.

Once the boys had fled or were knocked unconscious, Jugo saw Lunar begin to cry. Jugo quickly took off his headphones and took out his earplugs. He was glad he did. The photo he had taken of Maki embedded in the pole had been her own doing. He even was able to record the Conch admitting it. This was going to bring in quite a bit when combined with that picture. This entire fight could have been avoided. That, and apparently he had a recording of the Song of War and whatever the other Song was as well. The after-effects on Nagasumi made him look as well built as Jugo was. That was odd. Mermaid-enhanced bodybuilding? Jugo rolled his eyes. Yeah, no one would notice that change, he thought sarcastically. This whole situation was so irritating and it was due to a misunderstanding and a self-absorbed pink-haired brat set on proving she was better than all those around her.

The Seto Gang left and so did Jugo. Mawari was waiting outside the auditorium.

"Is it over?"

"For now."

"Why were the two of them fighting over Nagasumi?"

Jugo stared at the girl. She began to fidget. "You will have to ask them that yourself."

When Mawari left, Jugo sighed in relief. He said to himself as he passed the doors to the auditorium, "Now maybe that little pink haired Prima Donna will leave and things can get back to normal. These past few days were so irritating."

"I'm not a Prima Donna."

Jugo turned and saw Lunar standing next to Kamata, her manager. "Oh. You." The level to which he was unhappy to see her combined with indifference and slight disdain had those two words speaking much more than just two syllables to the girl. Her arrival had been the source for the brunt of his headaches the past two days.

As Lunar began to go into her public persona, Jugo cut her off.

"I've heard your creepy laughter. Drop the cutesy act. It doesn't suit you. Then again neither does singing. Your voice gives me a headache."

Lunar recognized this boy; he was in her homeroom class. He was one of the ones who had not acknowledged her greatness. He was the one who called her a wannabe on the roof! How dare a lowly human say that a noble mermaid like her wasn't suited for singing! Rage began burning in the girl's eyes. This boy deserved a Mermaid Song. Maybe one that caused pain. "I'll show you the true terror…"

"You already have. I heard your first song of the 'concert.' After five seconds of the torture, I left. I've heard cats fighting that sound better than you. The first thing that comes to mind is that someone is killing a drunken horse with a blender inside of a dishwasher loaded with broken glass while attempting to play the music by running their nails down a chalkboard while bouncing a synthesizer down steps."

The girl shook in impotent fury. How dare this human talk to her like that?! Her songs made everyone love her and worship her voice! How dare he treat her songs like that!

Jugo said one more thing as he walked away, "Maybe you should consider some more singing lessons. Just a suggestion. Goodbye little wannabe."

Kamata was looking for somewhere to hide. Lunar did not take criticism well. Particularly such descriptive criticism.

Jugo disappeared before the pink haired mermaid could properly focus her hatred.

Nagasumi would later bear the brunt of the girl's irritation.

That night Lunar raged for hours about the annoying human with stupid hair and a sword case over his shoulder. For the first time ever Lunar and Maki agreed on something. That human would pay. Their plans at capture and torture were all overheard by the bug in the living room. Jugo spent the night laughing and taking notes. Some of their ideas had potential.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As I have stated in earlier chapters, I don't own the main plotline. Jugo however is my own creation.**

 **That said here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Maki and Lunar's plotting only had Jugo on the lookout for traps. The devious, yet clueless feline sidestepped several potentially debilitating traps on the way to school. Was the large-jawed bear trap sitting just outside of his door even trying? He even made it look like it was by sheer chance that he didn't trip all the traps. Strangely they went off after he had gotten out of their range. That would make the pair who had discussed his downfall angrier, which would make things funnier. While he thought the creator was simply Maki or Lunar, the girls who built said traps were lamenting the fact that they would be unable to rescue the boy. And it was by sheer dumb luck that they failed.

When Jugo got to class he quickly greeted Juliet who smiled and asked how he was doing after having to deal with the insanity over the past few days. Jugo just shook his head.

"Can we have a normal day for once?"

Juliet smiled. "We'll have to see."

The day progressed as normal, Mr. Seto spent the first half of Homeroom glaring at Nagasumi then making announcements. Japanese class was, as always, infused with Yakuza terminology.

Jugo felt his headache begin to return during Gym. He found it amusing when Sun hit the volleyball wrong and it hit Lunar hard in the face. Jugo commented just loud enough for the girl to hear it, "That might improve the wannabe's looks." This earned him a murderous glare, to which he merely waved and smirked.

Apparently there were still some boys under the effects of the Mermaid song following Sun and Lunar around. Mawari and Fujishiro held them back, but once again, Fujishiro wanted to eat his problems away. Luckily Mawari was writing it off as a joke and told him that he wasn't allowed to. Surprisingly the shark listened to the little girl. Jugo mused that it was probably because she was the daughter of the Superintendant General. Jugo paused when heard what sounded like sonar pings before Chimp knelt down on the floor.

When a submarine erupted through the floor, Jugo took pictures of the event. It wouldn't be believed at Headquarters if he didn't provide evidence. Jugo was glad that Chimp was Beastfolk. A normal human wouldn't have been able to survive.

A figure dressed in a white naval uniform holding a bouquet of flowers stood next to a golden statue of some kind on the submarine. "Sun Seto, I am here for you my love!" At this he threw the flowers to Sun.

This of course set off Nagasumi. "Who do you think you are?"

"Thanks for asking! I'm the first son of the Mikawa Family. A famous military family, known the entirety of Mikawa Bay. My family has given rise to three of the greatest Generals in history. Nobunaga, Hideyoshi and Ieyasu." He stuck a dramatic pose with his sword. "I am Kai Mikawa!"

Jugo rolled his eyes. Most humans wouldn't be able to see what he was doing do to the distance. He then realized something. While he could only antagonize Lunar for making his life more complicated, he had no compunctions about putting this guy in his place.

Jugo dryly retorted, "You're also the guy destroying the gym and interrupting class!"

Kai ignored the boy with the appalling hair. He pointed at the boy who had asked who he was. "You, Nagasumi Michishio have kidnapped my purty Sun."

Nagasumi began arguing back, "Hey, sea slug, I did no such thing. Who is she to you anyway?"

At this the uniformed boy decided to attack. He leapt at Nagasumi, but Jugo intercepted. Kai's grip was weak. All Jugo did was grab the hilt from behind and twist and the sword came free. Jugo caught the sheath as it fell from the top of the submarine. He smiled as Kai couldn't seem to realize he had been disarmed. As he pondered this; a volleyball knocked him down to the floor. Jugo saw Sun and Nagasumi giving each other high fives at the event.

"How dare ya take my sword and use artillery against me! That was low, even for someone like you." Kai snapped and another sword was tossed down. He used it as a cane to stand.

Everyone blinked in unison as Jugo was standing off to the side with the sword over one shoulder.

Nagasumi asked, "How is coming after me with your sword not low? I don't have a weapon."

It was at this point Mawari had built up a head of steam and laid into the spiky haired rich boy.

Jugo was moderately impressed. She degraded her target, and yet accurately listed all of his wrong doings. She was getting better.

After Mawari confirmed that he was the son of one of the richest families, a lot of girls had hearts in their eyes.

Kai rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. "You have a point fair lady. My company shall, of course, pay to repair y'all's gym." He then threw fistfuls of money in the air. "I'll even make sure that everybody here is compensated."

Mikawa made it worse by bragging about his submarine, the tunnels and how the underwater conveyance was his main method of travel.

Jugo had to fight back laughter when Mawari handcuffed him and began leading him away.

Jugo edged over to one girl who he knew had tried to issue a formal challenge. "You know, if his family is that old, they likely have the same rules as mine regarding challenging for marriage. He does carry a sword too. That and he said that being nice to the ladies was a family tradition. He is richer than my family too."

The girl and those around her froze. Jugo saw a girl pull out a cell phone and send out a text. He didn't want to know where she had stored that.

For some reason Kai felt a shiver down his spine and he didn't know why.

Jugo cackled evilly inside his head. Since he really couldn't do anything to Lunar, this new arrival would be his target.

After escaping Mawari's handcuffs, Kai made a public apology. "I'm sorry for scaring all of the beautiful ladies here. My actions were for the sake of one girl, my future bride. Sun Seto!"

Jugo could see his plan of redirecting the girls beginning to go up in flames. Time to put a stop to that. He commented to himself, just loud enough for the girls he was near to overhear. "Odd, Sun doesn't look like she knew about that fact. Maybe it's just wishful thinking on his part." Jugo smiled internally. The girls were all agreeing, most even claiming to make the observation for themselves.

Kai had begun speaking to Nagasumi. Over the whisperings of the girls, Jugo made out, "Know Sun's a mermaid…Proud orca race." Great, another one.

Kai raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "That's pretty despicable, using that fact to coerce her into coming here to Saitama against her will!"

The other students were all wondering how Sun was Kai's bride and how rich the boy was. Mawari was doubtful that Nagasumi would kidnap anyone.

Jugo walked behind Kai again as he looked to draw his sword. While Nagasumi was talking to Sun in an attempt to cover up a slip of his tongue, Jugo used the sheath of the sword he had taken from Kai to knock the boy soundly over the head. When the sheath didn't crack Jugo knew it was made for either Merfolk or Beastfolk.

Kai spun around and glared at the taller boy. "What the big idea?" Seeing the sword in Jugo's hands, he gallantly extended his free hand. "Ya have my thanks fer bringing me back my sword I will reward you for this."

Jugo decided to push some buttons. "This isn't a toy pretty boy. Where I'm from if someone takes your sword, you have to earn it back. Money doesn't work. It is earned back by blood, sweat, or tears. Since you look like you've never worked a day in your life, I suppose you could always fight me for it."

"You stupid little zebra boy!" At this, Jugo developed a rather powerful tic mark on his forehead. "I will fight you for it. I'll take it from ya right now. You don't stand a chance against me!" Kai held the sword up, partially drawing it from the sheath and began to say something when Jugo tossed the sword he held high in the air. Kai tracked it with his eyes.

Before Kai could say anything about tossing away his only weapon being stupid, a knee drove the air from his lungs.

Jugo took the sword away from Kai and deftly caught the other. "Now you have to earn two swords back. For that zebra boy remark, the price tripled." Mawari didn't even comment about Jugo taking someone else's property. The girls were talking that Kai Mikawa would be easier to snag as a future husband than Jugo was. Again a chill went down the orca's spine and he didn't know the cause.

Jugo edged away from the group and found himself standing behind Nagasumi and Mawari.

Kai was distracted by Nagasumi remarking, "How could someone like him be Sun's future husband?"

Kai recovered his nice guy demeanor and while he explained their shared past, another sword was given to Kai. People started to wonder how many the boy had.

When Kai said that a Yakuza had come to do business with his grandfather and brought his daughter along, Jugo wondered how many people would draw the conclusions that Mr. Seto was the same yakuza. Inwardly he sighed; likely only one or two and they would dismiss it out of hand.

Jugo cracked a smile at Sun's idea of playing house. He almost broke down into laughter when Kai recounted that when he played house, he was a submarine.

Nagasumi summed up the thoughts of everyone. "Is that all it takes for someone to understand the innermost workings of your soul?"

A stray thought echoed through Mawari's head, If only Nagasumi was the same. They had played house frequently.

Kai continued, tears streaming dramatically down his face, "Sun taught me an important lesson that day. You have to open up your heart and show your true self to understand others."

It was at this point Lunar decided to show she was better than Sun Seto.

At Kai's acknowledgement of Lunar's status, Jugo spoke up, just loud enough for Lunar to hear. "How has a guy like him heard of a wannabe like her?" He answered his own question seconds later. "Maybe he is half deaf and her music sounds good to him."

This comment caused the pop star to seethe. Jugo's comment, combined with Kai's proclamation that she was nothing compared to her rival, the girl had a meltdown. This caused the group outside the gym to attempt entry once more. Mawari and Fujishiro stopped a team of the warring factions from entering the gym. In all truth, Mawari stopped Fujishiro from eating the ones who got past her.

Jugo watched the interaction between Kai and Nagasumi. He agreed with Nagasumi when Kai offered to buy Sun from him. As the pair clashed, Kai's strength pushed them out of the gym. Jugo made sure to record the boy's reaction. He would laugh for a long time after school.

Sun stepped forward and gave Kai a dressing down that he had become exactly what he had told her he hated.

Jugo caught a petal. How did people not notice these?

When Kai talked about how he needed to change, the girls all sighed that he was so mature.

As the submarine sunk beneath the floor, Jugo nudged Juliet. "I think he forgot about his swords."

* * *

The next day when Gozaburou introduced Kai to the class, Jugo began once again beating his head against his desk. When Kai took the seat next to him he muttered, "I will get my sword back from you."

Jugo replied in the same tone. "I have two. Do you want to make it three?"

When Juliet stood and began talking about the upcoming field day and assigning duties, some of the girls in the class were crowding around Kai. Jugo ignored them.

Once again the shy personality of the Class Representative caused her to fade into the background.

When Kai challenged Nagasumi to a field day battle, the entire class was watching the interaction.

In the week leading up to the field day, Jugo noticed that the girls he had to dodge had dropped dramatically. Kai's entourage had grown. Sadly, Kai put down the idea that girls could challenge him and become his bride. Jugo's sword collection had quintupled, thanks to Kai's rather easily foiled attempts at fighting. Jugo hadn't even had to draw his sword once. He did get dirty glares from the girls following Kai, but they didn't go any further than just glaring. While he was glad of that, the girls who were still trying to challenge him had grown much more brazen about it. He was lucky that they hadn't found out which apartment was his yet. Jugo was glad he kept a wakizashi under his pillow.

When he finally slipped up, the challenge came from a girl had beaten the first challenger.

Since it wasn't as public when she gave him the letter, fewer people knew, but by the time of the challenge, Once again, the kendo team came to watch as well as Ren Seto.

This opponent showed she had actually read the documents. Before she handed them over, she asked, "Why is there a form saying that I won't attack you after the fight for any sort of accidental indecency?"

Most of the gathered girls were now looking curiously at the blushing boy.

Jugo hung his head once again. "It's embarrassing. Please don't ask." His face was practically cherry red.

The girl laughed. This would put the boy off his game from the very beginning. "I asked, so you have to answer."

Jugo was the picture of defeat. She had every right to ask since she had the forms. "Once I started to use an edged sword against an opponent, I had to pull my blows if I didn't want to hurt them. Most of my training was done by my father. As such I am used to having to pull them later than usual because he dodged so well. After my first few matches against girls back home, it was discovered that I would always misjudge the distance against female opponents due to differences in anatomy and skill. I would pull my blows too late. It is one thing that I still struggle with."

The hall was confused at his explanation.

Jugo shook his head in shame. Did he have to spell it out? "When I use a weapon with an edge, it will cut through clothes because I pull the blow too late. Everything just goes downhill from there. I don't do it on purpose. The problem is no girl will spar against me in an effort to fix the problem. I don't blame them either. It is a horrible, humiliating, and embarrassing flaw."

This one fact percolated through the minds of all present. The girls looked scandalized, the guys looked hopeful. Quite a few girls were shocked into immobilization.

His opponent was shocked. "You mean…" Suddenly, she was the one off her game. She didn't want to be stared at like that.

Jugo, misreading the girl's look, nodded sadly. "That is why I disarmed the girl in the last match. I didn't want her exposed in front of all those people. Since she didn't ask, I assumed she just skimmed though and signed where she needed to sign. I didn't want to humiliate her like that in public. It was no insult to her skill level."

Said former opponent, who was watching this match, was suddenly glad for her rapid defeat. A humiliating loss like that was much better than being disrobed, even accidentally, in front of an audience.

When the match began, the amount of men in the hall had tripled. Staying on the defensive, Jugo noted that this girl was better. Her strikes were quicker and cleaner. She closed every time he tried to dodge. He ultimately had to draw his sword in a rapid, single battojutsu strike. This caused the girl to back off and the audience to pay more attention. When he sheathed the sword, a slice opened on the stomach of his opponent, clean through both the protective equipment and the shirt she wore underneath. There was no blood, but the girl was shaken. He hadn't lied. He didn't want to hurt her. But it was clear he could. Part of her mind was glad it hadn't been about eight inches higher. Some of the boys watching had wished it had been.

With her confidence shaken, Jugo's next swing knocked the sword from her loosened grip.

She stuttered out, "I yield." As Jugo profusely apologized and returned her sword to her, she bowed. "What would it take for you to train my Kendo team?"

Jugo returned her bow and replied. "I am humbled by your request. However, since I have only left the training phase myself, I would not feel proficient enough to teach anyone." Most of the observers were disbelieving of this statement.

Jugo continued, "Even so, most of my techniques and training methods are bound to my family. As such, I cannot teach them. However, if you are their captain, work on speed and accuracy. With both taken into account, even the simplest of attacks or defense can give you a win. Special techniques are just for surprising your opponent and getting the edge on one who is the same level as you are. After all, if you use them too often, they are no longer special." Inwardly Jugo was also mentally screaming that he wasn't going to train a girl so that she stood a better chance at beating him and he would have to marry her.

Jugo acquiesced to several observers who wanted to spar against him. Practice swords only, of course. When the requests that he spar with the observers became too much, Jugo politely declined. For once he was glad for homework. He reminded his challenger that she was to handle all requests for the next week, and he packed up and returned home.

* * *

When Field Day rolled around, Jugo was once again wishing he had turned this assignment down. There were a lot of boys ogling the girls. Jugo's daily exercise regimen kept him in good shape. As such, he never pushed too hard in his PE classes. He also didn't see the point. It was one thing to practice running through obstacles. It was another to run in circles.

When Juliet went to lead everyone in promising to value sportsmanship, and Chimp finished it early, Jugo chuckled, but then saw the girl's downcast features. Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore.

Juliet was then pushed into the role of being the round announcing girl. She smiled. Juliet thought she would be paid more attention if that was the case. Jugo saw a way to get out of this mess. Since he was on the red team, Jugo went and made an argument that since Juliet was not going to be competing; it was only fair that he not compete to keep the teams fair and balanced. Jugo was given the job to announce who won what event. Since Jugo hadn't signed up for any events, it wouldn't affect his team.

The first event was the girl's one hundred meter race. This had to be re-run because of a rather over protective Gozaburou Seto.

Sun won the second race without a problem.

The boy's two hundred meter race was rather interesting. Kai made an appearance in a space suit, of all things, and proceeded to collapse not even halfway through the race.

Jugo called Juliet over. "Still invisible huh?"

Juliet gave the boy a thin smile. "It needs to be done."

Jugo shook his head. "I wish I could make people forget about me." Seeing Lunar make a rather odd gesture, Jugo tilted his head allowing The Slice of Fugu to pass by and he snagged it out of the air. He was glad that he heard the two of them wanting a little payback last night. While the sword instead had a rather nasty emetic and laxative instead of the usual tetrodotoxin, it would not be fun to be scratched by it. He pulled out the replica from his sock and then threw it back the way it came. He made sure that the real sword was safely in the sheath.

Maki was shocked. She was sure she had hit that lousy stupid human. She and Lunar had planned this out last night. They even had been sure to discuss it after Sun and Nagasumi had turned in for the night. There was even a signal Lunar would give her to know when it was best to attack the human. There were no witnesses other than the Class Rep. She had to duck from her own sword when it came flying back. When she chased it down, she had to pull it out of the tree. Maki could tell that something was off, but she couldn't figure it out. She went back to watch the Sea Louse make a fool of himself.

Jugo acted like he was swatting at something. "Sorry. An annoying bug needed to be taken care of."

Juliet then looked at Jugo. "Why does no one pay attention to me?"

"I don't know, but in the real world, that can be a useful skill." When Juliet went to announce the scavenger hunt race, Jugo held out a hand to stop her as Lunar took over. Jugo made sure to mutter close enough to the microphone, "Just like a talentless hack, trying to get more attention."

Jugo stepped away from the microphone; Lunar's fans looked murderous at the slight. They even searched the area for him. He was hiding on the top of the awning over the announcing table. Did no one ever look up?

While Sun and Lunar were participating in the cheering competition, Mawari and Juliet did a simple cheer that revealed that there were boys in their grade that obviously had cop fantasies.

When Juliet sat down, defeated, to eat her lunch, Jugo sat next to her. "All my life I have been looked at because of my odd hair. Sometimes I wish I could be like you for a day."

Juliet looked at the boy who never really opened up. "No one even knows my name. Not even my best friend does. She always calls me Class Rep."

"Hello Juliet, I'm No One Semagawa. Nice to meet you." Jugo's tone was light and playful.

Juliet laughed. "You know what I mean."

Jugo shrugged. "At least you have friends. Growing up, it was always about being able to protect myself and reclaiming the family honor. The only person who I can honestly say I am close to is my sister."

Juliet looked shocked.

"People know me by reputation. But I have to ask if they want something from me, Jugo Semagawa the fourteen year old student, or do they want something from the Jugo the swordsman, heir to my family's legacy?" He added in his head, Jugo the Inquisitor. "Like I said. Part of me really would like to be able to fade into the background. Besides, school is just a small piece of your life. Take a chance and get out and do something different and things will change. Make something out of yourself and when people see who you have become, they will want to be your friend."

Juliet sat and digested what he said. She then asked, "Jugo, why do you call Lunar a wannabe? She is rather famous."

Jugo began laughing. "For a couple reasons. The first is she is rather full of herself. You can't really deny that. That kind of pride can be destructive. I mean, look at how some of the boys react to her and Sun. Sun shrugs it off and ignores them. Lunar acts like they should bow down to her just because of her voice and what she has done in life. The second is because her music literally gives me headaches. I don't like her music because it causes me physical pain. Who would enjoy that? Finally, it is fun to wind her up because she doesn't know how to react when someone doesn't fall all over themselves in front of her and actually has valid reasons why they don't like her music. Most other people would shrug it off, but she seethes and lets it fester. Seeing her get angry is rather amusing. The best thing I can liken it to is putting an angry kitten in a glass cage. It will paw, hiss, and bat, but ultimately be ineffective and wear itself out. I don't care that she is a pop star. She acts like a brat. Kai is very much the same. That and I have no respect for him as a swordsman."

Mawari was sitting behind the pair. She was holding a tape recorder and suddenly began jumping up and down. "Ha! We won the pool! Class Rep you were right."

Jugo just looked confused at the outburst.

Mawari explained. "There was a betting pool going in the Disciplinary Committee about why you antagonized Lunar and Kai."

Juliet pinked slightly. This had been part of their plan to see who was right and end the pool. Jugo's raised eyebrow noted that he had figured the pair out.

Jugo looked amused. "Out of curiosity, what was the current leading assumption?"

Mawari smirked evilly. "That you really wanted a lecherous threesome with the two of them and only antagonized them so that the sexual tension would climb too high until they snapped and you had your way with them."

Jugo promptly closed his lunch and went and puked over the other side of the hill. After gargling some water he asked, "How can any of those girls think that?! I feel unclean." Jugo fixed the laughing purple headed midget with a glare. "Fine. Any further major issues that come up, any intel that I get will come at a price. No more freebies."

Mawari looked shocked. "B,b,b,b,but. You have a duty to share that." She seemed to be pleading.

Jugo looked amused. His tone was almost patronizing. "Why? I'm not a member of the Disciplinary Committee, so according to the Rules of Society, I should leave those confusing problems up to those best suited to handle them. As daughter of the Superintendant General, you are a perfect candidate for that Mawari Zenigata. I wish you luck in your endeavors."

Mawari looked like someone had just smacked her in the face with a particularly slimy and rotten fish.

Jugo looked at his watch. "Well, time to get back to announcing."

The cavalry battle ended with Kai falling to the ground. The spear suddenly disappeared. Jugo smirked. Another addition to his weapon collection.

The afternoon progressed and before the last event the white team was ahead by forty points.

It was at this point when Gozaburou took the microphone and screamed, "After much deliberation, it has been decided that the final event will be worth three hundred and thirty three points!"

Jugo walked over to where his classmates were standing. Once Sun had said her piece, Jugo leaned in and asked the girl, "Why is it that no one has realized yet that the two of you are engaged?"

Sun suddenly became nervous. "Um, ya see…" She couldn't think of anything. Jugo then handed the girl an umbrella. "It's about to rain. From how Nagasumi acted a few weeks ago, you hate getting wet." Jugo opened his own umbrella and began walking away as the first drops fell. Moments later, Sun had run over to Lunar to shield the other mermaid from the rain. The heavy downpour obscured Kai turning back into a small killer whale.

Jugo swore when Chimp decided to help his team win and brought up Kai's submarine. Sun decided that she would put everyone to sleep to keep them from seeing Kai's aquatic form. Jugo covered his ears and only got a little drowsy. Using the limited visibility granted by the rain, Jugo made sure to divert the missiles from hitting any students.

Luckily they were all low yield weapons. The explosion served two purposes. First, it blasted Kai Mikawa away from the group and up to the school roof, allowing the boy to once again regain human form. This was helped when Jugo dropped a towel over the pretentious orca. The second was that it woke the students up and prevented them from getting sick from sleeping in the rain.

At the end of the day, Jugo made sure to remove points from Chimp's score. He hoped in vain for a normal day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As stated in the previous five chapters, I don't own anything from Seto No Hanayome**

A few days later, Jugo was out for his morning rooftop run when he saw a large blonde figure jump from a window of Nagasumi's house. A scream echoed though the quiet neighborhood. Jugo shook his head. He would figure it out soon enough. Maybe he should skip school today.

When Jugo left for school, he decided he wasn't going to be drawn in to whatever was going on at the Michishio household.

Before class started, Chimp was talking about all the fun they had had recently.

Jugo snorted. More like irritations.

Sun, Mawari, and Chimp all noted that Nagasumi was acting strange.

Kai decided to butt in and proclaim his joy at the fact that Nagasumi had finally lost his last marble.

Jugo just looked at Chimp while Nagasumi was debating something.

"Chimp, did you ever just want one day where things would just be a normal day? Quite frankly I find all the disturbances irritating."

Sarutobi groused, "Well I'm sorry Mr. Girls-throw-themselves-at-me. Not all of us can have weekly sword fighting challenges with hot older girls. Especially fights where clothes might get cut to ribbons. Us normal guys like a little spice in life. Especially since you won't use your skills for the enjoyment and benefit of all the boys in the school."

Mawari bashed Chimp's head against the desk for his comment. She then repeated the motion just on principle.

Suddenly Nagasumi blurted out, "Actually, when I woke up, there was a big scary guy standing over me, dressed in a shiny black suit holding a shotgun. He jumped out the window after he threatened me. Isn't that surprising?"

What followed was each person weighing in on the situation. In between each of them, Nagasumi tried to deny what they had said and insist what he saw was real.

Chimp looked concerned. "Your room is over two stories up Nagasumi."

Kai looked skeptical. "Did anyone else see this man Nagasumi?"

Sun looked worried. "Maybe you should rest for a while Nagasumi."

Mawari looked forlorn. "Why did I not notice you needed help Nagasumi?"

Jugo added in, "Why are you sharing your perverted fantasies with the class Nagasumi?"

Suddenly everyone looked at Jugo, jaws hanging open.

When Nagasumi tried to deny this latest accusation, he couldn't formulate a response.

Jugo just continued. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Nagasumi, you said you saw an imposing figure in a shiny, form-fitting body suit watching you sleep, holding a weapon, and threatening you with pain. That sounds like some kind of bondage game. Why don't you just admit that it was really a girl standing over you, dressed like that, instead of a big hulking guy? Should Sun and Mawari start calling you Naughty-sumi and saying you need to be punished?"

While Sun and Mawari blushed, Nagasumi sputtered. Apparently, Jugo was in a bad mood today and Nagasumi had willingly volunteered himself as the target.

Maki was working hard to prevent herself from laughing inside Sun's desk. She was biting down hard enough on her fist to draw blood. Maybe she wouldn't kill the stupid human if he could embarrass the Sea Louse like that. Maki grinned. This was good. She could use this, even if it wasn't true. The Naughty-sumi bit was excellent. She had to share that with the Boss. Once she calmed down, she wondered how she could provoke the Sea Louse to irritate Jugo in the future.

Jugo continued, "You know what Naughty-sumi, I stand by what I said. I just want a normal day for once. Can you keep your perversion to yourself? I just want a nice, quiet day."

By now, everyone listening was convinced that Jugo had interpreted the situation properly. Mawari and Sun had blushes on their faces. While they talked about Nagsumi's statement, Jugo saw the same figure from this morning on the balcony fog up the glass and write 'Lunar is my life' in kanji. Since Mawari, Sun, Kai and Saru were all debating about Nagasumi's 'dream' and Jugo's interpretation; they missed the man's appearance.

After he executed a back flip that Jugo had to admit was impressive, Nagasumi snapped. "You guys saw that right?"

Silence was the only response.

"The gleaming man in black was back. He was on our balcony. He breathed on the window and wrote Lunar is my life."

Chimp spoke up first, "Um, Nagasumi? There's nothing there."

"It must have dried up! He jumped off the balcony in an impressive backwards flip."

Mawari spoke up, "Um, Nagasumi, We are on the second floor."

Nagasumi then began spouting off what Jugo decided was nonsense and Jugo put his head down on the desk smiling. It was fun to mess with people.

* * *

After Japanese class, Nagasumi went to the Nurse's Office. Jugo sighed. At least the happenings of today likely wouldn't concern him.

Just before lunch Nagasumi still hadn't come back, and Kai and Saru left. Jugo relaxed. The day was not completely normal, but hey, he wasn't the one being bothered. If the sounds of screaming coming from the halls were any indication, Nagasumi was the one being bothered. If the mess wasn't caused by the Seto family, it wasn't Jugo's problem.

After an explosion was heard and the fire alarm went off, Mr. Seto came in and announced that the class was evacuating to the gym.

Once they had left the building, Jugo frowned when he saw Gozaburou and the large man erupt into the sky. Great, now he had to get involved. He arrived and stood leaning against the building. He saw the large man and Gozaburou both standing with fists raised.

Ren and Lunar arrived and quickly walked up to the two men.

The now identified Papa Edomae walked past Lunar, who looked irritated. Jugo frowned. Why hadn't the Inquisitors watching over the Edomae group included a photo of the man? Jugo quickly snapped one, just in case they needed one.

Jugo then watched as the man climbed into an incinerator chute. Was this even the real President Edomae? Jugo was interested in why Gozaburou remained in his stance. Maybe he had passed out standing up? Judging by the damage, it was an impressive fight and it was entirely possible. Jugo once again realized he had a long way to go before he could take down Gozaburou Seto.

* * *

When Jugo returned home for the day, he finished his homework. He also completed the necessary paperwork for his report and he also sent a secure email off to the Superintendant General to keep him apprised of the situation. So far, the Setos had been behaving themselves. Jugo decided to take a stroll and pick up some things for dinner. After some time, he found himself at the fish market. On his way home, Jugo realized something important. He hadn't taken his antidote this month. He smacked his forehead. This was why he didn't want to go back to school. It took up time for other things and made him forget this very important step.

All Special Division members were given an all-purpose antidote for Mermaid potions. This prevented them from being forced to talk as well as being controlled. The effects lasted over one month, so it was rather potent. Jugo had taken a full bottle with him, and he was two weeks behind. Well, that was easily fixed. Once he got home, he took out the pill bottle and tossed the pill up in the air. It tasted horrible, so he couldn't let it touch his tongue. When he went to catch it, it hit his nose and flew out the kitchen window. Jugo shrugged and repeated the motion, this time catching it, but it landed on his tongue and he spent the next hour scrubbing the taste off after he swallowed it.

Meanwhile, outside Jugo's apartment, a small, nondescript red pill flew out the window and bounced to a stop on the top of the balcony. A small bird saw it and pecked at it. This caused it to fall off the building, and land on the awning of the grocery store below. It used the awning as a ramp and flew across the street. It hit the top of a broom that another shopkeeper was using and rebounded again. These random actions happened for some time. If anyone would have been watching, the little pill kept getting hit back and forth by customers, pedestrians, and shopkeepers in a bizarre game of ping pong. It finally arched high in the air and landed in the red bean paste just put in a taiyaki pan. This taiyaki that was cooked was then purchased piping hot by an unsuspecting Nagasumi.

Nagasumi had bought the sweet treat in hopes to unwind from the hectic day. When he saw Sun following his mother around shopping, he had to practically swallow the bean paste filled fish whole. His mom would not approve of him eating sweets before dinner.

Sadly, the little red pill was not made with humans in mind. The effects wouldn't be consistent, nor would they be predictable. The temperature of cooking as well as bean paste holding the heat also caused ingredients the pill to cook slightly. It was to be kept at room temperature for a reason. If cooked, the ingredients would cause odd reactions.

* * *

During the PE class the following day, Mr. Seto was watching the boys in his class. The merman wasn't exactly observant. Over half of the boys in the class were gone. When Jugo was trying to get a closer look at a rather odd scene, a heavy hand squeezed his shoulder. Had he been a human, Jugo was sure something would have broken.

"What are ya lookin' over there for?" Gozaburou's eyes were yellow pinpoints.

"Three reasons Mr. Seto. I'm just trying to figure out what Chimp, Kai and Nagasumi are doing over there. I would like to know where Chimp got that winch that is keeping him off the ground. And why they are trying to look in that window? Mr. Seto, what is going on over there?" Jugo decided to play the innocent card. He had heard Sarutobi talking with Kai about peeping on the girls. Jugo figured this was the time for the monkey to be caught.

Gozaburou knew full well what was going on behind those curtains. That was why he had interrogated the student. What was his name again? That didn't matter. After all, his precious, precious daughter was having a physical along with the rest of the girls in the class.

"Thanks fer pointin' that out to me. I need to go…talk… with the maggot. Please go back to yer seat."

"Not a problem Mr. Seto. Hopefully they aren't doing anything disrespectful."

Gozaburou set off at a run. His daughter's innocence must be protected!

When Chimp and Kai sprinted back into the room, Kai had a small amount of blood on his face and Chimp was breathing heavily. They had barely missed the ire of the scarred man.

Nagasumi came into the classroom later missing a sleeve, heavily bruised, and methodically beaten.

"I hate you."

Jugo looked at the now misshapen boy. "I didn't do anything."

Nagasumi shakily raised an arm. "Not you. Them."

Jugo shrugged and went back to working on tomorrow's assignment.

He shrugged when he heard a shriek rip through the air. Likely not his problem. Jugo beat his head against the desk for that comment. He had just invoked Murphy. This day would not end well.

When the girls returned, Lunar looked distraught.

It was quickly discovered that the reason for the girl's despair was the addition of a few pounds. Quite frankly Jugo didn't see any difference.

After everyone had voiced their opinion of the issue, Lunar looked sharply at Jugo. "What no stupid comment from you?"

Jugo looked flatly at Lunar. "While I do not care for the disharmonious noise you call music, quite frankly your weight is not my problem nor something for me to care about. Most girls would be happy for a few extra pounds if they were getting taller or gaining a better figure. For some reason girls seem to focus on their bust size. You have not gotten noticeably taller and I heard Chimp and Kai talking a few days ago about how you were getting smaller in the latter department." At this, Chimp looked betrayed. Kai just looked angry. They had said no such thing. Jugo continued, "Quite frankly, your anatomy, or lack thereof, is of no interest to me. Since those two options are not on the table in regards to your weight change, little miss attention hog, which means this is not wanted weight. A woman's age and weight are topics that quite frankly are not to be discussed. Especially if the girl in question has as poor control over their temper as you do."

Lunar looked shocked, "You mean you aren't going to insult me for getting heavier?"

Jugo looked at the girl. "Why would I have to when you scream to the world you are getting fat? I don't have to do anything. You are doing all the work necessary for that yourself."

What Jugo had said earlier finally percolated through the girl's brain. She rounded on Saru and Kai. "What do you mean… where'd they go?"

Jugo looked up at the ceiling and decided to let the monkey and the orca off for now. Besides, if Lunar didn't look up, then he wasn't going to help her. That and Kai had left another sword on the desk. If he dropped to the ground now to get it, Lunar would eat him alive.

Lunar then channeled her anger at her second preferred target, Sun Seto.

"I can't gain weight when you gain nothing Sun! I'm going to diet and get rid of the extra weight. You are too Sun!"

"Why?"

"Misery loves company. I'm not going to suffer alone, so you are going to be dieting with me."

Mawari nodded her head. "In that case, I have something." She then handed Sun and Lunar two small yellow pills. "Take these. They are a supplement to help keep you trim, while at the same time providing what your body needs to grow. I use them myself."

Chimp dropped from the ceiling and added in, "Mawari, if that is true, why are you still so short?"

Saru was kicked in the face by the future cop and he slumped against the wall unconscious.

Mawari turned back to the two girls who had taken the pills. "It contains vitamins, minerals, and an excellent source of calcium from powdered fish."

Jugo made sure to get a picture of the mermaid duo despairing over possibly being cannibals because they ate fish.

Jugo turned in his seat and saw the distinct scar of Gozaburou Seto through the crack in the door. Jugo wondered how he would take his daughter going on a diet.

* * *

After school, Jugo patched the feed from the bug under the coffee table to an ear bud. He chuckled at Maki's comment to Lunar. Apparently unless they were plotting against him, the two didn't get along. It was weird. The pair hadn't plotted his death for days, yet there continued to be traps that were meant to harm him all along his route to and from school. He guessed they had been discussing them in an un-bugged area of the house. Jugo continued to avoid them. While the majority of the traps were uninspired, they were good training for spatial awareness. He just expected more from the Seto gang.

The girls trying to nab the boy once again despaired at his seemingly endless supply of luck.

Jugo almost choked on the sushi he had made for dinner when Nagasumi apparently got caught peeking in the new sauna room when Gozaburou was in there. Apparently they thought that Nagasumi was into men now.

Jugo dropped his food and changed when he heard that Nagasumi had drunk a mermaid supplement. He cursed as he slid the swords into their sheaths when the feed cut. Jugo arrived on the scene as Sun had put the surrounding neighbors to sleep.

"We leave you alone, and this is what we get? A three-story fourteen year old?!" Jugo shook his head. "Look, I need to know whatever did this to him. That way I can know if there is any way to reverse the effects."

Sun looked pleadingly at the black cat. Lunar was scared stiff. Sun was the one who spoke. "It's mermaid vitamin water tonic. It did this to him."

Jugo looked shocked. "It shouldn't. That stuff, even when a human drinks it straight, is like caffeine pills and sugar dumped into supercharged jolt cola. They become a human hummingbird, not a giant."

Masa asked, "How do you know that?"

Jugo growled, "We'll discuss it later."

Mrs. Michishio passed out again at the talking anthropomorphic panther.

He looked at the woman and muttered, "Mermaids, humans turning into sharks she can handle, but not this."

He looked at Sun and Lunar. "Did he eat anything different in the past few days?"

The pair shook their heads.

Jugo began talking to himself. "If it is already affecting him, I doubt I can neutralize it. But why is he over thirty feet tall?"

Meanwhile, Gozaburou yelled out, "Pin the maggot down, Octopus Nakajima!"

Jugo was rather disgusted at the sight. "You know, I could have lived a long time without seeing that."

As Nagasumi began rampaging down the street, Jugo yelled at the mermaids. "Do something! I will slow him down."

Jugo then took off after the thirty foot boy. He threw balls of fire in an attempt to get him back closer to the wreckage of his house. When that failed, Jugo dug into his mother's bag of tricks. Using his entire roll of tripwire, he wrapped it around Nagasumi's legs and caused the boy to fall. Unfortunately, for Nagasumi, he fell rather painfully on a surfacing submarine. This also caused the thin wire to break. When Jugo leapt towards the boy to try something else, he was sent flying with a rather painful kick. When Jugo picked himself up from the rubble of the Michishio house, He saw Nagasumi climbing on a space shuttle. Jugo blinked. Where had THAT come from? Suddenly, it blasted off.

Jugo punched Kai in the back of his helmet, denting it. "You idiot! You killed him launching him into space." Jugo then lit his swords on fire and held them in front of Kai's throat, singeing the space suit. "I don't care if you are the heir of the Mikawa conglomerate. You killed a human that had no reason to die. That means I get to deal with you fish! I will have orca for dinner tonight."

Kai froze when he saw what had threatened him. It was a Beastman. Worse it was a bakeneko. They ate Merfolk. It was lucky the suit came with a catheter. Otherwise there would be a yellow spot just below the belt.

Sun, ignoring Jugo's presence, began screaming at Kai. Lunar took Kai's phone and hooked it up to her computer.

She linked into the satellite feed. "He's still alive. The shuttle took him to the moon."

Jugo lowered his swords. "In two hours, the effects of the tonic should wear off. He will no longer be able to survive the vacuum of space once it does. If he dies, your life is mine Mikawa."

Kai quickly discarded the plan to use missiles to terminate Nagasumi.

Sun, looking at the feed became increasingly sad and desperate. "Nagasumi's cryin' because he misses his home." She put her head in her hands. "What can I do?"

She then ran to her father and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Father, is there anything we can do? Is there a way to save Nagasumi?"

Gozaburou looked nervous with his daughter's attention and the cat threatening to eviscerate Mikawa.

"There's got to be something, anything I can do to save him!" At this the girl broke down in tears.

Seeing his daughter's reaction; Gozaburou, for the first time, felt bad about his feelings towards Nagasumi. This quickly disappeared when the overprotective father portion of his brain realized that he wouldn't see the boy ever again.

When he went to speak, he was hit by the sudden arrival of a rather nice looking sports car. Ren Seto stepped out holding an odd looking staff.

When she saw the state of her daughter, she nodded. "I thought I would find all of ya like this." Ren hefted the staff she was holding. "When I saw the giant Nagasumi, I was at the school finishing up some paperwork. I figured somethin' had happened. That is when I ordered Neptune's Lance for instant delivery. By the way dear, you were right about the instant delivery feature. People will pay for it."

Gozaburou looked shocked. Yes, they owned the company, but the instant delivery feature was rather expensive. They decided to take it to horrendously expensive by increasing it by a factor of fifty from the actual cost as a moneymaker. Now they had to pay that fee to their own company. Maybe it was a bad idea from the start.

Jugo once again placed his sword at Mikawa's neck. "I'm sure that Kai here would gladly pay for the delivery fee if that thing saves his measly life."

Kai merely nodded in fear. Anything to get the sword-wielding, fish-eating cat away from him!

Suddenly Gozaburou felt that the instant delivery was a good idea again.

Ren explained, "This is the Neptune Lance. It has the ability to purify whatever it pierces by removing anything abnormal that is affecting the body. Throw the lance and hit Nagasumi with it. It will return him to normal. It will likely cause him to come back to earth too."

"It's heavy. Do you think I can hit him with him standing on the moon?"

"The strength of your desire to save Nagasumi will activate the Lance's abilities. If you want it badly enough, it will happen."

"Will it work on Nagasumi?"

Jugo added in. "The lance works on humans as well as on Merfolk. It should work."

Masa looked at the cat again, "How do you know that?"

Jugo shook his head. "Later crispy noodle head. Right now Sun has something she needs to do."

Cherry petals had begun falling around the girl. Again Jugo wished they could study how she and her mother did that. "I don't care how far away the moon is. I don't care how heavy this spear is. That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is saving my husband. I wouldn't be any kind of wife if I don't try to save him when he needs me." Sun then reared back with the spear. "Cause Honor Among Thieves is Honor Under the Seas!"

Jugo facepalmed as Sun tripped just before she fell, causing the lance to spin away. When Nakajima landed on the Lance, shattering it, Jugo turned to Kai with a manic gleam in his eye.

Ren stopped Sun's tears with, "Don't worry, this was on our buy one, get two deals."

Sun repeated her previous performance and when she threw the Lance it was enveloped by a golden glow and blue lightning.

Jugo was impressed despite himself as it picked up speed, when it pierced the cloud cover; a sonic boom was felt and heard. She really did care for the idiot. The clouds dispersed. The group waited, and Kai became increasingly nervous. He didn't have his cell so he couldn't call for an aerial strike against the cat. That and the swords were still pointed at the orca's vital spots.

An odd sound like a balloon deflating was heard and Sun pointed to a growing, glowing dot. It soon resolved itself into the form of Nagasumi. Jugo stepped away from the orca. Kai almost passed out.

Sun noticed that Nagasumi wasn't breathing.

"Masa! Mouth-to Mouth!"

As Masa leapt forward to administer CPR, Jugo tripped the merman. He smirked at Gozaburou when the scarred man realized what the cat had done.

Sun took advantage and began administering rescue breathing herself.

When Nagasumi came around, the first thing he saw was a blushing, crying Sun Seto.

Jugo turned to Kai. "You got lucky today Mikawa. You should thank Mrs. Seto and Sun for saving your life." Jugo didn't mention the trouble he would have gotten into had he carried out his threat. No need to let the boy know that. "Now if you will excuse me, I have an unholy amount of paperwork to file that has been generated because of your little shenanigans here tonight. Do you know how long the report for your damage to the school took?" Red flames lit around Jugo's distressed form. "Fifteen hours of pure paperwork! Fifteen! This one will be even longer!" Reigning in his temper, Jugo put his hand on Sun's shoulder. "You look after him. I can tell you really care a lot for him." Jugo decided to rile up the Seto boss a little more. "You just gave up your first kiss to save his life. That shows devotion. Maybe he'll be awake for your next one. I wish the two of you luck." Sun blushed and nodded.

Seeing the scarred man about to blow up, Jugo went to leave. "I'm sure that you and the Michishios need to talk about their house. The Special Division can help push through construction permits if you need it. I'll be keeping an eye on that for you." This caused the parents to wake up. Nagasumi may have been saved from anything Merfolk related, but it sounded like his father wanted to kill him. Jugo wasn't going to step in that mess. Besides, he wasn't lying about the report he had to put together. Jugo wanted to cry. How he hated filing reports.

That night after paying for the Michishios to stay in a hotel, Gozaburou got slobbering drunk. He had been trying to keep his daughter from kissing the human. That stupid cat stopped Masa and it happened. This black cat was just as bad as the black and white tiger from Seto that had been causing the gang problems and recording embarrassing moments. Gozaburou came to a drunken realization. They were the same cat! He then shook his head. That was just the sake talking. That two-toned furball would have shown his face by now. This cat was just the local muscle.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: FYI, I don't own the storyline, but Jugo and the Beastfolk are my own design.**

Jugo reluctantly walked down the hallway. What had Masa wanted to talk to him about? While Jugo doubted that the merman knew of his true nature, it was still a possibility. The construction of the Michishio residence was rather rapid. Jugo barely had time to slip in and plant bugs last night. He was fairly certain that he hadn't been caught. Still, it never hurt to be too careful.

When Jugo entered the room, Masa was sitting at a desk, grading some papers. "Mr. Semagawa, Thank you for coming."

Jugo leaned on the edge of the desk opposite Masa and asked, "May I ask what you need to speak with me about? Is there a problem with my grades?"

Masa sighed. This kid kept quiet in his classes and always did the work assigned. If it weren't for the sword case he would have pegged the boy for a bookworm. "I was wondering if you would be open to tutoring another student."

Jugo looked surprised. He had not expected this.

Masa continued, "You are the first among your classmates to grasp the concepts of what is being taught. All the teachers have noticed this. In fact I would argue that you understand it before class even starts. There is a student who is having difficulty and we would like to ask if you would be willing to assist them."

"I don't have a problem with it." Seeing Masa's uneasy look, Jugo put two and two together. "But if Lunar is going to treat me like everyone else, then I won't help her at all. I'm sure you know we don't get along, I will not spoon feed her. If she does want tutoring, I expect her to actually think about something other than her career."

The normal unflappable Masa had a brief moment of incredulity. "How did you know?" He collected himself. "I do not believe I mentioned who it was that needed help."

Jugo tilted his head. "You have a stack of tests all with a score of zero with her name on them stacked on your desk. She is the only student who misses over half of the classes she is supposed to attend. She also has her public image to keep up, as well as whatever deal or appearance needs to be fulfilled. As such she likely doesn't have a lot of time for her studies. Since the class seems to have forgotten she lives at the Michishio residence, any normal resources she might have, she can't draw on without bringing additional attention to herself. This would bring in paparazzi and other problems."

Masa was shocked. What else had this kid figured out?

Jugo folded his arms; he was worried he overplayed his hand. "If any of the other students started thinking about what they saw and heard, and applying even the least amount of common sense, they would come to the same conclusion. You need a nonbiased tutor to provide the most help to a student. With my grades being high, and since I am not one of hers or Sun's fans, you would be able to remove the element of competition between the two and avoid another fiasco between the two factions. That makes me the most likely candidate. The fact that I seem to be the only one who could care less about her being a pop star and don't act like I owe her something for gracing me with her presence furthers that assumption. You can offer it to her, but knowing her she'll put on some bravado and decline. Or insult me regardless of my academic standing. The girl is far too proud for her own good." Jugo stood. "Is there anything else Mr. Masa?"

The man shook his head. "Can you come back in about fifteen minutes? I will be speaking with her then."

Jugo nodded. "I will wait outside the room. My presence likely will be a detriment to you having a civil conversation with her."

Masa decided that if this kid ever got into the police force, they wouldn't be having trouble just from the Beastfolk. He was very sharp. He certainly wasn't ruled by his hormones like the other boys in the class. Maybe he should encourage the kid to go to into another line of work, maybe a doctor. With Zenigata in class, the kid becoming a cop was a possibility if she figured out how attentive he was. Jugo as a cop would certainly give any Yakuza group trouble if he moved closer to their operations.

When Masa went to speak with Lunar, and Mawari showed up, Masa was able to butt in. "I thank you for the offer Miss Zenigata, but I have already approached another student to act as her tutor. He is willing to tutor her if she wants to take him up on it." Jugo was waiting outside the door.

Lunar looked doubtingly at the Seto Gang's lieutenant. "Who would that be Mr. Masa?"

Mawari looked curious as well.

Masa tried to dodge the issue. "He actually has the highest scores in your class. When I asked him, he didn't have a problem offering to tutor you."

Lunar laughed internally. Of course he didn't. A bookworm like that should be grateful she would even give him the time of day! She could probably get him to take the tests for her.

Mawari looked to think about something. "Who has the highest scores Mr. Masa?"

Suddenly Lunar was interested as well. If he was already part of her little fan coalition, this would be perfect.

Masa was sweating. Why didn't the girl hand over the papers and leave? "Mr. Semagawa currently has the highest scores in your class."

It took Mawari a moment to puzzle that out.

Lunar grinned. She didn't recognize the name, but it would be better than some midget daughter of a cop. "That would be acceptable. As long as can work with my schedule; that would be fine."

Masa sighed in relief.

Mawari had to ruin the moment. "You asked Jugo to tutor her? He agreed to it?"

Masa thought the girl sounded like Fujishiro for a second there.

Lunar paled rapidly. That boy tutoring her would be unacceptable. "Thanks Mr. Masa, but when I get back to my house, I have a team of people there to tutor me."

Jugo stood in the doorway. "If that is indeed true, I would fire them if I were you. If you do have top quality tutors, that wouldn't explain your current scores."

"How do you know about those?!"

"I don't." Jugo lied, "But if a caring teacher such as Mr. Masa is approaching a student to tutor another student it is most likely because they are doing rather poorly. Given the amount of classes you miss or sleep through, it is likely you are ranked last."

The pink haired girl was fuming. This annoying commoner was top ranked student too? Was the world conspiring against her greatness?

Lunar threw on her pop star persona, "Because of all the stress it is so hard. I slacked off in my studies this one time. I have to work extra hard to make up for it."

Jugo muttered, "Some of the stuff on the tests is months old."

Lunar shot him an evil glare.

Mawari offered, "Well, you can ask me anytime if you need help."

Lunar thanked the girl profusely.

Jugo smiled sweetly as she left.

Lunar glared in return. She couldn't let this silly human get to her. She would have to find her own tutor. The manservant should do fine. His grades weren't great, but even a little help was better than nothing.

* * *

A few days later, Jugo was listening to the goings on of the newly reconstructed Michishio residence. Apparently Lunar had forced Nagasumi to help get ready for the next test. Jugo frowned, Lunar was really insecure. Maybe he should stop antagonizing her so much.

Jugo went to get groceries. On the way back from the fish store he saw President Edomae trying to shoot a fleeing Nagasumi. Jugo then watched from a few houses down as a confrontation between Nagasumi and the East and West heads. Jugo was confused at what they were talking about. He highly doubted that a tutoring session would turn into Nagasumi having his way with Lunar. Nagasumi was roughly shoved into the helicopter and it took off.

Jugo's eyes narrowed. What was going on? The look on Sun's face was almost heartbreaking. She really did care for that idiot. He cursed himself. This would end the mission. With the boy being taken by the Edomae, the Setos would likely return home. Jugo swore. Hairballs! It was times like this when he hated to have to do the honorable thing. Especially if it made him have to go to school longer.

When Jugo got home he reviewed the tapes. Apparently Lunar had ordered Nagasumi to dry off her tail and her father walked in at the wrong time. She used this to snag the boy for herself.

Jugo swore again. He called and left a message for the school that he had to go visit family for an urgent matter. Since they knew he was here on his own, it would be accepted. The fact he was top of his class would likely lay fears to rest that he wouldn't be able to handle the absence.

Jugo debated for a while how to handle this situation. Sun trusted the Black Cat to some extent. But he would need something a little more convincing. Listening to the girl talk to herself, Jugo could tell that Sun was rather distraught. He was known as the Black and White Tiger by many members of the Seto outfit. While they knew him to work hard to stop their operations, he had also shown that he didn't hurt family of the Merfolk of the Seto Fish Commission, unlike other Inquisitors. This was regardless of the fact that he carried his family's swords. The same swords that scarred the face of their boss. Jugo knew that there were reports that he had stopped another Inquisitor he worked with from attacking the wife and children various Seto members. He hoped that would be enough to convince the girl.

He picked up the phone and dialed the Michishio residence, transforming enough to change his voice.

"Hello?"

"I would like to speak with Sun Seto please."

"Can I ask who is calling?"

"An acquaintance of her family."

At this, Mrs. Michishio quickly brought the phone to Sun who was sitting in the attic. "Hello?"

Jugo spoke quickly. "Miss Seto. I have something you need to hear. I will meet you on your way to the train depot tonight. I work with the black cat that has helped you. You have my word that this is no trick."

At this Jugo hung up the phone.

He also contacted the tech people and got them to discredit the photos that Maki had leaked to the news about Nagasumi groping Lunar. It would take a day or two, but it would be done. This would blow over by the end of the week.

Jugo, dressed in a shirt, pants, and vest with a color scheme that matched the pattern of his fur, watched and listened to the house. For her return to Seto Inland, Sun had made plans to go to the train depot herself. She wasn't asking for help. She knew he couldn't speak to her otherwise. He saw members of the Edomae group arrive while he could hear Mr. and Mrs. Michishio trying to convince Sun to stay.

As the forlorn girl wheeled her case around the corner, he decided to make his move after landing a GPS locator and audio bug in Mr. Michishio's shirt pocket. The man was too nervous to even notice.

"I never would have thought that a Seto would give up so easily." He seemed to melt out of the shadows.

Sun's eyes widened and Maki brought her shell machine gun to bear. Her shaking hands betrayed what she felt. "You're the Tiger. What are you doing here in Saitama?" Maki spat out.

Jugo tossed a recorder to Sun. "Listen to that. Nagasumi didn't cheat on you. While I have issues with your parents, and a few others in the Seto Outfit, I hold nothing against you. Letting you go home would end my observational mission here, but it wouldn't be right. I don't hurt family of Yakuza. I only hunt those that break the law."

Sun put the recorder up to her ear and began listening.

Maki lowered the gun slightly. "Like we should listen to you. You want to kill me and the Boss for what we did to your dad."

Jugo smiled sinisterly. "I already have my revenge." Jugo held up the tiny sword he had snatched out of the air at field day. "Do you honestly think that unsuspecting human could dodge that attack by the Seto's foremost liquidator? I knew what you were planning and neutralized your efforts. I know your sword well enough to make a copy. I heard what you and Edomae were planning, I made sure I was there to keep you from attacking him." He tucked it back into the vest he wore. "I have the sword that ended my father's career. That is enough for me. You will be forever shamed in your family for losing the Slice of Fugu. What you have is a fake. I made sure to not put a mark on it saying who it was made by. One good blow should break the fake. As for Gozaburou, I'm still deciding what to do to him."

Maki was raging at the cat in front of her. Her anger at the moment was overriding her mind numbing terror.

She was promptly grabbed by Sun Seto and shaken. There were tears in Sun's eyes. "You knew Maki. You were there and didn't say anything! You encouraged Lunar to steal my husband! I know ya don't like Nagasumi, but he's my husband. You let someone take him from me. Why did you lie to me? Where is your Honor Among Thieves Maki?!"

Maki was shocked at the change in the girl. She hadn't thought what her actions would do to Sun.

Jugo folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Sun Seto, may I speak to you for a moment without the Conch listening in? You have my word I will not lift a weapon of any kind against you unless you do so first. It is in regard to what you listened to."

Sun debated for a moment. Standing before her was the reason for half of the injuries and scars of current members of the Seto Gang. The swords he carried had scarred her father. There was no mistaking the decorations. Yet here he was giving her the tools to take back Nagasumi. Why? It made no sense. She had spoken with a few members that they had been in a fight, but the Tiger kept the others from harming their families. The Tiger was vicious, but he didn't hurt those who couldn't fight. Sun answered, with steel in her voice. "Maki. Go to the next light. You will still be able to see us. I am very disappointed in you right now."

Once Maki had left Jugo spoke again. "You probably want to know why I am giving you this recording." At Sun's nod he continued. "Because it is the right thing to do. I do not harm women and children. It is not my way; it was not my father's way. He once told me that I could do the right thing, or what was easiest for me. He also told me that if I chose the one that was easiest I would never be able to look myself in the mirror again. He was right. For whatever reason, you care for that boy. I can see it. Since I knew the truth, I had to let you know."

Sun looked oddly at the imposing figure. "What do you want for this?"

Jugo smiled. "Nothing. But if you are offering to do something, I would like some video of your father's reaction. I'll even promise to not sell it among the other Inquisitors if you like. Or I could give you a cut of the profits. The wedding will likely be held underwater at the Mermaid Reception Hall where the mermaid Yakuza conferences are held. I cannot go there." Jugo's watch beeped. "You need to catch your train. If you decide to do that for me, meet me outside Nagasumi's grandmother's house at five am the day of the ceremony."

With this Jugo jumped back into the shadows and shifted back to his human form. He made sure to sit at the opposite end of the train from Sun. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and slept. He would need it.

* * *

Jugo made sure to get off of the train after Sun did. With the early hour, Jugo stopped by Headquarters to get some gear. No one was really around. From what he had heard, the wedding would be tomorrow. His visit to Headquarters took him past the time for breakfast. After a meal, Jugo quickly made his way back to his house for a surprise visit.

When he walked in the door, his words of greeting died in his throat as he saw his parents. He quickly turned around. "I'll come back later." Some things could not be unseen. Not even if he tried.

Jugo sat watching the waves of the Seto crash against the rocky outcroppings. Saitama was nice, but he missed the ocean. Even though he hated getting rained on, he didn't mind swimming. He was even more than halfway decent at swimming. When he went back to his house, he held up a hand forestalling any comments from his parents. "Let's just pretend I just got home and forget about earlier."

Kiriko, Jugo's mom pouted, "You mean…"

Renji covered his wife's mouth. "That is enough dear. I think we have traumatized our son enough." He looked at his son. "What are you doing back here? Did the Setos leave Saitama?"

Jugo shrugged. "Maybe. It may be only temporary. There is a Yakuza meeting that they are attending. I figured I would take the time to see you guys."

His mother's laughter echoed. "You little sister has missed you. She keeps trying to measure up to what you achieved. She works herself so hard."

"Is she learning both schools of fighting like I did?"

Renji laughed. "Yes. She takes after your mother though. The dual sword style is hard for her."

Jugo laughed. "It was hard for me too. But it has been worth it."

The talk then devolved into what Jugo had been up to. Both his father and mother laughed so hard at how the secret of how their family's rules regarding marriage got out.

Renji, in between laughs choked out, "You know. That is exactly why I told you to always keep track of your surroundings in a fight."

Jugo grumbled in response.

Before he could say anything a chipper voice rang through the air. "Mom, Dad, I'm home. It was a short day today. How was…Jugo!" In her excitement she lost partial control of her transformation, and her ears and tail popped out.

His sister Amane was a sweet girl. While her hair was almost the opposite of his, white with black spots, she kept it long. She had grown in the time he had been away. Her full cat form looked like a snow leopard.

"Jugo, you're back! I've missed you so much! Tell me all about Saitama! Have you beaten up any Yakuza thugs? Is the fish there worse than here?"

Kiriko cut in, "No but he has already had a few Engagement Challenges." The smirk on her face was rather pronounced.

Amane's jaw dropped. "How dare they think they can beat my brother?! I'll wipe the floor with them if they think they…" Jugo's hand covered her mouth.

"I won. Don't worry. They were all humans with only a few years of training. I did spar with Sun Seto. She is rather good. I still beat her though."

Amane smiled in victory. "Of course you did Jugo. You're the best! No one can beat you. I won't let any girl win you who isn't perfect."

Jugo laughed. "I'm sure there is someone out there who can. I can barely beat dad."

"So is your mission over Jugo? Why are you here?"

This of course led to a retelling of what brought him here.

That night, Kiriko made a rather large meal to celebrate Jugo's visit.

Before he went to bed, Renji called his son over. "What aren't you telling us about your visit?"

Jugo rolled his eyes and then recounted the real reason why the Yakuza were having a get-together and what that had to do with him.

Renji put his hand on Jugo's shoulder. "You made the honorable choice son. I'm proud of you."

Jugo was surprised. His father had always given small tokens of approval. This was the first time he said it out loud.

Jugo was pulled into a hug. "I'm glad to call you my son."

Jugo hugged his father back. "Thanks dad."

They separated. Renji spoke up, "Come on. Let's get inside before your mother realizes that we had a moment."

The white bakeneko stood in the doorway, gazing at the scene. "Too late." She teared up. "It was beautiful. I love you two so much."

Jugo dodged his mother's hug attempt and beat a hasty retreat. The look of betrayal on his father's face when he was left alone with a clingy, teary woman was enough for Jugo to laugh. While his father didn't show emotion all that often, his mother was the exact opposite. When Jugo went to lie down, Amane stood in his door. "Thanks for coming back for a visit Jugo. I know you might not stay long, but I'm glad to see you." She then glomped her brother again. When he was released from her clutches, she said goodnight. Jugo set his alarm.

* * *

At four o'clock, Jugo snuck out of the house, his swords on his waist and a bag over his shoulder. He ran through the town, and arrived fifteen minutes early at the house where Nagasumi had spent most of his summer break. Sun was waiting for him.

When he dropped from the trees she was startled. "I'm gonna take back Nagasumi. I wanted to thank you for sharing that with me. I know that ya didn't have to. I am in your debt."

"No you're not. I am doing what is right."

Sun shook her head. "I want you to know that you were right. They are having the ceremony at the Mermaid Hall."

"I would imagine that the Edomae family will not be happy with you stopping things. That could cause the Yakuza wars to break out again. That would mean more problems for the Seto Gang."

Sun nodded. "I know. That is why I will be cutting ties with my family before I stop the wedding. That should stop the wars from restarting."

Jugo nodded. "If that is what you think is best. I will not interfere. I planted a bug on Mr. Michishio. They have already been taken to the Hall. I doubt it will pick up anything once he changes clothes. You'll just have to guess when the best time to arrive is."

Sun nodded. "I have to get away from my bodyguards. Father and Mother do not want me there."

Jugo nodded and tossed her a thick envelope. "If you decide to record it, this is a camera and battery pack. It fits over your ear and belt. This model is extremely hard to see. It is waterproof and since it is made for Beastfolk, it will move with your hair to keep things in focus. Good luck Sun Seto."

Sun replied, "Thank you." She then made her way back to the ocean.

Jugo sat near the ocean watching the feed from the camera. He was recording it on his laptop. With the water interfering, it would be difficult to be too far away. He had set up a receiver just above the water. Luckily the Michishio family was close to the main hall when they changed. The bug picked up muted conversation, but it was still able to be cleaned up and enhanced. While yes, this would be amusing, it would also give him faces for their database. These meetings were attended by all the underlings of the East and West. With any luck they could get another entry for the database.

He heard footsteps behind him and the voice of his boss. "What are you doing back in Seto?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I am trying to stop another East-West Yakuza gang war."

This stunned the older fox. "You report said that the Edomae daughter was now living there too. Was this what started this whole thing?"

"Since you won't let me email it to you, I put my latest report on your desk early this morning. I guess you didn't read it."

The kitsune noted the camera feed. : "What is this?"

"Infiltration of the Mermaid Hall. Sun Seto is going to stop Nagasumi Michishio from marrying Lunar Edomae. Since I gave her the recording showing that this entire thing is a sham, she is going to stop it. I gave her a wide angle model camera so that I can catch as many faces as possible. Not only that, should we have to storm it, we can actually get a modicum of a floor plan."

"Using a girl's feelings against her? That's new for you."

Jugo scoffed. "I didn't use her feelings against her. I told her the truth and she worked everything else out. Those two girls are the future heads of their respective syndicates. I prefer to think of it as preventing a future Yakuza war. They are still young enough to iron out their problems. Not only that, she actually cares about Michishio. It was the right thing to do on all counts."

"Ah yes, the vaunted sense of honor from your clan."

Jugo activated his mike. "Sun, I'm patching in what audio feed I have. We got lucky. The shirt is in the next room over. Make your entrance count."

Jugo heard a quiet, "Ya have my thanks Tiger. I still say I owe ya one."

The kitsune cocked an eyebrow. She waited until Jugo had disengaged the microphone. "I thought you said that you were masquerading as another Inquisitor."

"I was but, given the circumstances, I felt she wouldn't trust the information. As the Tiger I am known for being ruthless but merciful to those not involved. Particularly dealing with the families of Yakuza members. I know her parents have spoken about me possibly being in the area. It got her to listen to me."

"It was a reckless move."

"True, but it worked. She even ordered the Conch to let us speak privately."

He could feel the General's eyebrows rising.

"Yeah it surprised me too. I'm recording the feed to see if we can catch any new faces. I will forward them over to our computer people to see about running matches in the facial recognition database."

"There's something else isn't there?"

Jugo smirked. "You'll see."

"Answer me now."

Jugo sighed. Orders were orders. "The battery pack I gave her contains low profile monitoring drones. As she walks, they will deploy at random intervals effectively bugging the Hall. I used the long life ones."

"Those require special permission. Permission you don't have. They are also extremely expensive."

Jugo shrugged. "I didn't have time. Besides, forgiveness is easier to obtain than permission." Jugo handed her a key. "You also shouldn't leave the key to the tech storage room sitting on your desk."

"How many did you take?" The vixen had accepted the inevitable. There was no changing what had happened.

"Not many, I figured about forty ought to do the job."

"We only had forty on hand!"

Jugo looked at his boss. "Who wouldn't jump at the chance to get an ear in there? By the way, can you sign the requisition forms?" Jugo handed her a clipboard.

The kitsune huffed. "Only because you are bugging the foremost locale of Merfolk Yakuza meetings and conferences will I allow this." Under her breath she growled, "Opportunistic little punk." She signed the paper without looking and threw the clipboard back at him. She began sucking on her finger from a paper cut. A drop of blood was on the last piece of paper.

Jugo grinned. "Think of it as payback for sending me back to school. Of course if it yields good intel, it will be worth it. Not only that I'm sure you'll spin the expense as an extremely rare opportunity to gain insight into the inner workings of...blah…blah…blah."

The kitsune frowned at the boy. His father had taught him too well.

Jugo held up a hand, forestalling any response. "Shh. It's starting. Once it is over, I will be sending the feed into the monitoring station. I'll send them an email with close-ups to scan for faces when they got the feed uplinked to Headquarters."

The video feed began to flesh out as more drones came online. There had been a lot of empty rooms, but these might gain additional info later on. Jugo laughed openly at Gozaburou's face when Sun declared she was cutting family ties. He decided that would be the new background for his desktop.

Sun was able to keep up with the various members of the Edomae group. With her declaration of loving Nagasumi, the vixen shook her head. "I'll let our men know to not touch the boy until he formally is a part of the Seto gang. To see a teenage girl pull things off that you would, she would carve them up if he got hurt." When she sunk her sword into the seashell containing the sake, the General stood. "Let me know how this turns out."

When the Setos stood behind Sun, Jugo shook his head.

Luckily Kamata of all people came to the rescue. Jugo muted his speakers. While harmless, the Festival Song was rather powerful. Idly, Jugo wondered if the watchers would be able to mute the audio in time. Meh, it wasn't really his problem. With things wrapping up, he would be able to return to Saitama.

Once a team arrived with a better receiver for monitoring, Jugo spent the rest of the day with his parents and sister. Amane begged him to stay. When she wouldn't let go of his tail, Jugo tickled her until she let go. He knelt next to the teary eyed girl. "I will come back as often as I can. I promise you that."

She hugged him close. "I don't want a wimpy sister in law. Don't lose any fights."

Jugo laughed. "I won't. I haven't even had to go above the first level of training yet."

On the train ride home, Jugo mused over the fact that the uplink had audio going when it uploaded. Oh, well, even if they were still singing the Festival Song, they would stop after an hour or two. Maybe the desk jockeys would realize they still needed to work to not be affected by Songs.

Jugo returned to school and the Setos still weren't back yet. It was another four days before they would return. Jugo frowned. What had held them up? The day before the Setos returned he got a phone call from Headquarters. It was the General. She sounded exhausted and angry.

From her tone, Jugo knew he was in trouble. "Do you know how long the Festival Song went on?"

"A few minutes. At most, I would guess an hour tops. Why?" Confusion was evident in the boy's voice.

"The observation team has been dancing for over four days! All of our other operatives who went in there were caught as well!"

Jugo was stunned. "Well, that would explain where the Setos have been. I left so that I could return before they did and maintain my cover. I'm amazed that the two of them could keep going that long."

Jugo was puzzled about one thing. "Why didn't you call me before I left for Saitama? I could have redirected the feed and given them time to mute it. My encryption was good for twenty four hours."

Silence was the only response

Jugo put two and two together. Time to end this conversation. "Well, hopefully the new feeds yield results boss. Gotta go! I'll be late for class." He had some phone calls to make. Someone had to have caught that on camera. That and he had paperwork to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: If you haven't figure it out I don't own the main plot, have you read the previous disclaimers?**

Lunar stood, folding her arms in front of Jugo. They were standing off to the side in class. They were early enough that only Juliet was in the room.

The sword toting boy was sure he hadn't heard correctly. He blinked in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I need you to tutor me. Since I was sick, I didn't get a chance to study. We have a test coming up in a few days." She muttered quietly, "I need help. And I'll even take your help human." Had he not been a bakeneko, he wouldn't have heard it.

Jugo looked at the girl. "Two conditions."

Lunar looked outraged.

Jugo continued before she blew up. "Leave your ego at the door. I'm not going to tutor Lunar the prima donna wannabe pop star with a migraine inducing voice. I'm going to tutor Lunar Edomae the struggling student. If you bring up how you are better than everyone else, play your music, or anything even remotely along those lines, I'll leave you to fail. How will your fans take that?"

Lunar grumbled out, "What's the second condition?"

Jugo raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell anyone I'm helping you. If you fail then who knows how long it will take to beat your fanboys into submission. There are also enough crazy girls after me, if they find out I'm tutoring as well, they will try to find a reason to seek my assistance. It is rather irritating to have to dodge them all the time.

Lunar had no plans to mention it. Ever. She nodded.

Jugo simply said, "Fine. I'll meet you at the Michishio residence one hour after school. If anyone asks, tell them I am discussing sword fighting with Sun. We talk about it often enough. Sun will go along with it as well."

Lunar was stunned; he knew where she was living. "How did you?"

"First day you were here. Nagasumi said he was forced into becoming your manservant. Chimp always walks with you, Nagasumi, and Sun. That and your reaction just confirmed it."

Lunar blinked. It was no wonder this human had top grades.

At lunch that day, Jugo frowned. He hated this assignment more than ever. If the Edomae girl was kicked out due to bad grades, they would likely send another Inquisitor here. It took him months to get any respect from the ones he normally worked with. It would be just as irritating if another Inquisitor was brought into the case.

Jugo was knocked out of his musings by a throat clearing. "Um, Jugo, I see you didn't bring a lunch today…" The girl had her hands behind her back. She seemed to be fighting to say something.

Jugo smiled. "Oh don't worry, I was just thinking." He then pulled his bento from his satchel. "I brought my lunch today. Thanks for noticing."

The girl's face fell. "Oh, I see. I hope you enjoy your lunch." She then retreated.

Jugo saw a few people staring at him "What?"

Sarutobi looked at Jugo incredulously. "Are you really that dense?"

"She noticed I didn't have anything to eat. I wanted to let her know that I would be fine. It's not a big deal."

Chimp looked at the taller boy. "She wanted to share her lunch with you, you lucky idiot. She probably made one for you!"

Jugo looked confused. "But I can make my own lunch. She doesn't have to make me one. Why would she?" His tone was one of honest curiosity.

This caused quite a few people to sweatdrop.

Lunar looked at her new tutor in shock. No one could be that dense. Her voice was one of awed shock. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

Jugo shook his head. "Coming from you, that doesn't mean much."

Lunar muttered, "If anything it means more."

Mawari's jaw was on the floor. Even though this guy had already completed school, even had a degree, and was working undercover for some super secret part of the police force; he knew nothing! Absolutely nothing! She went to talk to the girl, consoling her that Jugo didn't mean to hurt her feelings. She also said that since she hadn't mentioned sharing her food with Jugo, he misread her intentions. Jugo was very literal minded. Mawari had a sinking feeling that Jugo didn't even know what the girl was trying to do. Trying to explain it to him would likely result in a headache like her father got when dealing with politicians about funding.

Jugo ignored the strange looks he was getting and went back to his lunch.

* * *

Once the day was over, Jugo had to fight another challenger. The girl who had issued the challenge first was the daughter of a man who owned a renowned kendo dojo. She had heard about the unbeatable teen and wanted a challenge. Having heard of his reputation, the girl had requested a private match with only her moderator and witness present. She continued to fight even once her clothes were in ribbons. Ultimately, her clothes tripped her up and Jugo held a sword point just above her eye. He still hadn't had to draw his second sword. It was at this point where the girl yielded. Jugo noticed her state of dress, turned away and began apologizing profusely. As she stood, she slipped a piece of paper behind his ear. "That's the address of the family dojo. You're welcome to come anytime. My father would love a challenge." At this, the girl winked and left to get changed.

Jugo was confused, but he got changed, shrugged, and left.

There was a sea of boys outside the doors. They quickly stepped out of the way of Jugo. When they saw that there was no partially naked girl, they all began to turn away. Keen ears picked up the pair of girls exiting the building. "I can't believe that you didn't get a single scratch. I told you that you needed to bring spare clothes. Aren't you glad you listened to me?"

"Yes I am. I'm just glad it ended when it did. You saw my bra fall off once I got in the changing room."

"Yes. Your underwear also had a slice through the opposite side. All that was left holding them up was the band. You, know, it was weird. I was watching him. During the fight it was like he didn't even notice. And his blushing and stammering afterwards when he noticed what had happened was so adorable. He couldn't even look in your general direction. I thought he was a pervert, but now, I don't think so. I kept my recorder on him if you don't believe me."

"Hm. I believe you. His eyes were so intense. It was like he knew what I was going to do before I did it. It felt like he could read my soul and knew what my body was going to do before I did. Being under that kind of gaze was breathtaking." The girl smiled. "What's more, he didn't even break a sweat that whole time. He must have amazing endurance and stamina."

"You know, just think of how well he could handle you if you had beaten him."

"If he is as gifted like that as he is with a sword, whoever beats him will be a lucky woman."

"I have to ask. Did you wear the extra lacey set today to be a distraction?"

"Of course I did. Pity it didn't work and they got sliced up. Next time I'll have to wear even less."

"Maybe you should just fight him naked. That would set him off from the very beginning. He would have to notice then. You'd be sure to beat him then."

"Yeah, I'm sure my father would be happy about that." The girl's tone was very sarcastic.

An ocean of blood surrounded the sea of boys outside the kendo hall. When they recovered from their nosebleeds, they decided that it might be worth it to take the Chimp up on his offer to be in disguise next time.

Jugo spent the next three hours torturously explaining things to Lunar. She had started to say something multiple times when Jugo merely raised an eyebrow and she buckled down and studied. When it came time for him to check in, Jugo declared them done for the day.

"Another few sessions and you should be able to pass the next test."

Lunar merely grumbled. A pop star shouldn't have to be held to the same standards as commoners.

Sun came up to Jugo after he was done. "I heard ya had another challenge today."

Jugo nodded sadly. "I still think your mom did that on purpose because I beat you in that spar."

Sun laughed. "Oh well, it can't be changed now."

Jugo narrowed his eyes. "So she did, didn't she?"

Sun's nervous and dodging reply was more than enough.

Jugo shook his head. "I should go back and help take care of my grandma."

Sun tilted her head. "Wouldn't that be runnin' from a fight?"

Jugo smirked, "And that is why I can't."

They both laughed.

"You up for a spar tomorrow Sun? Wooden blades only." Jugo picked up his sword case and got ready to leave.

"Sure Jugo."

"Jugo? Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Mrs. Michishio.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I can't. Since my parents aren't here, they want me to check in with them on a regular basis. Maybe some other time."

Mrs. Michishio's maternal instincts flared as the boy left. "What did he mean by his parents aren't here?"

Sun was the one who answered. "Jugo is here in Saitama by himself. His dad is overseas on business. His mom is takin' care of his grandma. His sister is too young to be on her own."

The older woman was confused. "So why is he here in Saitama?"

"His dad's job will be here when he comes back. I guess they sent him here so he could get used to the area and go to school here."

Mrs. Michishio frowned. "They let a fourteen year old boy live on his own?"

Nagasumi laughed. "Jugo is pretty smart. He has some of the best grades in class, and he can protect himself. He is tutoring Lunar."

Sun added in, "Yeah, he beat me in a sparring match. I didn't even land a hit on him. He's really, really good for a human."

That gave the older woman pause. Seeing Sun fight off the other Yakuza, she knew that the girl was good with a sword. Apparently this boy was better.

Lunar laughed. "He's an idiot." At the look of disbelief of the woman of the house, Lunar turned to Sun and Nagasumi for support. "Come on! Just today that girl offered to share her lunch with him. He thought she was just worried he didn't have anything to eat. He showed her his lunch, thanked her, and then started eating! He didn't even realize the girl was trying to say she liked him!" Who can be that dense?"

Mrs. Michishio looked doubtful, but at the nods of Nagasumi and Sun, she blinked. "Maybe he hasn't interacted much with girls."

The rest of the conversation was cut off at the arrival of Mr. Michishio.

* * *

The next morning, on the way to school, there was a little white kitten poking in the garbage. Jugo picked it up and listened to the poor kitten's mewling. It was asking for food. It had picked up on the fact that he was a bakeneko. He pulled out a strip of smoked fish and gave it to the hungry little thing. Jugo leaned down and spoke in the kitten's ear. "If you want more fish, there is a little person running around three streets over." Maki was making her morning patrols. "Don't try to eat her, but she will play with you. She also works a lot with fish. She probably has plenty of fish taste to her. Just lick it off. It's like candy that never goes away."

The kitten finished eating and then bounded over to follow the directions it had been given. Maybe he could get a real home. The big hiding cats had always been nice to tiny cats anyway. At least that is what his mother had taught him. Because it gave him breakfast, the legends were likely true.

That morning Maki did her morning patrol. She froze when she heard a quiet, familiar sound. She turned and saw a giant beast with glowing eyes. She only had her replacement sword. She wasn't allowed to use her shell to attack for the next few weeks because of her losing the Slice of Fugu. She had left it at home because she was just walking around the house checking for threats. Maki did the first thing that came to her mind when facing a threat of this magnitude. She ran.

Jugo had to smile as he walked. True, while he had gotten his retribution on the Conch; it was still amusing to mess with her from time to time. Since had told the kitten to not eat her, it wouldn't. It would probably scare the little mollusk, but no harm would be done.

Jugo had to make a detour on the way to school. He had to catch sight of the next family to be administered the exam. They were a family of the Dog Clan. All previous reports said that they were a rambunctious bunch, but dedicated to keeping the secret. He would be observing them this weekend, but he would have to take care that they didn't smell him. After all, the initial response of dogs and cats never went over well.

When Jugo arrived at school, Lunar and Sun were standing in the hall outside the room.

"I can't believe that mangy beast is getting more attention than us. I am the star here!"

"So what is Kai or Saru up to today?"

Sun turned and looked at Jugo "What do you mean Kai or Chimp?"

"Lunar said that a mangy savage beast was getting more attention. Since I'm not in there she isn't talking about me, and the only other beasts I know of are Chimp and Kai."

Lunar grit out, "Nagasumi brought a, brought a c-c-cat to school today."

Jugo mused, "I'm surprised that Mawari hasn't read him the riot act yet."

Suddenly the back door of the classroom opened and Kai Mikawa jumped out into the hall. A moment later he dropped his sword and took off running.

Jugo excused himself and picked up the sword. When he went into the classroom, Sarutobi was crouching on his desk. Jugo took the sheath form the boy and put the sword back in, and then used the now omnipresent bands to attach it to his sword case. He still would get one to two swords a day from the orca. The boy was getting better at keeping ahold of them. Jugo then heard Masa talking about how he got over his cat phobia. Moments later, Jugo got a picture of Gozaburou Seto against his most fearsome opponent yet; a little white kitten.

When Nagasumi came back in, he began to tell other students that Mr. Seto was afraid of cats.

Jugo spoke up, "I know the two of you don't get along, but right now you have the tiger by the tail."

At the boy's confusion, Jugo elaborated. "It was once said that the best way to fight a tiger was to grab it by the tail with both hands. It was supposed to keep it from attacking you since you would just move as it did." Seeing nods of understanding, Jugo finished, "The only problem is that at some point, you have to let go. When you do, the tiger will take its frustrations out on you."

Nagasumi paled. He made the decision then and there to keep the cat as a pet.

Sun then asked Nagasumi to not tease her dad and told a story of why he was afraid of a cat. Jugo doubted the veracity. After all, the man's scars told a different story.

Jugo was sad that he hadn't brought popcorn as he watched the interaction between Nagasumi, Gozaburou, and the kitten. It was truly going to be the highlight of his day. Apparently it was one thing if a bakeneko was a threat; he could fight through his fear. It was another with a harmless kitty.

When Gym class rolled around, Jugo stood and listened as Burio, Agitaro, and Maguro introduced themselves. Jugo sent a text and picture to the mermaid headquarters in Kyoto. The three enforcer's transformations were atrocious. With the increasing number of Merfolk in Saitama, they needed an Exam Administrator in the area.

Once the three fish-heads began beating on Kai, Jugo merely walked over to Fujishiro. He noted that Maki quickly hide in the man's blonde hair.

"May I sit this out? It is becoming irritating."

"Why would I allow you to do that?"

"One, I hate soccer. Two, those three seem intent on beating up Kai instead of playing. Three, I'd rather not get disciplined if they attempted that with me."

"You think you could take them out?"

Jugo merely smirked, took two steps infield, intercepted a kick and proceeded to knock the trio down with one well-placed kick of the soccer ball to the head of the leading fish. They fell like dominoes. "Proof enough?" Jugo got a nod in response.

When he stood next to the shark, he asked, "How do you do it? You have to play babysitter to a bunch of hormonal, immature teenagers."

"I wonder myself?"

"You have more patience than me. I would have cut a few of them by now."

"Are you saying I haven't been tempted? Aren't you one of those hormonal, immature teenagers?"

Jugo snorted, "I live on my own. I cook and buy my own food, plan meals, do my homework without being told to, keep my place clean, and I have to fight in weekly sword battles against crazy girls who want to marry me because I'm good with a sword but don't really know me."

The shark merely smirked; Ren had said that was the boy's punishment for beating Sun in a sparring match. There was a betting pool of how many girls he would beat before he lost. There was bet that a Mermaid or Beastgirl would show up at one point to put the uppity human in his place. Apparently there was even a website up about the boy with highlights from his spars and schedules of when he would next accept a challenge. There was a schedule about who had beaten the previous challenger and if anyone wanted to challenge them before a challenge could be issued to the boy. "You have a point? You have good grades? Why not skip a grade or two?"

Jugo snorted. He was already done with school. "My father doesn't want me to. Something about learning to deal with people my own age. It's all so irritating."

As the soccer game degenerated to a game of Kai chasing the idiot trio with a sword, Jugo merely sighed. Today had been going so well. Jugo said as he walked away, "I'm sick of this. Good thing I brought shark fin soup for lunch today. One of my favorites." Jugo noticed that the shark stiffened. Fujishiro couldn't do anything because class was over and there were other students. Having a human talk about that, Fujishiro normally would have eaten the boy, but since he had handled Miss Sun, Fujishiro wasn't all that anxious to take him on unless he was already wounded, distracted, or unconscious. Anything else and he might end up with more scars. He fingered the one hidden by his hair. The Tiger had gotten the drop on him and his team.

Jugo was walking through the halls eating his sandwich. Best to let them think he actually ate what he said he brought. He heard a commotion coming towards him. He quickly began recording the flight of the Seto outfit from the evil, monstrous, fluffy white kitten. He almost choked on his sandwich when Kai threw Maguro to save himself. Jugo had picked up his second Mikawa sword of the day when the fire alarm was ringing. Instead of heading outside, like all of the other students, Jugo went to the Nurse's office.

"Mrs. Seto?"

"Jugo, you should be headed outside."

"Your husband pushed the fire alarm because a kitten that Nagasumi brought today got loose. There is no actual fire."

Ren Seto quickly gained a tic mark and picked up a vase from her desk. "Thanks fer tellin' me this. I'll go deal with him now."

Jugo nodded. While he wouldn't get any photos, it would be funny to see the aftermath.

He was indeed correct. Gozaburou, the fish trio, Nagasumi, and Kai were all being dressed down by an irate Ren Seto. The only one not sporting a large bump on their head was Nagasumi. Masa was rapidly apologizing for Gozaburou's actions.

* * *

After the promised spar with Sun, Jugo was walking with Sun, Lunar, and Nagasumi on the way home from school. There was a test tomorrow and Lunar had to pass it.

Jugo facepalmed when he saw Burio dressed as a schoolgirl. He quickly got a photo of this.

When Burio grabbed the kitten and threw it, Jugo tossed his sword case to Sun. "Don't open it." He then leapt from the bridge. Part of being a bakeneko was protecting cats. He had to try. Even if he got soaking wet doing so. He landed right next to the struggling kitten and surfaced underneath it. The kitten clung, frightened, to Jugo's shoulder. As Jugo slogged his sodden form to the shore, Nagasumi and Sun were both there.

"I hate getting wet." Jugo spat once he was on dry land again. He handed the kitten to Nagasumi. "You need to take better care of this little guy." He then took back his case from Sun.

"Your case is real heavy Jugo."

Jugo just shrugged. Once the trio had gotten back to the bridge, Jugo looked at Lunar and the badly abused forms of the Fish trio and Gozaburou. "Lunar, I have to go get changed. I'll meet up with you once I'm dry." At the admission he was dripping wet, he shook his arms and upper body violently. Jugo turned and walked away. He ignored the subsequent change of Sun and Lunar to mermaid form. Since he was facing away, they would assume he didn't know.

After drying himself off multiple times, Jugo made his way over to the Michishio residence. When he arrived Sun and Lunar were hiding in the hall as the kitten was playing with Maki again. When it saw Jugo, the kitten leapt off of Maki and bounced over to Jugo purring.

Jugo picked up the kitten, scratching it under the chin. "You're welcome little guy. Do you like it here?" Jugo then handed the kitten back to Nagasumi. The rest of the evening was spent tutoring Lunar. At the end, Mrs. Michishio wouldn't let him out the door without eating at least one plate of dinner, since as a teenager; she thought he couldn't cook very well. Jugo didn't mention that his portion was larger than anyone else. He sat with Mr. Michishio on the couch. The man seemed happy that someone noticed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Still don't own it**

On the day of the test, Jugo arrived early, as was the norm. "Morning Juliet." The green haired girl jumped. "Jugo. How are you doing today?"

"I'm okay. You look like you didn't sleep well. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Jugo, why would you ask?"

"Nothing really, you just look like you have something on your mind."

The girl hesitated. "I just need to figure some things out."

Jugo nodded. "I know what that can be like. Good luck on the test today."

The girl nodded and sighed. Why didn't life make sense? That dream about Nagasumi weighed heavily on her mind.

The day trudged along. Most students had stayed up late studying. Jugo had put in extra hours trying to get the material into Lunar's head.

The aforementioned pinkette came in and lay her head down on the desk. It was do or die time.

At the end of the day, all the students left quickly. That much stress could be rather difficult to deal with.

Jugo began his discreet observation of the next family scheduled for Exams. Thus far, nothing had been noted that would cause them to fail the test. After a few days of continuous results, he could definitively say that they passed.

The after about a week and a half is when things got back to their normally scheduled insane happenings.

It started when Kai made another attempt at wooing the uninterested Sun Seto.

Jugo did his best to ignore what was going on. He was impressed at Nagasumi's recovery from the elbow that Kai introduced to his face.

When Sun held up the tickets, Jugo piped up. "That's really nice of you Kai. You bought Nagasumi and Sun tickets to the premier so they could go on a date."

Kai shot Jugo a very dirty look.

Before Sun could thank him for it, Kai quickly corrected Jugo and asked Sun to be his date to the premier.

When the brown haired mermaid declined the offer, once again Jugo wondered why more people hadn't cottoned on to the fact that Sun kept referring to Nagasumi as her husband. Mawari was standing right there! How could she not notice this? Jugo shook his head. The saying love is blind probably needed an addendum. Love is also deaf.

When Kai pulled his sword, Jugo said, "You know Kai; every time you draw your blade it just gets taken from you. You should really put that back before it happens again."

Kai called out, "Chimp, stall him!"

Jugo merely looked at Sarutobi before the boy backed off. He knelt next to the orca. "My lord, you are rich, attractive, and powerful; but Jugo, well, he scares me. I'm sorry."

Jugo sighed when Kai took a stance. "You are unarmed Jugo Semagawa! I will show you…"

Jugo interrupted, "Did you know your shoe is untied? It can be dangerous when sword fighting."

Kai stopped his rant. "Thank you." He went to inspect his shoe. Suddenly, he was face down on the ground. He felt for the sword and found his hands empty once again. Why was he continually bested by this human? As a Merman he was superior in every way! When he stood, Chimp had another sword ready for him to have at his side. "That was trickery zebra boy! You have no honor in a fight." As he lunged at the teen, he tripped over his loose shoelace. The sword clattered to the ground to once again be picked up by a waiting Jugo.

"I did warn you about your shoelace Kai. Haven't you learned yet to not pull your blade in school?" This was getting old. Jugo was running out of space to store the swords. Maybe he should sell some to the Special Division. It wasn't like Mikawa would be earning them back anytime soon. Jugo shook his head. Nah, best to hold on to them. The swords were all handmade of good quality steel. You never knew when a cache of good quality weapons would come in handy.

Obtaining yet another sword from the waiting Chimp, Kai dusted himself off. He then threw a temper tantrum about the whole situation. He began beating Chimp with a whip while girls looked on with hearts in their eyes.

Jugo wondered if they were secret yaoi fans.

After a moment, Chimp yelled out he had a plan. Kai let the lecherous monkey up. It was at this point Sarutobi began whispering in Kai's ear. Jugo heard the basis of a plan of a double date. He rolled his eyes then went back to ignoring the group. He had to complete another Exam by next week or face a reprimand. Jugo counted himself lucky that he had already finished his homework.

When Mawari agreed to the double date, Jugo snorted. Mawari likely wanted to spend the time with Nagasumi.

* * *

Once school was over for the weekend, Jugo dedicated time to recording the actions of the family of dogs. When they went to the park on Sunday, Jugo was able to make the final set of observations. As he left the park, he passed a girl that his sense of smell identified as Juliet. She had let her hair down and put on new glasses.

As he walked past her, Jugo asked, "New glasses Juliet?"

This caused the girl to pause. "Um, yeah. Do they look okay?"

Jugo shrugged. "They look fine. Did something happen to your other ones?"

The girl nervously shook her head. "No, I'm just trying something different today." No one was supposed to recognize her. Jugo had without batting an eye.

Jugo nodded. "Have fun in the park. It is a beautiful day outside."

Jugo then made his way to the Taki residence. When he rang the doorbell it was answered by a woman with streaks of grey in her hair. "May I help you?"

Jugo flashed his badge. "I need to discuss the results of your yearly Beastfolk exams with you and your family Mrs. Taki. May I have a few moments of you time?" Jugo was slightly nervous. Dogs and Cats never got along.

The woman nodded. As she walked in the house she commented, "Awfully young for an Exam Administrator aren't you?"

Jugo grinned, "Given that it is likely none of you noticed me observing you over the past two weeks, I would say I'm more than qualified." Before the woman could speak, Jugo merely responded, "All I had to do was stay downwind from you or any of your pets. I'm not too shabby about being quiet when I have to be either. Your senses of smell and hearing are impressive. If you focus on just one thing, you can miss many others."

"You reek of cat. Why would they send one to Examine a Dog family?"

Jugo shrugged. "I think it is because I dyed the General of the Special Division of Seto, a kitsune, pink and used permanent marker to write Vulpix on her head while she napped in the middle of the day. I then took pictures, anonymously sold them, and made a banner for behind her desk. She has absolutely no proof it was me. I think this is her revenge."

The older woman looked at Jugo curiously. "Why would you do that?"

Jugo shrugged. "She said that a wet behind the ears kitten had no place on her squad. Never mind that I had just stopped a mermaid Yakuza clan from robbing three banks in one day."

A bark of laughter echoed around the house. Mrs. Taki picked up the phone. "You guys need to get back home. We have an important visitor."

As she prepared a tray of refreshments, Jugo asked the woman a question. "I have to ask. Why was your youngest son in full dog form playing catch in the park?"

The woman shook her head. "I blame my husband's side of the family. For some reason the boy will chase after a tennis ball every time he sees one. It gets so bad during school that he has to work out his nervous energy in dog form. His older brother had the same problem."

"Did you know he also know he stuck his nose under a few girls' skirts when he was like that?"

The woman's canine teeth extended. "No I did not. Did my husband and other son try to stop him?"

Jugo shook his head. "They laughed and apologized. Your oldest son took the opportunity to flirt with some of the girls."

A dark aura now pervaded the air around the woman. Jugo edged away. Sitting on the table was a tennis ball. Jugo palmed it. He could hear the arrival of the rest of the family.

Mrs. Taki hid her state of mind with a smile on her face that seemed faked and far too sweet.

Jugo shifted and pulled his disappearing act once again.

"Honey we came as soon as we could. Did you let a cat inside?"

"No dear, I said we had a visitor." Mrs. Taki was looking for a sign of Jugo. She could smell him but she couldn't pinpoint where. The boy was good.

A tennis ball flew down the hall causing the youngest to chase after it. This was followed by a dull ring of metal and the cool surface against the backs of the necks of the two other males. They jumped forward and Jugo re-sheathed the swords. "Now, can we get to the reason of why I came to talk to you today?"

He heard a growled, "Cat!" coming from the hall. Jugo threw a bright yellow orb of fire down the hall. "Gotta get the ball!" Jugo caused the fire to disappear before it burned anything.

"I am your Exam Administrator. Need I remind you that any violence towards me is an automatic fail?"

The mother smacked the older son and her husband on the back of the head. "Sit boys."

They went to the couch and she took the youngest by the ear and led him back to the couch. Jugo shifted back to his human form.

"Now that the posturing is out of the way, let me discuss your results."

The oldest boy, who was a few years older than Jugo spat out, "Why should we listen to a kitten like you? OWWW! Mom..."

"You will listen to him because he is an Exam Administrator. I saw the badge. Also the last time someone insulted him he dyed a kitsune pink and wrote Vulpix on her forehead."

All three males turned to look at Jugo. "That was you?!"

The looks of hostility changed to admiration. Mr. Taki spoke first. "You put an uppity fox in its place? I don't care if you're a cat! That was hilarious."

Jugo flatly replied. "Thanks. She also is the General of Seto's Inquisitor's Division and my boss. What do you think I would do to you if I took your comment seriously?"

All three males paled.

Jugo then pulled out a folder. "As things go, all of you pass. The only thing that I noticed was that a few times when Sesshomaru was running for the track team, his ears started to show. Your hair is long enough to hide that, but you should work on bringing your speed up in human form and not delve into your Beastfolk abilities. Inuyasha, your mother tells me that you are working on your tennis ball obsession. You need to get that under control. Especially when tennis is covered in PE class. Other than that, you all behave completely within normal ranges. So all in all, good job."

The four Beastfolk relaxed slightly. Jugo noted their reactions.

Jugo then looked at the parents. "I have a question. I have noticed that the last Exam Administrator to come through didn't notify people if they had passed or not. Were you notified?"

The dad grunted. "We only knew it was happening when we caught the little man snooping around. I think he was a rabbit Beastman. We were never given the results."

Jugo shook his head. "No wonder everyone here is so nervous when I show up. I'll put in a notice to have him reprimanded."

Sesshomaru suddenly blurted out, "You're the sword guy all of the kendo girls are going gaga over."

Jugo hung his head.

All of the dogs looked at the oldest son for an explanation. The boy continued, "There is this apparently unbeatable middle schooler that is amazing with swords. I heard some girls talking that if they beat him, they get to learn his family style and marry him. There are quite a few guys who are jealous of you. They call you the Samurai of Isono Eighth. Some of the girls made a website detailing your fights and when you could be challenged next."

A small raincloud formed over Jugo's head. "They won't leave me alone!" The stupid vixen would be sure to find out about this. Maybe he should try his hand at writing a virus.

The older boy leaned in, "Is it true that you cut one girl's clothes so bad she had to fight you naked?"

Jugo shook his head violently. "No!"

There was a look of disappointment on the older dog's face. "Some of the boys at the high school wanted to teach you a lesson for making the kendo girls uninterested in any of the guys. Then they saw some video of you fighting. They changed their minds after that."

"Great! Just what I need, more attention!"

This drew confused looks from all present. Jugo tossed the father his Inquisitor badge. The man sat up straight. "You are an Inquisitor at your age?" He handed it back to Jugo.

"Right now my primary mission is to keep an eye on some Mermaid Yakuza in the area. Since I am here I also got appointed to be the Examiner."

The youngest in the room asked, "Don't you have to have finished school to be an Inquisitor?"

Jugo sighed. "I have finished. I even have a University degree. Right now I am undercover as a regular student to keep an eye on the mermaids. Two of them are in my class."

The older boy retorted, "You have to go back to school?! That sucks." His eyes were wide and disgust was on his face.

Jugo nodded. "I think it is revenge for making my boss pink for a week. I'm currently planning something in retaliation."

This caused all in the room to wince.

"Anyway, I didn't want to take up too much of your time. Since I am also here as an Inquisitor, if any of you break my cover you will automatically fail and be shipped off to the mountains for no less than fifteen years." The family nodded soberly. "Have a good rest of the day."

Jugo stood. He felt something poke his leg slightly in the new position. From under the couch cushion, he pulled out a figure of what looked almost like a kappa. It had a big mouth and yellow eyes. It was painted so that the hat on its head was black and the clothes were two different shades of brown. When he turned it around and saw the brand of Little Jaken, he gave a slight squeeze. It squeaked. Both of the boys immediately focused on the toy. Jugo promptly threw the little toy to the other side of the room. The boys proceeded to fight over it and the squeaking was interspersed with growls. Mrs. Taki proceeded to pick up a newspaper and separate the pair. Mr. Taki was visibly holding himself back from joining in.

Jugo shrugged apologetically and left the house.

* * *

Jugo's walk back home took him past the train station. He saw a girl with a large duffle at her feet, a sword over her shoulder, and a map in her hands. She had dark green hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Looking for somewhere in particular?"

The girl folded her map. She stared at Jugo for a moment before speaking. "Yes. I'm looking for a place called the Tachibana Apartment Complex."

Jugo was surprised. Given his past few weeks and the information about the website, he was apprehensive about this situation. The girl's sword was a big indicator. "I can show you the way if you like. I live there."

The girl thought for a few minutes. "That is acceptable. I guess I got lucky when I arrived."

Jugo smiled. "My Name is Jugo Semagawa, What's yours?" Jugo relaxed a little when there was no flash of recognition at his name.

"Akeno Shiranui."

"If you don't mind my asking, what brings you to Saitama?"

The girl shrugged. "Transfer with my parent's work. They are currently out of the country."

Jugo nodded. "Same here. My mom and sister are taking care of my grandmother, so they aren't here either. I have only been here since a little before the semester started. Will you be going to Isono Eighth?"

Akeno nodded.

"If you're in second year, you will likely be in my class. All of the transfer students have been put there."

Akeno then asked, gesturing to Jugo's sword case, "May I ask where you practice?"

"The Kendo hall at school."

The girl narrowed her eyebrows. "You are not part of a Kendo Dojo?"

Jugo shook his head. "It is a family style. As such, I have to practice on my own. That's really the only place I can do that and not have to pay to rent a whole dojo."

Akeno nodded her head in understanding. "It is the same for me too."

Jugo looked at the sword case on her back. "Longer than usual, likely a two handed sword. Does it have a slight curve or a straight blade? I'm guessing straight."

The girl looked shocked. "Yes. It does have a straight blade." Akeno looked at Jugo's case. "I can't tell, other than multiple swords."

"When I spar and practice I use two standard katana. My family swords are actually a little longer and more curved."

"Like an uchigatana?"

Jugo eyes widened slightly. "Most people don't even know the term. And yes, they are uchigatana. The family set is only used in certain circumstances. But to pass the training stage, I had to have a fight with edged uchigatana against my father and win. I have a personal set, but don't use them too often. They were expensive to have made." Jugo was surprised despite himself. "I have bokken for them so I can keep in practice. But it helps to be flexible with sword types."

Akeno nodded. "The styles are slightly different for a straight blade, but can be adapted easily to one with a curve.

As the pair walked, Jugo pointed out a few places that Mawari had shown him.

"You seem to know the town well."

"Well, when you have to do everything for yourself, you know more than just the way to school, the arcade, and karaoke. You have to know useful places too."

Akeno smiled a little. Finally a human who was nice and understood what it was like to be on your own. She doubted he could hold his own against her, but it might be fun to spar with him at the very least.

On the way back to his apartment, Jugo barely was able to get out of the way of a running Juliet.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He got a good look at the girl. "Another pair of new glasses?"

Juliet stopped and nodded. "I just had a good time at the park. I've gotta run or I'll be late."

"That was Juliet, my Class Representative. For some reason, if you try to call her by name at school you will get interrupted, but you won't if you call her Class Rep. It is irritating and makes no sense."

Akeno looked puzzled she couldn't tell if the boy was joking or not. "Any other students I should know about?"

Jugo shrugged. "Sun Seto may pester you for a spar once she sees your sword. A warning. Her father is crazy over-protective. While it is funny, at times it can be very irritating. She's nice but can be a little spacey. However, she is very focused in a spar."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, you met Juliet. Lunar, the pop star, is in our class as well. She has a lot of fans." When Akeno didn't act like a harpy on helium singing the girl's praises, Jugo relaxed internally. "There is something going on with Sun, Lunar, and a boy named Nagasumi Michishio. It's not really my business, so I don't worry about it too much. Mawari Zenigata is the daughter of the Superintendent General. She takes the rules extremely seriously. She is short and doesn't like it. She will pester you endlessly if you bring it up. She likes to try to arrest people and tell them how to follow the rules. Avoid the class letch, Sarutobi Hideyoshi, like the plague. He looks disturbingly like a monkey. He is a rampant pervert and proud of it. If you notice him staring, throw something at him. Threatening him with your sword would mean you would have to actually get close to him. You don't want that. For whatever reason, he acts like a servant of Kai Mikawa; another student. Kai is rather full of himself and likes to throw money around. He is the Heir to the Mikawa conglomerate. He is always competing with Nagasumi over Sun Seto. Quite frankly it is all rather irritating. The rest of the class is pretty much the standard student population."

Akeno made mental notes of Jugo's summation. "Any strange things I should be wary of?"

Jugo laughed. With Merfolk and Beastfolk around, strange has a different definition at school. "There are weird stories going around of half-fish half-man monsters hanging around the school at night. Mr. Seto, the Japanese teacher, likes chasing Nagasumi around with swords. When that happens, it's best to stay out of his way. The math teacher, Masa uses rather odd examples, but once you get used to it, they are easy."

He saw the girl's eyes narrow during his response. Odd. When they arrived at the apartment building, Jugo saw a package on his doorstep. Surprisingly, Akeno was taking the empty apartment next door. As she went in, Jugo asked, "Hey Akeno, my first night here someone treated me to dinner, would you like the same?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" The girl looked mildly amused.

Jugo shook his head. "It was simply forwarding on some kindness that was directed towards me. I would like to share that with someone else. I've been in your situation. I know exactly what it is like to have to quickly settle in after a long trip and then have to worry about buying ingredients and utensils, then preparing food once you are all unpacked." Not seeing the look that crossed the girls face, Jugo smiled, "Besides, I don't know you well enough to ask you on a date yet." As he unlocked his door Jugo said, "Feel free to knock if you want to take me up on my offer."

Jugo smiled. It was nice to meet someone that actually seemed like they had a decent head on their shoulders. Maybe school wouldn't be so irritating any more. He just hoped she wouldn't throw her lot in with the rest of the girls who were challenging him.

Akeno let a smile ghost across her features. She hadn't even been in town for a few minutes before she met someone who was honest, helpful, and kind. What's more, it was like he didn't even notice the fact that she had developed well and early. For the first time, it might seem like she would have a real friend, even for as short as a time she was here. He did, after all, seem to understand how the world really worked. Maybe for once she wouldn't always be alone while she was administering the Mermaid Exam. If he did turn out to be a good friend, maybe she would show him a thing or two about swordplay if they sparred as a thank you. After all, he was only a human.

* * *

Jugo opened the package and found a wrapped package from his sister of sweets and a black outfit that, according to the accompanying letter, she had made for him. She said that he wouldn't lose while wearing it. Jugo could see why. It would allow him to shift into his cat form without alerting the opponent and allowing him to use his strength if necessary. The shirt was long sleeved and loose enough to not show if he changed from his human form. There were even special gloves and tabi socks that would cover his hands and feet. The pants were wide enough to cover his tails and there was a deep hood to hide his face with an attached comb that would prevent it from slipping and cutting off his vision. There were ties for a total of eight swords on the outfit and Jugo could feel metal plates sewn into the fabric. He murmured, "How long has Amane been working on this?" A closer inspection revealed that he could shift the outfit to black with white stripes merely by pulling on an internal cord that shifted a layer of fabric. His mother must have helped. That kind of design screamed that it was from her clan. The only down side was that the metal limited him to his human and bakeneko forms. He couldn't go full cat while wearing it.

He slipped it back in the box and was munching on the box of cookies. A knock sounded on the door. Akeno stood there in a sweater and a knee length skirt. "I'll take you up on that meal. I don't feel like cooking." Jugo nodded. "Come on in for a moment. Give me a minute to get ready. I got a package from my family." He extended the box, "Cookie? My sister made them. They are rather good." Jugo tossed on a jacket. He had forgotten the substantial stack of Mikawa's swords in the living room. Akeno was blinking at the sight.

Akeno deadpanned. "You must like swords."

Jugo laughed. "That is a futile exercise in trying to teach a spoiled rich boy proper behavior in regards to sword respect and care. These once belonged to said foolish boy. He is always doing things with his sword he shouldn't. In my family, you would lose your sword if that was the case. He can earn them back, but he just gets them replaced instead. It is irritating. I figure eventually it will sink in. Maybe."

Akeno smiled and shook her head. She took a bite out of the cookie, stopped and looked down at it. It was amazing. She had eaten at some of the nicest bakeries and restaurants all around the country. But this single cookie topped every other one she had ever eaten. It was soft, with just a hint of crispiness on the outside. It was sweet, but not overly so. It had a flavor that she couldn't define, but complemented the other flavors to make it taste even better. She finished it and reached for another. Jugo pulled the box away.

"You have to say please."

Akeno narrowed her eyes and darted forward and stole one. As she walked out the door, she said, "Thank you."

Jugo stared at the girl warily before shaking his head and taking another cookie himself.

The pair went to a small restaurant that had a good selection.

"Their yakitori is really good here. They also make a good sushi roll. It depends on what they bought for the day on what it is."

"I'm not a fan of sushi, but I will try the yakitori." Jugo placed the orders. When their server brought them, the girl spilled a little water on Akeno's legs. The girl quickly dried them off. "If you will excuse me, I need to go to the restroom for a moment."

Jugo nodded. "That's fine." Well that practically nixed the possibility the girl was a mermaid. They usually weren't able to resist water until they were older.

Akeno fought the change in the privacy of the bathroom. It was about half a glass of water, and she was in a public place too. Once she had successfully fought it off, she returned to the table.

She noticed that Jugo had waited for her. A human boy, that age, with manners. She would be able to tell her father she had seen quite the rarity here in Saitama. Her smile lasted longer this time.

They talked as they ate. The topics ranging from the teachers, to the schedules, to what was fun here in Saitama. Jugo admitted that between everything he had to do, he hadn't had much time to do some of the normal teenager stuff. They then traded funny stories. The main topic was about sword fights they had seen or been in. Jugo wisely stayed away from his challenge matches. Akeno stayed away from anything related to the Merfolk. The moment of normalcy allowed both to relax enough to even laugh at the situations of the stories.

Unbeknownst to them, one member of the girl's kendo team was standing outside the restaurant in shock. She had trained hard the past month and beaten last week's challenger. Now she saw an unknown girl carrying a sword, sitting in a restaurant, on a date, with the Samurai of Isono Eighth! She snapped a photo. This mystery girl made him laugh! They were laughing together! This girl had a better body than she did! This had to be reported. There was an order to these things. This new girl threw everything off. That could not be allowed to happen.

Jugo showed Akeno where to buy her uniform and headed home.

That night, Akeno stood surveying the school yard and saw the huddled figures of Gozaburou Seto's bodyguards. Kyoto had gotten a picture of these three from the Special Division. The human had been right. They did look like half human half fish monsters. It was an automatic fail. She leapt and with one strike knocked them out.

"How vexing."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Do I really have to say it?**

The next day when Jugo left his apartment, surprisingly so did Akeno. As they neared school, the girl seemed to become more somber and focused. Jugo shrugged. It was likely the girl's way of dealing with a new place. When Jugo showed her the office, he added, "If you are in my class, I'll see you there."

When he arrived, he greeted Juliet, who was looking nervous about something.

"Is everything okay? Is there anything I can help you with?"

The quiet girl sighed. "I doubt it Jugo. I'll be fine. Thank you for asking."

Jugo nodded, "Well, if you ever need to talk to someone about it, I'll listen."

The girl genuinely smiled. "Thanks Jugo."

Jugo sat down and realized something. Today was the last day of his week free from fighting. The screeching harpies would be out in force tomorrow. He fought down a groan. It was all so irritating. He lay his head down on his desk. He really needed to finish writing that virus to destroy the website.

Meanwhile at the office, Akeno stood in front of Ren and Gozaburou. "I will be administering the Mermaid Exam. Three members of your group have already failed. I believe they are called Maguro, Burio, and Agitaro. I am here to ensure that you have successfully managed to keep our world a secret."

Ren and Gozaburou nodded.

"Are there any Beastfolk that I should be aware of?"

Ren spoke up. "Not that we know of as students, but the Special Division is making sure we don't set up operations in the area. They are being persuasive in doing so as well." Ren gestured to the sword, "If you would like a good spar there is a boy in your class, Jugo. He was able to hold his own against our daughter."

"Your operations are not my concern." Akeno took out a pad and pencil. "The Mermaid Exam has officially begun." With this the girl left the room.

Jugo lifted his head when Mr. Seto entered the classroom. In his usual gruff manner, he started class. "Listen up, we have another transfer student."

Jugo nodded to Akeno when she came in the room. After she introduced herself, she began writing in a notebook. That was odd. After a moment, she sat down a few seats from Jugo. After homeroom was over, Juliet came up and asked if Akeno had everything she needed.

"Thank you for asking, Ju..."

Mawari came up and interrupted. "Hey, Class Rep. Mr. Seto told me to make sure that Akeno is added to the attendance book."

The glasses wearing girl turned back to Akeno. "Do you have all the books you need?"

"My transfer was sudden. I don't have all of my books Ju…"

"It's okay; I don't mind sharing with you Akeno." Sun piped up.

Akeno thought the human had been joking. Apparently not. She decided to try one more time. "Thanks for asking Ju…"

Lunar butted in and offered her books, even going so far as to have a large stack on Akeno's desk.

When Lunar tried to one-up Sun, Jugo walked over and whispered loud enough for the pinkette to hear. "Just like a wannabe, ditching schoolwork at the first opportunity."

When Lunar gave him a stare that promised pain, Jugo smirked and responded. "You don't want to have to beg me for tutoring again do you?"

Lunar looked furious. She grumbled. "I'll take them back once class starts."

Akeno looked at Jugo and tilted her head towards Juliet as if asking if he knew why no one could say the girl's name. Jugo shrugged. It didn't make any sense to him.

Akeno was finally able to get out. "Thank you for asking Class Rep."

Jugo noticed that Akeno was still writing in her notebook. Jugo couldn't make out what she was writing without being obvious. When Sarutobi began his speech about Pretty Girl Power; Jugo whispered, "Akeno! Remember what I told you about Sarutobi? That's him staring at your chest."

Akeno took one of Lunar's books and launched it at the ogling monkey. This deactivated his Chimp Eyes. Saru waited until Akeno and Jugo were no longer looking before continuing his examination of her body.

Akeno wrote an entry in her notebook. If that boy wasn't a Beastman or a recessive, he was by far the ugliest human she had ever seen.

Nagasumi punched Chimp, this interrupted Akeno's writing.

When Akeno asked Nagasumi about his relationship with Sun and Lunar, Jugo narrowed his eyes. When she said in a low tone "As long as the secret is being kept." Jugo's suspicious nature flared again. After another few moments of observation, Jugo knew who he was dealing with. She was an Exam Administrator. She also had no ties to the Seto or Edomae Outfits which made her neutral. Jugo smirked. Maybe he could get Lunar or Kai sent home. It would make his headaches significantly less.

When Kai walked up, he said, "That it was a good looking sword that ya got there Akeno. If you ever need a sparring partner, I know a little bit about swords myself."

Jugo piped up. "Kai, do you even realize that the sword is covered? How can you know what it looks like? But you are right on the second count you only know a little bit about swords. Not much beyond that, but I would give you at least that much Mikawa."

Akeno looked on at the interaction with hidden amusement. Yesterday, Jugo correctly guessed the general type of the sword. From Mikawa's actions, Akeno doubted the merman could guess the same. When Kai went to pull his sword on Jugo, he only had the sheath in his hands. Jugo held his hands out innocently. Kai threw the sheath on the floor. Jugo picked it up, held up three fingers and while Kai's back was turned counted down. Once he made a fist, he caught the sword that fell from the ceiling. He quickly sheathed it and strapped it to his sword case. Akeno smirked then schooled her features.

Akeno was impressed despite herself. While she wasn't expecting it, she still hadn't seen what happened. This human almost made her laugh while on the job.

When Kai saw the sword strapped in the familiar spot, He seethed and tightened the grip on his replacement.

When Akeno asked Kai what brought him to Saitama, he began a flowery speech about how love motivated him. Nagasumi stepped in with a succinct comment that Kai was Sun's stalker. This of course degenerated into a fight between the two boys. Jugo took two steps back as Akeno grabbed her sword and drilled the orca hard enough to knock him out. Jugo leaned against the cupboard and analyzed her speed, technique, and finishing pose. She was practiced and confident. Maybe a little too confident. The way her thigh showed when exposed by the skirt looked nice too.

Jugo shook his head, startled. Where had that thought come from? The girl was a mermaid! Jugo shook his head again to clear it. Jugo looked down at the now unconscious orca and took his replacement sword that had fallen from his grip.

When he heard Akeno speak in low tones to Sun, he heard everything that had happened. When he heard that Maki had been detained at home, he made a mental note to check the video feeds. If he was lucky, the kitten had gotten involved.

When Akeno was done talking to Sun, Jugo held the sword out to her. "I agree he fails as a swordsman, but that was pretty harsh reaction. Here, you earned this. I would recommend making him do something humiliating to get it back."

"But that isn't…" Akeno trailed off as a new sword was already set on the downed boy's chest courtesy of Chimp.

"Trust me; he likely even won't notice it's gone. Besides, free sword."

Akeno again, barely, held back her smile. This was the least vexing human she had ever met. She realized that she would have to be more careful about what she said. Akeno glanced sidelong at Jugo. He was attractive. Pity he wasn't a Merman.

Jugo watched as Sun began cracking under the pressure of knowing about the Exam. Jugo shook his head. This is why the Beastfolk Examiners didn't show themselves unless there was a problem.

When Kai regained consciousness, Math class had already passed. When Sun did a blind run into a closed door, Jugo had to shift in his seat to be out of the way so he wouldn't be hit with any cleaning supplies. Her rebound had hit the cleaning cupboard.

In science class, Jugo was sitting next to Sun as the girl was shaking. "Sun, are you alright? You seem really nervous. Did you do poorly on your last test?"

This caused the nervous girl to shake even harder. When Nagasumi called her, she squirted an undiluted chemical into the beaker. When it began emitting light, Jugo threw his stool at the window shattering it. He then threw the beaker out the broken window seconds behind the stool. Jugo hit the floor. The explosion shattered the glass and the heat washed over the class. Jugo breathed heavily. Unlike Merfolk and water, each Beastfolk race had a different transformation trigger. For Bakeneko, it was fire. Jugo knew if he transformed, the jig would be up. The insane Yakuza looked partly excited about the explosion and partly disappointed because he hadn't been hit by it.

During Gym class, Jugo was jogging behind the group when he saw Chimp, Nagasumi, and Kai stop. Jugo waved to the shark and pointed at the trio. He made his way over to them and Jugo jogged past. He missed a step or two when he saw what had entranced Kai and the pervy chimp. Sadly, Akeno had not seen Fujishiro trying to eat Nagasumi.

During lunch Jugo was focusing on his lunch in an effort to figure out what was going on. This irritating situation made no sense at all.

Suddenly he felt the air shift and his training took over. A resounding thwack echoed as he brought his sword case up to deflect whatever had been aimed at him. He saw Akeno dart around the room knocking people down. He saw Sun Seto's red mermaid tail and heard Akeno yell, "Nagasumi, dry off Sun's legs."

Jugo tossed a towel over the flopping appendage and quickly made his way to stand in the hall watching the commotion. After all, he was too fast for any human to see. He set his camera to record what was going to happen, just in case something amusing would happen.

When the Brachial Respiration Three showed up, he found it amusing that Akeno didn't even wait for them to get ready.

The other Examiner declared, "I failed you all last night! Were you even trying to hide your true selves?"

Jugo looked around. Did none of the other students find this whole thing odd? Was there something the Setos had put in the drinking water to make people just accept weird statements like that? By her own rules, she would be marked down on her test.

When Kai went to challenge Akeno, he was promptly dealt with. He had to hold back laughter when Kai had his eyes gouged and dropped his sword.

Jugo was glad he was recording all of this because when Akeno told Gozaburou to do something and he obeyed, the looks on the other student's faces were priceless.

While Kai was rolling around the floor in pain, Sun came out of the room. "My legs are back to normal Akeno."

"Sun Seto! You idiot!" Akeno turned to bring her sword to bear and Sun grabbed Kai's weapon from the floor. In almost the blink of an eye Sun blocked Akeno's strike. The pair spun to attack again. Sun jumped over Akeno's attack, just like she had done with Jugo during their spar. Akeno brought her sword up to block Sun's retaliatory downward strike. The two separated.

Jugo watched dispassionately when Akeno went to tell the girl that she failed. If more attentive humans had been watching or listening, Sun would have already been discovered. He was surprised that the girl showed leniency. Jugo shrugged. He had done the same for Chimp. Jugo turned and went back in the classroom.

As Akeno walked down the hallway, her mind noted two details in retrospect. The first was she had hit Jugo hard enough to knock him out. The second was he was standing in the doorway to the classroom. She had felt the blow connect. She looked at the fabric covering her sword. There was a light dusting of grey, like she had hit a rock. It was likely accidental that Jugo had shifted at the last second and she hit the boy's sword case instead. Her eyes narrowed. If he wasn't a Beastman, and was human, then he had likely seen Sun Seto's transformation. She sighed. He would have to die. She only would have a little over a day to find out and kill him if he was. But the question was how to confront him in such a way that it forced him to reveal his nature to her. She couldn't say that she was a mermaid if he was a human or Beastman for that matter. Some Beastfolk would attack just for that reason. The Cats were notorious about that. But what if he hadn't seen the girl's true form? She wracked her brain for an answer. Throughout the day, she watched the sword toting boy for any clues. He didn't act any different around the spacey girl. If he was a Beastman, he did an impressive job of blending in. There were no clues that he was anything but a normal human. Akeno looked down at her desk. She had become an Exam Administrator so she wouldn't have to kill anyone.

As she walked out the building, a crowd of rather irritated young women was standing in her way.

Akeno muttered, "This is becoming rather vexing." Louder, she asked, "Can I help you?"

One of the girls spoke up. "Yeah! You can stay away from Jugo!"

Akeno raised an eyebrow. What was going on? "What are you talking about?"

The oldest of the girls held up a screenshot that she had printed from Jugo's website. "This is you on a date with Jugo. We cannot allow a newbie to issue him an Engagement Challenge without going through the proper steps."

Akeno shook her head slightly. Her tone was hard. "Jugo merely showed me where my new apartment was. When he realized I lived alone, like he does, he offered to buy me dinner because it was late and I still needed to get settled in. He was just being kind and considerate. That is all there was to it. This is vexing." The rest of the girl's statement percolated. "Engagement Challenge?"

When the girls dreamily explained the situation, Akeno realized that her own family had something similar. It was to protect the family style. To find it in the human world, maybe he really did have a long-standing family-specific style. Suddenly, Akeno had her way of seeing if the boy really was a human. If he was, then he would suffer an unfortunate accident during the fight. If not, then she would explain herself and walk away from the match. Akeno shook her head. He wouldn't be able to beat her anyway.

"What makes you think I care about any of that?"

This threw off the crowd of girls. "But, he's hot, polite, smart…" The girls continued for some time about Jugo's positive characteristics. One girl piped up. "How can you not be interested in a guy like that?"

Akeno shook her head. "How vexing." She then shouldered her way through the crowd and made her way home.

* * *

Later that night after she had purchased groceries, five of the Merfolk she had failed confronted her. Dynamite Ginji, Nakajima, and the three idiots.

Akeno narrowed her eyes as they ranted. When they went to attack, she leapt to counter-attack. All five fell in response.

Suddenly she stood in a defensive stance. Someone else was here. A black silhouette stood behind her, backlit by the moon.

"Akeno Shiranui. I would like, as a fellow Exam Administrator, to welcome you to Saitama."

She replied, heat in her tone. "I'm the only one from Kyoto here."

Small flames lit the air around the newcomer, bathing him in an eerie light. "Who said I was a Mermaid Examiner?"

Akeno took a step back and put her sword in front of her. It was a solid black Bakeneko. A Fish Eater.

The figure put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Don't worry. I mean you no harm. If anything, I want you to fail more of the Seto Gang to make the local Inquisitor's job easier. The fewer of them are here the fewer he has to keep tabs on."

"What about Sun Seto and Nagasumi Michishio?"

After a moment, the cat shrugged. "If you are asking about a Merfolk-Human marriage, we don't care. It is rare, but among our kind it happens from time to time. Unlike the Merfolk, we have non-violent ways of dealing with any recessive offspring from such a union. Quite frankly, we don't see the harm in such a pairing. If anything, it might change some of the archaic ways of your kind. There are more effective options other than killing everyone who sees a mermaid's true form. Lots of alcohol and a sharp blow to the head is my personal favorite. Humans will just write it off as a drunken delusion."

The mermaid's green eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

The cat shook his head. "Just to say hello. The Special Division knows you are here, and as such, if any of the Beastfolk are nervous about your presence, we can assure them that you are only here as an Examiner."

Akeno nodded. "If I may ask, are there Beastfolk attending Isono Eighth Junior High?"

The cat smirked. "Now why would I tell a Sea Official that information? Good night Miss Shiranui." Akeno blinked, and he was gone.

As Akeno returned home, she jumped rooftop to rooftop to keep an eye out for the cat. She saw nothing. When she went to jump through the window she had left open for her escape, she saw her neighbor, Jugo; he was drying off from bathing. His bathroom window fogged over just enough so that she got a good look, but not the entire picture. Those girls weren't lying. The boy was rather good looking. This distracted her so much, that at the last moment she had to push off the wall to avoid hitting it. Once she got inside her apartment she shook her head. The boy was a human at worst and at best a Beastman. But most Beastfolk relax their forms at home, so that was extremely unlikely. Out of curiosity, Akeno found the webpage devoted to the Samurai of Isono Eighth. The girls had been extremely thorough with the documentation of the boy's prowess and general behavior. Akeno was shocked to read that it was Ren Seto who had asked him the question about the marriage tradition. A Beastman would have noticed the humans behind him. She also noted that from the descriptions, he had held his own against Sun Seto with two swords, but he yet to draw the second against any challengers. There was also a mention to bring extra clothes and demand a private duel if a girl was serious about winning the boy's hand. It was vague as to why. Why did they insist that the boy did not act like a pervert in his fights or afterwards? Humans were so vexing.

Jugo closed the window and relaxed his transformation. How he hated the smell of wet fur. He always bathed in human form. He had heard soft sounds moments ago, but after checking saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Akeno looked at Mikawa's sword still strapped to her case. She couldn't use the Morning Star against a human. The additional sword would do nicely.

* * *

The next morning Jugo got dressed and after checking to see if the coast was clear, left his apartment.

Akeno left at the same time. She had been waiting just inside her door, listening for when the other boy would leave.

Jugo relaxed slightly. "Good morning Akeno."

Akeno nodded, "Good morning Jugo."

As the pair walked to the stairs, Akeno handed Jugo an envelope.

Jugo's face fell as he read it. "You too Akeno?"

Akeno used the strategy she decided on last night. She innocently replied, "When I came to school Mrs. Seto, the nurse said that if I wanted a good fight to challenge you to a duel. I need practice so I figured why not. Is something wrong?"

Jugo sighed and dig paperwork out of his satchel. The mermaid likely didn't know the terms of the duel if she won. "Fine. I can't refuse anyway. It is to be an edged weapon only duel. Sign these, and meet me one hour after school in the Kendo hall. Bring someone to be a witness and moderator. I would tell you to bring your sword, but I don't have to." He turned to go back into his apartment.

Akeno felt a little bad at the betrayed look on the boy's face. "Where are you going?"

Jugo gave the girl a measured look. "If I am fighting someone of what I think is your caliber, I'm going to do it properly. I need to pack a few things. I'll see you in class."

Akeno nodded and left. She heard ranting against the nurse as the boy's door closed.

As Akeno walked to school she was tailed by the Brachial Respiration Trio, or as she liked to call them, the Three Stooges.

Combining the irritation of having to deal with these idiots and the fact she might have to kill a human later, Akeno's temper snapped. After yelling at Sun, she asked to speak with her for a moment in private.

When the two were a few paces away, Sun asked, "What do ya need Akeno?"

"When you sparred against Jugo, was there any indication he was a Beastman?"

Sun shook her head. "Why do ya ask?"

"I have challenged Jugo to a duel." Akeno ignored Sun's gasp. "I believe he saw you in your mermaid form yesterday. I need to see if he is a Beastman. If he isn't, he must die. Since I did not knock him out, it is my responsibility to handle this situation."

"But Akeno…"

"I don't like it either.

"Akeno, he beat me when I forgot to control my strength. If he beats you…"

"He won't."

As she walked back, she saw Chimp polishing her shoes. After beating the monkey away Mawari made her appearance known.

Akeno stopped her rant by saying, "Did you know Maguro can see up your skirt from there?"

Mawari jumped down and proceeded attempt to detain Akeno. The green haired mermaid merely turned and walked away.

As Jugo left the apartment, He had a large, black duffel slung over his shoulder. He would need the outfit that his sister made. He also packed a few surprises from his mother's style of fighting. No sense in letting them just sit around his apartment.

As he walked to school he was surrounded by a group of girls. He didn't have to avoid them this time. When a girl stepped up, envelope in hand, Jugo merely held up Akeno's.

"I already have today's challenger. I'm sorry; you'll have to wait until next week."

The girl looked ready to spit fire. "Who challenged you?"

"The new girl. Akeno Shiranui."

"What if I beat her before you fight?"

"You can make her rescind her challenge."

Jugo smirked as the group of girls made their way to find the green haired mermaid. They pulled out their cell phones and took off at a run.

Moments before Akeno would enter the school grounds, a line of girls stood in front of her. "I thought we told you not to challenge Jugo."

Akeno raised her eyebrow. She was already in a bad mood. "You weaklings cannot tell me what to do."

Each girl hefted their shinai or bokken. "You didn't follow the rules. If we beat you, you drop your challenge to Jugo."

The confrontation drew attention from all arriving students.

Akeno shrugged, then blurred into motion. When she stopped, all the practice swords were on the ground. All the girls were either knocked out, or nursing bruises.

Akeno glared at the group. "Are we done here?"

It quickly got around that the Vexingly Sexy Shot-Caller was going to challenge Isono's Samurai. Many bets would be placed that day.

* * *

When Jugo walked into the room, he saw the class divided and Sun hiding under Nagasumi's desk. "What did I miss?"

Chimp immediately came over to Jugo. "Is it true Akeno challenged you to a duel?!"

Jugo nodded. "Yes, and before you ask, I'm declaring it private. There will be no spectators other than whoever Akeno chooses as a witness."

Most of the girls came over. "Jugo, you don't have to fight her. What if you get hurt?"

Jugo merely shrugged and sat down. Moments later Gozaburou came into the room.

During lunch Chimp laid down a blanket with various items on it. Jugo pointed it out to Mawari who quickly gathered up angry girls to shut the Chimp down.

Just after all the boys had fled from the feminine fury, Jugo commented, "You know Mawari, Chimp can see up your skirt from where he is sitting."

"Confiscate everything girls!" Mawari then held the front of her skirt closer to her legs.

Once the Emergency Countermeasure Meeting was in full swing, the members of the Kendo Club were riling up members of the Disciplinary Committee in regards to Akeno. They were the driving force inciting the girls to violence.

Ren Seto was working on updating the website she had made for Isono Eighth's Samurai. If they could distract Akeno from her mission, then Sun would stay here. She was rooting for Nagasumi. He and Sun were cute together. It was just icing on the cake that she would be getting a little revenge against the human who shamed her daughter when Jugo had bested Sun.

Jugo came into the nurse's office. "I bet you think you're funny."

Ren smiled. "Hello Mr. Semagawa. What do you mean?"

Jugo continued, "You told Akeno to challenge me to a duel. I doubt she knows the repercussions if she wins." He saw the website up on the woman's laptop. He exploded. "You put that thing up?!" He schooled his emotions. "This is because I won against your daughter isn't it?"

Ren chuckled, "I'm not that petty Mr. Semagawa."

"Sun admitted you did this because she lost and you think that I somehow shamed her."

Ren twinged, but didn't say anything.

Jugo smirked; two could play at that game. "Do you know how often I catch your husband staring at Akeno's chest during class? Chimp said it is bigger than yours. The boy may be a pervert, but he knows measurements at a glance. Is this to get revenge on the both of us? Me for beating your daughter in a spar, and her for drawing your husband away from you. Maybe the flower of your youth is wilting Mrs. Seto."

Jugo ignored the grinding teeth and glowing eyes. "Have a good day."

Gozaburou's actions in discussing Akeno with his top two lieutenants only cemented Jugo's comments in her mind. Her feminine rage was now directed at her husband instead of a particular student.

Gozaburou, for the first time in his life was praising the arrival of a cop. Even if it was a short Disciplinary Committee member.

* * *

Akeno was walking to the appointment of the duel with Jugo when she was accosted by an even larger group of girls.

Jugo and Sun had been waiting in the Kendo Hall for Akeno to show up. They decided to head out to see if she was coming.

They arrived to see Mawari call a horde of cats. Sun retreated to the Kendo hall.

Jugo decided to tell her father that Mawari Emerging and becoming a Beastgirl was even more of a possibility.

Jugo strode out of the kendo hall in his full outfit. He had six katana. Four were strapped on his back and two at his waist. The pairs on his back, one pair the hilts were pointing upwards, the other down. The final two ties held his the green silk wrapped forms of his uchigatana. These were his personal weapons, not the family swords. With the black outfit, a setting sun behind him, a breeze blowing in his hair, the green silk fluttering behind him, and his array of weaponry, to the girls, he looked like a wild ronin out of a manga. "Ladies of the Kendo Club: You are interfering in a private duel. Where is your honor?"

The image that he presented, which would be up on the website in under an hour from five different angles, along with his cutting words, had the kendo girls backing off. Besides, they could try again next week.

"Akeno. Once you are done here, I believe we have an appointment to keep." With this, Jugo turned and left. He saw the tied up forms of Masa, Fujishiro and Gozaburou all on the roof, some were even bleeding. He got a few pictures of that before he headed back to the Kendo hall.

When he got there Sun seemed to be nervous. "Jugo. Be careful. Akeno is very good. She is better than I am."

Jugo smiled. "I know. Don't worry about me."

When Akeno came in, Jugo said, "You're late."

Akeno nodded. As she took out Mikawa's sword, Jugo walked over to a trashcan in the corner of the hall.

He made to stab it and Sarutobi Hideyoshi jumped out.

"Chimp. I believe I said this would be a private duel."

"Do you know how much they are paying me for copies of this?!"

"I don't care. Get out now." Jugo fixed the monkey with a glare that meant his Exam would be in trouble if he didn't.

"But, Akeno..."Chimp's voice faded as he was thrown out of the hall.

Jugo shrugged. "Now we can begin."

Akeno looked at Jugo's appearance. "Why so many swords?"

Jugo smirked. "Let's just call it a healthy respect of your ability. I have seen you in action. Besides, if you disarm me, I don't have to go chasing after it to defend myself."

He had planned ahead. Either he had fought in real life battles before or he was just that smart. "You brought your uchigatana."

"If I draw those, then you have forced me to take you seriously. I assume it is the same with your sword."

Instead of changing, Akeno remained in her school uniform. He was only human after all. She nodded to Sun. She saw Jugo stand merely with his arms folded.

Akeno narrowed her eyes. What could he be planning? She decided to test his defenses. She lunged in for a slash.

Sun recognized the stance and watched as Jugo executed the attack. Unlike with her attempt, Akeno threw herself in the same direction as her sword and recovered.

Akeno narrowed her eyes. This human was fast. While the speeds weren't at the level of Merfolk or Beastfolk, he was fast.

What happened next could only be described as a deadly dance. Jugo disarmed her again, this time by kicking the sword out of her hands when he blocked it. When she recovered her sword, Akeno said, "You are much better than I thought you would be."

"I've been training since I could walk. I ought to be." Jugo narrowed his eyes. "Why are you holding back?"

Akeno returned his gesture. "I have one question." At Jugo's inclination of his head, she asked, "What happened when the vase landed on Sun Seto?"

Jugo smirked. This was the real reason the mermaid had challenged him. She wanted to know what he knew. She also thought he was human. "She got wet. You told Nagasumi to dry her legs off and I tossed the pair of them a towel." It was enough to hint that he knew, but still had plausible deniability behind it.

Akeno lowered her head. She really didn't want to do this. She hated killing, but the law must be upheld. "Very well. Die a good death Jugo Semagawa."

Her attacks were faster and more fluid than Sun's. He had seen them a few times, so he blocked each strike. As he slashed, he broke Akeno's rhythm and also cut the front of her shirt. Jugo jumped back. "I thought you said you had a family style. You fight just like Sun does."

This caused the green-haired girl to stumble. Jugo capitalized on that and knocked her sword from her loosed grip. The follow-up sliced the girl's shirt again. Akeno slid under the cutting blow that would have taken her head off. When she regained her sword, she said, "Telling lies like that in the middle of a fight is dishonorable."

Jugo jumped back, "I'm not lying. Why do you think I was able to block all of your strikes? You don't telegraph as much as Sun, but the moves are the same. The next move in that combination was to jump in the air and go for a head shot."

Akeno stared in disbelief. She looked at Sun. How? Had her brother…

Jugo again took advantage and leapt at the mermaid. His attack left a long cut in the pink skirt she wore.

Akeno snarled as she dodged. She brought her mermaid strength to bear and attacked with a powerful horizontal strike. It shattered all three swords. Both Akeno and Jugo responded by throwing the jagged hilts at their opponent. Jugo's throw sliced her sleeves from cuff to shoulder. Jugo jumped and spun over Akeno's throw and drew a pair of swords from his back. As his feet touched the mats on the floor he was ready to go again.

Akeno held her sword case in one hand. "I am likely to get into trouble for this, but I must defeat you." With this she drew the imposing figure of the Tuning Sword, The Morning Star.

Jugo looked at the impressive sword with more than a little trepidation. He was glad he put earplugs in. That sword had cost many Beastfolk their hearing. He of course knew of it, but its abilities were kept secret by the Shiranui family.

Things were about to get interesting.

This time as Akeno attacked, Jugo was on the defensive. He was unable to get inside of her longer reach.

When Jugo went to lock the blade in place with a block from both swords, Akeno lifted one hand and flicked the tuning fork that was on the pommel. The swords in Jugo's hands vibrated until they shattered.

Sun was shocked. In the fight in the hallway, if Akeno used her sword, she would have been able to tear Sun to shreds. Had the other mermaid gone easy on her? Everything was looking like yes she had.

Akeno knocked Jugo down and lifted the sword above him. "You have fought well. This is a good death." She missed what Jugo threw at her face. Her eyes were instantly burning.

She stumbled away rubbing at her eyes. "Those dirty tricks don't belong in a sword fight!"

She heard Jugo chuckling. "You didn't read the paperwork did you? Did you think that you were going up only against my father's way of fighting? My mother's family has their own style. I have passed out of the training stages of both of them. I'm not averse to using either in a fight. You are the only one to face me who has taken the challenge seriously Akeno."

Jugo turned to Sun, who looked to be warming up a Howling Voice attack. "Remember if you interfere, she will have lost her honor as a swordswoman. I also have to attack you."

Sun settled back down. Akeno's vision finally cleared. Jugo stood in front of her, having one sword in his hand and the broken half of another. When Jugo blocked Akeno's next strike, she flicked the tuning fork again. This time nothing happened.

Akeno was shoved off in her moment of disbelief.

"That won't work if there are two vastly different harmonics to deal with Akeno. I guessed your sword only could do one. With the second throwing off the resonance harmonics, that attack won't work. It looks like I was right." Jugo smirked again. "Show me what you are truly capable of." He threw the shard at her and drew another sword.

Akeno rallied beautifully. Jugo was disarmed again. The swords were shattered against the Morning Star. He flipped backwards gaining some distance. "Very well. I guess I'll have to start to take you seriously." With this he flipped up the hood. He drew the last pair of katana. He shifted his body to be able to use his full strength. When Akeno leapt after him, he sidestepped and slashed at her back. Since he changed, the tide of the fight turned. Akeno was increasingly on the defensive and was pushed back.

Sun was in awe. He had gone easy on her. Akeno was a Sea Official. She was now being manhandled by Jugo. While his speed was still within human ranges, he deflected Akeno's strikes with ease. He seemed to flick the imposing sword Akeno wielded away at the last moment. Was this the boy's power? He had been toying with her. How could he keep up with the strength and speed of a mermaid? Who was this boy?

Akeno was astounded. He took her strongest attacks, most advanced patterns and deflected them. He still hadn't drawn his uchigatana yet. He only was beginning to take her seriously. A human standing up to a Mermaid shouldn't be possible. But here it was, happening in front of her.

Sun's jaw was dropped in shock. She hadn't pushed Jugo this far, but he was clearly better than she was.

Akeno suddenly felt her sword twisted from her grip and her legs swept out from under her. It was like she couldn't move. A weight landed on her stomach. Jugo was kneeling over her body, her arms were pinned and she couldn't bring her legs to bear. Akeno felt cold steel crossed under her chin. She wouldn't even be able to use any of her admittedly untrained vocal abilities. She was beaten. Jugo didn't even have a scratch on him. He was panting heavily, but he had dodged each one of her attacks. Some just by a hair, but, in the end, she was helpless before him. She slammed her head back against the floor. This wasn't right! She was a mermaid! This human had beaten her.

Suddenly the repercussions of her actions hit her. She had issued an Engagement Challenge and had been beaten. What's more, she had fought in the challenge with the Morning Star and lost. Because of this fact, it was as if Jugo had administered the Challenge to her, not the other way around. There was only one way to escape this with her honor intact. "I concede. I am yours by conquest. Do with me what you will." As Jugo stood, Akeno swore she saw something under the hood, but when it was swept back, Jugo's very human face was looking at her.

Sun Seto was almost catatonic. A human had beaten a Sea Official. A Sea Official who had handled the Seto gang with ease. Jugo needed to be put at the top of the 'to avoid' list. Sun also decided that, without a doubt, Akeno had gone easy on her that day in the hall.

Jugo picked up the Morning Star. "A unique and beautiful sword. You wield it well Akeno Shiranui."

When he turned back to the girl, she pulled the ribbon from her hair. The change made her look softer, more feminine. Jugo blushed. He then noticed that her clothes had fallen and she was wearing nothing but her chest wraps and underwear. He quickly pulled spare clothes from his duffel and handed them to the girl. "Wear these. You can bring them back later tonight. I don't want the other boys to get a free show."

Akeno was shocked once more. While worded differently, he knew the proper response to claim her as his own. He then handed the Morning Star back to her in its case. "You fought well Akeno. Hold your head high." Even though she was now his, he still tried to return some of her honor to her. He wasn't taking the family sword, even though it was his by right.

With this, Jugo gathered up the shards of the broken swords and went to change as Akeno mechanically pulled on the clothes she had been given.

Sun staggered over to Akeno once Jugo had gone into the changing rooms. "What do we do now?"

Akeno looked at the girl. "Nothing. Because I am now his bride, he is protected."

Sun looked at the taller girl. "What?!" Her jaw was scraping the floor.

"He defeated me in an Engagement Challenge. It doesn't matter that I made the challenge. I fought with my family's sword and still I lost. As such, by my family's traditions, I am his by conquest. It also saves him from mermaid law. If you tell your family that I lost or that I am now his wife, I will fail all of you and have you banished to the Seto Inland Sea until you are old and grey. Tell them that I determined he did not need to be killed and I decided to yield the fight and not draw attention to my abilities." She was getting enough pressure from her superiors over Sun and Nagasumi. It would be worse if they found out about her and Jugo. Her honor would never be regained.

Jugo exited the changing room, back in the standard uniform. "I look forward to another spar Akeno. Just next time, we will use bokken instead." Jugo was interrupted by growling stomachs. "I'll tell you what, for such a good fight, I'll treat you to dinner as my thanks. Sun, feel free to join us. I'll pay." He smiled and left.

A crowd of girls and guys waited outside the hall, Chimp was handing back money to those who had wanted to purchase video. The crowd parted as Jugo walked out. Akeno retied her hair before following him. He had offered to accept her regardless of her foolishness. Her honor demanded that she follow him.

The fact she was wearing different clothing was not lost on anyone. The girls all smirked. The uppity newcomer had not won Jugo. He could still be theirs. They just had to defeat Akeno, or challenge Jugo before she was able to do so. Suddenly it didn't seem possible any more. All of the students found it interesting that the Vexingly Sexy Shot-Caller had been trounced by the Samurai. The fact that she was walking demurely three paces behind Jugo and wearing different clothes that looked too large for her was an item of interest for all.

Sun confirmed that the fight had gone on and that Akeno had lost. She hurried away saying that Jugo was buying them dinner for such a great fight. The kendo girls all were enraged that Jugo was taking the girl to dinner because she fought well. They all resolved to practice more. When the boys saw Akeno's completely shredded clothes in her hands, they all cried at the lost opportunity. How dare he keep such visions of loveliness to himself?! He would pay! However, when asked, none of the boys knew how. After all, he was now officially the toughest in the school. The only reason people weren't afraid of him was that he was such a nice guy.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Still don't own it**

After a pleasant meal, Jugo paid and left. Akeno followed him back to their apartment building. As he went into his apartment, she followed him.

"Um, Akeno? Your apartment is next door."

Akeno nodded. "I told you, by right of conquest, I am now yours." She removed her hair ribbon once again. Seeing his blank stare she explained, "Just as your family has the tradition of an engagement duel, so does mine. Because I used the family sword in the duel, it became an official challenge for my hand. As you know, by giving me something to wear, you accepted me as your responsibility and even restored some of my honor in losing to you by not keeping the Morning Star. By sharing a meal, it means that you have fully taken me into your house as your bride. I could not ask for a better husband. By having Sun present, she acted as a witness to your honorable actions. Please be gentle with me." She began to remove the clothes Jugo had given her.

Jugo panicked and grabbed her hands. "We are only middle school students. Why don't you go change and come back here with my clothes. We'll talk then. I need to make a phone call."

"As you wish." Akeno stood and left.

Jugo picked up his cell and frantically called his parents. "Pick up... Pick up…"

When Renji answered Jugo cut him off. "Dad! Good I need to talk to you a bit."

"Jugo? It's late… Is everything okay?"

"No dad everything is not okay."

"Why don't you start by telling me what is wrong."

Jugo took a deep breath. He could do this. "Because I beat Sun Seto in a spar, Ren Seto's machinations led to Mermaid Examiner challenging me to a duel and I won."

Renji was impressed, "You beat a mermaid official! I'm so proud of you Jugo. Did you keep your human form?"

Jugo cut his father off before he could say anything else. "Dad! The girl who I beat, her family apparently has similar traditions to ours. Because she challenged me and I beat her, she says I'm now her husband. And she didn't see me change at all."

"Run that by me again son." Renji felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Only one family that he knew about had that tradition. If the girl was anything like her mother…Renji shuddered.

"I defeated Akeno Shiranui, a mermaid, in a duel. She said that because she used her family sword, the Morning Star, in the Engagement Challenge and I won, it means we're to be married."

As that sinking feeling fell to his feet, Renji broke out laughing hysterically. He had worked with the Shiranui family and knew of that tradition. Both he and Yuji had commiserated over it one time after a mission. For Jugo's sake, Akeno had better not take after her mother.

"Dad! I'm serious!"

"I know, son, I know." The older bakeneko calmed down. "I've worked with her father before. I can tell you she isn't lying about that. Did your normal sword fighting rules apply with girls?"

Jugo grumbled out, "Unfortunately."

Renji giggled again. "Well, as long as you didn't do anything stupid like give her something to wear or feed her, I think we'll be okay."

"Um…"

His father's voice was flat. "You didn't."

"Maybe. She was standing there in nothing but her underwear and hadn't brought a spare change of clothes. Was I supposed to just let her walk through the school like that?"

"What about the dinner?"

"It was late; she and Sun Seto were hungry. I heard their stomachs growling. I didn't want to end the fight on bad terms. Dad, it was a good fight."

Renji spoke again in the flat tone. "Did you _not_ listen when we told you about the various ways to accept and acknowledge such traditions?"

Jugo reply was flat regardless of his agitated state. "You never told me."

Renji blinked. "I thought your mother did."

"No. The only reason I know about the tradition is because I heard you and mom talking about it and I read some of the clan scrolls to confirm it. When I asked you about it, you said that it was a tradition and then you went back to what you were doing."

Jugo heard his dad call out, "Kiriko? Did you tell Jugo about the traditions involved in accepting and acknowledging Engagement Challenge traditions?"

Jugo heard his mother respond, "No, I thought you did."

"Well, we need to make sure Amane knows that in great detail."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when I get off the phone."

Renji sighed heavily. Unions between Beastfolk and Merfolk weren't forbidden, but they were indeed rare. Some families cast out the respective individuals. Jugo would not face that. Renji was pretty sure that Akeno wouldn't, but he didn't know for certain. "I have worked with the Shiranui family in the past before to keep the nobles in line. They are very honorable people. It will take some time to go through the necessary channels, but I will contact her father to see about any loopholes in their family rules, but ours still apply. She didn't beat you did she?"

"No."

"If someone else does, this girl may likely become your mistress."

"Dad! Isn't there a way to stop this?"

Renji's voice was serious. "Jugo. If you turn her away, she will likely kill herself. By accepting and acknowledging the events, you have given her the only way for her to restore her honor. The Shiranui family is extremely influential in Kyoto. They are almost on the same level as some of the lesser Merfolk nobles. If you were the cause of one of their members killing herself, what do you think would happen? Particularly if she wields the family sword?!"

"Anything from demanding reparations to fighting between our sides resuming."

"Exactly. You need to do two things. First, tell her the truth about your actions. Second, tell her who you really are."

"But what about the mission?"

"Maintaining peace is part of your mission isn't it? Even if it wasn't, this is family honor."

Jugo hung his head. There was no arguing with that.

"Anything else Dad?"

Renji bit back several retorts about the wedding night. "Don't make me a grandpa too quickly."

"DAD!"

"Goodnight Jugo." Renji hung up. He had to tell his wife about this. It was just too funny. It was also difficult to believe a fish would be part of the family now. They really couldn't offend the Shiranui family. They were too highly placed in Kyoto. While Renji knew he was partly to blame, the thought of his son dealing with a girl was just plain amusing. While Jugo was a very gifted boy, with girls he was both hopeless and helpless. Renji prayed Akeno didn't own a tazer.

As Jugo hung up the phone, a soft knock echoed through his front room.

Jugo opened the door. In front of him, standing in a rather elegant yukata, was Akeno. The dark blue silk clung to her body like a second skin and complimented her complexion. Her hair was loose. The embroidery of waves crashing against rocks seemed to move as she did. Her ever-present sword case was absent. In her hands, folded neatly, were the clothes he had given her. Jugo blushed and gulped. The mermaid looked very attractive. WHere did that thought come from?

"Is this acceptable?"

Jugo nodded slowly. He motioned to his couch. "Please sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

Akeno nodded and sat.

Jugo sat at the opposite end of the couch. "I just got off the phone with my family. I was unaware of your family's traditions."

"But you …" Jugo held up his hand to cut her off.

"I know what my actions represented. I was trying to be nice, but now your personal honor is tied up in this as well. I know how you feel. I would feel the same in your shoes. So as not to offend your honor, or you, I will not take my actions back. That situation would just be worse."

"You really didn't know?"

Jugo shook his head. "I just got off the phone with my parents. My father thought my mother had told me how to handle things and my mother thought my father had handled it. I also did not know that your family had similar traditions to mine.

Akeno nodded. "There is something about me you need to know." Akeno seemed hesitant about the information. "I am like Sun Seto." She extended her legs and poured a small bottle of water on them. They rapidly turned into a purple tail. She was shocked when Jugo shook his head, then dried her tail off and it reverted to her legs.

"I'm impressed. How does a human like you know about this? They are to be killed according to Mermaid Law."

"What about me?"

"By me becoming your wife, you are protected."

"Just like Nagasumi?"

Akeno looked shocked.

Jugo raised an eyebrow. "What about the fact that you are a Sea Official from Kyoto sent to administer the Mermaid Exam to the Seto family and all other Merfolk in the area? Namely Lunar Edomae and Kai Mikawa."

Akeno looked poleaxed. Had he known that all along? Her eyes narrowed. Who was Jugo Semagawa?

Jugo began explaining. "I didn't know that you were a mermaid when we first met. In fact I discounted it when the waitress spilled water on you. I thought you were a normal human."

"When did you find out?"

Jugo sat back. "When you told Michishio that it was good the secret was being kept. The fact Sun was a mermaid was the only secret you could be referring to."

"How can you possibly know so much about the Merfolk?"

"Would you accept that I just know and leave it at that?"

Akeno shook her head. "It is a rather vexing problem."

Jugo sighed. "Don't freak out." Jugo shifted into his bakeneko form.

Akeno jumped and scrabbled away. "You, you're a…"

Jugo returned to his human form. "A bakeneko. Yes, as a cat, I eat fish. No, I don't eat Merfolk day in and day out. I also try to stay away from the types of fish that are clans that the Special Division works with. Besides, since I have acknowledged what happened, that means you are part of my family correct? My father confirmed that your family traditions are indeed similar to mine. He apparently knows your father."

Akeno relaxed slightly but was still on edge.

Jugo continued, "While you are a Merfolk Exam Administrator; I am a Beastfolk Exam Administrator and Inquisitor. Don't worry. I have no intention of harming you. Injuring a member of the Shiranui Clan is not high on my list of priorities. Your family is one of the few Merfolk my father has spoken positively about."

Akeno was interested despite her declining fear. "What do you mean? Who is your father?"

Jugo shrugged. "It is better to show you." Jugo went to a sword rack. It was odd in that it was mounted on a box instead of the wall. Jugo removed the swords and lifted up the rack. He pulled out a bundle wrapped in reddish-orange silk.

"My real name is Jugo Rekkaneko." Jugo slowly unwrapped the bundle and revealed a rather distinct set of swords. "My father is Renji Rekkaneko." Akeno paled. Those swords had appeared many times throughout Merfolk history. The Cat's Claws. Jugo unsheathed the pair of swords. The blades lit in flames. Akeno knew that the swords would even burn underwater. It had been recorded many times over. Jugo saw the fear in her eyes. He quickly put them away.

"When I saw the Morning Star, it was one of the few times I have been truly frightened. Many Beastfolk have lost their hearing to that sword. Beastfolk value that as much as Mermaids do their voices." With this, Jugo sat at the other end of the couch.

The pair sat in silence for a long time.

Jugo spoke first. "I think that we need to keep this whole thing under wraps for now. If I would venture a guess, neither of our superiors would appreciate this outcome. We both have missions to accomplish here. This is just another part of it."

Akeno looked at Jugo, losing a touch of the deference she had previously demonstrated. "Where do we go from here? What about the Exams?"

Jugo shrugged. "I don't know. At a guess I would say that we continue as we have. I originally came here to prevent the Seto Outfit from expanding into Saitama. I wasn't trained as an Exam Administrator. I am an Inquisitor."

Suddenly, all the pieces fell in place for Akeno. "You're the Black and White Tiger?!"

Jugo looked shocked. "You've heard of that title?"

Akeno nodded. "A few weeks ago, I heard my father talk of getting in touch with the Special Division to see about see about getting your help with nobles that are doing things they shouldn't. Apparently they are impressed byyour ability to push the Setos around." She looked surprised. "You're my age. Everyone thought you were older."

Jugo nodded again. "The Setos think so too. Because of that, I can hide in plain sight. If you tell any of them the truth, bad things will happen. I have worked hard to regain family honor that my father's injury caused us to gradually lose."

Akeno looked deep in thought. "What if another girl beats you in combat? What will happen to me?"

Jugo sighed. "Part of the paperwork you signed was that you would handle all challengers for the next week. If you beat all of them, you are free to challenge me again."

"That is why you haven't lost. They have all been humans."

Jugo smiled. "I've gotten lucky. But it is so irritating that they know. But to answer your question, I don't know."

Akeno seemed to be deep in thought for a few minutes. An evil smirk grew on her face. She began crawling over the couch and soon situated herself lying on top of a nervous and frozen Jugo. "You know, since I am your wife now, I have some wifely duties to take care of."

Jugo began stammering, his eyes were darting wildly around. He had not expected this. "Um, that's alright. We're only fourteen, no need rush on things like that…"

Akeno silenced the sputtering boy with a kiss. When she pulled away, she smirked. "Good night Husband." She sauntered out the door and back to her apartment. It appeared that the little kitty got flustered. Her mother had taught her the womanly ways of keeping a man in line. Apparently they worked regardless of species. Good to know. She would have to make sure that if someone did beat him, she would not be tossed aside.

When she got back inside her room, Akeno sagged. She held her hands up to her lips. That kiss had been calculated to begin to tie Jugo to her. But it was nice. Really nice. It made her heart flutter a little. With Jugo being a bakeneko, it was better than him being human, but not by much. When he didn't try to cook and eat her, she had calmed a little. When she realized that he was trying to at least defend her honor; a small spark had lit inside of her. Her long dormant girly side had flared up. Even though Jugo was a Beastman, he still treated her with respect and honor. He also hadn't ended their tenuous friendship. He had an impenetrable, for her at least, defense. He took her best attacks and shrugged them off. And as the Black and White Tiger he had seen easily over a hundred fights and had come out of them unscathed. He was what she always thought of as her ideal merman. Instead, he was a cat. It was kind of cute that he got all flustered. She took off her yukata and went to bed. Her thoughts before she fell asleep were simply wondering of how this would even work out.

Jugo sat staring at the door. He didn't know what to think. Akeno had kissed him. Why? It made no sense. Why had she kissed him? Mermaids were scared of his kind. Yes, it felt really nice, her lips tasted like oranges, and when he dried off her legs he saw and felt that they were nice, long, toned, and silky. Jugo shook his head again. Where did these thoughts keep coming from?! That didn't matter. Why had she kissed him? In his frustration, his transformation slipped slightly, and his cat ears and tails popped out. Jugo stormed to bed. Could this even work out between them? Why had she kissed him?! He spent most of the night staring at the ceiling. Girls regardless of species were irritating.

* * *

The next day, after all the students had gone to their first class of the day, a girl wandered into the school building. She was wearing spotted cat ears on a headband and a tail was attached to the waistband of her frilly dress. She had a small backpack on her back and necklace with a bell around her neck. Her outfit was easily defined as sweet and loveable. Her stark white hair had black streaks in it. In her hands was a cloth wrapped box

Ren was walking through the hall headed towards the Nurse's office. She spotted a small figure with cat ears. Ren stiffened. When she saw the band holding them in place she relaxed.

"Can I help you?" Ren had to hold herself back from squealing. The little girl looked so adorable.

The little girl turned. Ren realized that she was only around seven or eight.

"Oh, hello. I am looking for my brother. He goes to school here." The little girl's smile lit up the room.

Ren laughed. "Well a lot of boys go here. What is his name?"

"Jugo Semagawa." Amane was glad she had read up on her brother's cover name and story.

Ren smiled. "You're his sister? Odd hair color must run in your family."

The girl pouted and stomped her foot. "It's not odd. It's special." Her face brightened. "Do you know where I can find him? I miss him so much." She sniffed a little.

Ren smiled. "Sure. He's in class but I don't see any harm in lettin' ya visit with him for a moment. What about yer parents?"

The girl looked proud of herself. "I came here all by myself. It was a long ride. But the train went really fast. My mother has been taking care of my grandma. She doesn't have much time for me. School is boring back there. I miss my brother. And I'm worried about my grandma. Jugo always helps me feel better." She looked at Ren with wide eyes. "I hope she doesn't die. Grandma is really nice and she knows so much. She makes the best cookies. She taught me how."

Ren fought the urge to pick the girl up and cuddle her. She probably didn't even know how dangerous it was to travel alone. But she had made it here. Regardless of how she felt about Jugo, his absolutely adorable sister canceled that out. That and it was her duty as a responsible adult to help young children. Ren smiled, "Well then, since you came here on your own, maybe you can spend the whole day with Jugo. Would that be fun?"

The girl's face lit up and she hopped in place. "That would be the bestest! You're really nice."

Ren walked the girl to class 2-1. She slid open the door and whispered to her husband. Gozaburou quickly smiled. The cute little girl's visible innocence reminded him of his adorable Sun when she was little.

Amane peeked her head in and saw her brother. She ran past the adults and jumped at him. "JUGO!"

Jugo's head shot up. After what happened yesterday, he hadn't gotten too much sleep that night. He was tackled to the ground by a familiar blur.

When he managed to pry the younger girl off, Jugo sat her on his desk. "Amane, what are you doing here?"

His sister responded, "I missed you silly. It's been so boring without you." She gave her older brother a hug. "I brought you your favorite cookies!" She handed Jugo the wrapped box.

Ren smiled at the sibling interaction. The girl was too cute for words. "She said she came here on her own. Since you are her only family in the area, it will be okay for her to stay with you during your classes as long as she behaves herself. I will inform the other teachers."

Jugo smiled at his sister. "I'll keep her in line. After school, I will also arrange for her to get home safely. I may be absent tomorrow if no one else can come to Saitama." The little girl beamed back at Jugo. Jugo proceeded to take out paper and pencils for his sister.

Amane hopped down from the desk and looked tearily up at Kai. "Can you move over so I can sit next to my brother please? I've missed him so much." She had mastered the adorable kitten stare.

Against the power of the stare, Kai had no choice but to move next to Lunar. All of the girls in the class were thinking that the scene between brother and sister was so heartwarming. If Kai ruined it they would have beaten him to a pulp, money or no.

Gozaburou had a rare moment of not being a gruff, overbearing Yakuza boss and kept his tone normal for a class. He was having flashbacks to when his precious, precious Sun was that age. His kanji test that day would instead of being yakuza related terms would be descriptive words and actions of adorable daughters and doting fathers. Sadly for Nagasumi, that meant once Amane was out of Mr. Seto's range of vision the man's rage at the boy grew exponentially. Another chase through the hallways with a sword was on the schedule after classes.

After the Homeroom announcements were over, the girls all went over to talk to the little sister of the resident Samurai. When they had seen the pair interact, the first thing through their minds was that Jugo would be excellent with kids.

Jugo fixed his sister with an amused look. "I can guess why you came, but how did you leave without Mom knowing? And she is probably more than a little worried about you leaving and not knowing where you were going."

Amane tilted her head to the side. "I left a note silly. Besides, she stayed up late talking to Daddy."

Jugo narrowed his eyes. "Why haven't I gotten a call from them?"

Amane shrugged, doodling. "Dunno. Their room was locked when I left."

Jugo shook his head. Knowing his sister, that likely meant she barricaded the room, nailed the windows shut and drugged his parents so she could leave. He would get it out of her later when fewer people were around.

Mawari spoke first. "It's dangerous for a girl your age to travel alone. Don't you know the rules of this society?"

Amane tilted her head at the girl. "Why is it dangerous? There were lots of people who wanted to help me find my brother."

Mawari struggled to explain to such a young girl the reasons why it was not wise for her to travel alone.

Amane seemed to brighten up. "Oh! You mean like bad people who want to take me away."

Mawari sighed in relief. "Exactly."

Amane shrugged and went back to her doodling, kicking her legs back and forth under the chair. "Mommy told me to yell for help and she showed me how to make the bad people go away. She even gave me something to keep the bad people away. Jugo gave me a present that keeps them away too. He even showed me how to use it."

Mawari immediately got the impression that she didn't want to know.

Sadly, none of the other girls had the short girl's sense of mental preservation.

"What did Jugo give you?"

The little girl reached up her sleeve and pulled out a small mace sprayer that was bedecked with stickers of hello kitty and flowers.

"It works real well. Watch." At this the little girl promptly sprayed Kai and Sarutobi square in the face. The resulting screaming and rolling around was entertaining, yet very disquieting in that a little girl had been the cause.

She giggled and clapped. "They played along!" More than a few of the people in the classroom were disturbed by the sight of a small girl spraying mace so easily and thinking it was funny.

Jugo took the mace away from the little girl. "Amane. What did I tell you about using this?"

The little girl recited, "Only use it when someone is too close and is looking at me funny."

"So why did you use it on those two?"

"They were looking at me funny and the monkey was too close. I didn't like it."

"What should you have said first?"

"Mommy says I should say back off or die."

"Did you say that?"

The little girl looked downtrodden. If her feet could reach the floor, they would have been scuffing the floor in nervous embarrassment. "No."

"Apologize."

"Creepy looking boys, I'm sorry."

Jugo patted the girl on her head and handed her the mace back, now loaded with a new canister. "Don't use it again unless you say that first."

Most of the class was staring in shock. Mawari was working her jaw, but nothing was coming out. There had to be a law of some kind against that.

Amane nodded happily and went back to her drawing.

Then like a train wreck, Sun piped up. "What did your mother give you?"

Jugo tried to stop his sister but it was too late.

Amane reached into her other sleeve and pulled out a knife with a four inch blade. The back of the blade was jagged and barbed. "I call it Mrs. Shiny. Mommy said that I only can use it if someone touches me."

The sight of a young girl with a vicious knife made everyone take a step back.

Mawari stuttered out, "Is that blood?"

Jugo took another look at the knife. Sure enough it had a small amount of blood on it. Fresh blood.

Amane shrugged and put it away. "There was a man that put me on his lap and said he would give me candy to come home with him. That is just what Mommy told me the bad people were like. I just poked him with Mrs. Shiny and told another grown-up what he wanted to do to me. At the next stop the police arrested him. He was a bad man they were looking for. They also said something funny."

The train wreck continued. "What did they say?"

"He couldn't use the bathroom standing up ever again. That is just silly. Even I know boys use the bathroom standing up."

The mental images conjured by all males present, save for one facepalming Jugo, had them all beat a hasty retreat from the scary child.

The Disciplinary Committee members congratulated the little girl for her actions. The boys edged further away.

Finally the dam broke and Mawari was shouting at Jugo. "How can you let your sister carry that around?! She stabbed someone! She maced Chimp and Kai!"

Jugo merely looked at the girl. "Would you rather my little sister be accosted and injured by someone wanting to take advantage of her? You and I both know that the only reason you haven't maced those two is because you use handcuffs instead." Jugo smirked. "Besides are you going to take it away from her, knowing what she can do with it? She is _my_ sister."

That shut the girl up.

Masa came in to begin his lesson. After collecting homework, he went to start his lesson. Masa was promptly interrupted by an overly loud whispering voice. "Jugo, why does that man have crispy noodles on his head? Uncle says they are grown on a special farm. Is that where they come from? Do they grow on people's heads?"

Masa, being the consummate gentleman, walked over to the little girl and knelt down. "They aren't crispy noodles." He tilted his head towards the little girl. She ran her fingers through his hair.

She looked abashed. "I'm sorry. That was mean of me to say wasn't it?"

Masa replied. "It wasn't the kindest thing to say. You also interrupted a teacher."

Amane looked sad. "I'm sorry. That wasn't nice of me at all. Jugo says that when a teacher is talking, I should listen."

"He's right, and its okay. You're young…" Masa was cut off by a little girl hugging his neck.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masa. I promise I'll be quiet today." She promptly sat back down and resumed drawing.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully.

During the next break, Amane was looking at Kai's sword. "Mr. Spiky Hair? Why is your sword so small?"

This caused the merman to draw it. Or at least he tried. His sword was sitting flat in the upturned palms of the girl. "Yep. It's small."

Kai took it back from the girl. "It is the average size."

Amane looked at Kai. "It's okay that you have a small sword. Uncle always says that it isn't the size of a man's sword; it's how he handles it. Jugo has a bigger sword than you do. He always wins fights too. Does that mean that he handles his big sword better than you handle your small one?"

This caused Jugo to facepalm again and Kai to drop the sword in shock. The girls in the class who had signed up for kendo lessons all began blushing and laughing behind their hands.

"I guess you can't handle it really well can you?"

Before the situation could degenerate any further, Jugo proceeded to open his sword case and take out four sheathed swords. "I figure you would want these back Kai."

"About time…" Kai trailed off as he pulled the hilts from their sheaths only to see broken shards of metal. He upended the sheaths and a rain of metal poured over the desk. "You broke them! They're useless!"

Akeno took the one that she had shattered and handed it back to Kai. "I'm done with this. You may have it back as well."

Kai repeated the earlier process, covering his desk with metal shards. "How?"

Akeno looked at Kai. "During our duel, they all broke. You should consider better quality blades. I had hoped the heir to the Mikawa conglomerate would at least have a decent blade. It was truly vexing when it broke against Jugo."

Kai was flabbergasted. These used to be top quality Merfolk blades. He looked at Jugo, horrified. How a human broken them in a fight against Akeno?

Amane piped in again. "Your little sword can't do anything right can it? Besides you're wrong."

Juliet spoke up, "How is he wrong?"

Amane picked up a shard. "They aren't useless. Watch."

She threw the shard and lopped the head off of a daisy that was sitting in a vase across the room. The shard was embedded in the cork board behind the flowers.

Jugo raised an eyebrow. "Were you aiming for that one Amane?"

Amane blushed. "I was aiming for the one next to it. I'm not as good as you are Jugo." Since everyone's eyes were already on the vase, they noted that the flowers on either side were only a finger's width away.

"That's okay. Go pick up the flower and put the piece of Kai's sword back on his desk."

"Okay Jugo." The little girl skipped over and as she was walking back she stopped. She pulled on Sun's skirt. "Miss Sun? Drawing is boring. Can I play with your dolly? I saw it in your desk. I promise I won't hurt it." She repeated the gesture of the pleading eyes to the mermaid

After a token resistance, Sun caved and nodded. "Sure, but be gentle with her."

Amane nodded happily, "I will."

In science class, Lunar tried to talk to Amane while she was brushing Maki's hair with a small brush from her backpack.

"Did you know that your brother has never heard of Lunar Edomae?'

Amane looked innocently at the older girl. "Who's that?"

"She's the number one singer in all of Japan."

Amane looked pensive for a moment. "The one with pink hair?"

Nodding, Lunar crowed internally. Even this girl knew what her idiot brother did not.

Amane continued before Lunar could talk. "Mommy says that anyone who dresses like that is a hooker. I don't know what it means. I asked my uncle and he said that men pay them money to spend time with them. I asked Mommy why there were so many pictures around. Mommy said that she was popular and gave concerts. Do men pay money to spend time with Lunar at concerts?" Everyone around the girl was looking on in shock.

Suddenly Lunar was aghast, trying to formulate a response that did not validate what the little girl had said.

Jugo had heard this and was trying valiantly not to laugh. "Amane. That's not what Uncle meant. You need to tell Mother what he said when I take you home. Lunar sings pop songs."

"Oh! So she sings the Pepsi and Coke songs?"

"They are about as interesting Amane. Why don't you go back to playing with Sun's dolly?"

"Okay Jugo."

Lunar was grinding her teeth. It was the entire family. Every single one of them was like that!

Maki was trying not to laugh as the girl gently brushed her hair. She put Lunar in her place just like her brother did. Maybe this family wasn't too bad. The little girl was actually doing a good job on her hair. She wasn't pulling or anything.

When Gym class rolled around, Amane followed Akeno. "I can't stay with Jugo when he changes. Can I come with you?"

Akeno nodded. As the little girl followed Akeno into the room they were changing in, the sword toting girl was curious what the rest of Jugo's family were like. His little sister was just like any other talkative kid. Granted with a wider array of skills, but she needed to be able to protect herself. A part of Akeno stirred, remembering her interactions with her own brother. She turned away before anyone would see the emotion on her face.

As the girls changed, Amane pointed to Akeno's wrapped chest. "Mommy does the same thing. She says it's because they are too big when she needs to fight." She looked around. "You're bigger than everyone else here. That must be why you wrap your chest like Mommy." Amane pointed to Lunar. "She's the smallest. I want to look like Mommy when I grow up. How do you make them so big Akeno? Can mine be as big as yours someday?" The little girl was making all of the females in the room very self conscious.

Akeno smiled. "Eat right and exercise. The rest happens naturally."

Amane nodded. "Okay." She turned to Sun. "Do you mind if I make your dolly pretty?"

Sun was distracted as she was getting dressed and merely answered. "Of course you can. You don't think she's already pretty?"

Amane nodded. "Yes, but I want to make her look really pretty."

Sun replied, "Sure, Amane." What was the worst she could do?

Maki's patience was sorely tested during gym class. She had her hair styled into three ponytails. One was sprouting off of each side of her head. The last was off center and pointing straight up with the aid of glittery hair gel. She was then forced into a pink dress with so many frills it was bigger than her shell. Her feet were pulled from her steel toed boots, her nails horribly painted and forced into pink plastic sandals with a high heel. The girl pulled this and other accessories from her backpack. Amane then applied 'makeup' and made Maki look like a demented clown. A pair of glittery wings was then clipped to the back of the dress. The final insult was when she used a purple glitter paste on her shell to complete the look. Maki was unhappy she had left her sword at home today. She wasn't able to defend herself.

Fujishiro watched the entire thing with a sense of morbid curiosity and wondering when Maki would snap and hurt the kid. What he didn't know was that Amane had hit several pressure points used to incapacitate Merfolk prisoners. The Conch was unable to move, let alone fight back.

The final insult for the mollusk was when the girl took several pictures of her artwork. Once she was even posed drinking tea with other similarly attired dolls.

When Gym was over, Amane ran up to Sun. "See! I made her prettier." Sun was speechless at the change.

She then went to Jugo. "I made Sun's doll pretty! Did I do a good job Jugo? Sun couldn't talk I made her dolly so pretty."

Jugo had to wait a minute before speaking. "She looks much better Amane, but don't you think Sun would want her back the way she was?"

"Why would she? The dolly looks better like this. She's a fairy princess."

Lunar saw what happened to the Conch and laughed so hard she almost wet herself.

Kai's response was similar.

Jugo knelt down and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Amane, what if she is a special dolly to Sun and she's dressed like that for a reason?"

"You mean like the collector dollies Uncle has?"

Jugo nodded. "Why don't you clean her up while we get changed? Be careful with her."

"Okay Jugo."

Akeno was fighting back laughter at the misfortune of the little Conch. On the plus side, her control around a potential human earned her a passing grade on her Mermaid Exam. After all, Maki didn't know the little girl was a Beastgirl.

Nagasumi stood with wide eyes. He knew if he said anything, he would pay for it later. Maybe he would buy the girl a snack as a way of saying thank you. He would decide later. He was too busy committing the image to memory.

Sun was amazed that Maki hadn't broken cover. She hated pink with a passion. At least Jugo convinced his sister to reverse her changes.

Moments later Maki was very glad that she could breathe underwater. She was scrubbed, soaked, and dried. Then the process was repeated. Suddenly Maki felt a burning in her eyes and abraded skin. Where had the girl gotten rubbing alcohol? And why was she using steel wool to get the makeup off? Maki's ability to hold off the change was tested to the limit before she was deemed clean enough to be returned to Sun. Maki could still blurrily see purple glitter on her shell. It would take hours to get it clean. Maki decided she would rather face the kitten again than be deemed the little demon's dress up doll. She still couldn't move. What had that little girl done to her? Amane was waiting for all the students to come back for lunch. She handed Maki back to Sun. "Thank you for letting me play with your dolly. I made her not as pretty again like Jugo told me to do. I made sure I didn't clean off the paint that they used for her face."

Sun sighed in relief. Other than a burning, redder face and wet clothes, Maki was fine. Sun quickly hid the mollusk in her satchel. Sun never noticed that Maki wasn't wearing her signature footwear.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Jugo excused himself and took Amane up to the roof for lunch. Most of the class breathed a sigh of relief. Akeno followed the siblings.

When the three were situated on the roof, Jugo fixed his sister with a glare. "Drop the act Amane. Why did you come to Saitama?"

Amane pouted. "You're no fun. Playing the cute and innocent card works great."

"Did Dad send you?"

"No. But I heard them talking last night about what happened with you and the fish." She pointed to Akeno. "I had to see if she was worth you Jugo. I don't want a weak sister in law. A weak fish of a sister in law would only be worse."

Akeno looked shocked. This whole thing had been an act?

"Did she even make you draw your real swords?"

Jugo smirked. "We broke five Merfolk katana in our duel. That, and she fought me with the Tuning Sword."

Amane turned a calculative gaze towards the girl. "She might be worth something then. Mom said that she had to be able to have kids. Dad said she had better be pretty. Judging by what I saw when she was changing, she meets their criteria. She's just a mermaid right? Not from any of the fish races?"

"No. She is just a regular mermaid. Her tail is purple." Jugo waved his hand. "Anyway, how did you get out of the house? And don't think I don't recognize your training headband and belt in case your ears and tail come out in public. I know Mom keeps those under lock and key."

Amane smiled. "I learned how to pick locks last week. Mommy has been teaching me about the proper way to drug someone. I added it to their tea for the evening. I also covered the windows in foil-covered cardboard, unplugged their alarm clock, nailed their door and windows shut, their phones are dead, and the batteries and chargers are hidden around the house."

"Did you get the tools mom keeps on top of the ceiling fan?"

It was at this point that Jugo's cell began ringing. Amane looked at her watch. "Two, three hours tops. I was hoping for more."

Jugo smiled and shook his head. "Hello dad. I know Amane snuck out. She got here safely. I'm eating lunch with her right now. She said she had to see for herself what Akeno was like. One moment." He handed the phone to his sister. "It's for you."

Amane took a few steps away and began getting dressed down for running away.

Akeno leaned in. "This is vexing. Is she in trouble?"

Jugo smiled and shook his head. "Only a little. After they get their anger out, they will critique her as to what she did wrong, then my parents will likely start stepping up her training."

After the phone was hung up, the trio ate a relaxing lunch on the rooftop of the school. Amane even allowed Akeno a cookie.

* * *

When Jugo was waiting for a call from his mom that the train was getting close to Saitama, he turned to his sister. "Now that we are alone, I have two questions. What did you do to Masa? And did you get pictures and video of what you did to Maki?"

Amane giggled. "Slow acting itching powder in his hair and shirt. I also superglued Maki's feet into toy sandals with high heels. Dad's getting a new shoe themed keychain for Father's Day. And yes I did."

Jugo grinned, "I'll sell them for you."

"Eighty-twenty."

"Fifty-Fifty. I have the contacts, and we're family."

"Sixty-forty and you print me a poster of the tea party for my room."

"Deal."

Amane handed Jugo the memory card.

When Kiriko showed up to take the girl home, Amane hugged her brother. "Good bye Jugo. I'll miss you."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:My bank account told me I don't own this**

Akeno lazily deflected the swing of the girl who was fighting her for the right to challenge her betrothed. After enough of a warm up she disarmed the girl and then held her shinai with the tip touching the girl's throat. Her opponent yielded. Four girls packed up, knowing that she would beat them as well.

Akeno looked at the remaining ten contenders. "I want a challenge. All of you. Attack me at the same time."

The ten girls smirked at each other. This girl was very overconfident. She would pay for it. The ten girls formed a circle and went to attack as one. Akeno merely flipped over the shortest girl's head, while at the same time landing a painful blow to her back. She proceeded to dart around until all ten were lying on the ground.

"Do you admit defeat?"

Groans and nodded heads answered her query.

Akeno nodded and replaced her shinai in the bracket on the wall. As she walked out, one girl winced out, "If she couldn't beat Jugo, we have a lot of training to do."

Heads nodded again, and some wondered if it was worth it. They then remembered the pictures of what had been dubbed as his Ronin look, his respectful attitude, mature outlook, and his rather defined torso. Yep it was worth it.

* * *

As Akeno walked home, she smiled. Those girls would think twice about intruding in her personal matters. Her smile held as she saw Jugo dart over the rooftops towards the apartment where some of the Seto gang was hiding. He likely had to check something out. That meant he would be out of his apartment for the next little bit. She put her large bag of groceries down on the table and quickly changed. Mother always said: The fastest way to a man's heart is straight through the chest. But if you want him to be yours, feed him and use his stomach instead.

Akeno changed from her school uniform to a dark red dress that went to her knees and a lavender blouse open on top of the dress. After a moment's consideration, she traded out the chest wraps for the proper undergarments that called attention to and accentuated her already bountiful cleavage. She then let her hair down. Jugo seemed to like it down. She then took out the copy of Jugo's key she had made and took the groceries and her school bag over. As she was finishing up dinner, Jugo stepped through the door, blade ready.

Akeno came from the kitchen, wearing an apron. "Good evening Husband. I have prepared dinner for you."

Jugo had to admit, the smells coming from the kitchen were tantalizing. Akeno in an outfit other than the school uniform fell into the same classification. Jugo shook his head to clear it. He couldn't think like that now. "How did you get in?"

Akeno turned and went back into the kitchen. "The door was open when I tried the knob. I'm glad. I was planning to make you dinner."

Jugo blinked. He was sure that the door had been locked. What was Akeno doing here?

"I hope you are hungry. I made rice and fried pork."

Jugo warily sat at the table. He was unaccustomed to anyone being in his apartment. Moreover, a mermaid was in his apartment. He had hidden all of his monitoring equipment, so that wasn't an issue. Part of the paranoid cat thought it might be a ploy of some kind to discover how he observed the Seto family. His father was still going through the proper channels to speak with the Shiranui clan.

During dinner, Jugo was rather surprised at the amount of rice Akeno ate. He was able to eat the same amount, but to see a girl do it was impressive. It was at times like this having a good metabolism was beneficial. After a filling dinner, Akeno did the dishes, even pushing Jugo out of the kitchen to do so. Jugo decided to finish the homework that was assigned while his apartment had been invaded.

As she dried her hands on her apron, Akeno removed it, allowing Jugo to see her outfit clearly.

Jugo blushed and looked away, shaking his head. Why did her chest look even bigger today? It made no sense!

Akeno smiled slightly. It was nice to be appreciated without being ogled like a piece of meat. "Do you mind if I work on my homework here?"

Jugo really wanted to say that, yes he did mind. Instead what came out was a muffled, "Go ahead."

Akeno sat opposite the increasingly flustered cat. She had to reach over the table towards Jugo multiple times to borrow his eraser. She had made sure that hers was safely in the bottom of her bag.

It took Jugo three times the normal amount of time to finish the busy work that was his homework. He had to go and re-write several answers where he had put the kanji in the wrong order.

When Akeno finally packed up to leave, Jugo was beside himself. He just couldn't figure out what was going on. Why was he getting so distracted?

Akeno made sure she had bent over and shifted properly to put everything back in her backpack. Jugo promptly looked away. Akeno tapped Jugo on the shoulder. As he turned, she kissed him soundly.

Jugo's brain immediately shut down.

The normally collected bakeneko had a dazed look on his face when Akeno pulled away.

Akeno whispered in his ear. "Good night Husband." She then pecked him on the cheek and sashayed out the door.

It was a solid five minutes before Jugo regained his mental capacities. He grabbed a cushion from the couch and screamed into it. This was so irritating! Why had she kissed him? Yes, her lips were so soft. They tasted like vanilla and pineapple… Aargh! This should not be happening! Why had she kissed him? Why had she done her homework over at his apartment? Surely it wasn't because she didn't have an eraser. But when she leaned over to borrow his, he saw an excellent view of her cleavage. He always messed up the answers when she did that. He didn't know why he couldn't seem to focus on his work when she did that. It was all so irritating!

Jugo screamed into the pillow again. When it did nothing to clear his head, he pounded his head on the wall.

Far away, Jugo's parents were watching a video feed from a carefully placed bug. Amane had put in sixteen. Jugo had found ten, but missed the last six. Three of them were capturing the action. They were laughing in amusement at their son's actions. Kiriko was grudgingly impressed by the mermaid. While Jugo knew about and was excellent in ignoring seduction tricks in a fight, he seemed to be powerless against them outside of that situation. Renji shook his head. His son was fighting against his hormones and didn't even know it. The mermaid had played him like a fiddle. Renji knew that the girl likely knew what might happen if another girl was able to beat Jugo in a challenge. Akeno was playing for keeps. Renji smiled. He was proud of both of his children. Amane had bargained for a reduced punishment with the video feed. Jugo was doing his job well. But he should stop beating his head against the wall. It might leave a dent.

Akeno smiled as she heard Jugo's frustration. She was making progress. She made a mental note to kiss Jugo's forehead tomorrow. It was sure to be bruised. If not, then it would fluster the boy again.

* * *

The next morning Jugo looked at Akeno as they left. "Up for some exercise?"

Akeno raised an eyebrow.

Jugo poked the girl in the shoulder. "You're it. Try to keep up."

Akeno was shocked as he jumped away. Akeno worked hard to keep up. Jugo even sat and waited at some points until she was in sight again before darting along rooftops.

When the exercise was done, Jugo stood at a crosswalk waiting for her.

"Fun isn't it?"

Akeno was winded. Her deep breathing made Jugo shake his head again after a moment. Akeno's breathing returned to normal as they made their way to school. "That was kind of fun. Maybe again in a few days? How can you be so fast and not change?"

Jugo shrugged, "Training."

Jugo smirked as Mr. Seto cautioned the class about staying out until the break of dawn. Jugo was glad that he had made sure that he planted a camera at the karaoke bar the previous night. The musical stylings of a drunken Gozaburou Seto would be rather amusing for everyone who would purchase them.

When the scarred man revealed that there was a three day field trip beginning the next day, Jugo just sighed. This kind of behavior was par for the course from the Seto boss. As the day progressed, Jugo made plans. A three day, two night trip would be easy to pack for. Especially since the days would be spent wearing the school uniforms.

After preparing his list that night, he made sure to have the weekly report written and give it to the grocer who would get it to Seto.

When he returned, Akeno was once more in his apartment. Jugo was certain that the door had been locked this time. Once again the smells of food cooking were coming from his kitchen.

Jugo shook his head. "How did you get in?"

Akeno smiled slightly. "The door was open when I turned the knob."

After they had shared another meal, Akeno had finished packing away his clothes into the small duffle bag that each student was allowed to bring. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Jugo, confused why she was doing this anyway, shook his head.

Akeno stated, "I just wanted to make sure my husband was ready for the trip tomorrow. You only had two pairs of socks. I added a third. You never know if you will need an extra pair."

Jugo nodded, granting the mermaid the point.

Akeno pulled the ribbon from her hair, allowing it to fall free. She then invaded the boy's personal space and asked, "Should I stay the night to ensure that we both get up on time?"

Yet again confused by the mermaid, Jugo shook his head. Where would she sleep if she spent the night? He only had one bed and the couch wasn't really comfortable.

Akeno nodded, "As you wish." She then grabbed the front of Jugo's shirt and pulled him into another kiss. "Good night Husband." She retreated before the boy would notice her red face.

Jugo spent the next twenty minutes debating why she had kissed him again. Why did her lips taste like cherry today? He gave it up as a lost cause. Girls could be so irritating. He knew if he asked his father, the older bakeneko would likely just laugh and say he had to figure it out for himself.

* * *

Because Lunar was away, Jugo was put into the same group as Saru, Kai, and Akeno. The Kendo girls in his class lamented that fact.

As they boarded the train, both Akeno and Jugo pulled out books to read on the trip. Jugo was not looking forward to the train ride. Being in close quarters with a mermaid who utterly confused him was bad enough, he didn't want to have to put up with the perversion of Chimp, and Kai's overbearing attitude.

Jugo and Akeno used the third seat to rest their respective sword cases.

As the train started to move, Gozaburou Seto's behavior began to shift. Within moments the man was acting like he was a kid in a candy store that had just ingested his own weight in caffeine. Akeno excused herself after a moment, stating she had something to take care of. Both Chimp and Kai went to talk to Jugo, but a raised eyebrow over the top of his book had the pair shrinking back into their seats. Akeno returned moments later and picked her book back up. Jugo ignored her actions. She was too confusing lately.

Nagasumi, Sun, Mawari, and Juliet all sat across the aisle from where Jugo was sitting. He did his best to ignore them.

When Mawari tackled Juliet asking about her crush, Jugo proceeded to lean back and focus more on his book. When Saru and Kai tried to avoid singing, like Akeno suggested, Jugo gave the duo a flat stare. Anything would be better than their complaints about the oppressiveness of their seatmates. They shuddered and began singing, albeit half-heartedly. About halfway through the trip, Akeno's head was resting on his shoulder. Even though the girl looked to be resting, both Kai and Saru looked hesitant about the whole situation. They had been singing for some time. It was all off-key. They trailed off as the girl dozed. Jugo looked at the pair and they continued singing. While it was amusing, it also kept the duo from bothering him. He was not looking forward to this trip. Kyoto was the headquarters for Sea Officials in any land-based operations. As such it was heavy in Inquisitors and Sea Officials alike. That stupid fox would likely hear about anything embarrassing that befell Jugo during this trip. As if this trip couldn't get more irritating. These thoughts had him looking out the window for a moment. When he looked back down to his book, there was a small envelope. Contained therein was another Engagement Challenge from Akeno.

When Jugo looked down at the girl who was resting on his shoulder she whispered, "Today is the first day any girl can challenge you. I don't want them to be able to do so. If anyone asks, tell them I challenged you again and we are waiting until after the field trip to settle things between us. Now we can have fun on the trip. You are a warm pillow. Don't move." She then returned to resting.

Jugo thought over what she said. Maybe it wasn't so bad having Akeno around. Especially if she kept the harpies away.

As she rested her eyes, Akeno dreaded the visit to Kyoto. Her superiors couldn't find out about Jugo. When her family found out, they would likely understand. She hoped. Jugo's family was accepting of the situation. Even if his younger sister unnerved her. Once he found out, her father would probably challenge Jugo for possession of the Tuning Sword. Since Jugo had returned it to her, she couldn't surrender it to her family without Jugo's approval.

She smiled softly as Jugo didn't ask her to move or shift to move her either. It looked like she was already winning little victories.

When the train arrived, Akeno lifted her head from Jugo's shoulder. As their group disembarked, Chimp and Kai were still singing.

Jugo looked at the pair. "You know you can stop now."

On the bus, Saru and Kai sat far away from Jugo.

At the Nioman Gate, Jugo admitted that he wanted to be standing where Gozaburou was. It was his inner cat wanting to climb. Maybe he could do that later in the night after everyone was asleep.

As they made their way to the Kiyomizu Temple Jugo had already pinpointed at least three possible Inquisitors following their group. There was also a man in a white trench coat and fedora that was keeping an eye on things. As they walked into the grounds, Jugo whispered to Akeno, "There are Inquisitors here. Likely because of the Seto Outfit. I'll deal with them." With this he ghosted back to their positions and looked over the railing with one that appeared to be admiring the scenery, but was glancing towards the Setos far too often. It was like he wasn't even trying.

Jugo said, just loud enough for the man to hear. "I wonder how many cats and foxes are in those trees."

The man tensed, then replied, "Probably enough to make things interesting."

"As long as the fish in the river don't cause too much trouble."

The man turned and looked over the railing. He flashed a badge, and Jugo did the same.

"I didn't believe the higher ups when they said that there was a kid Inquisitor. Did you fake that badge?"

Jugo mused, not taking his eyes off the trees. "You know, the last Beastman who asked me that ended up shaved, naked, dyed at least five different colors, and then dropped in the woman's side of a hot springs with a sign saying he was a willing masochist during the annual sadist kink convention. He still responds 'Yes mistress.' to every woman. There was no way to tie it to me." He then turned to the man. "Did the Seto Division inform your team that I would keep the Seto Gang in line?"

The man scoffed. Jugo held up the picture of Vulpix.

The man paled. "That was you?! That fox is known for being impossible to catch unawares." He hadn't heard the story about any Inquisitor being traumatized like what the boy had said, but he could ask around. That Vulpix picture was known throughout the Special Division and had even been leaked outside of it.

Jugo shrugged. "There is no proof it was me, but I am the only suspect. She sent me back to middle school on assignment because of it."

This cause the man to wince. "Harsh."

Jugo shrugged. "I have noticed three watchers and have two more pegged as a possibility. You guys would be lunchmeat by now against the Setos."

The man turned. "We just keep tabs on the officials. We don't have to be subtle about it."

Jugo nodded. "Back off a little. The Setos have no idea that I am an Inquisitor. I want it to stay that way. Not only that, but did you ever ask yourself this: what are the officials doing that they don't want you to see? If you are always so obvious they might get some things past you."

With this Jugo went to rejoin the group. He made it about ten steps before he saw a group of girls looking around. They all had sword cases. It would be just his luck that the stupid website was known by more than just the girls in Saitama. Jugo took off his black coat and put it over his sword case to hide it. He then quickly made his way to the Otowa falls.

As he waited, he heard Nagasumi's voice, as well as Akeno's, coming down the stairs. He made his way over to the base of the steps, when he saw Nagasumi throw himself in front of what looked to be a water bullet, Jugo ran up the steps. He arrived just as Akeno was splashed with water. Akeno saw Jugo and grabbed onto his shoulder, forcing back the change as she dried her legs.

Jugo stood next to Nagasumi. "Who is throwing the water balloons?"

Suddenly the barrage picked up and managed to soak all three students. Jugo manage to block most of the ones targeted at Akeno, but his sword case wasn't large enough. As Akeno fell to the ground, Jugo threw a small rock towards where he could see Maki. This caused the Conch to retreat.

Jugo took a towel out of his sword case and quickly dried the girl's legs. Because his jacket had been over his case and it was still mostly dry, he threw it on over the wet form of Akeno. A small portion of his mind realized that the wet shirt clung to her form almost as well as the kimono had when they spoke the night after the Engagement Challenge.

Akeno leant in and whispered, "Thank you Husband." She blushed because the water had caused Jugo's shirt to become almost transparent and cling to his rather admittedly impressive torso.

The commotion had drawn quite a few people's attention. As Mawari and Juliet ran up the steps to their position, so did the sword toting female contingent. They had spotted Jugo's distinctive hair and sword case.

The lead girl ran up to Jugo and held out an envelope. "Jugo Semagawa. I challenge you to a duel." The rest of the girls were blushing for the same reason as Akeno.

Jugo temporarily ignored the girl. He looked at Juliet and Mawari. "Can you two get Akeno dried off? Someone was throwing water balloons. I'm sure she doesn't want to catch a cold."

Mawari looked at Jugo. "What about you?"

Jugo shrugged, "I'll be fine. Dote over Nagasumi instead."

As Mawari and Juliet began helping Akeno, Jugo was glad for Akeno's foresight on the train. "How do you even know me?"

The girl blushed and smiled. "My cousin lives in Saitama and watched one of your matches. You're really as cute as she said you were." She then looked at Jugo, "Do you accept?"

Jugo held up the envelope from Akeno. "I have already been challenged today. I am also currently on a school trip. As such, I would be unable to fight until I returned home. I apologize."

The girl's face fell. Ren Seto spoke up. "What about a spar Jugo? I'm sure you could do that much for her." Sun quickly hid a quivering Maki behind her back as she joined the group. "She did find you on the trip. She must really want to see you in action."

The girl brightened up. All females present, save Akeno, Mawari, and Juliet pulled out the big guns. Puppy dog eyes.

Jugo swore internally. Akeno nodded minutely giving her approval. This girl was human. Jugo wouldn't lose.

Jugo hung his head. "Fine. But bokken only. I don't have any of the formal paperwork with me. If one of us gets hurt, I don't want to be liable." With Ren as an adult supervisor, they walked three streets over to the kendo dojo where the girl practiced.

The girl was on par with his first challenger. Jugo lazily dodged a few strikes then disarmed her. The fight ended with her bokken pointed between her eyes.

It took Jugo ten minutes to escape the owner of the dojo. The man was begging for him to join the dojo. Literally, on his hands and knees, begging. He even offered one of his daughters as incentive. This earned the groveling man a frying pan to the back of his head from his oldest daughter. Jugo explained that it was a family style, and as such had very strict rules regarding who could learn it. As the Isono group left, Jugo heard the man planning for a dojo trip to Saitama.

Jugo looked towards the heavens. Why did the world hate him so much?

Ren smiled. She was glad that she had posted their itinerary on the website. That and now the uppity boy would soon have some more visitors.

Akeno walked next to Jugo behind the rest of the group. The conversation was in rather low tones. "Nagasumi set me up. I want to thank you for stepping in. Any longer and I would have reverted."

Jugo's eyebrows bunched together. "That doesn't sound like him. He doesn't like Maki. I can check into it when we get back. That sounds like something Gozaburou would do."

Akeno tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

Jugo nodded. "The boy may be generally unimpressive, but most of the time he does try to do the right thing."

Akeno nodded. "What should I do?"

Jugo looked at the girl. Why was she asking him that? "I would say to keep an open mind about it. If Maki was acting alone, which is a possibility, Sun will get it out of her. If she was working with Gozaburou, that will be revealed as well. Sun will likely view the mollusk's actions as an insult to her Honor Among Thieves. Sun will try to set things right. Keep an eye on her. She will likely try to dress down the offenders in private at some point. If all of those things happen, then it wasn't a setup."

Akeno stared at Jugo. "You know the Seto Gang well."

Jugo shrugged and whispered back, "I have to. It's my job."

Ren raised an eyebrow at the quiet conversation. While she couldn't make it out; she wondered how Jugo and Akeno had become friends. All Sun had said about their fight was that Akeno discovered that Jugo didn't have to be killed and that Akeno had yielded the fight instead of demonstrating her mermaid abilities. Sun also said that she saw that Akeno had let her off easy in the hallway. Anything beyond that was simply met with a wall. Sun said that she had promised Akeno not to talk too much about the fight. Ren wasn't stupid enough to poke her nose too far into the life of a Sea Official. Particularly when said Sea Official was a teenage girl.

Akeno nodded. "I think that will be the best course of action. I will do as you recommend Husband." As she walked off, Jugo noted that Akeno kept the jacket to his uniform.

* * *

When they rejoined the rest of the students, Ren went and spoke to the rest of the Seto gang and collected fistfuls of money. Apparently the woman had bet that Jugo would be challenged while on the trip.

When they arrived at the hotel and changed into their tracksuits, Akeno returned Jugo's jacket to him.

"I want to sit next to you at dinner in case they serve seafood."

Jugo grinned, "I'll trade you if they have even anything related to tofu." Anything even related to bean curd was evil.

Akeno grinned as she walked away. Things were progressing exactly as planned. Before dinner she had two phone calls to make and meetings to arrange.

One of the rice tubs started between Jugo and Akeno. It didn't go further.

The Three Stooges were crying over the fact that they were serving sardines with dinner. Akeno had already given hers to Jugo and had taken his yuba. With their speed, only Sun had noticed it.

Jugo had to wonder why Maguro, Agitaro, and Burio were all still with the group. Kai he could understand. The snob probably bribed a higher up. Those three were a different matter. Agitaro openly admitted he was a horse mackerel. Jugo shook his head. What was going on?

Jugo smiled as Akeno took Sun's statements at face value. Before Akeno could, Jugo stole the last of the rice out of the tub, leaving Akeno to ask for more.

Akeno blushed as she was forced to ask for more rice. Jugo had beaten her to the punch. She was still hungry. Jugo had eaten most of the tub. Judging from the amount of food the pair ate she would need a whole tub.

When it came time for bathing, Jugo went with the intention of being fast. He was done drying off and left as the other boys all began to crowd around the wall listening to the Mawari begin to harass Juliet. He passed Kai as he walked through the blue curtain covering the entrance. The orca was wearing his spacesuit. Jugo rolled his eyes.

He stopped a girl as she was passing. "Can you do me a favor? The boys in the bath are all crowded around the wall between the two sides. Can you let whoever is in there know that? I don't know if it just to hear what is going on, or if someone is peeping; either way, I'm sure that whoever is in there would appreciate being told."

The girl nodded and immediately disappeared behind the red curtain. Moments later shouts of outrage were directed at the boys and Jugo walked away smiling.

Jugo paused as he heard Ren Seto and Akeno talking in low tones. From what he could make out, Akeno was offering to show Sun the beginning stages of holding off the change. Ren's tone became excited. She agreed and went to reserve the bath so Akeno and Sun would not be disturbed.

As Jugo wandered around the hotel for a few minutes, he came up behind Nagasumi and Mawari.

Nagasumi said, "You sound just like a dirty old man Mawari."

Jugo butted in. "So that is the kind of Superintendant General Saitama will have in the future?"

Mawari was surprised by Jugo's appearance. They were cut off when they heard Akeno and Sun talking.

Because Jugo knew what the two mermaids were talking about, he just shook his head at the whole situation. This was the worst possible way to be saying what they were going to do. And why was Sun so nervous about learning the skill anyway? It would make her life infinitely easier. Especially with how clumsy the girl was. Mawari ran off before the girls were done talking.

As the pair exited the room, Jugo was standing in the hall. "Akeno, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sun walked away to give the pair some privacy. She also didn't want Maki to know what was going on between Akeno and Jugo.

Jugo leaned down. "Nagasumi and Mawari heard what you are going to do. Although next time, use phrases that any eavesdroppers won't mistake for something else. Mawari ran away saying things like sexual relations can't happen on school trips." Jugo seemed to debate over something. "I'm telling you this as a precautionary measure. It stays between us. Mawari is a recessive. If she sees you, her life is not forfeit. I haven't told her that you are a mermaid, but she knows Sun is one. I was there when her father told her of the Beastfolk and Merfolk worlds. She might emerge as a cat of some kind."

Akeno nodded. "With her ability to control cats, I thought she was a Beastgirl, or at least a recessive. Does she know about Sun and Nagasumi?"

Jugo shook his head. "Regardless of all the clues, the girl still is in the dark."

Akeno nodded. She then leaned in close. "You know Jugo; the bath is reserved for an hour. I could wash your back after Sun's lesson."

Jugo shook his head. "No thanks, I already washed up." It wasn't until Akeno walked away that it hit him what the mermaid had meant. He blushed and stuttered.

Around the corner, Akeno grinned as what she said finally percolated through Jugo's brain. She would get him.

Jugo finally collected his thoughts then went in search of Nagasumi and Mawari. As he saw them, he saw the two jerk apart and face away from each other. Jugo noted blushes on both of their faces. Jugo shook his head as he walked up to them. He broke into a run as Nagasumi grabbed Mawari around the waist as she went into the girl's bathroom.

As Mawari threw a tub of water at the two girls, Jugo grabbed both her and Nagasumi and drug them out of the bath. He made sure his eyes looked at the floor the entire time. As he set Nagasumi down, he drug Mawari further down the hall. His eyes shifted to a greenish hazel with a slit pupil that indicated his Beastfolk nature. No other sign was given that he was being serious.

"Akeno is teaching Sun how to stay in human form when her legs get wet. Drop it. If the wrong Merfolk find out that you are a recessive, bad things might happen. That would open your father up to targeting from the Merfolk. Do you want that?"

Jugo's words were like ice water to the girl. She shook her head.

Jugo nodded. "Find some way to stop looking into this issue." With this he left. After changing out of the jumpsuit, he ended up sitting on the roof, staring at the moon. It was almost full.

He heard Akeno talking to Nagasumi. As she said that Nagasumi and Sun needed to break up, his eyes narrowed. When he heard her say that she could grant a special exception for Nagasumi, he shook his head. These must be her orders. Considering she was willing to declare him as her husband before she knew he was a bakeneko; that likely meant that what she was trying to do was likely acting on orders from the higher-ups.

Jugo shook his head again. The Merfolk could be idiots about the whole thing.

Jugo decided to follow Akeno as she left the hotel that night. She obviously knew her way around Kyoto. Jugo trailed her to a bridge where he saw her bow to someone in a coat. Jugo shifted into a full cat and hid himself using on the underside of the bridge near the retaining wall.

It was time to see just what the Sea Officials were planning


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Nope, the main storyline isn't mine**

Jugo kept his breathing shallow as he recognized the man in the coat and fedora from earlier in the day. He hadn't seen the fish's arrival, so he didn't have an idea as to what kind of Merfolk he was. Jugo stayed in his cat form to trail the pair. Jugo smiled when Akeno stated that she wasn't comfortable with the mission. He had been right. He saw a bag of blue bottles passed to the sword-toting girl. The jerk of a superior transformed into a type of water dragon and flew away. Jugo frowned. Dealing with dragons of any kind was rough. They were uppity punks, who thought because they were bigger, they were better. They got worse if they were in any kind of leadership position.

Akeno walked back to the bridge and set the bottles down out of sight.

Two figures emerged from the water of the river. Akeno handed them each a towel and they dried themselves off. Jugo noted that the woman looked similar to Akeno but with hair that was a very dark blue. It almost looked black. Small white bows were just above her ears. The man had spiked up red hair. Both of them had slight streaks of grey, giving them a rather distinguished look.

"Akeno, my daughter, it is good to see you again." The mother's voice was warm.

"Good evening, Mother, Father." Akeno bowed to the pair.

The red haired man wrapped his daughter in a hug. "It's good to see you." He pulled back. "Now what is so important that you need to talk to us about while you are supposed to be having fun during a field trip? And for that matter aren't you supposed to be conducting Mermaid Exams?"

The man's form lit up with electricity.

"Yuji. Let our daughter speak." The clicking and hum of a tazer was easily identified. The blue arcs of electricity providing a small amount of light were rather indicative as well.

"I have been defeated in an Engagement Challenge. I was foolish and underestimated my opponent. Even with the Tuning Sword, I was unable to beat him. He accepted my defeat and acknowledged my entrance into his household." Akeno left out the fact he did so unknowingly.

The man recovered. "Does that have any reason why I received a note through official channels that Renji Rekkaneko wished to speak with me about a personal matter?"

Akeno nodded.

Yuji went to say something but was shocked into silence by the tazer.

Mother embraced daughter. "Has he been treating you well? Cats don't necessarily like our kind."

Akeno clung to her mother. "He has. I was scared because he is a Bakeneko. But he is so nice to me. He fought me and won. He stayed in his human form throughout the challenge. His sister came to make sure that I wouldn't be a weak addition to their family."

Yuji went to speak again. "Shouko please stop doing that. I was only going to ask why she still has the Tuning Sword if she was defeated."

Shouko raised her tazer menacingly. "Yuji, go back home. This is time for women to speak of womanly things." Yuji beat a hasty retreat.

Jugo smirked in the darkness. It was clear who wore the pants in that relationship. He wondered if the woman with the affinity for shocking her husband was an electric eel.

Shouko put the tazer away. She held her daughter once again. "Tell me what happened."

As Akeno recounted everything that had happened, Jugo made his exit. This was not something he wanted to intrude on. Any time 'womanly' topics came up, Jugo knew it was time to back off.

He should have stayed. It would have answered so many of his questions about the mermaid's actions. And given him warning for the future.

As Akeno finished, Shouko looked at her daughter. She was impressed that the boy in question was that skilled, and also that he had returned the Morning Star to Akeno. Even if it was unintentional, she had found an acceptable husband. Pity he was a Beastman, but as a woman, you can't expect perfection from men. She was shocked to learn further that the infamous Black and White Tiger was her daughter's age. "It sounds like you have made progress with him." She then looked at her daughter, "Is he good-looking?"

Akeno nodded. Blushing slightly, she explained, "He is very strong." Akeno held up a photo. It was off the website and it was when Jugo was wiping his face with his shirt, showcasing his pectorals and abdomen. "He withstood my best attacks without a scratch."

Shouko looked appraisingly at the photo. "Your father will likely test him at some point." Regardless of some of her father's actions, he was rather gifted as a swordsman. He had only lost to her mother because she tazed the sword, shocking him. Her mother had dreamt of marrying her father since she was a small child. She had challenged him after he had beaten many others. The fight lasted thirty seconds. Twenty eight seconds of it had been filled with electricity. "How do you plan on keeping him in line? Most men's eyes will wander, Merfolk, Beastfolk, Human, men are the same."

Akeno replied, "Weapons and intimidation won't work. He is too skilled. His use of a pepper bomb indicates that he is familiar with dirty fighting. He said it was his mother's style." After a brief pause, Akeno continued. "However, I wonder if he has ever had any experience with women." She blushed again. "He gets flustered so easily every time I flirt with him. It's really cute. He doesn't even understand most innuendo."

Shouko nodded. "That will work for now. In the future, you will need more than just that." Yuji had developed a pathological fear of electricity during the first six months of their engagement. He also had severely abraded corneas any time another woman walked by.

Akeno sat, pensive. "I will give the matter some thought. As it stands, any time I kiss him he argues with himself for easily a half hour about what it meant."

Shouko looked at her daughter. "What about when you get transferred again? What will you do then?"

Akeno shrugged. "I haven't told my superiors of the development. You know how Chief feels about Beastfolk. I will likely lose my position as a Sea Official."

Shouko nodded. "Yes. Dragons are known for holding grudges." She embraced her daughter again. "I will inform your father about what is going on." The woman smiled. "I will make sure you have a brother or sister on the way soon. With your older brother missing, someone will have to carry on the family legacy. The leaders won't enjoy this news. But they might like the fact that someone such as the Black and White Tiger will have close ties with the Merfolk."

Akeno looked a little green at the thought of her mother getting pregnant again. She had accidentally walked in on her parents once. She still had nightmares about that.

Shouko walked to the water's edge and dove in. Only a slight ripple indicated her passing.

Akeno picked up the sack her superior had given her and made her way back to the hotel. She never noticed that a couple bottles were missing.

* * *

The next day as the class went to Movie Land, Gozaburou's enthusiasm had become rather scary. Jugo looked around for Ren. He was expecting something to be thrown at the man's head at any moment.

Ren was ignoring all of it, discussing with the bus driver when he was supposed to return.

Jugo looked around. Kai and Akeno were nowhere to be seen. The Fishheads were looking at a prop weapons stand. Jugo shrugged. If he stayed close enough to Nagasumi, he would encounter them again soon. Last night, Jugo had an epiphany. The best way to get revenge on Gozaburou Seto would be to ensure that Sun and Nagasumi never broke up. The irritable fish would be stuck with the boy for life. That was better than any disfiguring injury or humiliating situation. The fact it would also tick off an uppity water dragon was icing on the cake. The little voice in the back of his mind that added that it would ensure that Akeno stuck around was silenced. That had no bearing on his decision. Jugo had to keep telling himself that.

When Jugo finished his musings, he saw that Mawari had tied up Nagasumi and was shouting at the bound boy. Jugo shook his head. He didn't want to know where she hid all of that rope, or was it fabric Nagasumi was tied up in? It didn't matter.

When they encountered the Edo style courthouse, Mawari went bonkers. With hearts in her eyes, she darted around the building, acting out what Jugo assumed were parts from various movies the girl had seen.

When Chimp latched onto Nagasumi, Jugo was more than a little disgusted at the amount of snot the monkey was producing.

"Saru, I'm glad to know that you think so little of me. Team B is in ruins huh?" Jugo's tone held no malice, but Chimp began apologizing profusely.

He stopped when a familiar laugh echoed around them.

Lunar and her bodyguards made a sudden appearance. Jugo ignored Lunar's anger when she saw him.

When Kamata mentioned a photo op, Jugo took a step backwards. No thank you. He had enough pictures floating around anyway.

After just a few minutes, Kamata was calling for Lunar to go back to the set.

Jugo could see when he offered for everyone to see the set, he was trying to make the day better for Lunar. Kamata was an easy read. The man cared for the pink haired mermaid. Jugo decided that bugging Lunar today was not a wise move. Kamata would likely find a way for him to get kicked out of MovieLand. Besides, it wasn't often one got to visit the place where so many films were made.

Everyone was rather enthusiastic about going behind the scenes. Since Jugo wasn't being antagonistic, Lunar decided that he could come too as long as he kept his mouth shut. Michael and Bob would deal with him if he didn't. Besides, she had wanted to see Nagasumi anyway.

When they arrived at the set, it was a mess. Lights were broken, sets destroyed, and there was a distinct lack of actors.

One of the crew members came up and explained the situation to Lunar and Kamata. At the mention of a trio of masked men, Jugo began putting pieces together. The set was closed, which meant no visitors walking around. Most, if not all, of the humans were removed from the situation with only slight injuries. Combined with the state of the set, it was likely that any extra damage would be ignored or chalked up to the attack. Jugo didn't know what the mermaid potion was. He had taken a couple of bottles, but was unable to identify it. He had sent a bottle to the local Special Division for identification. It was labeled Fish Shot. It was one Jugo was unfamiliar with. While it was likely that the pill would stop its effects, Jugo wanted to make sure.

With the arrival of the Edomae boss, Jugo grabbed a briefcase. If they didn't notice he had it, a little bit of extra cash would never be amiss. The crew quickly took it from him.

Jugo grumbled. It was mob funds. He just wanted to put it to good use.

Chimp cried as the money was pulled from his pockets.

For once, Jugo agreed with Nagasumi. Being pulled into the film would only end badly.

As Mawari, Saru, and Juliet all imagined what it would be like if they got famous, the arrival of Akeno, Kai, and the Three Stooges caught Jugo's attention.

Jugo's eyes narrowed. Their arrival confirmed his suspicions. The only reason those five would be on a closed set would be if they had a hand in what had happened. Jugo smirked. Since Akeno was not comfortable with the mission, it was likely she wasn't devoting her full concentration to her plan.

Jugo followed the group into the wardrobe area.

When Kai made the appearance with the bottles of the potion, Jugo merely didn't take one.

Kai tried to push the issue. "Jugo, come on, you'll need it once we get filming."

Jugo shook his head and smirked. "In order to stay in good shape for training, my diet is rather controlled. In order to offset an unknown beverage I would likely have to track down some random item to eat as punishment. Last time I broke my diet, my mother made me eat raw orca blubber. I don't think I could find some here in Kyoto, do you?"

Kai paled behind the tinted visor. He hadn't really…had he? Kai had flashbacks to when Jugo's little sister giggled as she sprayed him with mace. He could see it happening. Kai's hands started shaking as he backed away from the boy. Unnoticed by Kai, Jugo took four bottles. Whatever this was, he wanted to get Kai and the Fishheads in trouble too. When he approached Agitaro, he handed the bottles to the fish. "You guys should make sure you are well-hydrated as well. Make sure the fourth one gets to Kai." Jugo walked off.

The three fish disappeared, but returned later when Jugo was being forced into a Shinsengumi costume by tree different female technicians. He corrected them twice on the way the swords needed to be positioned. Jugo fumed. It was like they had never read any books about how samurai fought. He made sure to take his sword case with him. He heard the Fishheads say that Akeno had drank from the fourth bottle before she knew what it was. Jugo was now curious as to what the mermaid potion would do.

Jugo was directed to the set of the Ikedaya Inn. Nagasumi and Kai were sitting inside talking. Jugo came in while Kai was gesticulating with his sword. Jugo merely stood off to the side while Kai finished up the explanation of the history of the building.

Jugo had to facepalm when Kai spoke about mermaid-human marriage. If he had been human, Kai would have been in big trouble. He figured he would report it to Akeno later. Anything to get the orca out of his hair. Footsteps pounded up the stairs. Akeno was dressed in an identical outfit to Jugo. She had two prop swords and the Morning Star still strapped to her back.

Jugo blushed lightly. The look fit her very well.

"I have you now! Nagasumi Michishio. You are a traitor for going against the will of the country. For your crimes you will be executed by the hands of the Shinsengumi!"

Jugo was impressed at how in-character Akeno was acting.

"My Kotetsu sword will drink your blood this day!"

Nagasumi looked more than a little nervous.

Jugo was a bit taken aback when Akeno decided to take a few inches off of Nagasumi's haircut.

When the blade broke, Akeno commented on how it must be fake.

Jugo caught the blade of the prop sword before it embedded in the wall.

"Akeno, Isami Kondou you are not. But that was indeed a fake sword."

Kai backed away from the sword stealing boy. He hadn't seen Jugo there. Since Jugo hadn't drunk any of the Fish Shot, it was unlikely that he would take kindly to Kai telling Akeno to end Michishio's life.

Akeno stared at Jugo for a brief moment before starting to sway and speak. Her face was bright red. "The world is a dark and cold place. It is very vexing. Warm me up Jugo."

With inhuman speed, she latched onto Jugo and began kissing him. After a moment she began rubbing herself against the shocked bakeneko.

Nagasumi and Kai looked on in dumbfounded shock. What was going on?

The same thought was running through Jugo's head.

Akeno pulled back. She pulled out her broken sword. "Kiss me back you idiot." She then noticed Nagasumi and Kai. "I must kill you both to have Jugo all to myself. He won't kiss me with other people around. He's shy." Jugo took the moment to drop the piece of sword and jump through the open window.

Outside the set, the uppity dragon was waiting for results. A male figure in dressed as a samurai jumped from the window, landing in a crouch next to him. The large stone case on his back knocked the larger man off balance. Seconds later, Kai Mikawa and Nagasumi Michishio left the building at dead sprint. Oddly enough, Nagasumi was keeping up with Kai. When they both tried to exit, Kai ran face first into a wall to dodge a thrown sword shard. This caused the glass in his helmet to shatter. Nagasumi stepped over the orca's panicking form and kept running. The man spat out his coffee when Akeno charged out of the building, broken sword in hand.

She yelled, "Get back here Jugo! You will hug me and kiss me and love me!" She noticed her superior. "Hiya Chief! How are you doing today?"

Jugo took the opportunity to back away a few steps. He didn't know what was going on, but his life wasn't in immediate danger like Nagasumi and Kai's. He shook his head at how nice it felt for Akeno to have done what she did. Now was NOT the time to focus on the fact that her lips tasted like peppermint today or that seeing her in that outfit and having her rub against him gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. Jugo shook his head again to clear it.

Akeno saluted the man then started swaying. "I told you this was a bad idea sir. You're too much of an idiot to listen. May I draw the Morning Star to resolve the situation?"

Jugo began taking a few more steps away. This did not sound good.

The dragon was taken aback. "What did you say to me?"

Akeno's leg reared back and proceeded to attempt to permanently raise her chief's singing range quite high. When his form crumpled to the ground, unconscious, she leapt towards Jugo. "Husband. You must attend to your wife. Kiss me! Love me!"

Jugo grabbed her arms and went to speak, but Akeno proceeded to kiss him again. The shock of her tongue in his mouth caused Jugo's grip to loosen enough so that Akeno freed her hands and proceeded to open Jugo's robes. More of the boy's chest was put on display.

This snapped the boy out of his stupor. Jugo took off running. As he sped past Juliet demanding that her friends say her name, Jugo called out, "Hi Juliet! Bye Juliet!"

When the same phrase was repeated with Akeno's passage, the pink ninja attacked those who didn't know her name.

Jugo then took to the roofs in an attempt to dodge Akeno. Her training with him in the morning made that rather difficult. He landed as Nagasumi ran past and the two of them went to cross a bridge.

Akeno stood at the far end. This caused both Jugo and Nagasumi to freeze in place.

"Jugo!" Akeno's form was swaying. "I told you to hold me."

From behind the unaffected pair, they heard, "We have been charged with maintaining order in the capitol."

"We have been ordered to eliminate the rebels troubling this city."

"Only, we, the most handsome Samurai in all of Kyoto can handle this task."

"Burikata Toshizou."

"Ajita Soushi."

"Maugto Hajime."

"We are the Brachial Respiration Shinsengumi! We are here to send you to the afterlife Nagasumi Michishio!"

The trio leapt in the air but was swatted down by Jugo.

Akeno promptly grabbed onto Jugo from behind. "I said hug me Jugo. Love me."

Nagasumi, showing his loyalty to Jugo, took off running once again.

Akeno's hands once more invaded the front of Jugo's robe. "Hold me tightly. Never let me go..."

Her voice trailed off and she proceeded to attempt to dislodge a mostly transformed Sarutobi Hideyoshi. The monkey was sent sailing by a blow from the sword. His still grasping hands caused Akeno's robes to come undone. Jugo quickly closed them, but not before getting a glimpse of Akeno's impressive cleavage. He hadn't seen everything, but it was more than enough to distract him.

Akeno closed her robes and leaned against Jugo, grabbing him tightly. "Husband, you always protect my honor. Thank you." She kissed him tenderly. This quickly became a forceful one that Jugo once again had to extricate himself from.

Jugo poured on the speed. He came to a halt next to Nagasumi when the way was blocked by Mawari, Juliet, and Lunar."

Akeno and the Fishheads were behind the pair cutting off any retreat. "I'm lonely Jugo. Hold me."

Nagasumi and Jugo stood back to back. Jugo contemplated throwing Nagasumi to the three girls and making a run for it.

His choice was made up by the arrival of Sun Seto. "Why are y'all bullying Nagasumi? Jugo can handle himself, but I won't allow anyone to bully Nagasumi."

Jugo heard high-pitched sound waves start to emanate from Sun and promptly covered his ears.

"Ya see, because Honor Among Thieves is Honor Under the Seas!"

Jugo braced himself for the pain from the attack, but it never came. Standing in front of him, her sword case held parallel to the ground was Akeno. A faint blue light was emanating from the covered sword. Her outfit was ripped in several places and showing large amounts of skin that was once again distracting to the bakeneko.

"I won't let you hurt Jugo. He can make the loneliness go away. Nagasumi's just a bum."

"Akeno, I'll make you pay for insulting Nagasumi!"

Akeno unsheathed the Morning Star. "I won't take it back and you can't make me little girl."

Sun unsheathed her dagger. "If you won't apologize, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

The pair went to attack, but Jugo promptly hit a series of spots on Akeno's back, causing her to fall to the ground and drop the sword. Jugo quickly put it back in the sheath as the Chief limped up to the sight. Sun fell over and lay on the ground next to Nagasumi, cuddling up to the boy.

As Jugo undid the pressure points and helped Akeno to stand; the man muttered, "This is a bigger mess than I thought." Jugo wasn't fast enough as Akeno made another attempt to turn the man into a soprano. He crumpled again. From the sounds of it, she made him hit the high alto range easily. Jugo couldn't bring himself to feel bad. Dragons needed to be brought down to earth from time to time.

Akeno suddenly grabbed her head. All of those who had drunk the Fish Shot now sat up, nursing their heads. She noticed she was leaning heavily on Jugo. "Can you help me sit down? I hurt." She was glad the Jugo's robes were opened slightly, allowing her to see his physique.

Because of Jugo's actions, combined with their costumes, most people thought it was related to a movie or was part of a park activity. Luckily, very little had been damaged.

* * *

As they made their way back to the set, the actors who had gone to the hospital were back. Regardless of most of the female cast asking Jugo to stay in costume, he declined. A female camera technician still got a few creative shots that would be worked into the movie. As everyone changed back into their school outfits, Akeno grabbed a few sets of the Shinsengumi costume and hid them in a shoulder bag she liberated. Jugo did look rather good in it. She also hadn't missed his blush when she had appeared in it as well. Maybe they could use them later. Her mother always did say it was important to be prepared for that sort of thing.

Once they got back to the hotel, Jugo took Akeno up on the roof. "Care to tell me what that mess was all about? And why do the Sea Officials want to break up Sun and Nagasumi?"

Akeno looked ashamed. "I was following orders. My superiors selected me to go and use the Mermaid Exam as an excuse to break up Sun and Nagasumi."

Jugo nodded. "Given how everything operates I can guess as to why. Regardless of evidence to the contrary, they always say that recessives aren't really Beastfolk. They would likely assume any recessives from a human-Merfolk marriage would be human."

Akeno nodded.

"The potion that was given to me was to attempt to have Sun see how ugly humans can be."

Jugo chuckled. "Any race can be ugly. I would say only a few, such as catfish, are naturally that way."

Akeno laughed then quieted. "Are you angry with me?"

Jugo shook his head. "We'll talk after you make your report to your boss." Jugo handed her a clipboard. This is an incident report for the local Inquisitors. Please have your chief sign it. It will prevent further issues."

Akeno nodded and the pair went to dinner

Once again Akeno left the hotel. Jugo followed her to the same spot as the night before.

The man was talking when Jugo came close enough to hear it. "As you know, the Fish Shot allows hidden desires to surface and the drinker acts on them. So you are saying that even after drinking it, Sun Seto defended Nagasumi?"

"Yes. She wanted to do that more than anything."

Jugo held back a snicker. That meant Akeno wanted to kick her supervisor in the groin. The implications of her words and actions while under the potion's influence caused Jugo to hold still for a time. He absently noticed that the Chief grumbled and signed the papers. In doing so, he got a slight papercut. Two drops of blood fell onto the last sheet of paper.

"That should keep the Special Division's nose where it belongs. Out of our business." Jugo was glad he was recording this. The local Inquisitors needed to keep an eye on this guy.

The Chief reiterated the order to stay in Saitama to attempt to break up Sun and Nagasumi. He then left the girl under the bridge.

As Akeno went to return to the hotel. Jugo walked up behind her. "That dragon is a jerk." He then took the clipboard from Akeno's hands. He put the stapled papers in an envelope. He held the clipboard, with two lone papers in his hand. These he put in a separate envelope and affixed postage to it.

Akeno looked shocked. "You followed me?"

Jugo shrugged. "I figured you would probably like to have our chat away from all of the other students." Jugo looked at the moon. "How lonely are you Akeno Shiranui?"

As she tried to deny it, Jugo held up a hand. "The Fish Shot removes inhibitions and causes the drinker to act on their innermost desires. You said multiple times that you were lonely and wanted me to be more affectionate towards you."

Akeno's shoulders fell. "My brother disappeared during a mission and disgraced the family. I was trained heavily in the Shiranui style, and thrust into government work early. Because of this I don't really know how to use my vocal abilities. With my control over my transformation, I was selected to be an Examiner. I have to transfer schools all the time. Oftentimes, most students don't even give me the time of day. Once I complete an Exam, I am transferred again. I live on my own. I rarely get to see my family. Until I met you outside the train station, I never really felt like anyone else understood what I went through."

Jugo nudged the mermaid. "Is that why you didn't try to back out of the engagement when I told you that I didn't know what I was doing?"

Akeno shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

Jugo nodded. "I don't understand a lot about girls. That much has been pointed out to me multiple times. But I do know that your honor and family traditions demand that we have a relationship." He surprised Akeno by pulling her into a close embrace. "Does this help you not feel so lonely?"

Akeno needed a moment to collect herself. Jugo was once again trying to give her what she needed. She nodded, enjoying the feeling of being held. "A little bit." After being held for a while, she pulled away and they returned to the hotel.

As they walked, Jugo handed one envelope to a man in passing. It was the Inquisitor he spoke with at the temple. The other he dropped in a mailbox as they walked by.

When they neared the hotel, Jugo pulled Akeno off to the side. "I know what that feels like. I have already finished my university courses. That was time away from home. Add in my time working with the Special Division, I know exactly what that feels like Akeno. Why do you think my sister made the trip to see me? It wasn't just to meet you." Jugo put his arm around her shoulders. Akeno leaned in to him.

Jugo smirked then asked, "How much have you wanted to kick your boss like that?"

Akeno smiled. "Very and often."

Jugo smiled in return. "Well. You are in luck. I happened to record the momentous occasion. Both times in fact. How about we sell the footage to both the Special Division and the Sea Officials and split the profits? Who knows, maybe the Setos would like a copy too?"

Akeno grinned. She then wrapped her arms around the warm cat and hugged him for all she was worth.

Jugo was glad he wasn't a regular human. That hug would have broken a rib. This thought was cut off as a soft pair of lips met his own. As Akeno pulled away, she said, "Thank you for being here for me Husband." As the pair snuck back into the hotel, they saw Sun and Nagasumi holding hands looking at the moon.

Jugo whispered to Akeno. "You know, your boss pretty much ordered you to stay in Saitama until they break up."

Akeno's sharp look meant she realized what Jugo was insinuating. Suddenly Akeno felt like making that order a very vague guideline. The pair stood under a tree with an arm around the other enjoying the night sky. They went inside before Nagasumi and Sun. Akeno fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Akeno stole Kai's sword and threatened Chimp that if he told anyone that he groped her, she would remove his reason for being a man. On the train ride, Akeno asked to speak to Sun in private.

When they were alone, Akeno turned to Sun. "I would like to continue to teach you maintain your human form when you come in contact with water. In return I would like to ask a favor."

Sun nodded, looking confused.

Akeno sighed. "My family has focused heavily on swordplay. Because of that and another matter, I was never taught how to effectively use my voice. I would like to learn to use my voice as a weapon as well as to bring beauty into the world. To my shame I don't even know any of the Ancient Mermaid Songs. If you help me with this, I can grant you some leniency in regards to your Exam."

Sun smiled brightly. "I would love to help you with that Akeno."

The green-haired girl smiled. "Thank you."

The two mermaids rejoined their groups for the remainder of the trip.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: YES! I WON I WON I WON... Just not ownership of the main plot.**

The day after they returned, the pictures from the trip were all up in the hallways. Much to Jugo's chagrin, someone had gotten a picture of him in a soaking white shirt. A large number of his fans ordered a copy.

Jugo decided to look at the photos at lunch and went into the classroom. Lunar was at her desk with her head down. Jugo placed a USB drive and a small box of yatsuhashi on her desk.

The girl looked up, "What is this?"

Jugo shrugged. "You missed the trip. I was able to record most of what we had done. A lot of people lamented the fact you weren't there. I thought you might like a copy of it and proof that that you were missed. That and I don't know if you had a chance to get some yatsuhashi while you were filming your movie."

Lunar narrowed her eyes, "Why? You don't like me."

Jugo shook his head. "You missed a significant event because of work. I may think you are a stuck up wannabe prima donna, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to have a little fun with your friends. Regardless of how you act towards them, I think you consider Sun and Nagasumi friends. And for the record, it is your music and your attitude that irritates me. When you take those away, you are tolerable to be around. Just don't tell anyone I said that. I do have a reputation to maintain." Jugo sat at his desk and began pulling out homework and books for the day.

Lunar sat back stunned. The biggest jerk in the class was doing something nice for her. Other than being quiet about the small act, he didn't even want anything in return. She resolved to watch the video when no one was around and put the two items in her bag. Her fatigue took over moments later and she went back to being depressed at missing the trip.

With the arrival of Sun and Nagasumi, Lunar was reminded of the reason why she had wanted to go on the trip in the first place.

Jugo noted Papa Edomae at the same time as Nagasumi. When the large man barged into the classroom moments later, and stated, "Lunar you are pathetic. Let's go to Dubai."

Jugo put his fingers in his ears. The girl was already irritated. The cranky mermaid did not upset. The large man was knocked out of the window accompanied by a sound that was similar to an aluminum bat hitting a home run.

The rest of the day was nothing too remarkable. Jugo and Akeno had to stage a duel to keep the harpies at bay. Sun was called in as mediator. Akeno withdrew once the swords were drawn. Sun acknowledged it and requested to spar with Jugo. Akeno and Sun both sparred against him for about thirty minutes with bokken. Sun then left to announce the results. Jugo had maintenance to do on the surveillance equipment and left to do that. He was confident that, this time, the door was locked.

Once again, Akeno was in his apartment cooking dinner. The mermaid was surprisingly adept in the kitchen. As well as getting into his apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Jugo woke up to the smell of food being cooked. As he crept into the kitchen, he was greeted by the increasingly familiar sight of Akeno, with her hair down, wearing an apron, and cooking in his kitchen.

"You know, I am one hundred percent certain that I locked the door last night." Jugo held up a hand, "I know. It was open when you tried the knob." As he went to get changed for school, Jugo grumbled internally about not being able to change the locks on his apartment.

Akeno smiled. She was wearing him down. When Jugo returned she greeted him. "Good morning Husband. I hope breakfast is to your satisfaction."

Jugo looked at the table. There was a rather impressive spread for breakfast. He looked at Akeno. "Why?"

Akeno untied her apron and sat at the table. "While in Kyoto, you acknowledged my fears and insecurities and tried to help me. I felt I owed you this much."

Jugo shook his head. "The Fish Shot did all the work. I never would have guessed them."

Akeno responded, "You are still the one who made the effort Jugo."

No conversation was made as they finished breakfast.

When Jugo finished, Akeno stood as well. She used her finger to clean a little ketchup off of his face. As she licked her finger clean, Jugo was surprised by the action. Akeno used this opportunity to steal another kiss. "Go finish getting ready." She went to her apartment, leaving Jugo shocked once more.

Jugo shook his head muttering, "Peaches." He gathered his satchel and sword case. A bento was already prepared on the counter. He stood on the veranda for a moment and when Akeno appeared her hair was back in its customary ponytail.

As the duo walked entered the classroom; Lunar bolted in to the classroom and hid under her desk.

Jugo looked at the mermaid inquisitively. "Lunar is everything…"

The pink-haired mermaid hissed out, "Quiet! He'll find me!"

The question of the identity of 'he' was answered moments later when the muscle bound figure of the Boss of the Edomae barged into the room wearing a rather large school uniform. The truly disturbing part was that it was a girl's uniform. A corner of Jugo's mind, not taken up in shock and disgust, wondered where he had found one even close to his size.

The blonde man proceeded to talk in a girly voice about how he was so happy to be spending the day with Lunar. That more than anything caused Jugo to edge away from the sight.

Jugo leaned in close to Akeno and whispered, "Would this cause him to fail?"

Akeno mutely shook her head. "No, but he should definitely see a therapist."

Akeno then sat on Jugo's lap so as to not get too close to the cross-dressing Yakuza boss. At least that is what she told him.

One of the students freaked out and pulled the fire alarm to summon aid because of the disturbing scene.

All of the class save Jugo, Lunar, and Akeno were huddled at the other end of the room as far from the man as possible.

Jugo was working to ignore the entire situation. He had his head buried in a book. As long as the madness didn't spread, he would be fine.

When Gozaburou and Edomae left, Jugo placed his hand on Lunar's shoulder. "I'm sorry. If my mother ever decides to visit, you will see that I too know your pain." He patted her shoulder and went back to his desk.

Lunar looked up at the boy. How could he possibly know the embarrassment from this atrocity? His mother couldn't possibly be this bad.

At the Rekkaneko household, Kiriko sneezed. She had been outlining a plan to Saitama soon. Renji had heard back from the Shiranui family yesterday, so plans had to be made. That and Amane missed her brother.

Back in the classroom, the teens were already suppressing the memories of the horrific sight.

Sun was working at comforting her friend. Akeno was taking notes of the large man's behavior.

Later that day, when Jugo reviewed the footage from the teacher's lounge he had to laugh at Masa and Fujishiro. He made sure to pack extra memory cards for his camera. If he was lucky, tomorrow might just be a day that would allow him to greatly contribute to his retirement fund. That is, after he dealt with the headache. He already resolved to go straight to Ren Seto if things got out of hand.

The next morning, when he entered the classroom, Gozaburou came into class dressed, oddly enough, like Jugo's sister. Jugo set the camera rolling. Recording the man prance around dressed like a catgirl was almost like printing his own money.

Part of Jugo's mind wondered if the man even realized he was dressing up like a cat. The rest was focused on trying not to laugh.

Lunar forcefully drug Sun into the room where the cosplaying teacher was waiting.

Jugo saw the exact moment when her mind broke. Jugo offered comfort, but he doubted Sun had heard him. During the break, when Lunar and Sun were on the roof, Jugo was glad for the camera feeds he had on the roof. He had them tracking movement, so he was sure to get something if the two men went up there.

Meanwhile, Jugo knocked on Ren's door. As he entered, he saw Maki hide behind a vase.

"Mr. Semagawa. May I help you?"

"Can you handle your husband and Mr. Edomae? They are dressed up like a catgirl and schoolgirl and it is causing quite a few problems. I'm surprised no one has come in yet due to nausea. The whole sight is rather sickening."

Ren blinked. Her husband hadn't left the apartment like that this morning. Ren saw Maki nod, confirming the change of attire.

Jugo continued. "I think I saw them headed to the roof. If you would like I can round up a few people to keep the students away. It is rather embarrassing for both Lunar and Sun. I figured you would be the only one who could knock some sense into your husband. Maybe the same with Mr. Edomae."

As the quickly walked to the stairs Ren said, "Thanks for tellin' me. I'm sure Lunar and Sun will be glad that someone did."

Jugo shuddered. "I know what they are going through. I will leave it at that."

This piqued Ren's curiosity, but it would have to be left for later.

Jugo split off and grabbed Mawari, Akeno, and Juliet. Ren came with the Fishheads.

As they kept the students off the roof, Jugo smiled. This would be either great blackmail material to keep the Seto faction in line or he would be able to add at least another zero to the balance of his bank account. Either way, it was a win-win situation.

He had to smile at Akeno's intimidation of the crowd. It was effective and to the point.

When Jugo heard the sound of an explosion, he saw Gozaburou and Papa Edomae get launched off the roof. Jugo called for an ambulance for the pair.

Akeno sidled up to Jugo and whispered, "You are recording this aren't you?"

Jugo merely smirked. "Blackmail or income, whatever works best."

* * *

At the end of the day, Jugo decided to follow Nagasumi and company home.

Sun turned to Jugo. "Thanks for getting my mom Jugo. She stopped Dad from actin' like an idiot."

Jugo shrugged. "If my mother ever visits, just remember that I didn't laugh at you. I know your pain."

Lunar piped up. "What could be worse than grown men dressing up like that to embarrass their children?"

Jugo shuddered as he took the turn for his apartment building. "Pray that you never see. Some horrors cannot be described."

Lunar scoffed as Jugo walked away.

His voice followed them, "And for the record Sun, cat ears aren't your thing. Maybe you should try something aquatic."

Sun tilted her head and remembered that Jugo was now engaged to Akeno and likely knew about her true form.

She smacked Nagasumi with her bag when he disagreed with Jugo.

Taking a detour, Jugo made a stop at the Seto's apartment. He left a note taped to the door. It read simply: "If you expand operations to Saitama, the video footage of today and yesterday will be released to not only the Special Division, but also Sea Officials. Until then it stays buried. Have a good day." It was signed with a small paw print.

When Ren read the note, she sighed. Her good-for-nothing husband was always causin' trouble. It was good that she had convinced her husband to not establish any operations here. If they had, the Seto Syndicate would never live this down. Maybe it was time for a reminder beating...that is to say lesson.

* * *

When Jugo returned to his apartment, he noted that the door was unlocked. He went in, and sure enough, Akeno was once again cooking. Jugo shook his head. There had been no signs of lock picking and he was very sure that Akeno had never even seen his key. Maybe he would have to set up a camera to see how she did it. "Akeno, I'm home."

Akeno smiled. Her plan was working. "Welcome home Husband." When Jugo sat at the table she continued, "Just so you know, the website for Isono's Samurai has now listed me as the number one obstacle to challenging you. I believe it is because I am the first to challenge you two weeks in a row and no other girl has done that. They are starting to raise funds to hire a swordswoman to take me out of the running for two weeks."

Jugo shook his head. "They are ridiculous. They don't even know me."

Akeno nodded. "I should tell you that I notified my parents of our situation while in Kyoto."

Jugo nodded. He had seen them.

"My mother thinks that it will be a good idea to have a direct link to someone of your skills should the nobles get too rowdy."

"What about your father?"

Akeno shrugged. "I assume he will be getting the details worked out with your family."

Jugo thought about that then nodded. Once they finished up the meal, Jugo pulled out his satchel to start in on his homework.

Akeno joined him, but this time sat next to him, instead of across. Jugo was certain she was up to something, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. Akeno was wearing a light perfume that he couldn't place but smelled really good. It distracted him on more than one occasion. The perfume, combined with the neckline on her blouse was sufficient to sidetrack Jugo until their homework was done.

Once again Akeno left Jugo's apartment with the main occupant unable to form coherent sentences. Jugo would debate for an additional fifteen minutes over what was going on and why her lips tasted like sour apple that day. He was so flustered that he forgot to put up a camera on his front door before he went to bed.

At the Michishio residence, Ren apologized profusely for her husband's antics. She promised her daughter that she would make sure that Gozaburou wouldn't pull such a stunt ever again.

As she went to leave, Ren asked, "Jugo seemed to be sympathetic to what you were going through. Did he say why?"

Lunar was the one who answered. "He said something about his mother being just as bad." She scoffed. "I doubt it."

* * *

A few weeks later, Jugo awoke suddenly with a feeling of dread. It was like a major battle was coming and he didn't have any chance to avoid it. His danger sense was flaring all morning. He kept looking for anything out of place or an attack. He wasn't paying attention and ended up with a full dozen of Kai's swords strapped to his case. Jugo normally stopped after two or three.

Akeno's comment brought attention to this state with her question, "Jugo, you look like you are expecting someone to pop out and stab you. Is everything okay?"

Jugo twitched. "I don't know. It feels like I'm going to be attacked and I don't know from where and I don't know when." He was breathing heavily, his heart was racing, and his hands were twitching. Had the Setos figured him out? That could be the only logical reason for this reaction. His instincts had saved him in the past. He prepared to fight.

If the reader would step back in time to that morning at the train station, two female forms climbed off the train. The younger was carrying a cloth-wrapped box and the older a large basket. The smaller of the two was already familiar with the station and guided the taller one to a nice restaurant for breakfast. Coincidentally, it was at the exact moment when the older woman stepped onto the platform that Jugo awoke in a cold sweat.

The pair ate a delicious breakfast while Jugo shakily ate his cereal.

As the boy rushed to class, the two females leisurely walked in the general direction of the school, admiring the scenery.

When they entered the school grounds is when Jugo went on high alert. It felt like the Grim Reaper was coming for his soul. He must have been compromised.

Ren was walking to her office when she had a moment of pseudo déjà-vu.

Jugo's little sister was back along with a very beautiful woman.

"Mommy, mommy look, it's the nice nurse lady I told you about."

The girl's mother was wearing a rather amazing kimono. Her face was young. This didn't match the long white hair was unbound and shifted as she did. It must be another case of odd hair in the Semagawa family. It was in stark contrast to the midnight black kimono that she wore. A design that was made of falling leaves shimmered as she walked and made it almost look like fire was dancing on the hem. The skirt portion seemed to be wider, allowing for greater freedom of movement, but that could just be Ren's eyes playing tricks on her. While beautiful, something about the woman screamed dangerous to Ren's senses. This was apparently Jugo's mother. If she had had a hand in training either of her children, she was dangerous indeed. After all, Jugo held his own against Sun, and if the stories were to be believed, for a time, Akeno before the Sea Official yielded to prevent being possibly discovered as a mermaid.

The woman smiled softly at Ren and bowed. She was a picture of ideal beauty, tradition, and grace. Ren, a woman known as the Flower of the Seto Gang, honestly felt a little inadequate. "I wish to extend my thanks for your assistance when my unruly daughter did something unbefitting her age and made the trip here to Saitama on her own. I have been caring for my ailing mother and was unable to devote my full attention to my daughter's whereabouts that day. I thank you for assisting her."

Ren smiled in return. "It wasn't all that big of a deal. She was a pleasure to have that day."

Kiriko rose from the bow and nodded. "You still have my thanks."

Ren responded with a question, "What brings you to Saitama today?"

"My mother's health has improved. She insisted that the two of us visit Jugo, at least for the day. Amane dearly misses her older brother. I also need to ensure that a boy of his age has been properly behaving himself and not in any unbecoming manner. I hope that our arrival is not a burden."

Ren smiled. Maybe she would get a chance to see why Jugo thought this seemingly ideal woman was as scary as her husband dressed up in a cosplay outfit. "Well, they have a break between classes in just a moment. I can have you visit him briefly. Maybe I can fill you in on some of the events that have surrounded your son during the time from then until lunch."

The woman bowed slightly again. "That is most kind of you. My name is Kiriko Semagawa."

"Ren Seto."

"You have my thanks Mrs. Seto."

Ren looked at the normally talkative Amane. "Are you happy to see your brother again?"

Amane giggled. "Uh huh. Mommy said that this time since she came with me it is okay to come here. I brought Jugo more cookies!"

When the three females reached Classroom 2-1, Ren caught Gozaburou's eye. He immediately smiled when he saw the cute little girl again. Given his recent experiences his first thought was that she defined the cute catgirl moé. His failed attempt of cosplay couldn't even begin to compete with the image the innocent little girl emanated.

Amane entered first and repeated her actions of a just shy of two months ago. Jugo caught her this time and slammed the thin throwing needle she was holding into the surface of his desk. "Amane. You're attacking me?" He saw his mother step into the room. "A distraction." Jugo threw his sister towards his mother and a hail of items that could only be described with words like sharp, dangerous, and pointy appeared. These flew around the girl, heading in Jugo's direction. Jugo caught them and slammed them into his desk top as well. The students quickly retreated to the other side of the classroom as Jugo weaved, dodged, and deflected the thrown objects. Gozaburou's jaw was on the ground. He was really glad he hadn't made any crass comments about the woman.

Jugo caught a knife by the handle with his teeth, dropped it into his hand and swung it around blocking a few other flying objects. He kicked a desk into his mother's path as she seemed to fly towards the boy. This was kicked back towards Jugo's moving form with far greater speed. Suddenly a flash and a blast of smoke was where Jugo had stood. Kiriko looked around then threw a brace of knives at a specific ceiling tile. It was kicked out to stop them and Jugo dropped from the ceiling. The fighting pair took to the hallway. Everyone was too shocked to do anything except watch and stare. Akeno had shaken off her shock and followed. Maybe Jugo's family wasn't supportive. She would have to defend her husband. She grabbed Mikawa's sword from his limp hands.

Unnoticed by everyone, Amane was gathering all of the weapons that had been thrown.

Now that they were out in a more open space, a yelling dialogue began. It was interspersed with various rains of metallic objects.

"Foolish boy! This situation is entirely your fault. How could you be so careless as to let the Engagement Challenges be known? You know how that is kept quiet so that only those strong enough to handle the family teachings will be able to join."

"It was a mistake. I hadn't sensed the entrance of the group because I was in a fight."

"How many times have I told you to be aware of your surroundings?"

"Too many."

"Insolent child! You never listen do you?!"

It was at this point when Akeno saw an opening as the woman's back was turned. She leapt forward and found her sword blocked by a dagger.

"You are the only one who has attempted to defend him." The knife was now under Akeno's chin and cool green eyes seemed to stare into her soul. "Why?"

Akeno went to answer, but the woman spoke first. "I see." All of the blades, projectiles and other weaponry that were ready to be thrown disappeared. "Are you Akeno Shiranui?"

Akeno fixed the woman with a stare. "Yes I am."

"My daughter tells me that you are the only one who has pushed my son to drawing two swords. While he has stuck to only katana in his duels, you were on the verge of having him draw his personal swords. That is no easy feat." Kiriko walked around Akeno's form, talking loud enough for the entire class to hear. Her comments caused the mermaid to blush furiously.

"Your hips are wide enough for childbirth. I expect at least five grandchildren from Jugo. Seven or eight would be preferable. You are well proportioned. You are actually intelligent enough to wear chest wraps in case of a fight. If I were to venture a guess at your size, D to E cup. You may end up as an F when you are done growing. Your bust size indicates that you should be capable of feeding any children that you may bear. Also a good sign. No hidden weapons. That will have to change. Your muscles are too rigid. You need to work on your flexibility. It is useful both inside of a fight and out. If you wish Jugo to be your husband, and if he is anything like his father, he will greatly enjoy you being flexible while you work to provide me with grandchildren."

Jugo began beating his head against the wall. Akeno's blush put fire engines to shame. Everyone else's jaw hit the floor. She spoke about those kinds of things in public?! "You are accustomed to a sword, which is good, but you have to learn other weapons as well. You were opportunistic and attacked when my back was turned. I deem you acceptable for now." She leant in close. "I must see how you keep a household. If that is within acceptable ranges, I will allow you to continue to challenge my son. If not, I will make sure you will be unable to do so." Akeno paled.

Everyone present was still shocked at what the woman had said.

Jugo hung his head. It was par for the course from his mother. The wall now had a dent.

Ren was shocked. Was this the kind of behavior Jugo meant? Ren analyzed what had happened. While Akeno wasn't using her full mermaid speed or strength, she was stopped by this woman. Amane walked up with a heap of weapons that had been thrown at Jugo. Knives, shuriken, throwing spikes, weighted chains, bolo, there was even a set of spiked balls that had been stuck in the wall. Ren just stared in disbelief. Was that a pitchfork?! In the blink of an eye they were all gone. No one had seen the girl gather them. Furthermore, no one knew where the white-haired woman kept them. There was no telltale clinking as she walked. The only evidence of their existence was the marks of where they had hit. The flow of the kimono was the same as before. Ren's eye was good at seeing hidden weapons. She couldn't tell where the woman had put them. If Ren was honest with herself, it put the Yakuza wife on edge.

Kiriko turned sweetly to Jugo and then said, "If Akeno is to be the one to win against you; we will discuss the schedule for grandchildren after you graduate. I will bring you lunch as I am sure your meager attempts to feed yourself will be, at best, unpalatable." The woman then gracefully walked away. "Mrs. Seto. I believe I will take you up on your offer to detail the activities of my son, that is, if the offer is still open."

At Ren's smile and nod, Kiriko continued, "May I be able to trouble you for some oolong tea?"

The class was stunned speechless. Most were rather pale. Jugo sat at his desk with his face in his hands. Jugo's family was more than just a little intense. One girl had filmed the entire thing, thinking that she would have an interaction with Jugo and his sister to put up on the website. Any girls had to know what they were getting into in when challenging the boy.

This would dissuade some of the girls who were chasing Jugo. A mother-in-law like that was scary. It also showcased how well the boy could dodge. He hadn't even been trying against his past opponents.

Kai checked twice to make sure the scary woman was gone before lowering his meatshield of Chimp.

Mawari was blubbering. There had been an armed fight around potential casualties. No one seemed to have a problem with it. This was likely because of the constant attempts on Nagasumi's life from Mr. Seto. So many things had just happened that she wanted to rail against, but she couldn't figure out where to start. Juliet was trying in vain to calm her down.

Sun turned to Akeno. "You saved Jugo's life when you stopped his mother."

Jugo chuckled as he kept his face in his hands. "No. That was my mother expressing her disapproval. She was only irritated. If she had been angry each and every one of those would have been laced with a paralytic, neurotoxin, or mild poison. She also would have used her barbed weapons. She was just irritated with and concerned for me."

No one in the classroom, except maybe Akeno, believed him.

Lunar found her voice. "Is that what you meant when you said you knew my pain?"

Jugo shook his head shuddering. "No. That was my mother being a disciplinarian. When she is being a loving mother, it is worse. Much, much worse."

Mawari began yelling. "What were you thinking throwing your sister at all those weapons?"

Jugo looked quizzically at Mawari. "My mother waited until after I had thrown her to launch her attack. That is how I knew I wasn't in too much trouble. Also, I threw Amane so that she was sideways and had a smaller profile in case she flailed while in the air. Given her training, and the fact she was the distraction, she didn't even move until after they had passed. Besides, none of those came within six inches of Amane. My mother is that good."

Nagasumi spoke up, "So there wasn't any danger?"

Jugo raised an eyebrow. "Not to you or anyone else. To me, plenty. I wasn't just dodging and deflecting for show. My mother could neuter a fly at the opposite end of a gymnasium with a poorly balanced letter opener."

Akeno asked, "Why didn't you fight back? Not one of those went back towards your mother."

Jugo shrugged as he sat back down at his desk. "If I had, it would have gotten worse. As it was, she was going easy on me."

The students were shocked that the woman's attack was 'going easy on him.' Given all of the evidence of Jugo's family, there might be some truth to that statement.

This statement would be added with the video, thereby discouraging even more girls from challenging Jugo until they were better.

Mawari went to start up again but a glare from Jugo silenced her.

Throughout class he swore he heard faint giggling that he was sure was his mother. Jugo decided that he was cursed.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Jugo's worst fears were realized.

Kiriko came into the classroom carrying a picnic basket. She quickly gathered up four desks and proceeded to cover them with a tablecloth and a small vase of flowers. Four place settings were put down and Jugo and Akeno were sat next to each other. Places for Amane and Kiriko were set opposite Jugo and Akeno. The cuisine was impressive, the placement and presentation, flawless. Even Kai was impressed and he was used to high cuisine. The Home-Ec teacher happened to pass by and was in tears at the beauty of the sight. When Jugo went to eat, his mother insisted on feeding him.

When Jugo tried to tell his mother that he could feed himself, she shoved the loaded chopsticks in his mouth and told the boy to chew. In between each bite he fought her on, she would clean off his face with a wet napkin.

Lunar and Sun began to understand what Jugo had said. They bowed their heads and said a prayer for their classmate. They would at least hold the laughter in until they got home out of respect for what Jugo had done for them.

This decision was sorely tempted when Kiriko sat on Jugo's lap and proceeded to bury his face in her chest, talking about how much she missed her darling little boy, and how they wished they could move out to Saitama. She spoke at length about the grandchildren she wanted. From the folds of her skirt she produced his training headband. Jugo swore it had been destroyed. She perched it on his head and described the games that he and Amane would play while acting like cats. She talked about how adorable he was when he slept, he would still suck on his thumb in his sleep from time to time, and how it was so cute that he was clueless around girls. All the while she forced food into Jugo's mouth to prevent him from saying anything to stop her. She gave Akeno specific examples. She then proceeded to share embarrassing stories that were still obviously painful for the boy.

As the lunch went on, Jugo contemplated abandoning the mission. Maybe he could hide in Kyoto with the Shiranui family to end the torture. Akeno probably wouldn't mind. She had said that the Sea Officials wanted to get in touch with him. His mother usually wasn't this over-the-top. When he saw the smile on his mother's face he knew this was his real punishment.

It wasn't until Amane pointed out that lunch was almost over that Kiriko sat back in her seat and quickly ate her portion. Jugo had been force-fed his. Jugo quickly removed the ears and glowered at his mother.

Lunar and Sun both realized that Jugo hadn't been lying about his mother. He was as embarrassed as they had been a few weeks ago, if not more so. While their fathers had been extremely overt, his mother was humiliating on a completely different level. They at least hadn't been force-fed a lunch with all of their classmates watching while your parent revealed your most embarrassing moments to all and sundry. Their respective fathers just humilitated them by their actions, not bringing their daughters' humiliating actions into the light of day.

When the bell rang, Kiriko turned to Amane. "Come. We will leave Jugo to the rest of his day." In moments the impromptu table had been cleared and the desks returned to their places. As she walked out, Kiriko spoke, "Akeno. Would you please accompany Jugo home and then I will examine your ability to keep a house. I will allow you to continue to challenge my son if you pass."

Akeno knew what the woman likely really wanted to talk about, so she nodded.

Sun and Lunar came up and put their hands on Jugo's drooping shoulders. They felt his pain and his shame. Lunar patted her usual nemesis on the shoulder. "Thank you for not making fun of us the other day Jugo. I was foolish to think that you couldn't understand my pain. I see now your heart bears the same burden."

Sun added, "Be strong Jugo."

Teasing normally would have followed by the rest of the class, but after seeing what Jugo was capable of, no one dared say anything to his face.

After classes that day, Jugo and Akeno made their way back to their apartment complex. They had no idea what Kiriko had in store for Akeno.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Nope, still not mine...**

When Jugo walked into his apartment, he caught his sister's jump and the sword his mother threw at him.

Kiriko said, "I'm glad you are at least attempting to keep your things in order. Tell me about that sword. And why there are almost eighty copies of it in your closet and another fourteen on your back?"

Jugo explained Kai Mikawa's actions and his attempts at teaching the boy proper sword etiquette.

Akeno provided specific examples of what Kai had done and why Jugo had taken the boy's sword.

This led to light laughter from Kiriko and Amane.

Kiriko sat at the table then indicated for Akeno to sit across from her. Jugo knew to stay out of this conversation.

"I will not mince words today, because time is short. Today's display served three purposes. Can you guess what they are?"

Akeno thought for a moment. "You were disappointed in Jugo. Your actions today conveyed that very well. If I were to venture a guess on the second, it would be to further discourage girls from challenging Jugo." She was silent for a moment. "I cannot guess the third."

Kiriko nodded. "While I knew that it was accidental, it did lead to the current situation, so you are correct on the first two. The third was a test for you."

Akeno looked confused. "But I thought my test hadn't started yet."

Light laughter from the bakeneko was her response. Once that quieted down, Kiriko continued, "You stood in defense of your betrothed, against a superior opponent. You did this even with the possibility of another girl fighting Jugo and winning, relegating you to the position of mistress. Cooking skills can be learned. How to clean can be taught. Financial management skills are able to be acquired. Standing in defense of someone else, particularly with guaranteed defeat; that is the true measure of what I wanted to see today. Akeno Shiranui, you did not disappoint me. That is why I am giving you this chance to earn my approval."

The woman smiled, "I must admit, you are doing an excellent job with keeping his mind on you and no other girl."

Akeno looked confused. What clues had she given for Jugo's mother to pick up on?

Kiriko merely smiled in response. "Now, let's see how you handle yourself in the kitchen. I have gone shopping. I wish to see what you make for dinner. I will be making sure Jugo hasn't been slacking in his training. We will be back in a little over an hour." With this, she swept from the room.

Akeno went into the kitchen. In the bags on the counter was the oddest collection of ingredients she had ever seen. After making a plan, she went to the grocer and picked up two more items to make the meal palatable and tie everything together.

Seventy five minutes later, the front door opened. A sweaty and limping Jugo came in. He was followed by Amane and Kiriko.

Before they sat to eat, Kiriko examined the dishes. She stared at Akeno, fire in her eyes. "You added to what I had purchased. Was my shopping not sufficient for you?" The woman almost was shaking with a cold fury.

Akeno narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I needed ginger and egg to even attempt to use what you had purchased."

The frightening visage disappeared. "Good for you." A smile graced her features. "You have shown creativity, and willingness to use what I provided and put your own touch on the dishes. You also were not bound to use what I provided." Kiriko smiled. "You could have ignored everything I bought and prepared your own dishes. If the dishes are acceptable, you will pass."

Akeno had been thrown for a loop. Was this the kind of environment Jugo was raised in?

After Jugo wiped his face, the four sat to eat. After taking one bite from each item, Kiriko seemed to savor each bite and mentally debate over the dishes. After a few moments, she announced her verdict. "This is an acceptable attempt. I will send you a few cookbooks to expand your repertoire. I will also send you a very useful book on food presentation. I will also need to speak with you after we are done eating."

As Akeno washed the dishes, Jugo sat talking with Amane. He gave her a large manila folder that the girl hid. Amane produced a box of her cookies and left it on the table.

Kiriko spoke up. "Jugo go wash off. You will stink up the apartment if this continues."

Jugo beat a hasty retreat.

As Amane watched a cartoon, Kiriko motioned for Akeno to sit.

Kiriko began the conversation. "I must admit, that I was more than a little wary about a mermaid marrying into the family."

Akeno nodded. "I felt the same when I learned that Jugo is a bakeneko."

The woman relaxed her transformation, her face shifted and fur like freshly fallen snow sprung from her skin. "Do you fear us?"

Akeno swallowed. "As a mermaid I naturally fear cats of all kinds. Jugo said something that helps. Because of his actions, I am family."

The woman shifted back. "That you are. You have also managed to convince me that you deserve a chance. I am not impressed, but you have bought yourself time to impress me."

Akeno nodded.

Kiriko grinned. "A few pointers. I know that you are a mermaid. But eating fish is an important part of a bakeneko's diet. However, we don't fry up the nearest merman or mermaid. Farmed fish is usually done by mermaids and none of the fish are actually Merfolk. The same is true with any other meat." At Akeno's shocked look, Kiriko continued, "There are Beastfolk many species. How else can we eat meat and not feel bad about it? Most Beastfolk only eat farmed animals for this very reason. At home, we only purchase fish from Merfolk vendors. That way we know we aren't eating anyone."

After Akeno had visibly digested this information, Kiriko continued, "You stayed in your school uniform. That doesn't belong in a kitchen. I can understand you not feeling comfortable wearing any outfit to catch Jugo's attention around his mother and sister, but you shouldn't feel bad about that. In fact, next time I visit, I want to see you wearing exactly that."

Akeno's jaw dropped.

Kiriko smirked and continued. "Jugo is rather clueless around girls. I'm sure you don't want to be relegated to the position of a mistress should a Beastgirl challenge and win against Jugo. You need to move up your timetable. Next time you cook him breakfast, might I suggest something skimpy under the apron? You also should have excused yourself, changed, and gone in to wash Jugo's back when I sent him to bathe."

Akeno blushed and began stammering. It was one thing to flirt about it with Jugo. It was quite another to be ordered to do so by Jugo's mother.

The reply, accompanied by a raised eyebrow was, "Are you betrothed or aren't you?"

It was at this point Jugo exited the bathroom with damp hair.

Kiriko whispered, "Oh look at that. You missed your chance."

Akeno's blush was even greater this time.

Kiriko stood. "Jugo. The last train for home leaves in forty five minutes." She then gave her son a hug. "Will you walk with us to the station?"

Jugo smiled and nodded.

"Akeno, would you accompany us?"

Akeno nodded.

When the quartet arrived, Amane hugged Jugo, whispering in his ear. Akeno bowed to Kiriko. "I hope to be measured as more than 'acceptable' next time."

Kiriko smiled. She hugged the mermaid. "See that you do exactly that." An item cool to the touch was pressed into Akeno's hands. "Every woman needs a bodice dagger. I want you to begin wearing it. Have Jugo show you how to use it with the wraps. This kind is made for them." An evil smile was on the woman's face.

Akeno nodded, blushing.

Jugo waved as the train left.

The walk back to the apartment complex was done in relative silence.

When Akeno followed Jugo into his apartment, Jugo raised an eyebrow.

Akeno explained. "Your mother gave me a dagger to wear, but I don't know how to put it on. Could you show me how?"

Jugo's eyebrows rose. "She gave you a weapon? She must have been more than a little impressed with you. Sure I'll help you with it."

Akeno nodded, fighting back her blush. When she held out her new weapon, Jugo began blushing and stammering.

What followed was a stammered, sputtered, and unintelligible description of using the wraps to secure the sheath so that it didn't pinch, wasn't uncomfortable, and wasn't visible. After not understanding half of what was said, Akeno removed her shirt and demanded that he show her instead. This would be captured by five different cameras that Kiriko put in place as well as the ones Amane had put in on her last visit. Jugo's parents would laugh about this event and Jugo's reaction for days. After backing the boy into a corner, Akeno ultimately unwrapped enough so that the same amount of cleavage was visible as when Jugo stopped her robes from falling open at Movie Land. It was sheer chance her back was to all the cameras. It helped Jugo had been cornered. Jugo was stammering and trying to look anywhere but at Akeno. She forced him to help re-wrap her chest. She thought it was adorable that his shaking hands didn't come within eight inches of her skin. He was more embarrassed than she was. The only indication that the dagger was there was a slight bump in the bandages where she could draw it. That was all that Jugo could say without stuttering. Akeno put her shirt back on, kissed Jugo, and left. Maybe Jugo's mother had been right. She did need to step things up a bit. Jugo's reaction had been so endearing.

Akeno went to bed that night smiling at her progress. Maybe she would try another one of the woman's suggestions later. She just needed to feel more comfortable about it. She debated long into the night of what she should do to keep Jugo's attention on her.

As Akeno left, Jugo cursed his mother. Repeatedly and creatively. He was unable to fall asleep until well past midnight. He spent most of the time arguing with himself about what his mother could be attempting and why Akeno had gone along with it. He was so distracted he didn't even look for any monitoring devices that he knew would be present after the woman's visit.

* * *

The next morning, a groggy Jugo was prodded awake.

"Jugo. Jugo. If you don't get up now, breakfast will get cold and we'll be late for school."

Jugo blearily opened one eye. Akeno was smiling down at him. When he went to roll over to sit up, he fell off the bed. Akeno left the room. Jugo quickly got dressed and stumbled into the kitchen. Jugo smacked his head about the fact he had forgotten about his homework. He had time to finish it anyway. It wasn't like it as all that difficult.

The pair played rooftop tag again on the way to school. Akeno reminded herself again to buy new shoes.

When Akeno and Jugo arrived at the school, they saw Gozaburou Seto walking away from the shoe lockers after slamming one shut. Normally Jugo would have investigated what the fish put in Nagasumi's shoe locker but he had homework to finish.

As Jugo finished his homework, Kai and Chimp came in the classroom, talking about Nagasumi's odd behavior. Apparently the boy was overly excited about a bowel movement before class. That made absolutely no sense to Jugo. The truth was revealed when Nagasumi came into homeroom.

Jugo watched as Maki took a pink envelope from Nagasumi's pockets. Suddenly everything clicked. This was all so irritating. He didn't want to deal with the madness today. He figured he would tell Ren what he had seen during lunch and let her sort things out with her husband. Jugo just ignored the daily antics involving Nagasumi and the Merfolk.

At lunch, Jugo knocked lightly on the door to the Nurse's Office. When he walked in, Ren looked confused. What was he doing here? Why did he look so tired? The boy normally didn't look this downtrodden. Ren smirked internally. Apparently the boy was really bothered by his mother's visit. This was better than him having to deal with multiple challenges. Ren mused, how could she get the woman back here? She had forgotten to get any contact information.

Jugo didn't wait for a question. "I saw your husband put a pink envelope in Nagasumi's shoe locker. I don't really know what is going on, but I doubt it is good. I know he doesn't like the fact that Sun and Nagasumi are dating. I figured you might want to talk to him about what is going on. I just wanted a normal day after yesterday."

Once Jugo left, Ren gained a tic mark. Her husband wouldn't try something like this without help. It must be Papa Edomae teaming up with him. She would keep an eye on the pair and put a stop to whatever they were doing.

When she listened in on the gossip during lunch, apparently, Nagasumi was to meet the 'girl' after school by the incinerator. Ren ground her teeth. Why was her husband such a numb-skulled middle-aged fart? Ren narrowed her eyes. She would have to catch the two of them in the act. She would have to wait to arrive at just the right time.

Akeno was headed to the Kendo hall to handle today's challengers; surprisingly there was only one today. As she passed the bushes by the incinerator, she saw Sun, Lunar, Kai, Mawari, and Chimp all crouched down.

Curious as to what was going on, she leaned in. "Why are you all hiding back here? Do you mean to spy on someone? This is rather vexing."

Chimp looked accusingly at the girl. "Why are you here?"

Akeno shrugged. "I was passing by on the way to the Kendo hall. It looked like all of you were up to something. I was curious."

Shortly after Nagasumi made his appearance, Akeno had to attempt to beat some sense into Kai Mikawa's head. If Jugo's actions the past few months were any indication, it wouldn't take.

When Papa Edomae came out of the incinerator, Akeno turned to leave. If she didn't go now, she would be late. She was about to attack Fujishiro for revealing his identity when Sun used a Howling Voice attack, knocking Mawari and Saru unconscious. With the arrival of Ren Seto, the situation was firmly in hand and Akeno left.

* * *

When she arrived at the Kendo hall, there was a woman who was easily in her early twenties. "Here I thought you weren't going to show."

Akeno raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little old to challenge a fourteen year old?"

The woman smirked. "I don't think so. Besides, judging by what others have told me, I have to be able to beat you first."

Akeno frowned. "Are you the one the girls were talking about hiring to beat me?"

The woman smiled. "You are a sharp one aren't you?"

Akeno kicked off her shoes and socks and took a shinai from the wall. "Shall we begin?"

"You're confident aren't you? Very well, that will make this all the more enjoyable."

The woman was very skilled. Her style was not one Akeno had seen before. It took Akeno a few moments to realize that the style was suited more for a sword with a larger guard. She must be used to European style swords. By choosing a shinai instead of a bokken, Akeno had inadvertently prevented the woman from using a wooden sword she was more familiar with. The woman easily adapted.

After a few minutes, the older woman frowned. "Trying to tire me out? That won't work."

Akeno shook her head and stepped in to attack. The older woman used her larger reach to block. This was what Akeno was waiting for. She copied a move Jugo had done against her. She had to draw on her mermaid speed since she hadn't practiced it. Her knee lashed up and knocked the bamboo sword free, causing it to fly through the air. The point of Akeno's shinai rested on the top of the woman's sternum.

"Do you concede?"

The woman smiled and put her hands in the air. "I give. That is the best fight I have had in a while. My baby sister wanted to fight this Samurai guy. I have lived in Europe for the past three years and picked up their style of swordplay. Its strengths cover my weaknesses. You don't fight like any kendo practitioner I have come up against. Where did you learn your style?"

Akeno lowered her Shinai. "It is a family style."

The woman nodded. "Well then, I will have to tell my sister that I couldn't beat you. She thought that throwing a different style into the mix might throw you off." The older woman laughed.

Akeno shook her head. "How vexing. She should fight her own battles."

The woman nodded in agreement. "Well, win or lose, She has to buy me dinner for the next week."

Akeno smirked. "Might I suggest somewhere expensive?"

This caused the woman to laugh. "I like you already."

After bowing to Akeno and getting one in return, she picked up her bag and left.

* * *

When Akeno returned to her apartment, she saw a small circle, no bigger than a dime, set in the door frame above Jugo's doorknob. Akeno went and changed into an outfit that would draw Jugo's attention. When she went to unlock his door, she unbuttoned two buttons from her blouse and used the view of her cleavage to block what she was doing. That would likely stop Jugo from looking at what she was doing. He was always so shy. When Akeno made her way into the apartment, Jugo was asleep on the couch and the television was playing a program. Akeno shut the door and lay down between Jugo and the back of the couch. A nap sounded good right now. As she put her arm over Jugo, he rotated to face her and his face was planted square between the open sides at the top of her still-unbuttoned blouse. His face wasn't touching her skin, but it was close enough that if she moved, he would wake up.

Akeno blushed and watched the television. This was actually kind of nice. After a brief time, Akeno began to doze as well. Jugo was warm, the couch was comfortable, and she had gotten to bed late and woken up early. This was a recipe for napping. It was already a lost battle and Akeno quickly fell asleep. It was about an hour before Jugo recognized the presence of another body during his nap. The back of the couch shouldn't be this warm. When he opened his eyes, he saw pale skin. His sense of smell detected Akeno. These two facts led to only one conclusion. Jugo began to panic.

Jugo rolled off the couch. When he noticed where his head had been, his blush was spectacular and his stuttering frantic.

Akeno stood, buttoning up the two buttons. As she walked into the kitchen, she said, "I will make something light for dinner. How about some soup and rice balls?"

Jugo just nodded. It was all he could do in his situation.

Akeno blushed. That was far beyond anything she had planned, but given the almost frightened look on Jugo's face, maybe Kiriko had been correct. She unbuttoned one of the buttons. Best to start off small.

After dinner, Jugo quickly finished his homework.

"Akeno, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Akeno stood and hugged Jugo from behind. "You're not feeling well Husband?"

Jugo shrugged. "Just a little tired. It has been a busy few days."

Akeno whispered into Jugo's ear after kissing him again. "Get some rest."

* * *

The next morning, Jugo woke to the scent of breakfast. It smelled delicious.

When he walked into the kitchen, Akeno was still in her nightgown, cooking. "Good morning Husband."

"Good morning Akeno." Jugo shook his head. Seeing Akeno this casual was different. Her hair wasn't even brushed yet. Something about the picture gave Jugo an odd feeling in his stomach.

The pair ate a quiet breakfast. Jugo noted the time. It was late. "Akeno. Class starts in five minutes."

"Go ahead without me. It will look odd if both of us come in late at the same time." said Akeno as she dashed out of Jugo's apartment and began to get dressed.

Jugo pulled on his clothes and headed towards the school building. Even with his speed, Jugo was late. He saw smoke on the roof. Jugo looked around and poured on the speed. At the top of the roof was a large gathering of boys. Jugo shouldered through them and saw a form tied to a stake with a fire burning at his feet. Jugo cut the ropes and stood between the crowd and Nagasumi. There was a very bitter smell in the air. "What is going on?" Jugo turned to Nagasumi, who had escaped the fire. Nagasumi's form shifted into a miniature Gozaburou taunting him about injuring his father. Inexplicable rage flooded Jugo's system. A pair of swords seemed to appear in his hands.

Nagasumi saw the mermaid tonic begin to affect Jugo. For some reason, Nagasumi felt fear similar to when Gozaburou chased him, promising his death. He tried in vain to get out of Jugo's range. A double strike was blocked by a familiar sword case.

Akeno stood in between Jugo and Nagasumi. Without looking back Akeno yelled, "Nagasumi get out of here. I'll hold him off." She had to block successive strikes that were extremely fast. Her mermaid speed was barely able to keep up. Jugo hadn't even begun to change. She should have brought her backup sword she stole from Kai.

As Akeno attempted to keep Jugo at bay, she heard Ren talking about a mermaid tonic. This would only last a day. Akeno made sure to avoid looking at Nagasumi. It wasn't exactly difficult either. Keeping Jugo from killing Nagasumi was taking all of her concentration.

Once Nagasumi left the school, Jugo seemed to regain some of his normal behavior. The same could not be said of the other students. The rest of the day seemed to be a waste.

As they made their way home, Jugo turned to Akeno. "Thanks for keeping me from hurting Nagasumi. There is this really bitter smell that I still seem to smell. What kind of mermaid potion is that?"

Akeno shrugged. "It sounded like it was some kind of general attractiveness tonic. The only one that comes to mind is Prince Charming Elixir."

Jugo shook his head. It looked like he had forgotten to take the medicine again. He would make sure to take it when he got home. "Part of me wants to go over to the Michishio house and beat Jugo to a pulp. Can you make sure I don't do that?"

Akeno smiled and nodded. He was now inviting her over and she wouldn't even have to use her key to come inside.

After dinner, Jugo went to take a bath. Akeno changed into a school swimsuit once Jugo was in the bathroom. The steam was thick. Jugo had just finished putting shampoo in his hair when he jumped back and tried to wrap his washcloth around his waist. "Akeno?! What are you doing in here?"

Akeno picked up a bar of soap. "Sit. Your mother reminded me that it is a wife's obligation to wash her husband's back. I want to make sure that I can gain her approval."

Jugo's jaw was on the floor. What was his mother thinking?! Akeno had a bathing suit on and was in between him and the door. He only had a scrap of cloth big enough to only cover one side. Jugo tried edging around Akeno, but she shifted and cut him off.

After a few minutes, Akeno pointed at the stool. "Sit."

After quite a few attempts to get around the girl, Jugo surrendered. After a few moments, Jugo noted that it actually felt kind of nice. When she dumped the hot water over his form, washing out the shampoo and the soap suds, Akeno pressed herself up to Jugo's back and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for letting me perform my wifely duties." Akeno pulled his head around and lightly kissed Jugo. "Good night Husband." Akeno left the bathroom. Jugo would stay sitting for a while staring at the door to the bathroom, wondering what just happened, and debating what his mother was plotting. This whole situation didn't make any sense. It was also highly irritating.

Akeno held her composure until she got back to her apartment. She couldn't believe her own daring. She blushed heavily as she leaned against the door. Jugo's back was as sculpted as his front. It had felt nice to soap his back up and make sure Jugo was clean. While Akeno knew that Jugo was thinking of her, she was also increasingly thinking of the striped cat. Her mind wandered to what it would be like to wash other parts of him. Akeno shook her head to clear it. She had to win Jugo before she could think about that.

* * *

The next morning, Jugo awoke again to the smells of breakfast. Hanging in the doorway to his room was Akeno's weekly challenge letter to prevent anyone from possibly winning Jugo from her. There were even copies of the paperwork and a demand for a private duel.

Jugo shook his head. Akeno was taking the situation seriously. Jugo knew that things would be up in the air until the duel situation was resolved.

This morning Akeno was dressed once again in her pajamas, Jugo padded slowly towards the kitchen and watched as she cooked breakfast and prepared lunch for the both of them. Akeno turned and smiled. "I hope you are hungry."

Jugo shook his head. "Let me guess, the door was unlocked again?"

Akeno shrugged. "It was open when I tried the knob."

Jugo made a mental note to check the camera he had placed. Maybe he should ask to put in a chain for the door. He also resolved to look for monitoring devices in his apartment. His mother had been here after all. She likely would have been laughing over last night. He wouldn't put it past the woman to leave a camera in the bathroom.

Jugo went back to his bedroom and got dressed for the day. When he went back into the kitchen, Akeno was tying her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in her uniform and her pajamas were over the back of what she had claimed as her chair.

After breakfast, Akeno took her pajamas back to her apartment and to grab her satchel.

As Jugo walked out the door, there was a girl waiting outside his door with an envelope in hand.

Jugo held up Akeno's letter in response. He smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry I have already been challenged today."

The girl looked a little downcast but then nodded. "I'll just have to try harder next week."

As the girl walked away, Akeno exited her apartment. Because they arrived early, Jugo missed the fact that Nagasumi had found another letter in his shoe locker. Jugo did ask if Juliet was alright. She seemed nervous about something. She merely shook her head.

* * *

The day passed without much fanfare. After the last class of the day, Akeno reminded Sun to head to the Kendo Hall.

Akeno and Jugo took the same path Akeno had taken two days prior. Jugo noted that Juliet was standing by the incinerator. She had her glasses in her hand behind her waist. When they neared the girl, Juliet spun around and blurted out. "I love you. Please go out with me!"

Jugo and Akeno stopped square in their tracks. Jugo quickly put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Since I didn't get a love letter, I don't believe you wanted to say that to me. Did you Juliet?"

The girl stood quickly. Juliet began to stutter. She had confessed to Jugo! That wasn't the plan! She liked Nagasumi!

Jugo repeated his question. His face showed nothing but kindness.

Juliet shook her head, unable to say anything.

Akeno spoke up; her normally stoic voice was soft. "It is vexing to do a confession incorrectly. Juliet, how about all of us forget this happened and you confess your feelings to who you really wanted to?"

Gozaburou, Maki, and Nagasumi had been shocked then confused. This confusion cleared when it was revealed the girl had done an accidental confession.

Previously, Juliet looked ready to pass out, but was now regaining her color.

Akeno nodded to the girl. "Good luck. We will be in the Kendo Hall if you need to talk afterwards."

Juliet felt her mortification die down. For the rough exterior these two presented, they really were nice people. As they walked away, she mused that they made a cute couple.

Her thoughts derailed as she heard footsteps. That could only mean one thing. Juliet turned and repeated her actions"

Sun Seto's voice broke through her apprehensive haze.

Juliet put her glasses on. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? The mortification returned tenfold. Standing in front of her was Sun Seto. Behind her, standing from the bushes was Nagasumi and Mr. Seto.

Something inside the girl snapped.

Jugo turned and saw Juliet leap high in the air. That wasn't normal. Also Juliette's family wasn't Beastfolk. There was no indication that she was a recessive. Jugo hit himself. Her mother had been abandoned as a baby and then was adopted. He hadn't checked into the situation fully. All Beastfolk registered when there was a birth. Recessives were another issue. Some Beastfolk were embarrassed that they had given birth to a recessive. These usually ended up given up for adoption. The Division caught a lot of them, but some slipped through the cracks. He leaned in close to Akeno. "We'll have to make this quick. Something came up."

Akeno nodded. "Is Juliet a Beastgirl?"

Jugo nodded. "An Emerging one. One that isn't on my lists."

Akeno nodded. "Can I come too? If she is, I can vouch for her if she sees someone's mermaid form."

Jugo's suspicions doubled when Juliet raced back on a motorcycle. Had she stolen it?

Juliet launched herself and the motorcycle into the air. She pushed off and her appearance changed. Jugo noted that the motorcycle hit the ground and exploded. Luckily, the debris blasted away from any potential victims.

Jugo listed to the story that Juliet spouted off and then blinked as a herd of elephants materialized. They also were substantial enough to crash through the fence.

Akeno and Jugo told Sun that they couldn't spar with her today.

Sun pouted until Akeno leaned in, "Jugo and I have a sort-of date." While it was not necessarily a lie, they would be together, Sun jumped to the wrong conclusions.

Akeno immediately yielded so that they could get going.

Sun nodded and left as well.

When Jugo and Akeno arrived at Juliet's apartment, an older woman answered the door.

Jugo smiled. "Mrs. Takahashi, we are some of Juliet's classmates. We have been assigned a group project and we wanted to get started on it. Is Juliet home?"

The woman was shocked. No one ever came to visit her daughter. Not even her best friend, Mawari.

The woman nodded. "I heard her come in a few minutes ago. I'll let her know you are here."

Juliet came out dressed in her school uniform. Her mother excused herself, promising snacks for the trio.

They retreated to the girl's room. When they were all situated, and Mrs. Takahashi had left, Jugo fixed Juliet with a serious look. "Juliet. We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sigh... I still only own my house and car.**

Juliet was confused. What were Akeno and Jugo doing here? They were in the Kendo Hall, so they couldn't have seen what happened. She was also sure that she hadn't missed any project announcements; then again she was a little out of it during class.

When Jugo suddenly became serious, Juliet got a little nervous. "What do you need to talk about Jugo?"

Jugo removed a needle and a small vial. Faster, than Juliet could react, Jugo poked her with the needle then inserted it into the vial. It must have been hollow as a small speck of blood hung in the tip. Jugo shook the vial as Juliet sucked on her finger. Akeno covered her mouth when Juliet went to ask what was going on. The liquid turned bright blue, then red.

Jugo nodded to Akeno and stowed the vial away in his inner pocket. Jugo fixed the girl with another stare. "What do you know about mythological creatures?"

This threw the girl for a loop. First she was poked and then Jugo was asking her weird questions.

"What is going on?" Juliet demanded.

Jugo sighed. "Your clothes changed fully didn't they?" Not waiting for an answer, Jugo continued, "Those elephants disappeared after about a minute didn't they?"

Juliet was shocked. They had seen. But how could he know that her outfit was hidden under her bed?

"But…How?"

Jugo stood and began pacing. "This is difficult. But I will explain as best I can. The world has three races of sentient beings. Humans, Merfolk, and Beastfolk. If Humans marry or have children with either Merfolk or Beastfolk, there is a chance that the offspring will be Human. When this happens, the child is normally called a recessive. However, their descendants for up to four generations can have what is called an Emergence. When this happens, the Beastfolk or Merfolk ancestry will re-assert itself."

Juliet's look screamed disbelief.

Before Juliet could say anything, Jugo looked at Akeno and asked, "If you would please?"

Akeno took the glass of water and poured some on her legs. A bright purple tail appeared.

Juliet suddenly gave what Jugo was saying some credence. Akeno Shiranui had a tail. A purple tail. After she tentatively poked it, Juliet pinched herself. No, she wasn't dreaming

Juliet watched, entranced, as Akeno took the towel Jugo had in his hand and dried her tail, causing it to revert to legs.

Juliet pointed and stammered incoherently.

Jugo sat back down. "Merfolk and Beastfolk can appear human. Their true forms are guarded and kept secret from the human world. Your mother was adopted. There is no record of her birth parents. Your father's side of the family had a fourth generation recessive about three generations ago, so that is out."

Juliet looked at Jugo. "What does all this have to do with me?"

Jugo sighed. "The test I did just now is to determine if someone is a recessive. If it turns blue, then you are. The red color indicated that you are going through Emergence. I'm only authorized to use these if we suspect an undocumented recessive, such as you."

Juliet's voice quivered. "Will I have a tail like Akeno?"

Akeno and Jugo both chuckled. Akeno spoke instead of Jugo. "No. Merfolk do not intermarry with humans. It is rare that they marry Beastfolk. You will be a Beastgirl."

Juliet looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Jugo stood. "Put your hands over your mouth. Most people find Beastfolk transformations shocking. We don't want to alert your mother just yet."

Juliet nodded and covered her mouth.

Jugo started small and popped out his ears and tail. He then shifted into his bakeneko form. He followed this by then shifting into his full tiger form. He concentrated and then shifted into a little black and white striped kitten. He then reverted to his human form.

Juliet was shocked. And she thought confessing to Sun Seto was world shattering. "Will I be able to do that?"

Jugo shrugged. "It takes a lot of work to be able to shift forms. I was born with cat ears and a tail."

Juliet shouted out, "Your sister?!"

Jugo nodded. "Those were in case her transformation shifted. The inside of the ears and tail are hollow."

Akeno added in. "Mermaids have to learn to hold back the transformation if we get wet. The legs are particularly vulnerable."

Juliet looked at her hands. "What will happen to me? What kind of animal will I become?"

Jugo put his hand under the girl's chin forcing it up. "You are not an animal. You are a thinking, feeling being. As to your Clan, I won't know. Some Emergences happen overnight, others take years once they have started. But the effects can be extremely powerful. Most kitsune can't even create solid illusions like you can."

Jugo then said something that made the morose girl smile. "I will let you know that your human form will grow to look like your Amazoness image. You may even be able to get rid of your glasses."

This brought a smile to the girl's face. She would be able to stop hiding behind the lenses and frames.

Jugo stood. "This is a lot to take in. The world as you knew it changed. If at any time you want to talk, have questions, if you suddenly get any strange desires or cravings, or you find yourself changed into an animal-human hybrid and need an escape, call me. Anytime, day or night." He held out a card with his number on it. Akeno took it and wrote on the back.

"While I am Merfolk, feel free to call me as well. I know a lot about the two worlds. Jugo has had training for your kind of situation. Me, I can answer questions from a woman's perspective." Akeno grinned, "Let's face it. Jugo doesn't understand that point of view."

Jugo gave a small shout in exclamation. He then continued. "I will be having a few individuals who handle this kind of situation stop by for a visit. They will explain things to your parents in such a way that it makes sense. They also are trained therapists. This is a lot to take in."

Juliet nodded, shell-shocked.

Akeno, in a moment of girliness, hugged the spectacled teen. "Juliet, there is so much to know and learn. No one in our world will call you Class Rep."

This broke through the girl's astonishment. A smile lit up her face. Maybe this wouldn't be all bad.

Jugo and Akeno left Juliet musing over what had happened. Juliet came to the realization that she was special and unique among her classmates. Well, maybe the same as Akeno and Jugo. Juliet giggled to herself as she thought that Saru must be a monkey. She laughed to herself. No, he was just a boy with an unfortunate genetic background. Jugo and Akeno would have told her if there were any others like her in the classroom.

* * *

After the meeting with Juliet, Jugo scoured his apartment for electronic bugs. He found twelve. Jugo also vowed he would discover how Akeno kept coming into his apartment when he knew the door was locked. When he reviewed the footage by his front door, Jugo blushed. Every time Akeno came into his apartment; her cleavage was on proud display. It also blocked the view of seeing how she consistently gained entry into his apartment. Jugo blushed and dropped the issue. He decided to talk to his contact. When the older man saw Jugo come in and nod off to the side he excused himself.

"Is there another problem sir?"

Jugo shook his head. "No. I encountered an unknown recessive undergoing Emergence. I have spoken with the girl in question. She is currently accepting of the situation, but was stil in shock when I left. Her parents likely know nothing of our world. We need a team over there soon to explain the situation."

The man nodded. "It's good you found her before something happened."

Jugo handed him the test vial. "This is the test I used on her, please requisition me another. Since my main duties are not related to recessives, I only have the one."

The man noted the red color and nodded. "Anything else you need?"

Jugo shook his head. "Not at the moment. The Superintendant General's daughter might be doing the same. It might be a good idea to test her as well. The two girls are friends. That may give the girl at least some modicum of ability to keep things normal."

Jugo purchased a small assortment of sushi and began his walk home.

When he entered his apartment, Akeno was once again at work in his kitchen. Jugo shook his head. He had been gone ten minutes tops. Judging by the smells, she had been cooking at least that long. Jugo made a mental note to check the adjoining walls for any secret passages. He had taken the camera down since it wasn't effective.

* * *

The next day on the way to school, Jugo saw Juliet seemingly lost. He walked next to her and said, "Your family will likely be getting a visit in the next twenty-four hours."

Juliet looked surprised. "That soon?"

Jugo shrugged. "It's important. For a normal recessive, it can take weeks. For someone in your shoes, they try to step things up. That and I told them to make it a top priority."

Juliet was surprised. Normally government wasn't that effective. She then asked herself. Who was Jugo if he could make such a request?

Jugo merely said, "I meant what I said. If you want to talk to my mother, she went through Emergence as well."

Juliet nodded and she walked with Akeno and Jugo to school.

* * *

After dinner and homework, Jugo began reviewing surveillance footage. It had been a day or two since he had been able to review what was going on in the Michishio household, or the Seto's apartment. The goings on within the household made him laugh. The Seto apartment was mostly Ren beating up Gozaburou about texts he had received and Fujishiro was lounging. Akeno was lying on the couch watching a movie. Jugo caught up to real-time and witnessed Lunar turning the pages of a script with her toes. She began complaining about the situation. Jugo was about to change feeds when Lunar asked Sun to act as her boyfriend to practice rehearsing the script.

Jugo shook his head when Lunar began biting Sun and telling her to play the role.

Part of Jugo agreed with Nagasumi. This would be amusing. Jugo smiled. How would Gozaburou act? Jugo resolved to keep an eye out tomorrow. This had potential. Jugo shut off his laptop as he began yawning. Akeno had fallen asleep on the couch. Jugo shook his head. He went and grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over the sleeping mermaid.

He then took a quick bath and went to bed. Jugo relaxed his transformation and slept in his bakeneko form.

Akeno woke sometime in the night. Why had she fallen asleep on her couch? She stumbled into her bed, dragging her blanket behind her. She lay down and quickly returned to sleep. Her last semi-conscious thought was that her bed was really warm tonight.

Jugo slowly rejoined the world of the waking. Dark green hair filled his field of vision. Jugo blinked. As he quickly shifted off the bed, Jugo saw that Akeno was still wrapped in the blanket that he had draped over her the previous evening. She had also stolen his pillow. Jugo ignored the fact that his arm, leg, and tails had been thrown over her wrapped, sleeping form.

Jugo quickly left his room. After arguing with himself over the possibilities from the previous night, ultimately, Jugo began cooking breakfast.

When Akeno woke up she wondered why her alarm hadn't gone off yet. The question was readily answered as she took stock of her surroundings. This wasn't her bedroom. Akeno blushed. This was Jugo's room. How had she ended up in Jugo's room? She had fallen asleep on the couch.

A delicious aroma was wafting in the open door. Akeno padded towards the smell.

Jugo heard footsteps. "Good morning Akeno." He turned and watched Akeno walk into the kitchen rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. The whole picture gave Jugo an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As Jugo went back to cooking, Akeno hugged the boy from behind. "Husband, I don't know how I ended up in your room. I wanted to say I was sorry for sleeping there without your approval."

Jugo nodded. "I figured that you sleepwalked."

Akeno leaned up and whispered in Jugo's ear. "I will say that it was nice how warm your bed is. I hope to do that again sometime soon."

Jugo blushed so hard that the back of his neck was red.

Akeno ate quickly and stood. "I have to get ready for the day." She quickly kissed Jugo before leaving the apartment. As she changed, she mused that Jugo's cooking was almost as good as her own. Maybe she would 'accidentally' stay the night again in the future.

Jugo left the dishes to soak and got dressed.

Akeno was waiting outside of his door.

Jugo nodded to the mermaid. "We haven't practiced roof running in a few days. Want to come with me?" Jugo smirked, "That is, if you think you can keep up."

Akeno returned the smirk. Before she could act, Jugo tapped her shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it. Catch me if you can."

He then jumped over the edge of the balcony. He caught the successive balconies until he was at ground level. It was at this point Akeno took off in pursuit. Jugo then ran down an alley and used the close buildings to jump off the opposing walls and gain some height. Akeno again realized that her shoes weren't suited for this; she had bought new ones and even used them last week. Whereas Jugo jumped, Akeno had to jump and flip, alternately pushing off with her hands and feet. Jugo was already two rooftops away. Akeno sped away in pursuit.

The route Jugo took was a long way to school and ultimately took more time. When the route neared school and he would run out of roof, Jugo jumped from one roof onto a pole for the power lines. He slid down it and started walking normally. Sun Seto ran past carrying the Michishio's kitten, Jugo wondered why she was wearing nothing but chest wraps, a raggedy black hat, black pants, and wooden sandals.

As he stared at the retreating figure, Akeno landed on the pavement.

Jugo smiled. "You're getting better."

Akeno still had needed to pull some mermaid strength to keep up with the cat. Jugo hadn't transformed at all during the run. He could only use a portion of his full strength in human form. Akeno shook her head. It was no wonder he won the challenge she issued. Since other students were now around, the rest of the trip was at a normal pace. Jugo still dodged her attempts to tag him.

When they arrived in the classroom, most of the students were socializing. Lunar came in and after putting her things away, she stood on the cabinets behind her desk.

"I have an announcement to make. To keep things short, I need someone to act as my boyfriend. Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Jugo shook his head. Was Lunar trying to start trouble again?

Half of the boys in the class began clamoring for the honor of being labeled as Lunar's boyfriend.

The arrival of Lunar's guard set Jugo's eyebrow twitching. They all stayed away from the boy.

When Lunar said that the class was to be put under her control, the head of her guard bowed and nervously asked, "Milady, what of Jugo Semagawa?"

Lunar looked at Jugo, who was distinctively becoming irritated with the whole situation, and said, "Do well and remember your last encounter with him. He is of course exempt. He is neither for nor against us."

The guard all responded, "As you wish Milady."

As Kai declared that he only had feelings for Sun, her followers opened their school jackets to display their emblem. They then said that they would never bow before the forces of Lunar. Jugo noted that their weapons were all emblazoned with the Mikawa Conglomerate logo. Their helmets even had replicas of the golden whale that was present on his submarine.

This of course caused all of the Lunar fanatics to pull out their helmets.

The actions of the other boys in the room of course caused the Disciplinary Committee to rally behind Mawari.

Jugo groaned. "Not this again." His rage was barely held in check because of the irritating actions of the other boys in the class.

Akeno looked at Jugo. "What is going on?"

Jugo explained, "When Lunar first arrived, almost all of the boys in the school split into two factions. One devoted to Sun, the other Lunar. They fought over who was better and there was quite a bit of a headache involved. It was all rather irritating."

Akeno asked, "Which side did you choose?"

Jugo shook his head. "There is a reason they are all standing away from me. I found the whole thing irritating and forcefully maintained I would not be drawn into the idiocy."

Akeno merely replied, "How vexing."

As the two sides went to attack, Jugo stood between the two groups. He had snapped. "That is enough! Look I don't care which of the two girls you idiots seem to have a crush on, but you are intent on disrupting my day. I will send each and every one of you hormone driven buffoons to the hospital if you do not stop this nonsense at once!" Ethereal blue and orange flames surrounded his form. In each hand was a sword pointed at either side. One of the kendo girls in the class snapped a series of pictures. The whole situation made Jugo look so manly, hot, etc. This had to be posted to the website. It would quickly become as popular as what was dubbed his 'Ronin' look.

Both sides took a step backwards.

The girls in the Disciplinary Committee began chanting "All boys but Jugo suck."

Akeno blushed and smiled. She really liked seeing this side of Jugo. How could she arrange to see it more often?

Before either side could rally their courage to try their luck against the imposing boy, Sun's voice rang through the classroom. "What is going on?"

All heads turned towards the open classroom door.

Nagasumi spat out, "Sun?"

Sun's response did more to quiet the fight than Jugo's temper. "I'm Sunpachi Setojima! I'm Lunar's boyfriend!"

Lunar had lost her demented laughter at the embarrassment. All of the boys on Sun's side fell to their knees.

Jugo, seeing that the class seemed to have calmed down once more, put his swords away before Mawari could say anything.

Mawari was confused and embarrassed for Sun. "Why is she dressed like that?"

Jugo made sure to get a photo of Gozaburou's face when he saw Sun. The man looked like he was going to snap.

Jugo switched functions and filmed Sun kicking through the door and calling to her father. This was the final straw for the scarred man.

Jugo chuckled. Maybe he would leave copies of this event randomly on the door to the desk for homeroom.

Throughout the day, Sun was performing 'manly' feats for Lunar. Most people gave the two mermaids some space. Jugo was curious why Ren hadn't put a stop to it. When he checked the Nurse's office, she was keeping an eye on her husband who was curled into the fetal position and was sucking his thumb. Jugo got a picture of that. That would sell well.

* * *

That night, as he watched the Michishio residence once again, Jugo witnessed Lunar gaining Maki's unwilling agreement to be a part of her ventriloquism act. Jugo smiled. This would likely not end well. It would probably be hilarious. But that wouldn't mean it would end well.

Akeno looked up from her homework. "What is so funny?"

Jugo shrugged. "Lunar apparently didn't have time to practice for a show and Maki was steamrolled into helping her."

Akeno's eyebrows narrowed. "How so?"

Jugo shrugged, "If I were to venture a guess, Maki would be inside whatever puppet Lunar would be using. Why else would she ask someone so small?"

Akeno narrowed her eyes. If Maki was revealed on television, then bad things would happen. She would have to stop this. That would be tomorrow. Tonight would be about making Jugo uncomfortable.

Akeno once again made her appearance in the bathroom, forcing Jugo to sit and get his back washed. The difference this time was she was wearing a two piece suit. Because of the distraction, Jugo lost control of his transformation partway through the process, his ears and tails popping out. Akeno obligingly shampooed those as well.

Akeno repeated her previous actions of pressing herself against him and thanking him for allowing her to help him when she finished.

The kiss that followed was expected and Jugo put up no resistance. It goes without saying that he was more than a little distracted by the mermaid. He would stare at his ceiling well past the time he normally would have fallen asleep. In his head he was once again cursing his mother and trying not to think about how nice it was to have his back scrubbed and what Akeno's toned stomach had felt like pressed against his back. Not to mention how amazing it felt when she was rubbing his ears. Jugo screamed into his pillow. Why did he always think like that?! What was she doing to him?! What this some kind of Mermaid trick?! Why did her lips taste like banana today? How was his mother involved?! Jugo knew she had to be. Akeno had mentioned that what she was doing had been his mother's suggestions.

After the now routine breakfast, Jugo and Akeno made their way to school.

Jugo entered the classroom and saw that Lunar, Sun, and Nagasumi were early.

Jugo smirked at the hand puppet. "So you figured one of you wasn't enough Lunar? You have to inflict a mini clone of yourself on us as well?"

Jugo hid his smile at Lunar's anger. He continued before the pinkette could respond. He pretended to be examining the puppet. "You know, I hope you didn't pay too much for this thing. It really doesn't do you any favors. If I were to equate it with something, I would say it just as bad as the hideous doll I have seen Sun toting around." Jugo tilted his head as if thinking about something. "But not by much."

The response from Mini-Lunar confirmed that it was indeed Maki inside the puppet. "I'll show you ugly! Why you filthy, no-good, (this section of Maki's commentary was removed to keep this fanfic in a T rating.) I'll rip off your (lookie here another long redaction) in a (Beepity beep beep beeeeeeep beeeeeee,eeeeeee,eeeeeee,eeeeeep) by a rusty meat grinder!" Akeno, Sun, and Nagasumi all were of the train of thought that it was highly disturbing to hear such words and suggestions from the little puppet.

Lunar was both impressed at the Conch's vocabulary and glad no one had come in the classroom yet. Her image would have been ruined.

Jugo merely looked at Lunar and smiled. "Glad to know how you really feel Lunar. You should really repeat that for whatever inebriated talent scout you are trying to woo today."

Jugo sat down to the grinding of Lunar's teeth and Maki's giggling.

As the rest of the class entered the classroom, they were entranced with Little Lunar.

When Maki said that Lunar had a split personality, Jugo piped in, "Wow, that puppet really has you pegged Lunar."

With all the students in the classroom, Lunar decided to vent her frustrations on Maki.

* * *

Nagasumi had slipped up and said that it was Maki inside the puppet. This allowed Akeno to confront the pair.

When Lunar was on the roof with Akeno during the break, the conversation turned ugly.

Akeno spat out, "How many times do I have to tell you to not draw attention to yourself?"

Lunar merely scoffed.

"There is no way to explain away Maki if she is revealed on television."

Lunar smiled. "How do you explain your mermaid strength and speed when you fight against all of Jugo's challengers? The girls already talk about you like you can't possibly be human."

Thrown off by the change of topic, Akeno had nothing to say in response.

Lunar grinned savagely. "We know Jugo is a human anomaly. Everyone does. When his family visited, it was clear he was a product of his environment. But when faced with two anomalies, they look closer at the second. It is how humans work.' Lunar sneered, "That family is probably just a bunch of those dirt-grubbing ignorant Beastfolk recessives. You know our two sides don't get along. You're always with him. I hear the girls talking." Lunar smirked even more. "I don't imagine the higher ups would be glad to know that a Mermaid Examiner is being friendly with a recessive, or worse…a human. A noble mermaid has no place even associating with such lowly beings. Imagine what his reaction would be if he knew what you really are."

Maki wisely kept her mouth shut.

Akeno spat back, "You dare say that, even though you had Nagasumi abducted and almost forced into marrying you? You dare talk about the fact I am friends with the only person, human or otherwise, in the class that is actually an intelligent and kind person with no motive to be nice to me other than he wants to?! We all know Jugo is rather clueless about girls. He doesn't even…" Akeno took a moment to collect herself. "This isn't about that. This is about you possibly revealing our world to the humans. I will stop you from doing that."

"Aw, what a poor, lonely Sea Official. You can't make any real friends so you hang around with the only person who is a weird as you are." Lunar walked away. "I will do the TV special and there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

Akeno was both angry and hurt by what Lunar had said. Jugo had beaten her and won her by rights. He was possibly damaging his family honor among other Beastfolk by standing by his actions. How dare she talk about him like that?! Jugo was worth a hundred of that little pink guttersnipe! He was kind, caring, adorable, and honorable. She would not stand idly by while the little prima donna insulted the bakeneko she loved.

Akeno immediately froze. She paled and then blushed at the thoughts that had coursed through her head. Did she love Jugo? Part of her mind said that she only thought that because they were betrothed because of her family traditions. Another voice responded, that no, she really did care for the bakeneko. Akeno shook her head. This was all so vexing. She would sort out her feelings later.

Akeno's anger at Lunar was palpable. She would stop the starlet if for no other reason but to make the girl pay for what she had said. She sent out four identical text messages. Best to use excessive force for the situation. Well, as excessive as she had access to, Kai and the Fishheads weren't exactly the best choice, but they were the only ones she had.

During class, the air was practically black with the tension and anger floating between Akeno and Lunar. Jugo noticed and raised an eyebrow. Akeno was focused on Lunar, so she didn't see his questioning gaze.

In the class break before Math, Akeno quickly made her way to the PE storage shed.

The Fishheads and Kai Mikawa were all present.

Akeno was direct. "Lunar's little 'act' is Maki tied to her hand. If she is revealed in television, Mermaids will be known to exist. The one of you who succeeds in stopping her will go from fail to suspension."

All four Mermen were suddenly interested.

Akeno continued. "I don't know when she intends to leave, but I am sure it will be soon."

Akeno left the shed to get back to class on time.

The failed quartet stayed in the shed to plot how they would stop the pop star.

At the end of Math class, Lunar darted from the room. Jugo was curious but decided that it was likely Sea Official business and he had to keep his cover.

Moments later Nagasumi darted out as well. Sun followed after grabbing a broom from the cleaning cupboard. Jugo raised an eyebrow. Her excuse for that should be good when she got back.

About two minutes later, Jugo witnessed Lunar run up the building, being propelled by what was a telltale blue spout of water.

Moments later, Jugo heard the crunch from above. He also heard the sound of something being dragged across a surface at high speeds. It sounded like Maki hadn't been easy on the girl.

Leaving the classroom, Jugo pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. He said his name was Kamata and that Lunar Edomae had probably been hurt while at school. Jugo hoped that this whole situation wouldn't be too irritating.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I own a copy on DVD, but that's about it.**

The three days where Lunar was in the hospital were relatively peaceful. This set the tone for the next few weeks of classes. One day, Jugo and Akeno were walking along the river, discussing the pros and cons of their respective styles. Akeno insisted that one sword was better. Jugo stalwartly defended his paired swords. It was a friendly, ongoing discussion. Jugo usually pointed out that since he won every time, that meant two swords were better.

Jugo stopped talking when his ears picked up a trio of boys picking on another who was standing in defense of a smaller girl.

Jugo blurred into motion and soon all three of the little boys were held by the backs of their shirts. Akeno was right behind him.

Jugo stated, to the surprise of the now suspended trio, "You know, being a bully never is a good thing. You always run the risk of someone who can stand up for themselves. There is also the chance that anyone witnessing you being a bully will step in to stop you." He put the three boys on the same eye level as he was. "I want you to apologize to the young boy and his sister there and if I see you being bullies again, I'll drop you in the river."

This threat was potent merely because the three younger boys couldn't swim.

Their apologies were immediate and fervent. Jugo set them down and they ran away as fast as their legs could carry them.

Akeno had knelt down. "This is so vexing. Are you two all right?"

The little boy spoke up, showing bravado to the older pair. "I could have taken them all on! Why did you have to step in?!"

Jugo chuckled. "I don't doubt that. You were protecting someone important. But what kind of people would we be if we didn't step in to help? That way no one got hurt."

Akeno nodded to the boy. "Your words are exactly what a big brother should say." She stood "I would go home if I were you. It is getting late."

The little girl bowed to both Jugo and Akeno. "Thank you."

Jugo shook his head. "That was just like Amane and I a few years ago. I had to defend her when some college students were harassing the both of us when she came to the campus with a lunch she made. It was the first food she ever made by herself." Jugo's eyes narrowed, "They couldn't walk without limping for days. After that, she would visit me at least once a month. Needless to say, they never really spread it around they got beaten up by a twelve year old."

Akeno smiled. "A brother's love can be a beautiful thing." Her face grew introspective. "Jugo, do you mind making dinner tonight?"

Jugo shrugged. "It will have fish."

Akeno merely replied, "Make extra rice for me then."

As the pair ate, Jugo finally broke the silence. "What is on your mind?"

Akeno shrugged. "That little boy triggered something you said when we were fighting. Where did Sun learn my family's sword style?"

Jugo blinked, "You know with everything afterwards, it kinda slipped my mind." He was deep in thought for about a minute. "The Intel reports always indicated that Masa was Sun's instructor. He rarely wields a full-sized sword, but he is very skilled."

Akeno frowned. "I once had a brother. He disappeared ten years ago during a Mermaid Exam of the Seto outfit. Masa had to learn that style from my brother."

Jugo frowned. "We don't know much about Masa before he joined the Seto Gang. However, I can pull old Intel files from back then, but it will take a day or two. I will need dates."

Akeno nodded. "It was around the Bon Festival."

After dinner, Jugo made a quick call to request copies of the files. He laughed and hung up the phone.

While Akeno started her homework, Jugo pulled out his laptop and sent off an email.

When he closed it, he answered Akeno's question. "That was a file clerk that I spoke with. I traded some pictures of the latest Seto outfit breakdown for a rush job. The files will be here at the end of the day tomorrow."

Akeno shook her head, smiling. The Special Division sounded like they had a little more freedom than her department. "I will talk to Masa tomorrow."

Jugo thought for a moment. "You might have better luck with Sun and maybe Nagasumi around. Not only would he be more willing to talk with them around as well, but I think he is one of the few Seto members who happens to be rooting for the two of them. If he is seen by them helping you, they might listen to him more."

Akeno thought that over. She nodded. "What about you?"

Jugo shrugged, "I'll keep an eye on Little Ol' Go. If you start asking around about your brother, and if the Seto Gang had anything to do with it, he'll get nervous. If he knew something, I will let you know after your conversation with Masa."

"Good idea."

Any further conversation was cut off by Jugo's phone ringing.

When he saw who was calling, Jugo raised his eyebrows.

"Hello."

"Father. It is good to hear from you"

"I see. Should I prepare anything?"

"Understood. I will inform Akeno as well." Jugo's face went slack. "How did you know she was here?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good bye Father, I will see you soon."

Jugo hung up his phone and began sweeping for more cameras. He found four. Once he had found them, he sat across from Akeno.

"Our families will be arriving the day after tomorrow. Your father has something he wishes to discuss with me."

Akeno paled. Her father was protective of her since she was the last child. With the realization she had on the roof a few weeks ago, she didn't want to change things. After much internal debate, Akeno had realized that yes, she did love Jugo. Her father might be fighting Jugo to return her to the Shiranui family.

"Akeno are you alright?"

Her only response was a shaking head. Jugo pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. You don't feel like you have a fever.

Akeno shook her head once more. "He might be challenging you to win me back."

Jugo looked stunned. He honestly didn't know how he felt about that.

Jugo washed the dishes to try to clear his mind. What did Akeno think about this? She hadn't moved and was staring at the tabletop.

Once he was done with the kitchen, Jugo went to bathe. Jugo was surprised when Akeno didn't come in to wash his back. It disappointed him for some reason. Jugo decided to take a soak and think over things. He didn't normally do that, but today, he had a lot to think about. Relaxing in the hot water usually helped.

The door opened and the mermaid came in. Akeno didn't say a word. She had a towel wrapped around her waist and the top of her swimsuit visible. She just slipped into the tub behind him and held him close. Her purple tail was wrapped loosely around his waist. With the heat of the water, he found it odd when he felt cold droplets hit his back just above where she had pressed her cheek.

"Akeno is everything okay?"

"Relax your form please."

"Akeno?"

"Please?"

Jugo sighed and acquiesced. Since it wasn't cold, the water in his fur felt nice.

Akeno muttered, "I don't want…" Jugo noticed she stopped talking

"What don't you want Akeno?"

"I don't want to go." Akeno's voice was only a whisper.

Jugo blinked.

Akeno continued in a low voice, "I like this. It is the first time in a long time I don't feel lonely."

"Akeno…"

"I don't care what my superiors or my family says. Why can't we just stay like this? I don't want this to change." Her following whisper was so low that a human wouldn't have heard it, "I love you."

With his hearing, Jugo had heard it and was stunned. Ignoring the fact that he was in a hot bath with a pretty mermaid, Jugo thought for a while. The silence stretched for a long time until it was finally broken. "If he does come here to challenge for you, how would you suggest that I beat him?"

Akeno's heart skipped a beat. "Jugo?"

Akeno saw Jugo's striped head turn towards her. "You call me husband because of your honor and traditions. I can't call you my bride until mine have been satisfied. But what kind of Beastman would I be if I didn't at least try to make you happy?"

Akeno slid around Jugo and planted her form square in Jugo's lap and kissed him until he couldn't string two words together. Once he recovered, they talked about strategy. Akeno didn't move from his lap. When they were done, Akeno once again demonstrated her ability to remove the cat's higher brain functions.

Akeno slid out of the bath tub and dried off her tail and left with her towel wrapped around her. The water was cold before Jugo was coherent enough to stand and get ready for bed. It took him quite some time to get his fur dry. He really heeded to invest in a good hair dryer. If he shifted back to his human form, he would smell of wet fur for days.

* * *

The next morning, Jugo awoke to familiar scents for breakfast. When he went into the kitchen, Akeno was once again in her nightgown, hair down, cooking breakfast like every other morning. The only difference was that there was tempura shrimp in his bento. She was trying. There was a small smile on her face. Jugo smiled in return.

Akeno greeted him with a quick kiss before returning to her dishes.

Jugo laughed. "Good morning Akeno." Now that Jugo knew what Akeno wanted and her motivations, the mermaid's actions made a lot more sense. Instead of sitting down, Jugo began helping in the kitchen.

With Jugo's help, Akeno finished earlier. As they left for school, Akeno kissed Jugo again. "Thank you Husband. For everything."

The day by itself was rather uneventful. Sun and Nagasumi thought it odd that Akeno wanted to speak to them and Masa, but they agreed.

After school, Jugo was on the roof with a directional microphone listening to and recording what was going on. Gozaburou was watering some flowers. It was pure chance that he was close to Masa. Well, luck would be with them today. Jugo raised his eyebrows. Apparently her brother's disappearance was a very sore topic. When Akeno knocked Nagasumi unconscious, Jugo hit pay dirt. Gozaburou admitted to attacking the mermaid official. Jugo was shocked to learn that Masa was, in fact, Akeno's brother.

Jugo sat, shocked at the revelation. Jugo packed up his equipment and waited on the roof. Akeno had agreed to meet up with him there once she learned what she could.

About twenty minutes later, Akeno arrived on the roof.

Akeno kept calling out, "Big brother? Where are you?"

When Akeno saw Jugo she asked in a rather childish voice, "Can you help me find my big brother?"

Jugo blinked. Something had happened to Akeno. Was this Gozaburou's doing to prevent her from finding out the truth?

Jugo nodded. "Sure. What does he look like?"

"He carries a sword like you do."

"Okay. What kind of clothes does he wear and what does his face look like?"

Before Akeno could describe her brother, Sun and Nagasumi ran up to the roof. They were surprised to see Jugo there.

Jugo looked at the pair. "What happened to Akeno?"

Sun was taken aback by the heat in Jugo's tone. "Dad was fightin' with Masa. Akeno wanted to stop him. She would have been hurt. I didn't want that to happen. I accidentally tripped her and fell on top of her. She hit her head pretty hard."

Akeno was crying over the loss of her brother when Masa walked onto the roof.

His deep voice was audible from anywhere on the roof. "Akeno. I think your big brother really misses you too. Until you see him again, could I fill in for him?"

Jugo looked inquisitively at Sun. She replied, "For some reason Masa said that he felt protective of Akeno and seeing her makes him feel homesick." Sun then began crying at the heartfelt moment between Akeno and Masa.

This moment shattered when Akeno called Masa a mop-head.

Jugo blinked when Masa sat down on the ground and looked like he had lost his reason for living. When Akeno went to run off again, Sun tried to grab her. This resulted in her flying off the roof. When Sun grabbed Akeno, Jugo was already in motion. Jugo bounced off the chain link in the corner and dove after Akeno. He could survive a fall like that. An amnesiac of a mermaid? Not so much.

Jugo got lucky as Akeno was headed towards a tree. He had pushed himself off of the roof faster than Akeno was moving so he was able to catch her just as her head impacted a tree branch. He grabbed Akeno, wrapping his arms around her chest. He used his knees to catch and hang from another branch.

He yelled towards the roof, "Don't just stand there! I'm stuck. Help me get her down!"

Sun and Nagasumi left the roof at a run. About a minute later, Ren and Sun exited the building just before Nagasumi.

Ren was shocked at what she saw. Hanging from a tree branch about twelve feet from the ground was Jugo Semagawa, holding the unconscious form of Akeno Shiranui. Her daughter had told her what happened, but she still couldn't believe it. Akeno's feet were still about five feet from the ground. Jugo slowly shifted his grip until he was holding onto her wrists and lowered the girl to the arms of the school nurse. As Ren checked Akeno over, she saw Jugo perform impressive gymnastics and come to a landing at the base of the tree.

Jugo held up his hand. "Before you start in, yes I know it was stupid to jump off the roof, but I didn't want a fellow student to die."

Ren doubted the fall would have seriously hurt Akeno, but Jugo couldn't know that. "I won't say anything. It turned out okay. Can you help me carry her to the nurse's office?"

Jugo complied, limping slightly. He had pulled a muscle or twelve. Sun and Nagasumi were astounded at what they had seen. Jugo has rescued Akeno. By jumping off of a thirty foot roof.

Ren looked at Jugo. "What would you have done if the tree wasn't there?"

Jugo shrugged. "I had other methods, but that was the option with the least amount of problems and additional injury to Akeno."

Ren smiled. It was the first time she had ever seen Jugo look worried. The odd human was apparently friends with the standoffish Sea Official. The two of them both has issues communicating. Maybe if she spilled a little water on Akeno's sleeping form… The two of them would make a good couple. That and she would directly have a hand in getting payback.

Akeno began to stir before Ren could finish her plans.

Akeno opened her eyes and saw the worried faces of Sun, Nagasumi, and Jugo. Ren Seto was behind them with a smile and a glass of water.

"Jugo. What happened?"

Ren asked, "What do you remember?"

"I was in the Kendo Hall and was going to practice with Sun and Masa. Nagasumi said that he had a thing for Masa and kept taking my sword from him." Akeno stood and looked out the window. "For some reason, a strange feeling just came over me. It's strangely nostalgic, warm and tender." She turned back to the small group. "I also have a headache that wants to crack my skull open."

After Ren gave Akeno instructions about watching out for a concussion; Akeno turned to Jugo. "Do you mind helping me home?"

Jugo shook his head. "Not a problem Akeno."

Akeno wobbled a little as she walked, so Jugo threw an arm around her waist to steady her. He was already carrying both of their sword cases.

The pair walked out of the Nurse's office.

Ren shook her head. Akeno would be fine by the following day. Even if she wasn't there was no school, so it wouldn't be a big deal.

Luckily, they were not seen by any of Jugo's fan base. When Jugo and Akeno got back to their apartment building, Jugo helped Akeno inside his apartment. He laid her down on the couch. "Any requests for dinner?"

Akeno shrugged. "Surprise me."

Jugo made rice and chicken dumplings.

The pair ate dinner sitting on the couch. By the time they finished, Akeno's headache disappeared and she unwrapped her head. A light bruise was in the center of her forehead.

Akeno lay down on the couch while Jugo cleaned up. He pulled out his laptop and began reading through the Intel files. When Jugo went to talk to Akeno about what he had found, the girl was sleeping on the couch. Jugo shook his head. It had been a long day. Jugo looked at his watch. It was also very late. He covered Akeno with a blanket. Jugo had a sudden idea. He printed out copies of what he had found and made a copy of the recording he had taken today. He put these in a black folder and put it in his sword case.

After quickly bathing, Jugo went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Jugo awoke to Akeno having made her way to the bed in the middle of the night. He lightly brushed away the hair from Akeno's forehead. The bruise had disappeared. He began preparing breakfast. Just as he was done, Akeno made her entrance. Her school uniform was wrinkled and rumpled.

After breakfast, Akeno returned to her apartment and changed.

Jugo prepared his case should this be the challenge that Akeno feared might happen. Her father was extremely skilled. Jugo was good enough to pull a win should her father make a mistake, but it was very rare when he did.

Their respective parents would both be here today. Akeno quickly cleaned herself up. She dressed in a light sweater and skirt. When she was ready, she went back to Jugo's apartment.

The pair sat discussing strategy once again should Akeno's father be challenging to reverse what happened.

After a half hour of such discussion, Jugo's phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Alright. I will meet you there."

Jugo hung up the phone. "My parents will be here in about twenty minutes."

As they walked to the station, Akeno's phone rang.

When she answered it, a similar conversation was shared.

"My parents will be arriving soon as well."

The train from Kyoto arrived shortly after the train from Seto.

Jugo and Akeno greeted their respective families.

When the two groups came together, Yuji handed Jugo an envelope. It was a formal challenge to a duel.

Once he read it, Jugo nodded. His face gave away nothing about how he felt about the situation. Akeno knew it was what she feared. Jugo would have done something else if it would have been different. The two families made their way in silence to the Kendo Hall at the school. Jugo had reserved it the previous day should this be what was happening.

Needless to say, a group of seven people, four of them visibly carrying sword cases caused people to move out of their way.

Once the two groups were in the hall away from prying eyes and ears, the proceedings began.

Shouko and Kiriko acted as moderators. Kiriko spoke to the group. "Yuji Shiranui has issued a reversal challenge to nullify the actions of his daughter during the Engagement Challenge where Jugo Rekkaneko won her. Jugo has accepted the duel and will now issue terms of the duel."

Jugo spoke. "Yuji Shiranui, I will allow you to use the Morning Star in this duel. This is a matter of family honor. It is only fitting that the family swords be used to resolve the issue."

This surprised everyone but Akeno. Given the current situation, Jugo had just given up his biggest advantage. Since he had won Akeno, the Tuning Sword was his by right. Yuji would have been limited to using a katana in the duel.

Jugo continued, "However, as a condition, should my hearing be damaged in any way or destroyed, it will be an automatic forfeit for you, resulting in my win. Should this happen, no follow-up challenges may be issued and the matter will stand as it is currently resolved."

This caused the Rekkaneko family to gasp. Shouko's and Yuji's eyes widened as well.

Yuji smiled. "Agreed." He had been planning to use his own sword, but now he would be forced to use the Tuning Sword. His respect for the kitten went up. The boy had seemingly given up a large advantage; however, he had put serious restraints on it so that should Yuji go overboard, then it would result in Jugo's win. It also allowed Jugo to use his family swords with no limits as well. Internally Yuji smiled. The boy had the budding abilities of a strategist. It was a good opening move. Yuji bowed to Jugo, "Already you show that your honor demands that my best effort be given in this matter. I expect the same of you."

Jugo continued, "As a matter of family honor, this is to be determined by the use of family styles. This is not a match to the death, but of forfeit. Should a severe enough wound be dealt that both moderators deem it o be one that would result in death; that will hold as a forfeit for the one who received the wound. These are my terms."

Yuji nodded, "I accept."

Shouko's soft voice carried through the hall. "The terms have been accepted. Prepare yourselves."

Yuji and Jugo both went to get changed.

Shouko looked inquisitively at her daughter. She could see that Akeno was nervous and seemed, worried? Shouko was confused. She thought the girl would be happy for this turn of events. Did Akeno think that this cat would defeat her father? Or maybe she was nervous and worried for Jugo? Shouko resolved to keep an eye on her daughter's behavior during the duel. Maybe things had progressed to the point where her daughter was more than accepting of the situation. If that was the case, Jugo would be fighting for her. It would allow Shouko to see if the cat truly wanted this or not.

Yuji stopped Jugo just before they left the locker room. "Whatever way this turns out, I want you to know that your actions a few moments ago earned my respect. My words earlier were how I felt. You are your father's son. Even though our families have been on opposite sides for a long time, respect has always been present between our houses. You have upheld that tradition. Win or lose, you have won the respect of my house today." He held out his hand.

Jugo shook it and nodded. "I thank you."

Yuji smiled. "Other than your father and my spars, I think this is the first time in a long time where the Morning Star and the Cat's Claws will clash outside of a war between our sides."

Jugo smiled and walked out of the locker room and Yuji followed.

Yuji and Jugo stood opposite one another and bowed. Jugo shifted into his bakeneko form.

Kiriko and Shouko spoke as one, "Begin."

The two sized each other up for a long moment. They slowly tensed, dropping into their respective styles.

Yuji was not foolish enough to think this would be an easy win. This was the youngest Inquisitor, the Black and White Tiger. He was already out of the Training Stage, so he was not an amateur. Having sparred against Akeno, the boy likely knew a lot of the basics of the Shiranui style. Jugo had beaten his daughter without ever shifting from his human form. The boy also would likely be using his mother's way of fighting, so that was something to look for. Yuji knew if he made a single mistake, he would likely have the tables turned on him. Also Jugo would be attacking hard and fast if he wanted to win the fight.

Jugo sized up the taller man. His stance, walk, and the calluses on his hands all screamed that this man was dangerous. He knew the secrets of the Morning Star. He had a lot more experience in fighting, and having worked alongside his father, was familiar with Jugo's style. This wouldn't be easy. Jugo reviewed everything Akeno and he had discussed.

At an unseen signal the two clashed and separated. Flames danced along the Cat's Claws and the Morning Star was glowing brightly.

They tested the other's defenses, trying to find any weaknesses.

Both Jugo and Yuji attacked at the same time. Yuji tapped the tuning fork as he swung, launching out a large sound wave. The vibrations caused a visible ripple in the air. This clashed with a wave for fire that ripped through the air as Jugo had created a ball of fire and hit it with the swords, causing it to grow and speed towards Yuji. The wave of sound destabilized the fire, resulting in an explosion. The blast disrupted the blade of sound. When the flames cleared they stared each other down.

Both fighters had the same thought as lips briefly quirked upwards. This was going to be fun.

They lunged, meeting in mid-air. Metal lit from flames or from within clashed and sparks flew as a deadly dance wove a tapestry of metal around the pair. Right now it was sheer blade work. Only rarely did gouts of flame or a shimmer of air indicate that the fighters were using special abilities of their respective swords. The duo was strictly using strikes, combinations, parries, and various techniques. Neither fighter seemed to have the advantage. The fight ranged all around the hall. One moment Jugo would be on the defensive and being pushed back, the next Yuji was in that position. Their respective swords were unbreakable. Centuries of fighting had never marred their surfaces. The fighters had no fear of blades breaking today. The speeds and strength at which the fight was happening would have normal humans seeing only blurs or crumpling beneath the onslaught.

After easily twenty five minutes of close quarters fighting, the two fighters closed once again. Jugo blocked with one sword and attacked with the other. Yuji caught the blade in the tuning fork and twisted. Instead of releasing the sword, Jugo fell into a roll and attempted a slash at Yuji's legs as he passed. This caused Yuji to jump, freeing the flaming sword.

As Yuji was airborne, Jugo brought his arms behind him, bringing the tips to his weapons right in front of his mouth. He roared. A tiger made of flame leapt from the swords and jumped towards Yuji. Since he was still in mid-air Yuji couldn't dodge. Instead the graying swordsman brought a cupped hand up and hit the tuning fork at the base of the blade. What sounded like a canon blast ripped forth from the tip of the blade, dissipating the tiger.

Yuji stabbed his sword in the floor and used it to change his direction as two crescents of fire passed that would have hit him on the way down.

Jugo continued his relentless attack. Akeno said that the longer the fight wore on, the more her father's experience and intellect in a fight would come to bear. Jugo was trying to end this fast.

Yuji was impressed as he continued to dodge. Jugo was truly giving him little to no room to breathe. When an opening presented itself, he jumped in for an overhead strike and Jugo brought his blades up in an x to block. When he tapped the tuning fork, instead of shattering the swords, Jugo's arms started to shake. Yuji took advantage of this, twisting his sword, causing the Cat's Claws to fly from Jugo's hands. With the blade of the Morning Star an inch from Jugo's throat, Yuji spoke, "Do your yield?"

Jugo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yuji was sad the fight was over so soon. A large, hairy blob of spit hit him in the eyes and a knee quickly followed to the merman's groin. Jugo had recovered one sword in the time it took for Yuji clear his vision.

"Well played boy." Yuji ground out. He was well versed in fighting through pain.

Akeno was shocked. Just when all seemed lost, Jugo managed to land a blow and recover. Shouko had been watching her daughter as much as the fight. When it looked like Jugo had lost Akeno was crestfallen. When he recovered, she had smiled briefly. The older mermaid was curious. Just like she had all those years ago; had her daughter found someone?

When they clashed once again, Yuji kept Jugo away from the sword lying on the ground. The boy was much more talented than he had given him credit for. He was easily close to his father's level when Yuji and Renji had crossed swords years ago.

Yuji, while bent low, swept Jugo's leading foot, causing the cat to roll away. The merman took this opportunity to pick up the remaining Claw. While not fully versed in the usage of two swords, Yuji knew a few things. When he blocked the next strike from Jugo, he went to hit Jugo with the Claw, but flame suddenly engulfed the leading arm, causing the merman to drop the sword and jump away while putting out the flames.

Yuji frowned. Now the cat has both of his swords back. Troublesome. Time to step it up. The cat was showing signs of tiring. They had been fighting all out now for well over forty five minutes.

Jugo knew he didn't have long left before he would start to make mistakes. He needed to finish this. Jugo used the moments it took for Yuji to cover the distance to pull a thread and a handful of objects fell into his palm. As Yuji launched his next attack, Jugo threw down the four smoke bombs and jumped away. Jugo used this time to rest while the smoke cleared. Several caltrops had been placed right where Yuji would have landed.

Jugo climbed a pillar and crawled along the ceiling. Yuji was kneeling in the smoke, the sword point down on the floor and the fork next to his ear. It hit Jugo. Yuji would be able to hear any vibrations since his sight was impaired. Jugo jumped away, throwing a brace of shuriken at the stationary target. The smoke had cleared enough for Yuji to have seen the attack. He deflected them all, save one that had been thrown in a wide arc. This one buried itself in Yuji's shoulder.

Yuji was even more impressed. This cat had landed two hits on him. It would have been three, but by sheer chance, he missed the caltrops. Yuji noted they were barbed and the metal had a light purple coloring. He would have been at a severe disadvantage then. Granted the hits all were minor, but in the end they were still hits. Jugo was delving into the fighting that his mother employed. He could merge the two styles well. Yuji leapt towards the cat, but his sword was ripped from his hands. A few of the stars had trailed wires and had wrapped around his sword as he deflected them.

Jugo leapt towards the disarmed man, swords blazing. He only had a fraction of a second to cover his ears before he was blasted away with a Howling Voice. The merman hadn't even had to warm up first.

As Jugo recovered, so did Yuji.

The spectators had been entertained and satisfied with the duel thus far. Renji was glad that Jugo had kept up on his training, especially with the Claws. He was performing admirably against a superior opponent. Kiriko was glad. She had a bet going with her husband and she was winning. The only strikes Jugo had landed were using her techniques. Amane was excited. Her older brother was so cool! She wanted to learn to make pretty flames too, but had to wait until her tail split. Akeno was sitting quietly, but her hands clenched and eyes widened each time Jugo was in trouble. A brief smile would grace her lips if the cat had her father on the ropes. Shouko's face held a small smile. Normally, she didn't approve of Merfolk-Beastfolk marriages because so many ended badly. Her daughter's worry and evident feelings over the young tiger was enough for Shouko to want things to work out. However, the Shiranui family honor had to be answered. The Morning Star could not be in Beastfolk hands. That was the real reason for this duel. It was the only real defense against the Cat's Claws.

Yuji spoke after he freed his sword. "You are truly a prodigy, like many have said. This has been an excellent fight."

Jugo nodded, his breathing was heavier than the merman's. "You deserve the respect my father has shown you. Your family is wasted in serving corrupt nobles."

Yuji nodded slightly, not verbally saying his agreement, but enough to make his opinion known.

Jugo straightened. "This has been an excellent fight. I hope you'll be able to see the end of it."

This caused everyone to crack a smile and Yuji to laugh. "The same to you."

Jugo knew he didn't have much left. He knew Yuji knew that as well.

Flames started to lick Jugo's form, singing the tatami mats beneath his feet. The Claws glowed white.

Yuji's eyes narrowed. This was likely going to be the final exchange. He had heard about this attack. While it was a powerful move, it was not the strongest the swords could muster. How could the boy know it and still be able to pull it off after their long duel? Yuji brought the sword close to his face and hummed. The sword color changed to a bright, glowing blue. He never thought he would have to pull out such a technique for a fourteen year old boy.

The pair leapt towards each other once again. The resulting flashes and clangs left the spectators temporarily blinded. When the spots cleared, Jugo was on his back, the Claws out of his reach. A shallow slash from shoulder to hip was beginning to color his uniform red. Yuji was standing over the prone boy, panting with crossing red lines across his chest as well. A few drops of blood fell onto Jugo's chest. The point of the Morning Star was resting on the top of Jugo's throat.

Akeno's face fell and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her head was quickly bowed to hide her tears, but her mother still saw them.

In that moment, Shouko knew without a doubt what her daughter truly wanted. If only it had worked out differently, then maybe something could have been worked out.

Everything was quiet as Kiriko and Shouko began to announce the results.

Jugo's voice cut them off. "I offer a trade."

Yuji blinked. What could the boy possibly have that would satisfy the Shiranui family honor?

Jugo continued, "I have looked over the Inquisitor records from the night when your son disappeared. One confusing event, observed by two agents, never was investigated or reported beyond saying that it happened. This was the attack on your son while he was performing his duties. This corroborates with a recently recorded conversation of the man responsible, explaining your son's disappearance and current condition. This explains his missing status and why he has not yet returned to your family. This would allow you to absolve that particular blot on the honor of the Shiranui family."

Gasps were heard from all the spectators; except Amane who was unaware of the situation.

Yuji took a step back. Jugo stayed prone on the floor. "What do you wish in return?"

Jugo panted out, "Honor your daughter's choice in the matter of the Engagement Challenge." He winced. He hurt from head to toe.

Yuji looked at his wife and daughter. Judging by the look of shock on her face, Akeno hadn't known about this either.

Yuji repositioned the blade above Jugo's throat. "Is this a trick? Why have you not already informed us of this?"

"It was only discovered yesterday." Jugo took a few more breaths. "I held it in reserve so that should I lose, Akeno would have the ability to choose her own fate and not have it decided for her." Jugo grinned weakly. "If I had won, I would have told you. You don't give away a bargaining chip just before it needs to be used. Either way, I have lost this fight."

Yuji smiled and helped the boy up. "I must discuss the matter with my wife." Yuji walked over and put the Tuning Sword back in Akeno's carrying sheath.

Amane brought out three rolls of gauze for the shallow cuts. They weren't enough to require stitches. They would fade in about a day.

Akeno was stock still, staring at Jugo. While she hadn't been in good health yesterday, the fact that he kept this from her to use so that she could have what she wanted gave her an odd feeling. She was one part angry he hadn't told her and another part happy that he had planned for this final eventuality. It was a vexing combination.

Amane helped patch Jugo up once he shifted back to his human form. Shouko did the same for her husband.

Shouko and Yuji walked over to the other side of the hall.

Shouko thought of the look on her daughter's face and looked up at her husband. "Take the trade."

Yuji hung his head. That tone meant it would happen or else. "What about the Tuning Sword?"

Shouko thought for a moment. "Demand that if they marry it must be returned to our family. Akeno will need it for her duties until the nobles find out what has happened. Besides, I found out two days ago I am pregnant. We will have another heir to wield it by then."

Yuji thought about that and nodded. That was really the best solution. Should his daughter want to reverse the decision, it would be reversed and should she decide to keep it, she would be happy. The fact that Jugo could hold his own and was the son of Renji helped Yuji's feelings on the matter. They would find out what happened to their son, their daughter would be happy, and they would have the sword back whatever she chose. Jugo knew he was likely to fail and planned for it. Yuji smiled. He would like another friendly spar in a few years when the cat reached adulthood. This was the best fight he had had in quite some time. Yuji stopped for a second. His wife was pregnant. Crippling fear crept into his soul.

Shouko returned to her place.

Yuji shook off the feelings of impending doom, gouged eyes, and synapse disruption and walked over to Jugo. The boy was sitting up, being doted upon by his younger sister. "I will accept the trade on one condition."

Jugo raised an eyebrow.

"Should Akeno choose to uphold the results of the Engagement Challenge, the Tuning Sword is to be returned to the Shiranui family the day any wedding ceremonies take place."

Jugo nodded. "Agreed."

Yuji turned to his only daughter. "What is your choice Akeno?"

Akeno bowed forward until her head touched the floor. "I wish to uphold the results of Engagement Challenge and therefore Jugo is to remain my husband." When she straightened again, her face had a big smile and tears slid down her cheeks. "I will return the Morning Star to the Shiranui family the day of my wedding."

Jugo slowly stood and went over to his sword case. He pulled out the black file and stowed his swords. "Here is my information upholding our bargain."

Yuji took it and bowed to Jugo. "You have helped uphold my family's honor."

Jugo winced as he returned the bow. "I only did what was right and what would benefit all present."

As they rose, the doors to the hall opened, allowing a group of girls in. There was another kendo competition that day.

One of the girls saw Jugo's bandaged form, clothing in tatters, the blood coming from Yuji's shoulder, and also his bandages. The previous day, Mr. Seto had damaged a few parts of the hall, but things were even more out of place. "What happened here?"

Akeno had dried her tears and fixed the girl with a glare. It was the girl who had asked her older sister to remove her from the running. "My father came to test Jugo to see if he would be an appropriate husband should I beat him at some point. Jugo's family was in town for a visit and decided to watch the event."

One of the girls noticed Kiriko and pointed her out. All the girls took a step back.

One girl, who had never thought about pursing Jugo, merely asked, "Who won?"

Jugo limped away and pointed to Yuji. "He did. We fought for almost an hour. It was a good fight."

Jugo went into the changing room. One girl murmured, "What do you think Akeno's dad said about her challenging Jugo?"

Yuji caught the comment and grinned at the girl. "Not that it is any of your business, but that young man is the best opponent I have faced in almost fifteen years. I hold only his father in the same regard." The man's voice turned serious. "Anything else is family business and you would do well to stay out of it."

This caused the girls to take another step backwards.

Yuji retreated to the locker room. Once they had changed, Yuji put his hand on Jugo's shoulder. "I have yet to meet another young man of your caliber Jugo Rekkaneko. You fought well and more importantly you fought smart. You have won my approval in the matter between you and my daughter. Ultimately you put her choice as the most important thing in this fight. That, more than anything else, is what impressed me today." The man reached into the coat he had been wearing and produced a file. "Akeno is not to see this. This is a formal request from Sea Officials for the Black and White Tiger. It has been approved by the highest level of the Special Division. Not even the Seto General has clearance to know of this mission. Only read it in private."

Jugo nodded and slid it into his sword case.

Yuji asked "I have to know; how do you feel about my daughter?"

Jugo shrugged. "I don't really know. I am well known for being rather dense around girls. Akeno, well she makes my stomach feel funny. I also have gotten used to her presence, it's nice. I think I would miss it quite a bit. Sometimes I can't figure out her actions. There are times when I unable to not think about her. It is very confusing."

Yuji smiled. Renji had said that his son was very dense about the opposite sex. The young cat's response was one that struck a chord. Shouko made him feel the same way at that age. Granted there was also quite a bit of high voltage electricity involved as well, but Akeno didn't have that habit.

Yuji placed his hand once more on the boy's shoulder. "Jugo, men of any race will never understand women."

The pair left the changing room and rejoined the group. As they left, they were given a wide berth. The legend of the Samurai of Isono Eighth grew immensely that day. He had fought for an hour against a skilled adult. If the talkative little girl and the former Shot Caller could be believed, he had landed four hits before being defeated and the last one to land a hit on the graying swordsman had been twenty years prior and was the Samurai's own father.

Jugo and the red and grey haired man left the changing room chuckling about something. The girls of the Kendo Club knew what the man thought of Jugo. Should Akeno beat him, he was already accepted as a suitor. Luckily, that hadn't happened yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Do I really have to say it?**

The two families were walking through town to eat a meal before they returned to their respective homes when Juliet crossed their path.

Jugo flagged the girl down. As she came over, he whispered that she was a previously undocumented recessive who was Emerging. Both the Rekkaneko and Shiranui families nodded. It was not an easy time for the girl.

After introductions, Jugo leaned in and whispered, "How goes everything?"

Juliet shrugged. "My parents are starting to deal with it. My mother is curious about who her birth parents were. My dad actually joked about it yesterday."

Akeno jumped in, "Would you like to join us for lunch Juliet?"

As Juliet went to decline, Kiriko spoke up. "Please join us. I have an idea as to what you are going through." She leaned in close. "I was a recessive myself."

Juliet fought herself. She really wanted to talk to Kiriko, but this seemed to be a family moment. "I don't want to intrude."

Shouko spoke up. "We would not mind."

Amane brought out the big guns. With the adorable kitten eyes blazing, she said "Please? Jugo and Akeno invited you, so you must be a nice person."

Juliet's resolve crumpled like a New Year's weight loss resolution on the first encounter with pizza.

The lunch that followed was full of laughter and bonding between the families. Initially, Yuji had been adamant that they return home. Shouko put an end to this with the business end of her tazer and a pair of wooden shackles with a chain attached to them. Kiriko, Juliet, and Amane all had stars in their eyes and stated that they were envious of the ability of the pair to display their feelings so openly in public and that they were just the most perfect couple. Akeno shook her head at her parents' antics and Renji and Jugo took a discreet step backwards. Kiriko had made private reservations at a nice restaurant. Juliet was included and she proceeded to tell about some of the crazy things that had happened that year.

After the lunch, Kiriko gave the girl the house number. "Call me if ever you have any questions or if you need to talk to someone who has been there. Emergence isn't easy."

Juliet hugged the older woman. They had talked at length about some of her insecurities and also what she was dealing with. Juliet also got proof that she wasn't considered weird or odd. "I will."

Amane hugged the bespectacled girl and called her an older sister. Juliet smiled. She was given a small box of chocolate and mint cookies from the little girl. Jugo would later tell her the importance of the two gestures.

Juliet was shocked when Amane held Mrs. Shiny under Akeno's chin and said, "If you hurt Jugo, they will never find your body."

Akeno merely hugged the girl in response. Juliet caught a whispered, "I would never hurt my husband."

When they said their farewells Juliet walked up to Akeno, "What did you mean when you said you couldn't hurt your husband? I thought Jugo had beaten you, not the other way around."

Jugo shook his head. Looks like her Beastfolk hearing was coming in. She heard that comment but paid no attention to when Sun spouted off similar statements. That made no sense! "Why don't you come back to our apartment complex and we'll explain it."

Juliet nodded and followed the pair.

When they had arrived at Jugo's apartment, Juliet was impressed. For a boy living alone, it was very clean. Jugo took the swords from his case and put them on the rack made for them. Akeno made some tea for the trio.

All three sat at the small table. Jugo began, "While it is true that Akeno hasn't defeated me, I did defeat her."

Juliet was confused, "Then why?"

Akeno spoke up. "My family has a similar tradition to Jugo's. I ended up using the family sword in an Engagement Challenge against Jugo and lost. My family traditions were such that I am betrothed to Jugo."

Jugo cut in. "She also thought that I was human."

Akeno poked Jugo in the chest, right across the cut, to shut him up. "That is true. It wasn't until I confronted him about it that I discovered he was a bakeneko."

Juliet tilted her head. "So is that why you are always challenging Jugo?"

Akeno nodded once. "Because I have not beaten him, according to their traditions, his family cannot accept our engagement. While I have his mother's approval to continue, I do not want to lose the chance to win against him."

Juliet pounded her fist in her palm. "So Akeno, your family was here to see if Jugo was an acceptable husband?"

Akeno shrugged, "Something like that."

Juliet thought for a moment longer. "I have to say I think you are a cute couple." Juliet then looked confused. "Then what happens if a girl does beat Jugo, or saves his life?"

Akeno deflated. "Family honor and tradition dictate that I would be his mistress."

Juliet blushed. "I won't tell anyone." Juliet's face suddenly lit up. "I have an idea. If someone does beat you Akeno, let me know and I can challenge Jugo before they do. That way you can keep him to yourself."

Akeno smiled. "That is a good idea Juliet. If that happens, I'll let you know."

Jugo shook his head. "I doubt anyone would. Akeno is rather skilled."

Juliet stood, holding the box of cookies. "Thank you both for inviting me today. I won't tell anyone about you two."

Jugo yawned. That fight took a lot out of him. Maybe he should take a nap. "Have a good rest of the day Juliet."

When the girl left, Jugo turned to Akeno. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap."

Akeno nodded as well. "I will go shopping for dinner." Akeno decided that as loathe as she was to cook it, Jugo's actions today had earned him some fish. Maybe some salmon. There was one that groped her on her last assignment. She could pretend that he was screaming in pain as she cooked it.

* * *

When Akeno returned, Jugo was lying on the couch covered in a blanket.

Akeno cooked dinner and when it was ready, shook Jugo to wake him up. He had shifted back to his Bakeneko form in his sleep. She ran her fingers through his fur. Jugo was burning up. Having been in close quarters with Jugo, Akeno knew what his normal temperature was. She began calling his name.

Jugo was very groggy. His head was fuzzy. He could hear Akeno; she sounded far away. A few minutes later, a cool cloth was placed on his head. It felt nice

Akeno did her best to make Jugo comfortable. She shredded the fish and turned it into a soup for Jugo to eat. She decided to try something. In her lessons with Sun, she had learned the Song of Relaxation. As she softly sang the tune, Jugo seemed to be more restful. She then tried the Song of Healing. Other than his chest, there were no open wounds, but she figured she would try anyway. The gash melted away and healed before her eyes. She had at least helped Jugo in that regards.

Akeno replaced the cloth at several intervals. Once the soup was done, she fed it to Jugo in small spoonfuls. Akeno was up late into the night to replace the cloth and keep an eye on Jugo. She wore out her voice with the Song of Relaxation, but it kept Jugo tranquil. Eventually, she fell asleep in front of the couch. The next morning, Akeno called the school. Jugo was too sick to go and someone had to keep an eye on him. She spoke to Ren Seto. "Jugo Semagawa is ill today. Since I am his neighbor and no one else can, I will be keeping an eye on him today. Please send over our homework with the Class Rep."

Ren agreed. Maybe there was more than a little something between that pair. After recommending some medicine to bring Jugo's fever down, Ren set out to class 2-1. She found Mawari Zenigata instead. It looked like the Class Rep was absent today. Unbeknownst to the mermaid, Juliet and her family had been visited by the Special Division again that day. They would be away for the entire day.

"Miss Zenigata. I have a favor I need to ask of you."

Mawari looked at the school nurse. "Sure, what is it?'

"Mr. Semagawa is apparently really sick. Can you take his homework assignments to his apartment?"

Mawari nodded. "Not a problem."

Ren smiled. "Here is his address."

Mawari took it. She had probably been requested because she wasn't one of the people who was a stalker. Now find Nagasumi and see what he was up to.

Akeno heaved Jugo off the couch. He was still feverish. His body had been drenched in sweat. Akeno wanted to get him cleaned up a bit. While Jugo was heavy, with her Mermaid strength, she was up to the task. She got Jugo into the bathroom. Once she made sure he used the facilities, she pulled off his clothes and moved him to the washroom. She rinsed him off and scrubbed him down. Akeno was now glad she had gotten over most of her nervousness. She still couldn't bring herself to scrub all of him, just his upper body.

As she worked, Jugo began speaking in his fever. His voice was slurred, but recognizable. What was said made her smile and blush. "Akeno, that feels nice. You do such a good job. I want you to hug me in the bathtub again, but I don't know why."

Once she got him out of the bathroom, she put him in some loose clothes and laid him down on the couch. Jugo began speaking again, "Akeno, why do your lips taste different every time you kiss me? It's nice but confusing. I like it when they taste like vanilla and pineapple. And strawberry, and peach..."

Akeno smiled as she put another cold compress on Jugo's head. She was learning what the cat truly thought. She also coaxed more soup and water down the cat's throat. He caught her hand in a loose grip. "I like it when you hold me. You're soft."

When lunchtime rolled around, Akeno was getting worried. She used Jugo's phone to call up his parents.

Kiriko answered, "Jugo? Why are you calling? You should be in school."

Akeno spoke in low tones. Jugo had fallen back asleep and she didn't want to wake him. "This is Akeno. Jugo has a high fever that just won't seem to go down." Akeno's worry was audible.

Kiriko was immediately business-like. Bakeneko rarely got sick, but when they did it was big. "What have you been doing?"

Akeno listed off her actions, leaving out Jugo's babblings and the bathing. She still didn't want people to know she did that for Jugo.

Kiriko's approval was audible. "Good for you. I know it couldn't have been easy to do fish soup for him. That is absolutely the best thing when a bakeneko is sick. Okay, here is what you need to do. There will be a white and black powder in his medicine cabinet. It looks like layered salt and pepper. This will break his fever long enough for you to get him to and from a doctor. It can only be used for a short time. You need to mix about a teaspoon in a cup of water and have him drink it. Before you do that, you need to find a Beastfolk doctor. I can make some calls but it will take some time. If I knew where Jugo hides his mission files, I would tell you. He has a local contact, but I am unsure who." Kiriko seemed to think for a moment. "Jugo can sometimes get confrontational when he is sick. If he does, go buy some catnip. It will calm him down."

Akeno blinked. "What?"

Kiriko repeated. "Catnip. It doesn't affect us all that much, but when a bakeneko is sick and not really in full possession of his mental faculties, it does the trick."

Akeno filed that tidbit away.

"You likely won't get sick. Merfolk and Beastfolk are susceptible to different things. You should make sure you get him bathed at least twice a day. Cats hate feeling dirty." Akeno could almost hear the smile in the woman's tone.

Her seriousness returned. "Let us know what is wrong. If we were exposed to it during our visit, I may need to take preventative measures for Amane."

"I will. Thank you."

Now that the girl had direction, she would do fine. Kiriko resolved to not watch the video. Tender moments like these were not meant to be intruded upon.

Akeno replaced the compress and sat with Jugo's feet in her lap. The long night caught up with her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Mawari left school quickly, promising to meet up with Sun, Nagasumi, and Chimp later for a study session. She had a mission to complete.

She knocked on Jugo's door but there was no response. She tried the knob. The door opened easily. What she saw shocked her. Lying on the couch was Akeno Shiranui. She was asleep on top of Jugo. Her head was on his chest, her hand had disappeared under the boy's shirt, and their legs were intertwined. This was what sick looked like?! She then noticed that Jugo was in his bakeneko form. Was Akeno Beastfolk too?

"What are you doing?" Mawari was barely holding onto her ire.

Akeno awoke to a familiar voice. Standing in the open door was Mawari Zenigata. Where was Juliet? Akeno shook her head. "I'm sorry I was up late making sure his fever didn't get too high." She then realized that Jugo didn't look human.

Akeno went to cover Jugo's features, but she couldn't move.

"Jugo is sick. He has... Catitis. It makes the subject look almost feline for a few days." Akeno prayed that Mawari bought it. It was likely a vain prayer.

Mawari rested a hand on Jugo's forehead and pulled it back. Okay, the catboy really was sick and she hadn't interrupted something inappropriate.

Mawari looked at Akeno. "I didn't know you were Beastfolk too."

Akeno was shocked. "Are you?"

Mawari shrugged. "I'm a recessive, but my father says that the way things are going, my lineage might be reasserting itself."

Akeno remembered the flood of cats the girl could summon and nodded. She shook her head. Jugo had told her that Mawari was a recessive back in Kyoto.

"What kind are you?" Mawari blushed. "I'm sorry I forgot it was rude to ask."

Akeno finally disentangled herself from Jugo. She shook her head. "Jugo is the Beastfolk Examiner, I'm the Merfolk Examiner."

Mawari's response shocked her. "Oh. So you're here for Sun and Lunar then."

Akeno blinked. How had she known that? Akeno shook her head again. Jugo had told her that as well.

Mawari continued. "My dad wasn't going to say anything until I was in high school, but then Jugo saw that I had seen Sun's tail. They told me about Merfolk and Beastfolk. Apparently it protects me from Mermaid Law. I figured Lunar is a mermaid too. I think Kai is as well, but I'm not sure."

Akeno couldn't believe it. From what she had read, recessives were rare and in one middle school class there were two. She shook her head. "Do you think your father would know any Beastfolk doctors in the area? Jugo's mother said it might be serious."

Mawari whipped out her cell phone. When she called her father's office, he answered.

"Dad, its Mawari. Jugo is really sick. Are there any special doctors around that he could be taken to? Okay. I'll wait here. No, someone is taking care of him. Bye." Mawari hung up her phone. "He will be making a few calls and finding out." Mawari tilted her head. "So, you and Jugo…"

Akeno merely replied, "We are both here on our own for our respective jobs. We are friends who understand each other." It was enough truth to satisfy the girl but no sense in spreading things around.

Mawari nodded. It was odd. Normally Merfolk and Beastfolk didn't get along very well. But then again, Jugo did seem to be an exception to a few rules. Some were positive, such as his ability with swords and his deductive abilities. Others were in the negative direction. For example, he was a paragon of the obtuseness of boys towards girls. "Well, if you ever decide to take it beyond that, a lot of girls who aren't chasing Jugo think that the two of you make a cute couple. You do look really pretty with your hair down." She looked at the sleeping boy. "Is he really that clueless or is that an act?"

Akeno shook her head smiling. "No, it's not an act. His mother was telling the truth when she visited. He really is that dense." Akeno gained a soft smile. "But he has his moments where it doesn't seem that way."

Before Mawari could ask what she meant by that, her phone rang again. "Yes. Okay, excellent, I'll let her know." Mawari hung up the phone. "Do you know any way to make him look human again? Mawari explained, "There is a doctor and Dad's contact will be sending over a car in about a half hour. He got Jugo an emergency appointment." Mawari looked at her watch. "I would love to stay and help, but I have to get to a study group."

Akeno went to the bathroom and quickly prepared the medicine Kiriko had told her about.

When she finally got the medicine in Jugo, she noticed his fever dropping.

Jugo opened his eyes and saw a concerned Akeno. He then noticed the fetid rat-dropping taste in his mouth. Jugo slowly sat up. He noticed he was in a hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Great." His voice was deep and scraggly. "I'm sick aren't I?"

Akeno nodded.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. An older gentleman came in and raised an eyebrow at her presence. "The Superintendant General informed me of your condition. An appointment has been arranged. The local captain apologizes for not informing you of who the local doctors are.

Jugo spoke up. "Don't worry about it. It isn't often any of us are sick anyway." Akeno helped Jugo stand and helped him down the stairs to a waiting car. She quickly threw the hood over Jugo's head as he sneezed and his ears popped out. As the man held the door open, he said, "Nice cover."

The drive was in silence. They pulled up in front of a clinic.

Akeno was shocked. "A dermatologist?"

The driver smirked. "Only in the human world. He is one of the better Beastfolk doctors in the area."

While Akeno was sitting in the waiting room, Jugo was ushered right into a room. Through the thin walls, Jugo heard an all too familiar voice complaining.

Jugo put his head in his hands. "Mikawa, you are even a nuisance when I'm sick. Can't I be spared you for just a few days?"

The doctor entered as this was said and chuckled. "I take it you know our latest headache?" He was a grey-haired man wearing glasses.

Jugo nodded. "He is a rather stuck-up boy who thinks that because he is rich everyone should do what he says. Sadly, he is also currently afflicted with terminal stupidity."

The doctor grinned, "As well as a rather appalling lack of tact. Sadly, I must concur that it is indeed a terminal case as well." The doctor became serious. "We don't have much time until that dose you took wears off. Let's find out what is troubling you." After taking a few measurements and checking a few things, the doctor shook his head. "By any chance did you overexert yourself recently?"

Jugo shrugged. "I fought against a merman from Kyoto for about an hour in a sword fight. I didn't start feeling tired about three to four hours after that was over and next thing I know I'm sick."

Suddenly the doctor pricked Jugo's finger and squeezed some blood into a vial. He added two liquids and the solution turned a muddy brown.

The doctor nodded. "You must have gotten some of his blood in your bloodstream. The man typed a few notes onto his computer. He began to speak, "Around Kyoto, there have been similar cases. Something has been affecting the underwater gardens of the Merfolk in the area. There is an odd diatom that isn't affecting the Merfolk, but if their blood gets into our bloodstream in any way, the results can be nasty. No one has died, but you will be sick for a few days. I would like to take some blood. It will help us track down why the diatom is causing the problem. Merfolk Doctors worry it might cause some major problems for their people long-term." The doctor wrote a few notes that he handed to a nurse outside the door.

Before he could speak again, Kai's voice echoed through the room. "I'm here for some boils on my butt! How long is the doctor going to take? It hurts to sit down! Don't shine that light on my face, it's too bright."

Jugo muttered about wanting to beat some sense into the boy.

After drawing a vial of blood, the doctor excused himself. Jugo waited while he heard Kai arguing with the doctor in the other room.

The man returned, exasperated. Jugo shook his head, "Let me guess. Other than the problem he announced earlier, nothing serious except his poor attitude."

The man laughed. "Since I can only discuss a diagnosis with a colleague, I would have to agree that your earlier diagnosis from personal observation was indeed correct. The only thing even close to a major problem about him is bad manners."

Kai sat nervously in the waiting room, his hat pulled down over his eyes. He stopped for a moment. The girl across from him looked familiar. She was kinda cute. But she didn't even notice his presence. She kept looking between her magazine and the door to the examination rooms.

The doctor helped Jugo back out to Akeno. A nurse handed her a white sack. The doctor spoke to the mermaid. "Those are his medications. They will help keep his fever down and keep him moderately functional. The second one should help with his problem as well. It has been seen to help in other cases. Watch him for at least the next twenty hour hours." He turned to Jugo, "No school or strenuous activities until you are better. I will notify your school of what is going on. If things get worse, call me immediately. For this problem I would make a house call."

Kai looked at the figure dressed in sweats. The hood on the sweatshirt covered his face. He was leaning heavily on the pretty girl. Why did this guy get such nice treatment from the doctor? Why did he get a cute girl taking care of him? Kai fumed. He was Kai Mikawa! He should have those things, not bright lights, uncomfortable benches, rude nurses, and painful boils on his backside.

Akeno and Jugo thanked the doctor and left the clinic. The same man drove the pair back to Jugo's apartment. As they neared the apartment, Jugo's fever began to rise again. When they got him back on the couch, he was asleep and feverish once again.

The man looked at Akeno reapplying cold cloths before he left. "Most Merfolk don't get along with us Beastfolk. Why are you caring for him when he is sick?"

Akeno shrugged. "I've learned a lot being on my own as an Examiner. I look at a person's motives for doing something. Jugo does the right thing because it is the right thing. That is something admirable regardless of race. I respect him and he respects me. Besides, his father and mine have nothing but positive things to say about the other. If I don't like someone it isn't because they are human, Beastfolk, or Merfolk. It is because they are not a good individual or I don't like their reasons for their actions."

The man considered what she had said. His head flattened and became that of a lizard. "I'll pass that around. I can tell that you meant what you said. I am the head of the Lizard Clan. I will let my family know that you can be trusted. For your sake, do not give us reason to doubt you." The man shifted back into human form. "You didn't even flinch when I did that."

Akeno shook her head. "Cats are scary to a mermaid. Besides, I can handle myself."

The man laughed. "Cats are scary to a lot of the Beastfolk. This kid's family is one of the few that isn't drunk on their own reputation. His father saved my wife about twenty years ago from a bunch of Mermaid Nobles. My helping out today was a way of trying to repay that debt."

Akeno added, "Jugo has even helped protect a few Merfolk. He has quite the reputation in Seto."

The lizard smiled. "That doesn't surprise me. Take good care of him. Beastfolk like my clan look up to his family."

Akeno nodded. "I will let him know of what you said."

The man left a card. "If he needs a ride somewhere else for any reason, I run a cab company. For him, he gets discounted rates. I hope he gets better soon." With this, he left the apartment.

Akeno used the last of the salmon to make another batch of soup. She added in some of the medicine to the first spoonful as she fed Jugo. Jugo was able to eat the entire bowl. In about thirty minutes, Jugo's fever dropped and he began to sleep restfully. Akeno made herself a simple dinner. She woke Jugo and helped him into the bathroom. She made sure he was clean then had a long soak in the hot water. Even though he tried to stop her, Akeno knew that Jugo thought it felt nice. During their conversation that followed, Akeno learned what had made him sick.

Akeno helped Jugo to bed. "I'll be on the couch."

Akeno called Kiriko and informed her of the cause of Jugo's illness. The woman was relieved it wasn't anything contagious or too hard for Jugo to overcome. "Akeno. Thank you for taking care of my son. It means a lot to me."

Akeno yawned and then replied. "I'm caring for my husband. He just happens to be your son."

The woman said one thing before she hung up. "You're moving past acceptable."

Akeno smiled. She looked at the couch, then back towards Jugo's bedroom. Akeno was tired. She shrugged. She would likely just end up in Jugo's bed anyway. She went and lay down next to Jugo. Akeno kept the medicine close by. She might have to have him take more in the middle of the night.

Before she went to sleep, she felt Jugo's arms wrap around her and pull her close. She would sleep well tonight.

* * *

Akeno had woken up in the middle of the night because of the return of Jugo's fever and forced more medicine down Jugo's throat. When she woke up, it was past time for school to start.

She called Ren Seto again.

Ren began, "The doctor said it was a kind of blood poisoning and that someone was to keep an eye on him for the next twenty four hours."

Akeno yawned. "That is correct. I will be unable to attend school today. Could you please have someone bring the assignments by again?"

"If you want, I can come by and have a look at him."

Akeno didn't even consider it. Jugo still had moments of his transformation slipping. She declined politely. "His fever is staying down better, now that we have some medicine for him. The doctor said that after tonight the worst will be over."

Ren smirked. "Well I hope Mr. Semagawa appreciates you playing nurse with him. Most men usually do." She hung up the phone.

Akeno blushed heavily. She had worked hard to prevent thoughts like that from surfacing as she cared for Jugo.

Akeno made some rice and soup and proceeded to make sure that Jugo ate it all.

Akeno spent the time where Jugo slept working on homework and cooking. After lunch, she made sure that Jugo washed off all the sweat. She called the doctor and let him know that Jugo had improved and that the medicine had helped.

Akeno had just changed out of her swimsuit and into jeans and a blouse when a knock sounded at the door.

* * *

Chimp walked by the clinic. He heard the doctor and nurse talking. "Well it's good that Mr. Semagawa is doing better. He was lucky that it was treatable."

"Compared to Mr. Mikawa, his problem seems minor."

"It is truly tragic indeed. Young Mr. Mikawa, at that age, afflicted with such a problem."

Chimp perked up. Now was the chance to prove he was right about Lord Kai's condition.

"So it truly is that bad?"

"Indeed. I even got a second opinion. This was from someone who was able to make detailed observations due to his experience in these matters. There is no doubt about it. His afflictions are indeed terminal. There is nothing we can do to help him."

"It's so sad to see that in someone so young."

Chimp wandered away. It looks like a specialist had been called in. Whatever was he going to do? His lord had a terminal illness. Jugo had been out for a few days due to some kind of poisoning. That was minor compared to what was affecting Kai? Apparently Lord Kai was on a short timetable.

* * *

Mawari and Juliet were at the door.

Akeno opened the door and let them in.

Jugo levered himself up slightly. "Hello ladies."

Akeno pushed him back down. "Stay there."

Jugo lay back down without a fight.

Both girls smiled at the interaction as they took off their shoes.

Akeno guided the girls into the kitchen and made some tea.

Mawari noticed something. "You sure know your way around Jugo's kitchen Akeno."

Akeno shrugged, her back to Mawari. "Taking care of him for the past two days has done that."

A look of understanding was on Juliet's face. Mawari must not know about the whole situation.

Juliet placed a stack of papers on the kitchen table. "Here is the homework for today."

"Thank you Ju…"

Mawari cut in. "Did you ever find out what was wrong with Jugo?"

Akeno's face fell. "It turned out to be an infection that was in his blood. It will take a few more days for it to work out of his system. I've been making sure that Jugo takes his medicine."

Juliet piped up, "Do you think it happened during the swordfight with your dad?"

Mawari had heard the rumors about the fight. She was happy to get confirmation that it actually happened.

Akeno nodded. "The doctor thinks something must have gotten in that cut he got. It was pretty long."

Mawari was shocked. "Did Jugo really fight your dad?"

Akeno nodded. "He wanted to see if Jugo would be an appropriate husband should I beat him."

Mawari leaned in. "After almost an hour of fighting Jugo, what did your dad say?"

Akeno merely smiled secretively. "Mawari. That is family business. But my father and Jugo's have crossed swords multiple times. They hold nothing but respect for each other."

Mawari pouted. That was exactly what the rumors said. She couldn't get any more information.

Akeno's watch beeped. Akeno took a cup of tea and two capsules and went into the living room. She eased Jugo into a sitting position and made sure he took the medication. She spoke quietly to Jugo for a moment before easing him back to the couch cushions.

Mawari leaned over to Juliet. "Do you think she realizes she is using her tea to give Jugo his medicine?"

Juliet shook her head. "I don't think that she did. They are such a cute couple aren't they?"

Mawari nodded and smiled as Akeno came back into the kitchen.

Akeno rinsed out the cup and turned to the girls. "I apologize, but if I am going back to school tomorrow, I had better get started on that homework."

Mawari nodded and smiled. "I hope you enjoy nursing Jugo back to health. I hope he enjoys it too."

With this, Mawari and Juliet left.

Akeno blushed. Once she was done with her homework, she began making dinner.

Jugo was able to walk to the table by himself, so he was doing better.

Akeno still made Jugo soak away the aches in the tub. He fought her less as she slid in behind him. When her tail wrapped around his waist, he relaxed his transformation. Instead of sitting ram-rod straight, the heat combined with his illness forced him to relax. He actually leaned back into Akeno's form for the first time. Akeno smiled. He really hadn't done that before. She amused herself by running fingers through his hair and scratching his ears.

Jugo left the tub before the water got cold.

Akeno levered herself out of the tub. Jugo gave her a towel. Jugo staggered into bed. After preparing a bento for herself for the next day, Akeno went and checked on Jugo. She debated with herself about whether she should sleep next to Jugo again.

Her mind was made up when she heard Jugo murmur in his sleep. "Akeno…"

This was probably the last night for a while she would have the chance. Akeno pulled on her pajamas and slid under the covers.

* * *

The next day at school Akeno was worried about Jugo. She had made sure he took his medication before she left. There was food made and Jugo was wrapped in blankets. Akeno was standing by the window during lunch when Chimp began trying to order everyone around.

Akeno faced the irritating boy and his 'Lord.' This whole situation was just vexing. "If you think you can order me around you are mistaken. I will end you if you try anything Kai Mikawa." AKeno was having a rough time.

Akeno was only thinking about Jugo and how she needed to make sure he would be okay. She was dragged out of the room by the girls and was told by Nagasumi that Kai only had a short time left to live

Akeno began making plans for what she could do. She decided that Jugo wasn't to be told until he was better. When she mentioned this to Mawari and Juliet, they agreed. The current rumor around the school was that Jugo had been poisoned during the fight. Mawari had set most people straight in what had happened and that whatever happened was unforeseen and an accident. Akeno arranged for the Three Stooges to act as an honor guard for Kai tomorrow. The rest of the group suggested that would be enough and that she needed to keep an eye on Jugo so that he didn't get worse. It wouldn't be good to lose two students from Class 2-1.

Akeno was subdued that night. She was caring for her sick husband and a fellow student was dying. She put on a smile for Jugo.

That night, Akeno put the cat to bed and went to her apartment to sleep. It was uncomfortable. She almost went back, but Jugo was doing better. She wouldn't have the excuse that she was looking out for him.

The next day was like living memorial for Kai. It was so heartfelt and everyone had pitched in to make his last days better.

The day after the memorial, Akeno made sure to kiss Jugo a second time before she left and she told him to wait at home for her.

Nagasumi had been challenged by Kai for Sun's hand. Akeno thought that Kai wanted to go down fighting. It was oddly honorable.

* * *

Jugo's fever had broken around lunch that day and he was getting his strength back. By the time school was out, he was suffering from cabin fever. Jugo went for a small walk, nothing too major, just along the river. He saw a large grouping of people up ahead. There seemed to be a screen blocking the path. As he went around it, Jugo saw Kai lying on the ground.

He heard Kai whisper out, "Now I can die satisfied."

As the group started towards Kai's fallen form, Jugo used the screen to hold himself upright.

His voice broke the silence. "Did I miss something?"

Faces turned towards Jugo and one girl began an explanation of Kai's tragic state. Akeno went and stood beside Jugo confirming the facts of the past few days. Jugo nodded then shakily walked over to Kai's fallen form.

All present watched as Jugo unsteadily picked up the sword and sheathed it as he walked. Every student knew Jugo was an honorable person and also that he had been very, very ill. He probably had a moving, heroic speech that he could give. He had come from his own sickbed to pay respects to the fading and guttering life of Kai Mikawa. No one had ever seen Jugo like this. He looked weak and unsteady.

They listened with baited breath as Jugo stood silent for a moment looking down at Kai Mikawa's fallen form. He was surely pondering what momentous words to utter.

Everyone was shocked when he kicked the prone boy. Kai shot up rubbing his side.

Jugo's next words shocked them even more.

"Only you Mikawa. Only you would treat some acne on your butt like a terminal illness. Do these words sound familiar?" Jugo cleared his throat and did a good imitation of Kai. "I'm here for some boils on my butt! How long is the doctor going to take? It hurts to sit down! Don't shine that light on my face, it's too bright!"

Kai's jaw dropped. How had Jugo heard that?

Jugo swayed a bit. "There was a specialist who I was referred to visiting that clinic so I was referred there. My exam room shared a wall with yours. He's the one who found out what was wrong with me. I also heard the doctor who saw you say that the only major illness you have was being stuck up and a supreme lack of manners."

Akeno blurted out. "You were the guy with the hat pulled down over your face."

Kai spat out, "How could you know how I kept my identity a secret? I didn't see you in the waiting room. Wait, were you that cute girl?"

This ratified the truth of the matter in many people's minds.

Sun piped up, "But what about what Chimp heard?" Suddenly there was doubt again.

Jugo shook his head and took out his cell phone. He called the clinic. "Yes, this is Jugo Semagawa. Can I speak to Doctor Shoji please? I have a question about my condition. Thank you." While Jugo waited on hold, he took the microphone from Lunar and held it up to his phone. The whole crowd heard the following conversation:

"Jugo! How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The medicine really helped."

"Well, I'm glad. You came to the clinic just in time. That could have gotten really nasty. I spoke with a few doctors yesterday who had a patient who ultimately was hospitalized and in intensive care because he shrugged it off."

"Any news from the problem patient that we heard through the wall?"

The doctor laughed. "No, his skin condition should be fixed by now. I gave him a cream to treat it. Has his attitude improved at all?"

Jugo laughed. "No. Somehow he convinced everyone he was suffering from some incurable illness and was at Death's Door."

The doctor sighed. "The only terminal illness that boy suffers from is his own poor attitude. It's sad to see that in someone his age. Do you think you can set things straight?"

Jugo looked over the crowd of shocked faces. "I think I can do that. Thanks again Doctor Shoji."

"Anytime Mr. Semagawa. Make sure you get plenty of rest. Don't push yourself. I want you to take it easy for the next few days."

Jugo hung up the phone. He lifted the microphone. "Any other questions? If not, I'm continuing on my walk."

A voice rang out from behind him, "Oh no you're not mister. You are going to go back and lie down like the doctor told you to."

"But I…"

A cold jet of water hit Jugo in the face. Akeno had a spray bottle full of cold water and every time Jugo went to object, she squirted him in the face resulting in a sputtering boy. She finally grabbed Jugo by his collar and drug him away from the crowd. "What would your mother do to me if she knew I allowed you out of your apartment while you were still sick? And what about Amane? She would never let me have any of her cookies ever again. You will rest Jugo Semagawa even if I have to tie you down and sit on you to do it."

Everyone watched the odd scene with a mix of humor and curiosity. The Samurai was subdued by a spray bottle. Bets would be placed on two things. The first was if that would be Akeno's weapon in the next duel. The second was if Jugo, from his irritation, would cut off all of Akeno's clothes.

Once the pair was out of sight, the crowd turned to Kai Mikawa.

The orca gulped. This would not end well.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Read the other eighteen times I said I didn't own it.**

Saturday morning, Jugo sat at the table catching up on the busy work that was homework. He had missed a full week of classes. While it was normally not an issue to be sick for a week, right now he had to maintain his cover. It was so irritating. Akeno had insisted on making sure he slept in. She had situated herself on his bed and not allowed him out of it until it was past the time where he normally awoke. Jugo shook his head. She could have just pushed him back into bed each time. Why had she insisted on sleeping in the same bed as he did to make sure he got a good amount of rest? Did she not trust him?

The next day at school, a lot of people were glad to see that he was feeling better. The Kendo girls offered to do a thorough check up to make sure he was feeling better. Akeno promptly dealt with them. The next two weeks Akeno kept a close eye on his health until he was back at full strength.

Jugo had been unable to read Yuji's file because of the constant proximity of the green haired mermaid.

At an undersea building in the Seto Inland Sea, a man in a white trench coat knelt before a translucent wall. "I have something to report Lord Yoshio. It is about Akeno." Without waiting for approval he continued, "While I was out last night, I overheard two of the dirt-eaters talking. One of the clan heads witnessed Akeno caring for a sick Beastman. He was apparently the local Beastfolk Examiner. The reptile said that she knew he was a Beastman and didn't care."

The figure behind the glass narrowed his eyes. "I like can't deal with it now, 'cause she totally still hasn't done her job." Silence wore on for a moment. A snap was heard. "I can totally do two things at once. I'll give her a special mission. Once that is done, we'll deal with her lame 'tude."

Akeno had left early that day. She said she had been called to deliver a report to her superior.

Jugo finished the busy work. He then walked over to his sword case and took out the file

He frowned when he read the name of his target. Yoshio Minamoto. Talk about scum. They also didn't start him off small. The spoiled brat was banned from land. All Inquisitors knew the face and the reputation of the fish. He was a quintessential corrupt noble. If he ever showed up on land, he was the kind of fish Jugo wished would try to fight and end up charbroiled.

The file detailed two things: a large string of disappearances of girls and the suspicion that Yoshio had been amassing security forces far beyond what a single noble should control. The pictures of the missing girls showed that they were all pretty. The facts behind their disappearances were that they all happened at events where Yoshio was present or events that he sponsored. There were also blueprints and schematics for the layout of the Minamoto Imperial Palace, both the surface structure as well as the undersea section as well. Jugo froze when he came to the details of the Sea Officials who worked for him. In the Training Swordsman slot was a name and face he knew all too well.

Jugo's breath hitched, "Akeno…" This changed things. Jugo already knew that Akeno didn't like her orders. Other than the trip to Kyoto where she was under direct supervision, she hadn't even tried to follow them. The question was, had she heard about any of this information?

Jugo took the next few hours poring over the information the file had. It was concise and thorough. His mission was to find evidence of Yoshio's actions. If any the girls were still alive, he was to rescue them so they could testify. There had been easily thirty known disappearances and another ten where the families had reported a disappearance but later recanted it, but the investigators discovered the girl wasn't at home. Most of these, there had been people who saw visitors bearing a striking resemblance to one of Minamoto's guards stop by after any police visits. Finally, he was to find out to what extent the Sea Officials he controlled knew of what was going on. This had apparently been cleared with the highest level of the Special Division. Only they and the issuers of this mission knew about it. He was to tell no one without the proper clearance.

Jugo packed up the folder and started working on a plan. He would need a reason and an excuse to do this. Those were easy. Getting to the Minamoto Palace undetected was another matter. Once he was in, it should be a standard infiltration. Jugo had already found a few locations where the girls might be kept if they were still alive.

Knowing that Akeno would likely be making an appearance today, Jugo placed a recording bug on the underside of the table. He could at least get Akeno's side of the story.

Just before dinner, Akeno came into the apartment. Jugo merely had his ears and tails out. "Jugo? I'm going to use the bath. Every time I have to talk to my superiors, afterwards I feel unclean."

The mermaid came into the kitchen around twenty minutes later. Her hair was damp and her skin pink from scrubbing.

Jugo looked over his shoulder, "They're that bad?"

Akeno shook her head. "There are times where I wished my family traditions didn't force us to obey direct orders. Even if I didn't obey, I was in the heart of his villa. He has a lot of guards and my chief was there."

Jugo looked at Akeno quizzically. "Does he have more guards than your average Mermaid noble?"

Akeno shrugged. "I don't really know. They seem to be everywhere. Every time there is a function with other nobles, Chief tells me I have Examinations to do." Akeno put her head down on the table. "He already makes me do all of his, then piles more on me when I might get a break. It is so vexing." Akeno lifted her head, "At least with me here in Saitama, he actually has to do his job of overseeing the examination the Kansai region. I think that is why he was so unhappy with me today."

Jugo sat a plate of curry and rice in front of her. Her heartbeat hadn't faltered. Akeno was telling the truth. She likely didn't know what was going on. It looked like she was kept too busy to be able to track everything. That was good enough for a report. The dinner conversation was kept light.

As Akeno scrubbed his back that night, she brought something up that threw up warning flags in Jugo's mind. "I have to accompany the Setos to a party that is being held in two days. I thought I would just be the delivery girl for the invitation, but this time it's different. I really don't want to do it, but orders are orders."

Jugo made a mental note that he might be able to use the party to infiltrate the palace.

Jugo merely said as Akeno left the bath, "You know, my family traditions say that you do what is right and honorable no matter the cost. You are part of my family too."

Akeno paused and nodded before leaving. Unseen by Jugo, a smile was on her face and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Classes continued as normal, and Jugo saw that Akeno was nervous. In homeroom, Jugo overheard that Sun and Nagasumi had a fight. Their body language echoed that perfectly.

During a break in classes, Kai put his foot in his mouth. When he began talking about a fight with Sun being full of passion and then he would be locked in a small dark room and be taught the error of his ways by an amorous Sun Seto, Jugo had to intervene.

"Kai. We all realize that you have some weird masochistic streak, but could you not talk about your weird fetishes in class? That kind of thing is private. Believe me; I could have lived my life without knowing that bit of information."

Kai drew his sword on Jugo. He promptly stepped on a caltrop that hadn't been there five seconds earlier.

Out of habit, Jugo collected the sword.

When Sun arrived, Mikawa began talking about calling off the engagement. When he was brained by Akeno, Jugo shook his head.

When Chimp began asking about a marriage, Akeno threw a banana.

Jugo beat her to her next line. "Saru, how did that banana get in here?"

Chimp quickly dove after the yellow fruit.

Akeno pulled Sun out and delivered the invitation to the Seto Gang.

That night, Akeno packed a small bag. It would only be for a day or two.

When she went to Jugo's apartment, dinner for the two of them was already made.

Akeno frowned. "I have to leave soon."

Jugo nodded "I know."

Nothing else was said. For some reason, Jugo couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach.

Akeno didn't want to go. She kissed Jugo before she left. "I'll see you soon."

Jugo watched her walk out the door. Once she was gone he put the next few hours to use preparing for the infiltration.

* * *

The next day, Jugo woke up to the sound of his alarm, not the smell of breakfast. He ate in silence instead of a good conversation. When he roof-jumped to school, he kept looking back for a pursuer and saw no one. It made his chest hurt and he didn't know why.

At school, the Setos' disappearance was noted and felt by many. During lunch break, Jugo found his ride to Seto.

Lunar and Kai were talking about the Seto family disappearance. Kai got a phone call.

He turned to Lunar when he hung up. "The Setos were invited to Yoshio Minamoto's Undersea Merfolk Garden Party."

Lunar bristled. "That guy is serious bad news. Why would they go there?" Lunar told Kai about some of the rumors she had heard.

Jugo shifted into his bakeneko form and covered his stripes. As Kai and Lunar said they were sneaking in, Jugo stepped out of the shadows.

Kai and Lunar both jumped back. They both recognized this cat from when Nagasumi drank the health tonic. Jugo folded his arms, palming the wet wipes he had on him. "I'm not here to fight you. In fact you are correct. There is much more going on right now than you know."

Kai ground out, "What do you mean?"

Jugo shook his head, "I'm not at liberty to say. I would like to ask for a ride, since we seem to be headed in the same direction."

Lunar scoffed "Why would we help you?"

Jugo laughed. He wiped off the paste covering his stripes as he shifted back to human. He had practiced the motion so many times he could do it in the blink of an eye.

Kai and Lunar were flabbergasted. Jugo was a Beastman?!

Jugo smirked at the pair. "I work with an individual of some renown. Maybe you've heard of the Black and White Tiger?"

The pair shifted nervously.

Jugo continued. "If you want his help and mine, follow me. I give you my word that this is not a trap, trick, or anything of the sort. We have a common interest. Infiltration of Minamoto's villa. We have different reasons for doing so, but that is our objective."

Lunar and Kai looked at each other and nodded before following the bakeneko. Aside from threatening Kai, Jugo really hadn't done anything to hurt them the entire time they had known him.

The trio arrived at Jugo's apartment. They sat down on his couch and Jugo grabbed his laptop. He set up a small projector and began detailing the building they would be assaulting.

Kai stopped him. "How do you know all of this?"

Jugo fixed Kai with a glare. "What is your security clearance?"

Kai rattled off a code that meant nothing to Lunar.

Jugo responded with another and Kai's eyes widened.

Kai shakily replied with a third.

Jugo nodded and pulled Kai off to the kitchen area. His voice was low. "The Black and White Tiger has been given a mission by Sea Officials to shut Yoshio down. I'm his subordinate and planner. No one ever expects a fourteen year old to be any threat. Yoshio is the prime suspect of many heinous crimes and the rest of the nobility suspect him of preparing a coup. Judging from the intel I've received it is a distinct possibility. Beastfolk are usually hired to keep corrupt nobles in check. This is top level."

Kai nodded shakily. The fact Jugo knew the clearance codes meant this was legitimate.

The pair walked back into the living room.

Lunar sat, thinking. When she looked up she said only one thing. "The Tiger has been hired to find something on Yoshio hasn't he? It's the only thing that makes sense."

Jugo raised an eyebrow. "I cannot confirm that. However, I wonder why you don't apply yourself in school this much."

Kai was still wary. "Why should I help you? I don't want a cat on my submarine."

Jugo tilted his head. "I plan on purchasing my way, not asking for a favor."

Kai and Lunar looked confused. Jugo went and slid back the door to the storage closet. A pile of swords fell out and scattered over the floor. It was easily chest-high. Kai realized these were the swords that had been taken from him. He hadn't realized there were that many.

"Your crew likely is not armed since it is not a combat mission. You don't have time to re-supply. Only Yoshio's personal guard carry bladed weapons. This will give you the edge against the brunt of the security forces."

Kai nodded. "You've got a ride."

Jugo turned to Kai, "What is the largest payload one of your long range missiles that you currently have on your submarine?"

Kai shook his head. "About eighty centimeters by one and a half meters, why?"

Jugo smirked, "You always said you wanted to shoot me out of your submarine. Here is your chance." Jugo clicked a button. The picture switched to an aerial view with coordinates. Kai wrote these down as well. "I can fit inside such a space, but I will need a parachute. The plan is that as soon as the submarine is in range, you will launch the missile I will alter. From there, you make your way to the palace. Our Intel suggests that there are underwater defenses, so be ready."

Kai made a phone call. "The parachute as well as tools will be waiting. The crew is removing the explosive payload. I assume you're going to drop yourself out of a missile?"

Jugo nodded. "I've done lots of jumps. Going out of a missile should be fun. Once I'm clear, send it out to sea. I can co-ordinate with one of your cruisers."

After a moment, Kai nodded. That was a good idea.

Jugo highlighted a section of wall. "This will be the best place to ram the building. Your submarine can handle it and it won't bring the building down. Jugo hit a few buttons and the coordinates, depth, and heading displayed. Kai quickly wrote them down.

Lunar was taken aback; it was like he thought of everything. It was crazy! Lunar then asked an important question. "Why won't you be in the submarine?"

Jugo shook his head. "Two reason. First, I do not want to upset the crew. Second, I will be gathering the information needed before Yoshio even thinks of destroying the evidence. You have seen my mother. Her family is the foremost group of information gatherers and problem solvers in the world."

Kai broke in, "You mean spies?"

Lunar blinked. That was a little much to take in. She had only ever seen the insulting side and small glimpses of the nice side of Jugo. What was this boy doing in middle school?

Jugo raised one eyebrow in response. "The Tiger will stand by for a drop as well. Because of my station, I have to use other means of transportation. He calls it a test. I call it cheating. Once I suborn the security system, he will be able to enter and do what he does best while I find the evidence. This will allow Luna to use any of her admittedly impressive vocal abilities, should the need arise, without fear of hurting a friendly."

Lunar blinked. "You hate my music. Why are you saying they're impressive?"

Jugo grinned, "I told you. It hurts to listen to and gives me a massive headache. That is the truth. When we pull this off, remind me to tell you what happened at the Seto Special Division when you and Sun sang the Festival Dance. I have footage. You will laugh." Jugo continued, "Once I land, my job is to take control of, blind, and cripple their security network. This will allow your approach to go unnoticed until you ram the building. I am then to go to Youshio's quarters and download his personal files. These will then be uploaded to both Kyoto and the Special Division. We are also to look for prisoners. This includes the Seto gang. If we find any, Tiger will keep Yoshio and his attention in the Grand Hall so they can get away."

Jugo hit a button. Pictures of Akeno and her chief popped up. "Should you encounter either individual, alert us immediately. According to preliminary information, Shiranui is unaware of what is going on. Her Chief on the other hand, likely knows about Yoshio's actions. Either the Tiger or myself will engage the Sea Officials under Yoshio's command."

Lunar blurted out, "Akeno didn't forfeit did she? You beat her."

Jugo nodded and continued. "Once you arrive, the main security force will likely present themselves quickly. They won't be armed with blades because their training isn't complete yet, so take them out. From there, the Grand Hall is a hop, skip, and a jump. The Tiger's entrance should clear out most of the party goers."

Lunar and Kai nodded. That would be effective.

"Sadly, we don't have any idea what room Sun might be in. It will likely be guarded and close to the Grand Hall. Given the time frame and my primary objectives, that is your job. Should Michishio decide to come, he would be the best way to provoke Yoshio into revealing that information. The one thing he hates more than Beastfolk is humans. There won't be any automated defenses, but his guard and security force more than make up for it. Any questions?"

Kai shook his head in shock. Everything had been clear, concise, and brief. The plan was specific enough to provide direction, yet loose enough to account for the variables of the opposition. "You are good. I think you might be offered a job or two planning for the Mikawa group in the future."

Jugo shrugged. "You have to go through the brass of the Special Division."

Lunar murmured out, "Why are you still in middle school?"

Jugo narrowed his eyes as he handed a copy of the briefing to Kai for his crew. "I finished University over a year ago. I'm currently posing as a student for my assignment."

Lunar winced. "Other than the thing with our parents, for the first time I actually feel sorry for you. You have to be back in school for work."

Jugo shrugged. "Kai get to your submarine. I will get the swords there and get the missile modified."

Kai and Lunar left.

Jugo picked up the card that was on his fridge. "Mr. Tashahiro. This is Jugo Rekkaneko. I need a truck and a few men to load it."

Jugo got changed into his battle outfit. He strapped two pairs of Katana to his back, his personal swords and his family swords to his waist. He had a cover over the family swords. His personal ones had black silk wrapped around the grips. He loaded himself down with various other gear; ranging from electronics to smoke bombs and flash bangs. He found a single green hair on his outfit. He wrapped it around his wrist. It just felt right.

Just as he was finished, the cab driver knocked on the door. Behind him were twelve men. Jugo grinned. "I need those swords put in the back of your tuck and I need a ride."

The men made quick work of packing the swords and within five minutes of driving, they were pulled up next to Kai's submarine.

Kai's team had the missile partially visible. When the truck pulled up, Jugo jumped out and members of Kai's crew began loading and distributing the swords. Jugo held out payment and the lizard refused. "This is just me thanking your family for helping mine." He leaned in close, "Where's your mermaid friend?"

Jugo replied flatly. "Mermaid nobles."

The lizard nodded "Say no more. Cut one down for me and my wife."

Jugo smiled and nodded. He began cutting a hatch in the side of the missile he could open from the inside

The workers were surprised that a man wearing swords was at home among cutting torches and tools.

* * *

When Akeno, Chief, and the Seto's arrived in Yoshio's palace, opulent splendor surrounded them.

When they bowed before Yoshio, the trap was sprung. Special incense knocked the Setos unconscious and a pommel to the back of the head did the same for Akeno.

When Akeno came to, she was on the ground in front of her chief and Yoshio.

"Akeno Baby. You have been a major drag. You didn't break up Sun and the human, and we find out you've been all BFF with a dirt grubber."

The chief spoke. "I overheard that you were taking care of a sick Beastfolk Examiner and you knew what he was."

Akeno could feel her superior's sword tip digging into the back of her neck. How had they found out?

Yoshio traced a finger along her chin. "Since I can't kill ya just yet, you are ordered to stay in the palace." He grinned. "That was a direct order Training Swordsman Akeno"

Akeno bowed her head and said, "I understand Lord Minamoto."

Yoshio's smile turned mean. "I'll have one of my dudes deal with the dirt grubber. Can't have you associating with nasty creatures like them."

As Yoshio left, he said, "You're in a palace babe. Dress like a guard for the party Akeno. The school girl look is only for the girls in my bedroom."

As Akeno stood, she doubted that Yoshio's flunkies could handle Jugo. She had to find a way around the orders. Her chief dogged her steps all afternoon. If only she could get in contact with Jugo. As she changed, she saw they had taken her phone. She fingered the dagger that she had put in her chest wraps and thought of the bakeneko.

She clenched her fists and grit her teeth. She had to get out of here.

* * *

Jugo cut a hatch through half of the missile, running the length of the payload area. He also put in a very simple, but effective release system. He set it up that a simple pull on a string would release it. Kai stood next to the bakeneko. "How are ya gonna fit with all your gear?"

Jugo strapped on the parachute and sat on the edge of the open end of the missile. "Just bolt the top on when I'm inside. How long will I be in there?"

Kai looked at a clipboard. "Once we are underway, about ten minutes at top speed to launch range. Air time should be around twenty to thirty minutes. The cruiser is standing by and has the codes to redirect it so that it doesn't attract attention. They also will be communicating with you so that you know you are in your drop zone."

Jugo nodded, clipping an ear bud to his cat ears. He had patched into Mikawa's frequency. "That works. Please make sure the launch tube is sealed until just before. Unlike you, I can't breathe underwater."

Kai laughed. "True you aren't a noble merman."

Jugo shook his head then saluted the boy wearing a space helmet. He slid his feet in and began a transformation into a cat. He made sure the string was firmly in his mouth. Because of the metal in his outfit, it wouldn't shrink with him. Thin bands of elastic made sure his limbs would be guided back into their proper places. His sister had thought of everything. He had his gloves, socks, and sandals tucked away.

The nose was put on and bolted into place, plunging the space into darkness. Jugo felt the missile lower and heard the seal for the missile tube. They were underway. A few moments later, Kai's voice could be heard, "Those are the words I've been waitin' for Nagasumi Michishio."

Jugo felt the change in direction. Apparently Nagasumi had decided to do something after all. Jugo heard footsteps along the length of the sub. Moments later they were underway again.

Jugo lay, eyes closed, in the quiet and dark. He was preparing himself mentally for the upcoming mission. However, Akeno kept intruding on his thoughts.

The ear bud beeped. "Preparing to launch." Jugo took a deep breath. Moments later, the propellant lit and Jugo felt the air leave his tiny body from the sudden acceleration.

Once Jugo had gotten used to the acceleration, his mind kept flashing through his time together with Akeno. He remembered how he felt when she wasn't there. He had truly come to want Akeno there each morning. Her confession while holding him flashed in his mind multiple times. Something inside him twisted. Jugo realized that he had come to care deeply for the mermaid. Maybe he loved her too.

* * *

Back at the Rekkaneko household, Renji's Kiriko's and Amane's teacups all cracked. Amane piped up. "What happened?"

Kiriko smiled. Well, it's said that when that happens, a major violation of the universe has occurred.

Renji added his two cents, "Like your brother actually understanding something related to girls."

All three chuckled and replaced their tea cups.

* * *

Jugo's focus was suddenly sharp. The plan expanded in his mind. What felt like moments later, another voice was heard. "Approaching drop zone. T minus thirty seconds.

As the countdown began, Jugo tensed. Once it hit zero, Jugo pulled the string. The world dropped beneath him. The makeshift door protected him from the fins of the missile. Jugo shifted back into his Bakeneko form. His arms and legs went back through the sleeves and legs of his outfit. Jugo clicked his mike. "I'm clear. Send a double click five minutes before the second team arrives." Jugo looked and the missile had changed directions.

Jugo's phone began to ring. He had patched that into his ear bud as well. The wind caused it to pick up.

"Why have you abandoned your mission Jugo?"

Jugo rolled his eyes. Great. It was his boss.

"I haven't General. In fact, I'm in the middle of something really important right now."

"What is all that wind?"

"Don't know Boss. Must be static on the line."

"Rekkaneko! Be straight with me. That is an order."

"Well, Chief I'm telling you the truth. Something big came up."

"This wouldn't be another East-West fight budding would it?"

"No boss. It is important enough for me to take an evening and handle it."

"Why did you leave Saitama? What are you up to Rekkaneko? Tell me. That is an order."

Jugo rolled his eyes again. "I'm sorry boss. The Seto gang is trying to make a deal to buy a taiyaki pan manufacturer and destroy the competition, creating a Yakuza monopoly covering all of Japan. I'm just trying to stop them."

"Cut the crap Jugo. Why does it sound like you are in the middle of a windstorm? I'll have you kicked out of the Division if you don't tell me what is going on."

Jugo smirked. "You do that General. In fact, why don't you report my insubordination to General Shingen?"

The fox paused. Jugo correctly guessed that mentioning the second in command of the entire Special Division ought to shut her up. It did.

"That's the lay of the land then Jugo?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Chief, just making a recommendation."

"I will report you."

"That's fine. I've got something important to do."

Jugo could hear the kitsune getting irritated that Jugo was likely doing something on orders from someone above her. She changed topics. "What is this I hear about you being friendly with a Mermaid Examiner? I got a report from the doctor and the local captain that said that you were sick and accompanied by a girl who fit her description."

"Well that is easily explained." Jugo held out the microphone so it was nothing but wind. "So that's why."

Jugo corrected his fall to be more on-target. There was a spot where he could land unseen, but it was going to be tricky.

Before she could demand answers, Jugo cut the General off. "By the way, thanks for the invitation to your wedding. I got it this morning. I don't think I can come, but thanks for thinking of me. What would you like for a wedding gift?"

This threw the kitsune. What was he talking about?

Jugo continued, "Look, I've gotta go. I'll be running silent for the next bit. I'll let you know how things turn out. Bye." Jugo switched his phone off.

He waited a little longer and then pulled the chute. Luckily there was little wind tonight. Jugo guided himself down and was going to land a little off. Jugo detached the chute and fell the last fifteen feet. No one was here yet, so the party hadn't started. Jugo put on his gloves and shoes. A security camera watched the water. Jugo attached unplugged the base and attached a very useful piece of equipment before quickly plugging it back in. It ran a feedback signal to the security center and took over the computers. Jugo could monitor everything and loop cameras when he needed to. He needed to get it back should everything go well. Jugo sent off a text to Papa Edomae saying that Lunar might be in trouble and gave the coordinates. He made sure to block the number. He pulled a cord in the sleeve of his outfit, revealing jagged white stripes.

Jugo smiled. "Thank you Mom and Amane."

Jugo began his infiltration of the Palace. The building was crawling with security. With the ease of practice and planning, Jugo quickly made his way toward his first target, Yoshio's quarters.

Jugo crawled through the ceiling from the adjoining room. He was overlooking a partition. He almost broke cover when he saw four different girls, all tied up and gagged on one side. They looked to be in pretty bad shape. Jugo brought up the faces of the disappearances on a tablet he had put all the information on. They matched the four most recent. He made out Yoshio's voice. "Akeno baby, that's the look I wanted." A resounding smack echoed though the room. "That's for bein all nicey nice with a dirt-grubber. You'll get more later. Or would you like to join Sun Seto when I have some fun with her?" Footsteps indicated that they had left. Jugo growled and flames melted some wires. Jugo noted that there were no cameras in Yoshio's quarters. He dropped from the ceiling on the office side of the partition. He confiscated Yoshio's phone and plugged a device into his laptop and another into the desk computer. When the light on the top turned green, he unplugged them both. He made his way over to the tied girls. When they saw his form they began to panic. Jugo held up a finger to his lips and proceeded to pick their locks. When all four girls were free, Jugo whispered, "Are there any others?"

One girl was brave enough to speak up. "He puts his 'leftovers' in the cells. There have been two girls he killed because they fought him."

Jugo nodded. "Can you all walk?"

Nods were his response. "Follow me." Jugo held them back from time to time to avoid patrols. They made their way down to the detaining cells. After knocking the guards unconscious, Jugo saw another eleven girls chained to the walls. He broke open the cell and freed those girls as well. Jugo heard familiar yelling. He walked down the hallway and saw the Seto gang behind bars. There was no keyhole on the door. It was likely locked electronically.

Jugo stepped out into view. "Well, now isn't this a perfect sight. The Seto Outfit behind bars."

Gozaburou ground out, "What do you want cat?"

Jugo drew the Cat's Claws. "Quite frankly, I need your help. I'm willing to free you if you agree."

This stunned everyone. Masa spoke up. "What do you mean?"

Jugo waved the girls forward. "Yoshio kidnapped these girls just like he did your daughter. This place is very close to Seto turf. You have the resources to get them to safety quickly and quietly. I can act as a diversion to keep Yoshio's attention in the Grand Hall. He hasn't touched Sun yet, but these girls need help now. Agree to help them then you can pummel the skeezy lowlife who took your daughter to your heart's content. I'll even hold him for you."

Gozaburou seemed torn.

Jugo added, "I give you my word that should Yoshio begin to lay a finger on your daughter before you arrive that any part of him that comes close to her will be permanently detached and burned."

Gozaburou ground out. "You've got a deal hairball."

Jugo smiled and used the swords to cut through the bars. The metal melted quickly from the heat of the blades. Jugo tossed Masa a katana. "I would like that back Mr. Shiranui." Jugo smirked at Gozaburou's face. He missed Masa's shocked look.

As he led the group out of the lower levels, Jugo added, "When the confrontation with Yoshio happens, my underling will likely show his face. We're all in this together." Jugo pointed to a stairwell after tapping the touch screen of a tablet. "That stairwell will have video looped for the next ten minutes. You have about twenty flights up. Go."

The Setos left without a word. Jugo saw Akeno leave the Hall on the security cameras. His ear bud clicked twice. Mikawa was close.

* * *

As he approach the Grand Hall, Jugo pulled his swords once more. Serving girls ran from him. Jugo kicked open the main doors to the hall and strode towards the platform where he could see Yoshio. Flames licked the ground as he passed. A lot of the guests froze. He could hear the murmuring.

"So this is the Grand Undersea Merfolk Garden Party. This party is weak-sauce Yoshio. I've seen better parties for two year old kids."

Yoshio stood. What was a cat doing here? He then noticed the telltale black and white stripes. There had been rumors about this Fish Eater. Whatever, he wasn't a problem. "What is a lame dirt-grubber doing here? You aren't on the guest list dude."

Jugo threw a ball of fire over his shoulder at the guards coming up behind him. Guests were starting to leave the Hall. A massive tremor rocked the building. Jugo smiled. "Simple. Some of the higher ups deemed that my talents were wasted on the Seto gang."

Jugo blocked a downward strike from Chief. "Wow, a water dragon for little ol' me? But I didn't get you anything Yoshio."

The man's eyes were surprised. Jugo kicked him across the room. "Well Yoshio, how about I handle your chief stooge, and then you and I will have words. Don't go anywhere. Hunting you down would be a total drag." Jugo locked swords again with the chief. Their fight took them to another large room. After seeing he was outmatched by the cat with the blade, he shifted into his dragon form. Jugo noted that he didn't have any legs. Perfect. He knew exactly where to strike. After getting in position, Jugo let the tail lightly hit him and he acted stunned. The dragon roared and flew towards him. Jugo jumped at the last second, and the Cat's Claws cut off the dragon's whiskers.

The dragon fell to the floor unable to fly. He reverted to human. He couldn't move very well now in his other form. Jugo put a foot on the man's throat. "I'm a dragon! How?"

Jugo smirked. "You aren't the first dragon with a huge ego I've fought. Or beaten for that matter. You think you're better just because you're a dragon. Once I saw what kind you were, well, from there it's easy to take you down. You just have to know where to strike. Like all dragons, your overconfidence is your weakness." Jugo held the white whiskers in his hand and tucked them away.

"Your faith in your friends…" The man was silenced as Jugo kicked the man in the head.

"I think after I get the tasty meat out of these, I'll make myself a belt." Dragon Whisker Soup was delicious. Jugo buried the three katana he had left into the stone around the dragon, pinning it to the floor. Another boot to the head knocked the man out. If he tried to transform to free himself, he would be cut pretty severely. One sword was on either side of his neck. The final sword would remove his manhood.

Jugo shifted his uniform back to black. He unwrapped his personal swords and threw a cover over the hilts to the Cat's Claws. He now ran the risk of seeing Kai and the Setos again. Revealing the dual identity would be bad. He covered his stripes with extra black paste. He put his hood on for good measure.

When Jugo entered the Grand Hall, all attention was on Nagasumi.

"Akeno baby, take out the trash."

Jugo saw Akeno in her guard outfit and had to admit, it showcased her legs.

He slinked closer to the confrontation.

"Akeno what are you doing here?"

Akeno's voice was almost defeated. "I am his Training Swordsman, I am unable to disobey a noble's direct order."

"Well, dude, it wasn't nice to see you and all, but it's time for goodbye. You shouldn't worry about Sun. I'll take good care of her. She and I are gonna have fun for a long time." Yoshio sat on the railing. "It sucks that she's your leftovers, but hey, I can live with that."

Nagasumi looked confused, "Leftovers?"

Yoshio perked up. "You mean you never, you haven't touched her? That is the best news I've heard all day. You should've said something sooner."

"Keep your filthy hands off of…" Nagasumi was cut off by a sword point.

As Nagasumi spoke to Akeno, Jugo could see the shame she felt. "I'm sorry Nagasumi, but a mermaid and a human can never be together."

Nagasumi frowned. "Then what about you and Jugo huh?! You look at him the same way Sun looks at me."

Akeno flinched visibly.

When Yoshio demanded that Akeno kill Nagasumi, Jugo blurred into motion.

Nagasumi and Yoshio were shocked to see a black figure holding the blade in a bare-handed catch.

Akeno faltered when her husband stood in front of her. Her swing wasn't going to hit Nagasumi, Jugo would have seen that. She whispered out, "Jugo…"

Yoshio cried out, "There's more than one filthy cat here?!"

Jugo swept the sword to the side and Akeno let it fall. She took a step back as Jugo took two forward. He reached out and grabbed the front of her outfit. She was shaking. He brought her closer and when the front of her face was under his hood; he shifted his face to human and kissed her.

Akeno's mind blanked. Jugo was kissing her for the first time. Before, he had barely even responded and she had always been the one who initiated the kiss. For months, she had been the one kissing him. Now, it was different and felt amazing; she swore she saw fireworks. She should have tried to convince him to do this sooner. Akeno went limp in his arms and kissed him back. Her hands clutched at the front of his outfit in an attempt to pull him closer.

With the hood covering the pair's heads, everyone thought the cat was eating the mermaid's face. Well, in a way they were right.

When Akeno pulled back, she heard Jugo whisper as he shifted his head back to its cat form. "I think I love you too." Akeno stood facing Yoshio defiantly and picked up her sword.

"I cannot unsheathe my sword for actions I know are wrong."

Jugo smiled and threw back his hood showcasing his feline head. "It looks like the glow of the Morning Star doesn't waver tonight." Jugo turned to Nagasumi. "Glad you could join the party Michishio."

Unseen by Jugo, Yoshio had pulled the revolver tucked into his pants. Akeno jumped in front of Jugo, pushing him out of the way. The bullet caught her square in the chest and she fell to the ground limp.

Jugo saw this and roared. He drew his personal swords. This was not family honor. This was personal revenge. Angry black flames surrounded his form.

A deep fearsome voice rumbled from Jugo's chest. "Nagasumi. I will deal with this filth. You save Sun."

Nagasumi nodded. "I won't let that bastard have Sun! Not Ever!" A torrent of fire leapt towards Yoshio. Yoshio dodged and snapped his fingers.

A deep-sea eel erupted from beneath the floor.

Jugo picked up Akeno's body and pushed Nagasumi out of the way in one motion. Jugo cradled Akeno close as he dodged the eel.

When Akeno coughed in Jugo's arms, he finally noticed that there was no blood. The bullet had hit the bodice dagger his mother had given Akeno. Jugo frantically patted Akeno. "Akeno, are you okay?"

Akeno's voice was weak, "Jugo?"

Jugo hugged Akeno but stopped when she cried out. The bullet had to have done some damage. Akeno said, louder, "Jugo, thanks for coming to get me. I love you too."

A loud crash drew their attention. When the dust cleared, Gozaburou Seto stood, holding the jaws of the eel open.

"Yoshio. If you think you can screw with the Setos and get away with it, ya got another thing comin' punk."

Yoshio yawned, "Whatever old dude." He dialed a number on his phone. Seconds later doors opened up along the length of the Grand Hall. A horde of posers in parkas made their appearance.

Ren Seto knelt next to Akeno and Jugo. She had heard Akeno's confession. "Mr. Semagawa I presume? You're the black cat who'se been keeping tabs on us?"

Jugo shrugged. "I have been assigned to work with the Tiger. He is off dealing with Akeno's superior. I assume the girls are safe?" At Ren's nod, Jugo tuned back to Akeno and pressed a sheathed sword into her hands. "I know what this means this time."

Akeno smiled and handed Jugo the Morning Star. "Good. Take out that creep. Save Sun"

Jugo smiled, "I think the second task will go to Nagasumi."

Akeno coughed. "Jugo. If you kill the eel, I'll cook it for you."

Jugo grinned, put in ear plugs, and went to take out some of the guards leaping at Nagasumi but had to jump out of the way from a massive blast of water.

Maki stood at the end of a path of destruction. "Not too bad for a Sea louse."

Jugo waved and said, "Missed me Conch."

Several sword strikes were heard, and a figure stepped from the fallen guards. It was Masa. "Nagasumi, I'm proud of you.

A whirling dervish resolved itself into Fujishiro who stood with his leg still raised after taking out a group of guards. Jugo stood beside the Setos as they faced off against the large number of armed guards.

As the fight began, Ren protected Akeno and checked for injuries. A few ribs were likely cracked but nothing was broken. "So you and a bakeneko huh? When this is all over, ya mind tellin' me how that happened?"

Akeno watched Jugo enter the fray. "If we all get out of this in one piece. Sure." She winced as her ribs protested. She was a little appalled at Fujishiro's enthusiasm eating the guards. Jugo would only take a bite from them for intimidation or distraction.

Ren spoke, "Nagasumi. It's dangerous here. We can handle this. Get outta here."

Sakura petals started floating down. Jugo made a note to see if Nagasumi was a Merfolk recessive. It wasn't likely, but you never knew. "NO! I promised I would save Sun. I've been a huge disappointment already. I will not and cannot make her sad again! I wouldn't be alive if she hadn't saved my life. She saved me, a complete stranger. She knew she would die doing it, but she did it anyway. Sun taught me something: there are things in this world more important than my own life. Things like the Seto Gang's Honor Among Thieves. It is the duty of a good husband to protect his wife and keep her safe. I will not fail!"

Gozaburou floored the eel with one punch. He removed his coat and threw it at Nagasumi. "Remember what ya said just now Maggot! You're a Seto now!"

Jugo yelled back. "Words are great Nagasumi; now back it up with action." He proceeded to cut a swath through the guards around Ren. They were quickly becoming wary of getting close to the cat. Internally Ren was impressed by the bladework. It was clear now why he was able to beat Sun without changing forms. In the back of her mind she wondered if Akeno had lost as well. It would certainly explain a few things.

Lunar stepped up and blasted an attacking group away with Howling Voice. Jugo saw Lunar, Chimp, and Kai. The final one was worse for wear.

Nagasumi hesitated as he shrugged on the coat. Everyone yelled at him to get going. As he ran up the body of the eel, a second eel emerged. Jugo tensed and leapt into the air as Nagasumi froze. Jugo leapt straight for the mouth of the eel. He brought his hand up in a cupping shape and slammed it down on the tuning fork at the base of the blade like Yuji had done. Jugo overestimated how hard he had to do it. The resulting cannon blast shot Jugo backwards and the second eel's head exploded into a shower of gore. The stone of the back of the Grand Hall cracked from the force as well. The vibrations from the sword had Jugo's teeth rattling for a few moments.

Nagasumi kept running

Ren smirked. "Well, you said you'd cook it."

Akeno nodded. She didn't know that ability could be that powerful.

When a third eel reared up, Nagasumi froze again. It was at this point Jugo's text paid dividends. Papa Edomae came crashing through the glass roof and landed on the eel's head, stunning it.

Jugo leapt from the wall and cut down a guard that was going to stab Gozaburou in the back. Jugo then took on the next eel. This time, he drove the Morning Star into the skull until it hit bone. He flicked the tuning fork on the hilt, just as he had seen Akeno do. Again he overestimated it. The skull shattered and it fell to the ground, its head a featureless mess. This stopped an attack on Masa.

Ren smirked, "That's two."

Jugo jumped back to Akeno and Ren. "I'll give Nagasumi ten minutes. Then I'm going up after him.

Ren pointed to the third eel that was now moving again. "Want to make it three for three?"

Jugo cut his way through the guards. The eel lunged towards him. Jugo threw flames to blind it. He drove the Morning Star to the hilt through the side of its head. The eel fell, pinning guards to the floor. Maki flew by, blasting more guards into the air.

Yoshio's guards soon began dropping their swords in surrender. Jugo removed his earplugs and gave the Tuning Sword back to Akeno. She held onto the sword and sheath Jugo had given her.

Jugo's face turned towards where Nagasumi had disappeared. A gunshot had been heard. As he prepared to jump, he faintly heard the Song of the Hero. The wall blasted outwards after another shot rang out.

Three more shots rang out in quick succession; Yoshio's voice could be heard in exclamations of pain.

A body flew out of the hole and hit the wall. Nagasumi stood, with his fist outstretched, surrounded by a golden glow. When the dust cleared, Yoshio's form changed into that of a particularly corpulent catfish. Jugo leapt toward the fish and had his blade on the neck under the fish's bruised face. "I want to turn you into fish fillets right now bottom-feeder. If you so much as flinch I'll turn you into the next main course for a fry-up Yoshio. Just give me a reason."

A lot of the guards began taking pictures with their phones. Jugo used a pair of handcuffs and leg irons to bind Yoshio.

Gozaburou stalked over. Jugo hoisted Yoshio up. He patted the whimpering catfish on the shoulder. "I have to go check on something real quick. Mr. Seto is going to keep an eye on you for me for a moment."

As he passed the Yakuza boss, he whispered, "Two minutes. He needs to be able to stand. Any injuries have to be explainable. Don't let him make a sound or I can't say that I didn't witness anything."

The Seto boss looked oddly at Jugo. He growled back. "I thought the Tiger wouldn't let his men hurt those who couldn't fight back."

Jugo raised an eyebrow. "The Tiger promised you he would hold him while you taught him a lesson. The Tiger already left, and if I didn't witness anything, he must have been that injured from Nagasumi beating him up, hitting the wall, and falling to the ground. The Tiger said that this bottom-feeder is different from the Setos. You and your men have Honor Among Thieves, and as long as you hold to it, your men deserve honor in return. Yoshio is just scum. I happen to agree with the Tiger."

After sharing an appreciative glance with Jugo, Gozaburou's smile made Yoshio wet his pants. "Just for these two minutes, I'm taking down the hit on the striped furball."

Masa and Fujishiro kept everyone else from taking photos. Gozaburou's vice grip on the fish's throat prevented him from making any noise and also served as a tether as the catfish became a punching bag. Maki, Masa, and Fujishiro all got hits in. Ren went and joined in the fun as well once Jugo reached Akeno. Two minutes after this started, Jugo announced that he had better get back to restraining Yoshio and turned back. A significantly more battered catfish was being held up by Gozaburou by the back of his neck.

Jugo took out his phone. After dialing, he waited a moment. "Yuji. It's me. I found the evidence of what they were looking for. The Tiger informed me he left already. How fast can a crew get here?" Jugo nodded. "Oh, and I need a crane and a boat. A big boat. Just trust me."

Akeno had come over and stood next to Yoshio. "Yoshio, I quit." She reared her leg back and permanently hindered his ability to pass on the Minamoto name. That was the one area not bruised after the Setos had expressed their disapproval. She then deeply kissed Jugo, still in his Bakeneko form, and stood leaning on him using the Morning Star as a crutch.

The sun rose, highlighting the aftermath of the battle. The Seto Outfit was standing looking at Nagasumi and Sun.

Lunar finally hit the boiling point now that all enemies were down and clocked her father for coming in that uniform

About ten minutes later, Yuji Shiranui along with a flood of Sea Officials arrived. He had gotten an email that Jugo was doing the mission. He was already in the area, ready to make an arrest. He saw the eels and blinked. That's what Jugo meant. Why would he want deep sea eels? Cats were strange.

His people had gathered Yoshio and the dragon.

Yuji walked up to Jugo and his daughter. He saw the sword in the girl's hands. At her father's raised eyebrow Akeno nodded once.

Yuji smiled. He would tell his wife as soon as clean-up was done. On second thought, she was mood-swinging already. Sooner would be better than later; less chance of electrocution that way. He pulled out his phone, dialed his wife's number, and handed it to Akeno.

The Setos were intrigued by what was said between the pair. "Jugo. Tell the Tiger that Kyoto is glad for both of your efforts. The information that was transmitted was just what we needed. Did you find any survivors?"

Gozaburou spoke up. "We got fifteen that the furball found safely away. They should be at the Seto compound by now."

Yuji nodded

Jugo added, "Tiger said they saw two girls killed by Yoshio for fighting back. I don't know about the rest."

Yuji held a hand up to his ear, "A team found a large room full of girls that were under the influence of an illegal substance and chained to the ground. They appear to be malnourished and dehydrated. We'll have to do a head count to see who we have here." Yuji looked at the chained form of Yoshio. "Not even his family name can get him out of this."

Yuji turned to Gozaburou. "A small group of Officials and doctors will be at your compound within the hour to help treat the girls and document their injuries. Please your people know they are coming." Yuji looked pointedly at Masa. "We need to talk about some events a few years ago, but that can wait for now." Gozaburou nodded.

Jugo nodded. "I'll leave the full search and clean up to your teams." Akeno pulled up Jugo's hood, allowing him to revert to his human form. She cleaned off all of the black paste before kissing him again

Yuji nodded, "Jugo, I assume that the crane and boat were for the deep-sea eels Yoshio had?"

Jugo shrugged, "Your daughter told me that if I killed them, she'd cook them for me. Eel is tasty."

Shocked faces met that revelation.

Akeno bumped Jugo's shoulder, "I meant the one."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Still don't own it and this is the final chapter**

Hours later, all of the victorious fighters were sitting and eating breakfast at a restaurant when a rather bitter-faced middle-aged woman stormed up to the table. She was so angry she ignored all of the Merfolk and focused on the object of her ire.

"Jugo! What is the meaning of this?!" A sheaf of papers was shoved in his face.

Jugo looked over the papers. "Well it looks like your marriage registration, license, and the verification that the ceremony took place." Jugo's eyebrows rose. "You even put blood next to your names. I guess you two are pretty serious. I thought the invitation said that the wedding was in a few more months?"

"I don't even know a Takashi Uzumi! How did you fabricate these documents? I know it was you!"

Akeno tilted her head. "That is the name of my former chief." Akeno blinked, "Are you the reason he always put all the work on me? I was angry about that, but I guess that's okay then if you two felt that way. I didn't even know he was seeing anyone."

The woman's jaw began working. Nothing came out.

Jugo looked over the documents. He frowned. "These were filed here in Seto over three months ago. I got your invitation this morning. Did it get lost in the mail? Besides, the only times I have been back was last night and last time we spoke in person. My contact has been sending you my reports. How could I have arranged this?"

The woman grabbed the documents and looked them over. Sure enough it was done over three months ago. Jugo's mother had visited just over two months ago and again, over two weeks ago, so it couldn't have been sent back with them. She also informed the captain to monitor all outgoing mail. No flags had been raised. There had been nothing sent that was not completely normal. She blew up. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW, I DON'T KNOW WHEN, BUT I KNOW YOU DID THIS!"

Ren placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, "Look if, you're gettin' cold feet, just talk it over with Takashi. I'm sure he'll put your mind at ease."

The older woman started making furious, unintelligible noises. She had developed a massive tic and her face was rapidly approaching a purple hue.

The manager of the restaurant came up with two other people and had to escort the angry, sputtering woman out.

Jugo held out for only a few minutes before he couldn't hold back his laughter any more.

He shook his head at the questioning glances. "I'll tell you all back in Saitama."

Jugo's phone rang. "So did you get the shipment?"

"Put four more zeros on that sum, stuff and mount the one recognizable head, and we've got a deal."

"Excuse me? I could just sell it to someone else for that much easily. Besides this is fresher than anything you could possibly get your hands on. I'm not even asking for a percentage of your sales. This is a straight-up purchase minus the area that is marked. Fine then. Add eight more zeros to the cost or I walk. Nope, that's the price now. You didn't take the price then. I'm the only one who has any right now. Besides, that will drive your sale prices up too."

Jugo laughed. "Done. I'll talk to you later uncle."

Everyone was looking at Jugo, confused.

Jugo just shrugged. "I sold the eels. They are a delicacy. Besides, Akeno can't cook all three of them. As it stands, I've got about sixteen hundred pounds going into deep freeze. Half that is for my family who will be slicing it up. The rest is for me in case someone needs impressed at a fancy dinner."

Gozaburou blinked. "That almost sounded like a Yakuza deal."

Jugo shrugged. "What can I say? I pay attention in Math class." This caused Masa and all the students to laugh.

Jugo never thought he would be laughing while eating a meal with the Seto Outfit.

* * *

After a quick visit with his family, Kiriko gave Akeno a new bodice dagger, a bandoleer of throwing knives, and a teary hug that Akeno was unable to escape from without help. Amane gave Akeno a death threat and a box of cookies before she hugged Akeno tightly for saving Jugo's life. Akeno saw unshed tears in the younger cat's eyes as well. Jugo instead got a private talk from his father that left the boy rather uncomfortable. After Jugo commissioned another pair of uchigatana be made, they left Seto to return to Saitama.

The trip back was by train. Akeno answered Ren's question about how Jugo and her had originally gotten together while Jugo played cards with Nagasumi and Sun. She left out all of her seduction maneuvers. That was between her and Jugo.

Ren smirked that ultimately Jugo's family tradition had been fulfilled and she had a hand in it. It was even better that she had gotten one over on a cat. She hadn't even known about Akeno's traditions. It was odd how two opposites worked out so well. She saw them sitting across from Nagasumi and Sun. The similarities between the two couples caused Ren to smile. Maybe they weren't too different after all.

She turned to Jugo. "So Isono's Samurai has finally been won huh?"

Jugo shrugged. "Well, because I'm not married yet, if a girl challenges me and wins, she can challenge Akeno for her spot or a secondary spot. Because Akeno saved my life, she can't challenge me anymore. But, I'm not going to let anyone know that."

Ren saved the sound file she recorded. She would upload it to the website when the signal for her phone got stronger.

She also shot a picture of Akeno and Jugo sleeping comfortably on each other. Akeno's head was on Jugo's chest and Jugo's head was resting on top of Akeno's. Akeno was still holding onto the sword Jugo had given her. Ren smiled. They made a couple almost as nice as Nagasumi and Sun. The Black Cat was someone they would have to keep tabs on. The challengers would keep the cat occupied in case her husband did start to set up operations in Saitama. The Tiger had apparently been moved to larger targets. Jugo had probably learned a lot from the older cat. Ren knew that they couldn't really do anything to Jugo. Because of his relationship with a Merfolk Examiner if they harmed him. they would get sent back to Seto leaving Sun here all alone. That is what she had told her husband last night. He ordered everyone to give the teen a wide berth.

* * *

When the train rolled into Saitama that afternoon, everyone disembarked. There was a party that Mrs. Michishio had thrown at the local karaoke place for Sun's rescue. Everyone was there. Even Jugo had to admit he enjoyed himself. He sat earplugs in, on a purple cushion in the corner next to Akeno and adamantly denied any and all attempts to make him sing. Instead, once Mawari, Juliet, and Chimp had left; he showed everyone else the footage from the observation room when the feed of the Festival Dance had everyone in Seto Special Division dancing. Gozaburou and Ren laughed harder than anyone else. They even bought a copy.

When Jugo and Akeno got back to their apartment building, they ate a small dinner. Akeno asked Jugo a question that was on her mind. "Husband, how much did you sell those eels for?"

Jugo shrugged. "When I said it was a delicacy, we are talking crazy, if you're lucky you eat it only once in your lifetime, expensive. One eel would be enough to buy this apartment complex and the one Juliet lives in. I bargained it up a bit because there haven't been any caught in a long time. They _are_ extremely dangerous."

Akeno's jaw hit the floor.

Jugo smiled. "I saw the opportunity to make sure that we wouldn't have to worry about money and took it."

Akeno leaned over, "So when can we buy this complex?"

Jugo smiled. "Already working on it. After all, I have to change the locks somehow."

Akeno sat back. "I think we should join this apartment to the one next to it. Maybe make a really nice bathroom with an extra large tub as well." She sighed. "It's like home now."

Ignoring his approval of that idea, Jugo looked at Akeno, "What are your parents going to do about Masa? I don't know if he will ever get his memory back."

Akeno shrugged. "The Setos are going to continue caring for him; since it was their fault he got injured. They also will have to pay some sort of reparation to the family. The termination contracts are gone, so if he does regain his memory, he can come back to the family. I don't know if he will want to be an Examiner again. He has been free of the nobles and all of the politics for ten years now. I'm only here because should the Sea Officials need the Tiger again, it is an easy way to contact you."

Jugo shook his head. "You're here because we are betrothed. That means we are a package deal. I'm still here because the Setos are here and Vulpix is still angry with me. Now even more so. That and the higher ups are pleased with my work and don't want to send more people here."

That night, Jugo turned to Akeno, grabbing her as she went to leave after washing his back. He sat her down and washed her back and hair. He kept telling himself it wasn't so that he could feel the smooth skin of her back or run his fingers through her hair. Those kinds of thoughts made no sense at all. He whispered in her ear that was red from her blush. "My Bride, since we are now to be married, don't I have to perform my husbandly duties?"

"Husband if that is your wish, then as your bride, I will not stop you." Akeno's face was now red enough to stop traffic.

Jugo discovered that a blushing Akeno was as pretty as one cooking breakfast in her pajamas. He then turned her face and kissed her. Jugo noted that her lips tasted like vanilla and pineapple again.

After their bath, Jugo didn't understand why Akeno insisted they lay down on the couch with a blanket to watch a movie. They could have sat up and watched it. He also couldn't figure out why she held his arm in place around her stomach while laying there. He decided as he drifted off, he would try to figure it out in the morning.

* * *

The next day as they arrived at school, Juliet came up to them. "Is it true? Did Akeno really save your life and you two are engaged? Is it true she can't challenge you anymore?"

Jugo blinked. "How can you possibly know that? We weren't going to tell anyone."

Juliet smiled, "So you really did save his life. If a girl beats Jugo and you, would she be his wife?"

Akeno brought out the dagger with the mushroomed bullet embedded in it as proof. Akeno also clarified that it was her call which position they could challenge her for. Primary or secondary wife.

Juliet continued, shocked. "It's all the kendo girls were talking about before school this morning. They were sad that they had lost you, but one girl pointed out that if they beat you, then they definitely could beat Akeno and win you for themselves. They all wrote out challenge letters for you." She giggled softly, "So how will they react to not completely winning Jugo?"

Akeno shrugged, "It's not my problem. I have him. I'm not letting him go. I also don't plan on sharing."

Juliet nodded. "You two really do make a cute couple."

Said kendo girls rounded the corner, each with an envelope in hand. Jugo's eyes widened. He tilted his head at Akeno and Juliet. "Ladies. I'll see you in class." A flash and a puff of smoke later and Jugo was gone. Akeno smiled and went to class. Juliet went to try to get Mawari down off the fence while she berated Chimp, Nagasumi, Sun, and Lunar. She was pretty sure Chimp was looking up her friend's skirt.

Moments later, the Nurse's office door was flung open. "Ren Seto. You will pay dearly for this."

Ren smiled and picked up her phone. The nurse's voice rang over the loudspeaker. "Attention all Kendo girls. Jugo Semagawa is currently outside the nurse's office." She turned to Jugo. "You're a cop. I'm a Yakuza wife. You're a cat. I'm a fish. We're supposed to make each other's lives difficult."

"Akeno and I get along well, so the last bit doesn't work." Jugo smiled back, "Very well. This means war."

Ren smile didn't falter. "You're no Tiger. But it should be fun."

Jugo hit two buttons on his tablet. He smiled as Ren's voice sounded over the speakers again. "Attention all kendo girls, Jugo Semagawa is now by the PE equipment shed."

Ren was shocked. Her ploy had been countered.

Jugo smiled evilly. "That woman who came up to our table in Seto is my boss, a kitsune. She sent me back to school as an assignment for dyeing her fur pink then writing Vulpix on her head in permanent marker while she slept in her office. Because she retaliated, I got her and Akeno's former boss to sign marriage paperwork. There was no forging involved. She still can't figure out how I did it, or how it was submitted in a place where I wasn't at a time that was impossible for me to achieve. I guess I'll have to focus on your family now. I'll see your husband in homeroom. I think I'll bring a kitten today."

Ren's eye began twitching. Apparently the Black Cat had learned quite a bit from the Tiger. She resolved to make sure her husband signed nothing from Jugo. At least he wasn't out hurting Seto members. He just humiliated them. Ren couldn't decide which was worse.

Jugo entered the classroom and saw Nagasumi in his post-Song of the Hero mode. After collecting the daily swords from Kai, Jugo stood next to Akeno by the window. The pair observed the usual antics of the class. Akeno turned to Jugo, "You know; coming back here isn't as vexing as I thought it would be."

Jugo shrugged. "No, it's only a little irritating." He had to agree with what Lunar said, things hadn't really changed all that much.

He held out one of Amane's cookies. Akeno took it with a smile.

 _-FIN-_

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the little bit of shared insanity.**


End file.
